We're In Hyrule, stupid!
by nagami cabasa
Summary: Five friends go through a portal to Hyrule! A touching story of rabid dogs, teletubbies, Ruto and Sheik abuse, and Link being smacked around by boulders. Humor, drama, romance, action, adventure... even poetry! [like one] What else could you ask for? R&R!
1. Introducing Characters and the Portal!

//**Update - January 2007**:// PLEASE EXCUSE THE INCESSANT EVIL LAUGHTER AND EXCLAMATION MARKS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. I'm being serious here! xD;;  
Anyway, finally, after years, I'm done revising the beginning of the story. I've rewritten chapters 1-19, which were originally in script format, into paragraph form because I have this paranoia that this site might delete this gem of a story of mine. THANK THE GODDESSES I'VE FINISHED! 19 chapters is a lot people... and I've added/edited scenes so yes!  
I first started this story in 2002 (march 15!), when I was brand new to this site five years ago. Haha, and as I went through the chapters, I noticed how weird and stupid I used to be, which is blatantly reflected in the A/N's. Sorry 'bout those. And I'm keeping them to remember how strange I was a few years back. :D The story is okay, I think, but it improves MAJORLY in later chapters. Don't judge a book by its cover!

See any mistakes/weird things? Don't hesitate to tell me! I'll fix 'em!

Enjoy "We're In Hyrule, stupid!"!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, blah blah blah, but I do own this story! Oh yeah, and I also don't own my friends either. If I did, they would be cleaning my house right now!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!!!!! I'm evil, EVIL (and crazy) I TELL YOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!

Holy guacamole on a popsicle stick!!!!! I know that this has been done tooo many times but OH WELL!! I wanted to try my luck and see if this would come out a good story. I had a very good idea anyway!!! The Zelda characters will be in chapter 2, so bear with me here!! Please R+R!

------  
Chapter 1: My friends and my sleepover!! Yay! Good 4 me!! (original title)/Introducing Characters and the Portal!

A raven-haired girl woke up to hear the light snoring of her four friends in her room. She had arranged a sleepover last night and she invited two boys and two girls. Her parents had asked if it was a good idea for three girls to sleep with two boys, and she simply answered, "Don't worry, nothing will happen. The boys I invited are mature." Well, these two boys got hyper once they are not in front of an adult.

The night before, the five friends were playing a fun marathon of video games, mostly Super Smash Brothers, before falling asleep in their casual clothing. Nobody even bothered to change into their pajamas. Anyway, one of her friends, Hayarpi, woke up because she heard Nicole mumbling to herself.

"Hi Nicole!" Hayarpi said cheerfully, "Why did you wake up so early?"

"Shh! Anyway, I don't know. Um, just go back to sleep..."

"Oh, okay." Then she fell back and started sleeping again.

'Finally! I can go play now!' Nicole thought excitedly.

She took her N64 and her Zelda game (OoT) and tiptoed to the living room. Nicole plugged everything in and started to play. Another one of her friends, Brian, woke up and exited her room.

"Hi Nicole, I just woke up... hey, what are you doing at five in the morning?"

"Well, I'm so anxious to finish this freakin' game already. Well, why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I watch?"

"All right!"

"I'm going to go get some juice. Want some?"

"Sure!"

"Get me some juice too," muttered Gilbert as he stepped out of the bedroom. Nicole and Brian turned their attention to him.

"Huh? Why are you awake?" they both said.

Gilbert yawned and scratched his head. "I heard you guys talking. Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

Nicole stared at him with sorry eyes. "Sorry! Will you forgive me, daddy?!" Gilbert inched away.

"Why don't I just get the whole pitcher?" suggested Brian.

Gilbert nodded. "Good idea. Someone else might wake up anyway."

"Why am I always the first to wake up?" Nicole asked no one in particular.

"Nicole, don't start the game with out me, okay?" said Brian.

"Okay, okay, just go already!"

"Yes, my lord!" Brian snickered.

"Oh shut up."

Hayarpi came strolling out of the room. "What's going on here?"

"Wow, you guys really //are// light sleepers!" Nicole laughed.

"Yeah, except Ines."

Brian sighed. "She's still not up yet?"

Nicole glanced at him, giving him an exasperated look. "I thought you went already!"

"I will obey, master!"

Hayarpi giggled.

"HEY!"

"GO ALREADY!" both Gilbert and Nicole yelled.

Brian jumped and nodded. "Sorry!"

Finally, Ines groggily exited the bedroom. "Ok, can't a girl get her beauty sleep?"

Everybody stared at her. "O.o Beauty Sleep?"

"Yeah, beauty sleep!"

"Ahh! Will all of you stop talking so loud? You'll wake my parents!" said Nicole.

Brian came back carrying a pitcher of orange juice. "Here's the juice."

"Thanks servant! Now go eat cheese!" Nicole said as she took the pitcher.

"O.o;; Huh?"

"Forget it!" She looked around. "Dude... where are the glasses?"

Brian slapped his forehead. "Oops! I'll go get them!" He grinned cheesily at Nicole and entered the kitchen. After a while, he came back carrying five glasses. Brian put them on the coffee table in the living room and Nicole began pouring juice into each one, handing a glass to each person.

"There you go!" she said happily, taking a sip of juice.

"So, what were you and Brian doing so early?" Ines asked suddenly, lowering her glass and smirking.

"Oh yeah huh, what //were// you doing, huh?" said Gilbert, grinning. Hayarpi frowned, but it disappeared in an instant.

Brian waved his hands in front of himself in defense. "HEY! Hold on, I just woke up minutes after Nicole did so shove it!"

"Don't be so mean!" said Nicole, sweatdropping, "I woke up so I could finish my freakin' game!"

"Oh, the game that you love sooo much?"

"Yeah. OoT. Ya know, the one with Link in it?"

"Of course we know," Ines defended. "We like the series too. But seriously, compared to you... I swear, you're obsessed."

"I was just going to watch her." added Brian.

Everybody smiled in understanding. "Ohhhh."

"Ok, I'm going to start now..."

There was silence as Nicole turned on the Nintendo 64 and started playing the game. The menu screen popped up and Nicole chose the file named "Link". Everybody eyed the file...

"What?! You're barely in Dodongo's Cavern and you want to finish the "freakin' game"?"

"... Yes..."

Everyone except Nicole anime fell. (2007 note: haha wtf? "anime fell"?)

"Ok, yeah, I know... stupid princess..." Nicole grumbled, punching the A button way too hard. Suddenly, a shimmering portal appeared directly on the TV.

"Hey, look, a swirly thing!" said Ines in awe, slowly sticking her hand in it. It went right through. "O.o;; Aaahh! My hand!"

"Wow, cool!" Nicole yelled, thinking about the stories she read with people going into video games. She was about to jump in, but then stopped and turned to her friends. "Umm, wait. Are all of you familiar with the Zelda characters?"

Everyone save Nicole exchanged glances, then nodded at her. "Yeah, why?" Ines asked. Nicole grinned.

"GREAT!" She pushed Ines in and tossed everyone else too. With a demented laugh Nicole jumped in the portal herself.

------

Well, that's chapter 1!! I hope you all love it!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE IT!! I WILL WRITE MORE AND MORE AND MORE AND MORE AND MORE, well, you get the picture. As I said, please R+R!!

- L-Gurl

* * *

2007 note: HAHAHA, my A/N's! xD;;;;;;;;


	2. We're in Hyrule, stupid! Like the title!

Disclaimer: Hello! Zelda belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto (is that how you spell it?)!! Not me!!

If you don't know what happened, THEN READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

------  
Chapter 2: We're In Hyrule, stupid!! (just like the title!)

Five minutes later...

"Ouch!" Brian yelped.

"Ow!" Ines yelled.

"Ahh!" Hayarpi shouted.

"Ack!" screamed Gilbert.

"Hah yah!" Nicole said, jumping out of the portal. Everybody looked at their surroundings; they were in a large green field. In front of them was a drawbridge, probably leading to some kind of market or some other shopping place.

Hayarpi rubbed her head. "Umm, what the heck... where are we?"

Nicole sighed. "Hello? Video game, portal, big open field? Isn't it obvious?"

"Uhh... no." said Gilbert.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "WE'RE IN HYRULE!"

"COOL!" Everyone yelled.

Just then, a young boy wearing a green tunic, brown boots, a long green hat, and a sword and shield came from the direction of the market. A small blue ball of light was following him. He looked down to see the five earthlings staring. Smiling, the boy neared them and held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Li--"

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Nicole suddenly yelled.

Link blinked and withdrew his hand, tilting his head. "You do?"

Navi gawked. "You do?!"

"Yes!" Nicole nodded happily, getting up from the grassy floor. Her other friends also stood up, brushing the grass from their clothing. "You are Link, Hero of Time!"

"Ooh, fancy title that is," Link grinned.

Nicole ignored him, continuing as she gestured at Navi. "And that is Navi, your highly annoying fairy!"

"Actually, she's not that annoying, but whatever!" he highfived her.

Navi narrowed her eyes. "HEY!"

"Anyway, have I met you before?" Link asked politely. Eesh, he is such a polite, cute little boy, isn't he? (huggles Link!) :D

Nicole raised an eyebrow at the narrator. But then she shook her head. "No."

"... Then... how do you know?"

She pondered this for a while. Finally, she found an excuse. "Uhh, I have powers! Yeah, that's it! And so do my friends! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nicole!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "Yeah //sure// you have powers..."

"IF YOU DON'T SHADDAP, I'LL FEED YOU TO MR. SHARP TEETH!" Nicole threatened, pulling out a BIG dog with foam coming out of its mouth.

Everyone stared at her. "O.o;;?"

Navi laughed nervously and backed away. "Ahaha, I'm kidding! Hehe!"

"Anyway, I'm Brian."

"Um, I'm Gilbert!"

"Hi! My name's Hayarpi."

"I'm Ines!"

"Nice 'ta meetcha, I always meet new people every day. So... where'd you guys come from?" asked Link.

"Umm, we..."

"We came..."

"We're here because... uh..."

"We were sent..."

"Ugh, sheesh!" said Nicole, slapping her forehead. "I have to do all the talking! Wait, umm, don't worry, I know! Oh wait... uhhh..."

Link eyed them curiously. "You can't think of anything either?"

"Oh! No, no, uhh, we were sent by the uhh, Goddesses, yeah that's it! The Goddesses sent us here to uhh..." There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, to help you in your quest?" Gilbert said suddenly, breaking the quietness.

"Are you asking?"

Hayarpi shook her head vigorously. "No! We're telling, right?"

"Right!" everyone said.

Link grinned. "Cool! Where are your weapons?"

Nicole grinned back. "No, where are YOUR weapons?!"

Link unsheathed his Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield. "Right here."

"... Ah."

Everyone except Link were quiet for a moment. "Uuuhhmm..."

Navi smirked. "So, the Goddesses sent you here without weapons?"

"Uhh, yeah! They wanted us to find them on our own!" Ines said.

The young Hylian raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off. "Umm, ok. I'm on my way to Death Mountain. Want to come along?"

------

HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the end of chapter 2!!! Sorry it was short. Stay tuned for chapter 3, "Yay! New weapons!! The fairy has NO clothes!" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M EVIL, EVIL (and crazy) I TELL YOU!!!!!

- L-Gurl


	3. Yay! New weapons! The fairy has NO cloth...

Disclaimer: Me don't own Zelda. Me just a regular girl that lives in the street with a broken couch.

Mwahaha! Chapter 3!!! Be terrified!!! I am very scary!!! I need to sneeze, hold on... ha... ha... HACHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (AHEM) I feel better!! Last time, Nicole and her friends were in Hyrule after going through a WEIRD portal!!! Read to find out what this is about!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M EVIL, EVIL (and crazy) I TELL YOOOOOOUUU!!

------  
Chapter 3: Yay! New weapons!! The fairy has NO clothes!

Everybody gave Link a grin. "Sure!"

They all headed for Death Mountain, passed the guard, ahh, you know the whole thing, the dancing, the bracelets, until they finally got to Dodongo's Cavern's entrance. Everyone sighed at the narrator. Then they stared at the huge boulder in the way.

"Wow, cool. A huge boulder!" said Nicole.

Link put a hand to his chin. "I wonder how to open it... hmm..."

"I WILL USE MY PHYSICAL INHUMAN POWER!"

Hayarpi blinked. "But you don't have physical inhuman power."

Nicole grinned insanely and turned around. "Really?! WATCH THIS!" She tried lifting the boulder, but with absolutely NO success at all. "COME ON, YOU STUPID ROCK!"

Everyone except Nicole sighed. "O.o;;; It's not a rock..." Gilbert muttered.

Ten minutes later...

"Sorry, can't do it!" Nicole said, falling to the floor.

Navi rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"SHADDAP, YOU PIXIE!" yelled Nicole from the ground.

Navi gasped, offended. "I am //not// a pixie! Tinkerbell is a pixie and I refuse to be compared to that fairy player!!"

Suddenly, Tinkerbell herself flew in from somewhere. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched, leaping onto the blue fairy, immediately starting a fist fight.

"TAKE THIS! (pow!)"

"GAH! EAT MY FIST! (smack!)"

"Go Navi!" cheered Link.

Navi threw Tinkerbell to the dirt and flitted in front of her. "HA! I beat you! Now go back to your boyfriend, Pete, or whatever his name is!"

Tinkerbell's lips quivered, then she suddenly burst out sobbing, flying off.

Nicole blinked. "Woah... anyway," she pulled out Mr. Sharp Teeth, facing Navi. "I swear, if you don't stop making comments about me, I'LL STUFF YOU IN HIS MOUTH!"

"Umm, I can beat Tinkerbell, but I can't beat that..." Navi said, backing away.

Hayarpi tapped Navi on her small head. "You do know she's kidding, right?"

"She is?"

"Oh yeah." Her voice went down to a whisper. "She's semi-insane. And she can do anything with that dog..."

Nicole suddenly leapt up. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Huh?! WHAT IS THAT?! THE CUTE LITTLE WORM WANTS TO SEE ME FOR TEA?! OK! I'M COMING SWEETHEART!" she went down the mountain screaming, "The worm wants me for tea, THE WORM WANTS ME FOR TEA YOU FREAKIN' PEOPLE!"

Everyone that was on the mountain and in Kakariko Village stared at her in horror. "O.o;;;?"

"Are you sure she's //semi//-insane?" mumbled Navi.

"Yeah." Hayarpi replied flatly. "One minute she's retarded, the next, she's deathly serious."

"She has mood swings, then."

"Oh yeah. That too."

Then, Nicole came back running calmly towards them. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get in this dungeon already!"

Everyone fell over, got up, and started thinking of a way to remove the boulder from the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern.

"I got it!" Link suddenly yelled, raising his index finger.

"Got what? Got milk?" asked Gilbert.

Link sweatdropped. "Uhh, no, but I found out how to blow up the boulder! Stay here, I'll be right back."

Ines stopped him. "Wait! I'll go with you!"

"Ok, fine."

The two went up the mountain, near the entrance to Goron City. Link, with a little help from Ines, picked up the bombflower and threw it over the edge. It landed right in front of the boulder and blew it to Kingdom Come.

Link grinned and looked over the edge. "Yay! We blew it up!"

Everyone went in and proceeded through the dungeon until they reached the place where they get got the bomb bag.

Nicole grinned at everyone. "Hey, there are six chests with each of our names on top of it!"

"COOL! LET'S OPEN THEM!" Everybody yelled.

Link opened his chest and picked up a bag. "Hey, I got a bomb bag! Cool!"

Nicole opened her chest and her brown-black eyes widened. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS SO TOTALLY COOL!" She's holding a sword with a purple-black handle, diamonds on the lower part of the blade, and it was almost 4 feet long.

"WOAH! WHAT A FREAKIN' HUGE SWORD!" shouted everyone.

"It's almost as big as you!" Brian said.

"Not really. I'm a little over 5 feet."

"Ah whatever."

Hayarpi fiddled with the opening of her chest. "We'll probably get the same thing since the rest of us don't have a weapon."

She was right. Hayarpi, Brian, and Gilbert also got swords. Hayarpi's had a jet black handle with red gems. Brian's sword had a brown handle with blue gems and Gilbert's had a silver handle with purple gems. They were all 3 1/2 feet in length. Ines got a blade that was 2 inches taller than Hayarpi, Brian and Gilbert's swords. It had a white handle and aquamarine gems. It still wasn't as tall as Nicole's, though.

"HAHA! MY SWORD IS TALLER THAN YOURS! MWAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Nicole.

Ines rolled her eyes. "That's only because you're taller."

"Aww, crap! Stop ruining my moments of glory..."

"Heehee."

"There's only one problem." piped up Link.

"... And?"

"Shields."

Nicole snapped her fingers. "Aww, crap again!"

"Hey, you know what? The sword that Link has, the Kokiri sword, is a dagger compared to our swords." said Brian, grinning widely.

Link blinked, looked at his sword, and then at everyone else's, silently comparing. He glared. "-.-"

Navi snickered. "Ehehehe..."

So anyway, they went through the whole dungeon, beating up monsters. They finally got to the room that they were supposed to fall through the hole in to get to the boss.

Link slapped his forehead. "Oh no..."

Brian looked at him. "What is it?"

"I'm out of bombs..."

"Then what will we use to beat "King" Dodongo?" said Ines.

Hayarpi looked around and spotted a bomb flower. "Hey, we could use bomb flowers!"

"Oh yeah huh, I forgot!" Link said, sweatdropping. Then, they all jumped into the hole and faced off King Dodongo. Moments later, they beat the boss and got the Goron Ruby from Darunia.

Nicole danced around. "WOO HOO! WE GOT THE GORON RUBY! OR THE SPIRITUAL STONE OF FIRE! YEAH! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY!"

Navi blinked. "What?"

Ines shook her head. "You won't understand."

Link tucked the Goron Ruby safely in his dimensional bag. "Ok then, now we need one more spiritual stone. Uhh, do you know where to get it?"

"Zora's Domain, where else?!" said Nicole.

"How do you know?"

"I told you, I have powers, MYSTICAL powers!"

"Yeah right..." Brian mumbled under his breath. Nicole smacked Brian on the head with the side of her sword. "OWWW! THAT HURT!"

"You didn't think that I'd hear you, huh?! SERVES YOU RIGHT! MWAHAHA!"

Navi raised an eyebrow at them and then said, "Umm, you should see the Great Fairy on top of the mountain, now."

Link blinked. "There's a Great Fairy?"

"Yeah, duh!"

Everyone started to climb the mountain when huge chunks of rock begin falling from the sky.

"AHHHHH! VOLCANIC ERUPTION!" Everybody screamed.

"I know what to do!" said Nicole, glancing at everyone. "Just keep on running and avoid the rocks!"

Navi grinned. "Wow, she was actually thinking for once!" Nicole responded with a glare. They did this all the way until they got to the wall that they had to climb.

Hayarpi looked up at the wall to see Skulltulas. (spl?) "Eww! Spiders! NASTY!"

Link fished in his dimensional pocket and took out the Fairy Slingshot. "Dontchoo worry about it! I'll kill them!" He aimed at it and killed them all. Three dead skulltulas fell to the floor and disappeared.

"GOOD JOB STINKY CHEESE MAN!" Nicole yelled, patting his head.

Link backed away from her reach, fixing his emerald hat. "I'll take that as a compliment."

They got to the top and entered the Great Fairy's fountain, house, den, whatever it was. Link stood on the Triforce insignia on the floor and played Zelda's Lullaby. Just then, the Great Fairy flew up from the pool of water and did a weird laughing thingy, putting a hand right below her chin.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! Welcome, Link and the others, to my Fairy Fountain! Heehee!"

"That sounds fun!" Nicole said. She did the weird laughing thingy too, along with the hand-thing. "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone stared at her blankly. "O.o;;?"

The Great Fairy looked at them all, extending her arms in a gesture to greet/help them. But she... revealed... something a little... more... o.O;; "Let me heal you, Heroes and Heroines!"

Nicole's eyes widened. "Cover your eyes!" She covered Link's, Hayarpi covered Brian's and Ines covered Gilbert's. The girls clenched their eyes close. "PLEASE, OH GREAT FAIRY, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" the girls requested.

There was a slight pause before the fairy responded with a cheery, "OK!" She went down and came back up wearing a long gown with gold bordering. "Better?"

All the girls peeked one eye open. "Yes! Thank you!" They finally let go of the boys' eyes, in which they looked around conf00zled.

The Great Fairy ahemed. "Anyway, I will give all of you magic power. Use it wisely!" A green light surrounded them all, improving their stamina and giving them magic. "I will go now. I have a friend near Hyrule Castle. Visit her sometime."

"Does she--" Nicole started, but the Great Fairy interrupted her.

"Not another word. I will tell her to wear clothes when you come. Goodbye!"

Nicole nodded in approvement.

------

HELLO MOMMA!! THAT'S THE END FOR CHAPTER 3!!! Sorry, I know it's kind of short, but most of you know what happened!! Anyway, next is chapter 4: "The smelly Zora princess! Nicole is serious!!" MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

- LilFilipinoGurl


	4. Princess Ruto and lots of random crap!

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this all the time?! Ok, fine. I don't own Zelda, ok? Waaaaaah! (sobs) Oh, I also don't own Pepsi.

Hey all my fans! Ok, fine, I don't have any fans. Hello anyway! Last time, Link and his new friends beat King Dodongo and got the Goron's Ruby! Nicole and her friends also got new swords! Ok, here comes Zora's Domain!

------  
Chapter 4: The smelly Zora princess! Nicole is serious!! (orig.)/Princess Ruto and lots of random crap!

"Ok, now, let's go to Zora's Domain to see King Zora." Brian said. Everybody nodded and climbed down Death Mountain, out of Kakariko Village, through the underwater warp hole near Zora's Domain's entrance, got the letter in Lake Hylia, entered Zora Domain, and gave it to King Zora! (breathes) God, that was a long sentence. o.O;; And yes, I'm lazy. -.-

King Zora studied the letter. "Hmm, this is a letter from Ruto!" Everybody sweatdropped. "You," he said, speaking to Link, "The fairy, and the other five people, can you please get Ruto from Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly?"

"Do we have a choice?" Link asked.

"Nope! Ok, I'll move out of the passageway." The large King began to slowly move out of the passageway. Everybody watched. The King moved agonizingly slow... seconds turned to minutes... minutes turned to hours... hours to days--

"Hey, I'm not //that// slow!" King Zora reasoned to the narrator. Oi. Jeesh. Anyway!

Eight hours later...

"Ok, I'm finished! You can go now!" announced the Zora King. He looked down at the heroes and heroines.

"Zzzz... zzzzzzzzz... zzzzz... (snort)... zzzz..."

His eye twitched. "WAKE UP!"

Everyone snorted again. "Huh? What... oh... you're done..."

King Zora narrowed his fishy eyes. "Go get Princess Ruto!"

Link got up, yawning and scratching his head. "All right, don't have a cow!"

"I don't have a cow."

Link sweatdropped. Nicole also got up, adjusting her clothing. "Come on, let's go, people!"

Hayarpi, in her position on the floor, started whining. "But, whyyyyyyy do we have to gooo?"

"Come on and get up! The sooner we go, the sooner we leave! Now, COME ON!" Nicole yelled. No response from the others.

The Hylian sighed. "Nicole, it's not working. Should we..." He then had an evil gleam in his eyes.

Nicole blinked and the same look appeared on her face. "I was thinking the same thing! MWAHAHA!"

Both unsheathed their swords and started poking Hayarpi, Brian, Gilbert and Ines on their bums. And all over their body. But of course, they did it softly as to not puncture them or anything. o.O;

Gilbert yelped, rubbing his bum. "OWWW! HEY! That hurt...!"

"No duh lil' person!" Nicole said.

Link stared at the others, who were still on the floor. "Come on, GET UP!"

Ines grumbled, standing up. "Ok, ok, sheesh."

Everybody else FINALLY got up, and they headed past King Zora to Zora's Fountain. They arrived right in front of a large fish which happened to be breathing rather loudly, like he had asthma or something.

Brian stared. "AHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Hayarpi rolled her eyes. "Umm, maybe Lord Jabu-Jabu?!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah huh!"

Link slapped his forehead. "I'm surrounded..."

"By what?! Cheez-its?!" Nicole yelled.

"O.o;;?" Link fell over.

"Hey, that looks fun!" Nicole fell over too. "Ouch, that hurts..."

Everyone in the ENTIRE universe fell over because of Nicole's stupidness.

Navi whispered in Hayarpi's ear. "How can we get her to be serious?"

"Well, just make her drink a bottle of cold water." Hayarpi said casually.

"THAT'S ALL WE HAVE TO DO?!" Navi screamed.

"... Yeah..."

Navi groaned. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because you didn't ask. "

"Hmm, you're right..." The fairy faced the others. "Hey, does anyone have a bottle of cold water?"

Link reached into his dimensional bag and pulled out a bottle. "I do, but it's not really that cold."

"Ahh, that will do. Give it to Nicole."

Link shrugged and gave the water to Nicole, who stared at it, and him, for a while before drinking it all in five gulps. "Hey thanks you guys..." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, what happened to her?" asked Link.

"She became serious." said Ines.

"Sometimes it's just too quiet without her babbling." Brian added.

"So you mean she's not extremely hyper anymore?" asked Navi.

"Yep."

Nicole blinked. "Hey you guys? Is anything wrong? I would like to finish this dungeon so we can get to Princess Zelda."

Link also blinked, but in disbelief. "Wow, she's not ending all her sentences with exclamation points anymore!"

"What? I don't understand. Can we please just go?" Nicole said in a normal tone. Everybody stared at her.

"Way too weird," Brian said to Ines. She nodded vigorously.

Link nodded, pulling out another bottle with a fish in it. "Umm, all right. Yeah, let's go." He uncapped the bottle and let out the fish, giving it to Jabu-Jabu. The fish lord opened his mouth and they all got sucked in. Everyone went through the big fish until finally reaching the spot where Ruto stood.

"Hello Princess Ruto." Nicole said politely, bowing to the Zora princess.

Everyone stared. "O.o"

"Now that's something you'll never see again..." Gilbert laughed.

Link stepped forward beside Nicole, who was standing straight now. "So, Princess, we need to get you out of here so I can finally get the Spiritual Stone of Water." He said in a business-like manner.

Ruto ignored him. "Well, at least SOMEONE respects the princess of the Zoras!" She said, gesturing towards Nicole who had a blank look on her face. Then she finally focused on what Link said. "And why would I hang out with the likes of you six? I deserve better!"

"Stuck up little snob..." Navi murmured. Everyone nodded. Brian narrowed his dark eyes at Ruto, in which she responded by glaring back at him and turning her back.

Link sighed. "Ok, I asked you nicely, but NOOOO! You had to be a brat..." He walked towards Ruto, picked her up, and slung her over his shoulder. Of course, the Princess immediately let out a tantrum, yelling out obscenities and offensive material not suited for the rating of this fic. Link grunted, trying to keep the Princess steady. "Hey, can you guys help me here?! And Ruto, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!"

"NO I WON'T YOU LITTLE #$#$#&!"

Nicole shook her head dissaprovingly. "Link, that's no way to treat a Princess!"

He grunted again. "Ruto, keep still darn it! And Nicole, if she doesn't go with us, we can't get the stone!"

"Oh. I'm sorry for intruding. Ok, fine, we'll help you."

Everybody stared at Nicole again, irritated at her properness and totally ruining the theme of this story. Link, followed by the others, carried a pouting Ruto to the exit when the Princess finally said words that weren't offensive. "WAIT!"

Link sighed, glancing at her. "What do you want now?"

Ruto blinked and began twiddling with her thumbs. "Umm, while I was feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu, he sucked me in and the spiritual stone... it, uhh... it kinda fell out of my grasp..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"She's also clumsy..." Navi whispered. Then her voice raised. "WHAT A BAD COMBINATION!"

"What are you talking about?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow.

Navi gasped. "Oh, nothing, nothing, nothing at all, hee hee. :D;;"

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Suuuure..."

Anyway!

Brian slapped his forehead. "Aww, not another dungeon..."

Ines grinned at him. "It's not so bad, we'll get new items, like last time!"

So, they go and beat up the monsters until they got to the room where Link got the boomerang. He eyed the bubbles jumping around the place. "Ok, a lot of bubbles. Everyone spread out, and Ruto, stay here."

"Why? Are you worried about me?" Ruto asked. Before her eyes were narrow and had a mean glint to it, but now she stared at Link with big, glossy, dreamy eyes.

Link stared at her blankly. "Why would I be worried?"

"Princess, you have to stay here because you would get hurt and you don't have any weapons. The King said he wants you back without a scratch." Nicole explained.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" spat Ruto, turning on her. "I WAS TALKING TO LINK!"

Nicole bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, your highness."

"Aww, it's okay, Nicole." Navi said reassuringly, patting her on the back. Well, if she can. "SHE'S JUST A SNOB!"

Ines, who had already started popping the bubbles, grinned as she looked their direction. "Wow, Navi's sticking up for Nicole!"

Hayarpi had also began fighting. "Halleluiah! Praise the Goddesses!"

Ruto ignored them and faced Link, crossing her scaly arms. "Well, Link? Why do I have to stay?"

"Uhh... because of what Nicole said! Yeah, that's it! Beacause of what she said!" Link said, pointing to the Nicole who was popping bubbles.

"Link! We need your friggin' help! This is timed, didn't you know that?!" Brian yelled from where he was fighting. "Stop flirting with the stupid Princess!"

"I AM NOT STUPID!!"

All the girls (except Nicole) and Gilbert paused in their fighting and ignored Ruto's statement. "OOOOHHH!"

"Link likes the Princess, eh?" Gilbert laughed, then ducked as a bubble was about to smack him in the face.

"SHADDDAAAP!" Link yelled.

"You shouldn't treat Link like that." Nicole said softly.

"Aww, thanks Nicole."

"You're welcome, brave one." she replied, smiling. That sounded soooo stupid...

Link popped a bubble. "Uhh, don't call me that."

When they were finally done, six chestnut-colored chests appeared with each of their names on top if it.

Link peered inside his chest and opened it wide. "Wow, I have a new boomerang. Oh joy." He said sarcastically, holding up the neutral colored weapon.

Ines opened her chest. "All right! A cool shield! Mine has a symbol of a cougar on it! ... Cool!" She said, grinning stupidly as she touched the surface of her blue-tinted shield.

"Wow, this is awesome! Mine has a symbol of a panther," Brian said, holding up his new brown-tinted shield.

Hayarpi opened her chest, carrying out a red-tinted shield. "Hey, this is neat! There's a symbol of an eagle!"

Gilbert opened his chest. "Groovy!"

Everyone, except serious ol' Nicole, stared. "O.o"

Gilbert stared back. "... What?"

"'Groovy?'" Navi asked, quoting the word with her small fingers.

"What?! So? I couldn't think of anything else... anyway, my shield has a shark on it. And it's tinted gold."

Nicole opened her chest, holding up a black-tinted shield. "A shield. This will be useful during our quest. Oh, and look, there's a symbol of a stallion there. How beautiful! I might not use it for combat. Oh, but I have to."

Everybody stared, annoyed looks on their faces.

"OK THAT'S IT!" Link yelled.

Nicole turned to face him. "What's wrong, Link? Is anything bothering you?"

"YES! YOU ARE!"

"Whoa, calm down, what did I do? Whatever I did I'm te-- acck!" Nicole was cut off as Link leapt on top of her, strangling her throat. "Someone (cough) help me! (cough, cough)"

Navi started screaming. "GAH, LINK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Ooh, Navi sweared. Well, kinda." Brian pointed out.

"Someone!" cried Nicole, coughing again. "HELP!"

Ines slowly advanced towards Link, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, Link, easy... let her go, easy," Link's grip began loosening. "Yeah, that's it. Let go of her, slowly..."

Finally, Link's hands released from Nicole's neck and Brian and Gilbert pulled him away. Nicole fell to the floor, holding her neck. "That hurt..." Then she fell unconscious.

"Link, you need anger management classes," Brian said flatly.

Gilbert glared at him. "Shush, Brian! You might get him mad again!"

Link, however, didn't hear them. Then he realized what he did. "OH MY GODDESSESS! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" ... Haha, that like... contradicted what I narrated. Yeah so he crawled back over to Nicole and held her hands. "Oh Din, is she dead? If she is, I'll stab myself..." he asked softly, looking up at the others.

Gilbert shook his head. "Oh, no, no, it's not your fault."

"It isn't? But... is she dead?"

"She's just unconscious," explained Hayarpi. "You did this because she was acting all calm and you got annoyed. Really, really//really// annoyed." She shook her finger at him. "Temper, temper!" Link glared at her.

Nicole shifted in her sleep, showing signs of consciousness. "Ugh... w-what happened? Link? Why does my throat feel weak...? Why do I--"

Link shushed her. "Shh... don't talk. Go to sleep again."

"No, Nicole, stay awake." Ines looked to Link. "Want her back to normal?" She paused. "Well, it's not really normal, but to her old self?"

Link sweatdropped and nodded. "Yes, please. Before I attempt murder again."

"Umm, ok. Does anyone have anymore water?" Navi asked.

Hayarpi shook her head. "No, water won't work. She needs something that has sugar in it."

Ruto, who had been watching closely at the entire scene, suddenly spoke up. "HEY! DID YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT ME?!"

Brian rolled his eyes at her, giving her another glare with his haunting black eyes. "Oh, why would we forget about a stuck-up, clumsy and whiny princess?" he said.

"Hey, nice one." Gilbert said, high-fiving Brian.

"That was (cough) NOT nice..." said Nicole from the floor.

Link sighed (with Ruto watching him) and got up, therefore dropping Nicole.

"OWW!"

"Oops! Sorry Nic! Anyway, I'll go get some soda. There was a vending machine outside anyway."

"There was?!" Navi asked, surprised.

"THERE WAS?!" All the Earthlings save Nicole screamed. They looked at eachother. Who knew vending machines were available in medieval Hyrule?

Link blinked at them. "Yeah, didn't you see it?" He then proceeded to the exit.

There was an awkward silence.

Ruto sighed dreamily, folding her hands together in front of her heart. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE..."

Hayarpi gave her a confused look. "Really? With who, Ruto?"

Ruto's eyes filled with... love, maybe. Or perhaps it was just admiration. I dunno. "Link..." she breathed lovingly.

Gilbert snickered. "What?! Link?!" Then he burst out laughing. "BWAHAHA!"

"Why Link?" Brian asked.

Ruto closed her eyes and smiled, envisioning his handsome, young, smiling face in her head. "Because he is so caring and strong!"

Everyone except Ruto burst out laughing along with Gilbert. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link himself came into the room, a Pepsi drink in hand. He eyed the hysterical people. "Hey, what happened?"

Everyone except Ruto stopped laughing and looked at Link. Then they burst out laughing again, pointing fingers at the Hylian. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link pouted. "C'mon! Tell me!"

Ruto suddenly leapt onto him, catching him in a firm embrace. "I love you!"

"BWAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!"

Link tried prying Ruto off. "WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?"

Navi giggled. "Oooooh, this time LINK sweared. Not me! Well... sort of."

"I love you! Marry me!" Ruto repeated into Link's ear.

"Ewww! NOO!" Link cried.

"Ruto! Leave Link alone!" Brian yelled, reaching for the Zora and finally pulling her off of Link, relieving the boy.

The Zora girl crossed her arms. "Aww, why?"

"JUST LEAVE HIM! I HATE YOU!" Brian yelled, earning this look from the others: "O.o"

"Uhh right..." Link said slowly. He handed Nicole the Pepsi can. "Ok, here Nicole, drink this." She nodded at him and began slowly pouring the drink in her mouth. A couple of seconds later, she threw the can aside, sat up, and blinked, staring right into Link's eyes.

"AAAH! HOLY FISH NAILS! WHY IS LINK THE PAPERCLIP STARING AT ME?! DO I LOOK LIKE CHEESE?! HI LINK! WANNA EAT CHEESE?! BEHOLD, THE POWER OF TWIRLY THINGS! MWAHAHAHA!" she screamed, bolting up and posing like a moron.

Navi laughed. "She's back to normal! ... Well, semi-normal!"

Everyone cheered. "HOORAY!"

Nicole shook her head. "Hooray?! NO, NOT HOORAY! IT'S BOO YAH, YOU EVIL FISH PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY, YOU!" she said, pointing at Ruto. Everyone except Ruto cracked up.

"AAAAUUUGGGHHHH! WE'RE //CRAAAACCKIIINNNGGGGG//!" Everyone screamed painfully as they started cracking in little pieces. o.O;; Dudes! I didn't mean literally!

"... Oh." They started un-cracking and they all burst out laughing.

"Yaaay! I got my old Nicole back!" Link said happily, hugging Nicole.

Nicole beamed. "Aww, thanks! By the way, who are you? Are you a flying toaster? Believe me, I've seen one!"

"Uh oh..." Ines said, eyeing Nicole's confused look. "Umm, does she even know us?"

"Link! What did you put in that Pepsi?!" Gilbert yelled, pulling Link from Nicole and shaking him vigorously.

"I! I! I! I! X.x;;;"

"DUDE! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Ines yelled, smacking Gilbert, which caused him to drop Link.

"Sorry mommy! Forgive me!" He then burst out sobbing. Everyone stared.

"I... didn't put anything in the Pepsi." Link said flatly. Gilbert halted his weeping.

"Oh. :D"

"Yah, that Pepsi was good!" Nicole giggled. "And don't worry, I'm kidding! I know that you are Link," she pointed at Link who was on the floor. "You're Ines," she pointed at Ines, "You're Brian," she pointed at Brian, "You're Gilbert," she pointed at Gilbert, "You're Hayarpi," pointed at Hayarpi, "You're Ruto," she pointed at Ruto, who's face was red. "Why is Ruto red? Oh well, who cares. Yah, you're Navi, the fairy that beat up Tinkerbell!" Nicole completed happily, pointing at Navi.

"I'm so proud of myself!" Navi gushed.

"Anyhow, we should complete this dungeon. You guys have spent too much time grieving on me! Let's go, my tribe of unfinished ice cream!" Nicole declared, waving her sword in the air like an idiot.

"O.o;;? Yaaay! She's back to normal!" Everyone except Ruto cheered. Then they stopped. Then they continued. "Well, sorta!"

Everybody went through the dungeon and finished it by beating the boss, Baricade. After, they were all teleported on top of the log outside of Jabu-Jabu. Ruto had her face right in front of Link's. "Hey, Big Guy."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Link flailed his arms before falling stupidly into the water. Ruto chased after him, diving into the water herself.

Everyone laughed hysterically. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Link surfaced and glared at them all. "Hey! That wasn't funny!" he growled, frowning. Just then, Ruto came up beside him. "AAHHH!"

"You're so cool, Linky-poo."

"-.-;; Look Ruto, all I want is the Spiritual Stone of Water and all of us will be gone!"

Ruto smirked, holding up a large sapphire with gold bordering. "You mean this, Linky-poo?"

Link's eyes widened and he smiled, reaching for it. But Ruto held it out of his grasp. Link blinked. "But--"

"If I give it to you, will you promise to marry me in the future?" Ruto asked, snuggling up to Link in the water. He kicked her away.

"BWAHAHAHA!" laughed the others from on top of the log.

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" Link screamed. He faced Ruto. "I won't marry you! Never! I'll NEVER MARRY YOU!"

She 'hmph'-ed and began swimming off, the stone in hand. "Then you can't have it."

The earthlings halted their laughter and stared as Ruto swam away. Then they threw rocks at Link's head. "GET THE STONE, IDIOT!"

"OKAY, OKAY!" Link yelled, swimming after the Zora Princess. "Princess Ruto! Wait! Wait!" She didn't stop. "I SAID FREAKIN' //WAIT//, DARN IT!"

Ruto stopped and turned around, letting Link catch up. "What?!"

"I want-- no, I NEED the stone, Ruto!"

"You must promise to marry me then."

"... Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"PLEASE?!"

"Promise meee..."

"AUGH! FINE! WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME THE STONE! PLEASE?!"

Ruto squealed, handing Link the stone. She hugged him in the water. "Yay! Link will be my future husband!" Link shifted uncomfortably in her arms.

Navi made a face. "Eww, that's gross, being married to a fish woman!"

"Well, it's worse being married to a camel with no hump!" Nicole said.

Everyone stared at her. "O.o?"

"MWAHAHA!"

Despite Link's current position, he smiled at Nicole. "I like her like this. She's funny."

Ruto growled and held onto Link tighter. "Grrr..." Her gaze shifted to the standing figure of Nicole. "NICOLE! STAY AWAY FROM //MY// LINKY-POO!"

"I am NOT your Linky-poo!" Link yelled. "And Nicole isn't anywhere NEAR me! Let go of me! Now!"

"Promise to marry me, then!"

"I ALREADY DID, REMEMBER?!" screamed Link, holding up the Zora's Sapphire.

"Yes! You love me!" she squealed again, letting go of Link. The earthlings jumped off the log and into the water, swimming onto land that they could stand up on.

"Umm, I do NOT love you, but thanks for the stone." Link said flatly, swimming to the others. Ruto swam after him.

"I'll be standing idly next to my large daddy, okay? Goodbye, my love!" Ruto said, kissing Link on the cheek before scurrying off into Zora's Domain.

Link blinked. Then he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SHE KISSED ME! SHE FREAKING //KISSED// MEEEE! AUGH! I'M CONTAMINATED! I'M CONTAMINATED! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DDIIIEEEE!" he cried as he began running in small circles.

Everybody stared. "Isn't NICOLE supposed to be the insane one?" Hayarpi asked.

"I //AM// THE INSANE ONE!" Nicole screamed. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Then she burst out sobbing.

Navi ignored Nicole's sobbing, Link's screaming, and everyone else's blabber as she made her way towards a wall, thumping on it. "Hey, I think I hear something from the other side!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and eyed Navi. "Really?"

"Yep! Link, put a bomb down here!"

Link, who had immersed himself in the water again (trying to "un-contaminate" himself), got out and set down a bomb near the wall. It blew up, also blowing up the wall and revealing a rather wide passageway. "Cool!"

Everyone entered the passageway, going forward into the darkness. Then, they saw a light, and everybody began running towards it. Suddenly, everyone found themselves in a Fairy Fountain. Wait... a Fairy Fountain...?

"A FAIRY FOUNTAIN! AAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, running around and then finally smacking into each other. "OWW!"

Navi raised an eyebrow at their stupid antics and looked to Link, who was rubbing his head. "Hey Link, there's a Triforce sign there! What do we do when there's a Triforce sign?"

"Uh... run and hide?"

Everyone fell over. "NO!"

He grinned. "Just kidding." He then stepped onto the Triforce sign and pulled out his Fairy Ocarina, playing the notes of Zelda's Lulluby. Another Great Fairy rose up, screeching like a banshee.

Nicole giggled. "That sounds fun!" She screeched like a banshee too. Everybody backed away from her.

"Whoa! Dude! The fairy is wearing CLOTHES!" Gilbert said, pointing at the clothed Fairy, who was wearing a white and green sun dress. She still wore her brown boots and her hair was still in that weird style of theirs'.

"Heehee! Of course I'm wearing clothes! My friend at Death Mountain told me about your... meeting."

"Oh yes," Nicole said. "I remember."

"Anyway, I will grant you with a spell! Take it now!" She said, reaching her arms out to Link. The Hylian was enveloped in a green light and then he lifted up something.

"Ooooh! Whuzzat?" Everyone asked, looking at the green orb inside a diamond-like shell.

"That is Farore's Wind! You can only use it in dungeons, and to warp places. It can create warp points! The next time you use it after you've made a warp point, you can either dispell it or warp to it! Neat, yes?" The Great Fairy explained.

"Very!" Link said, looking at the spell in his hands.

"Yes! Good! Very good! I must go! Good luck, heroes and heroines!" The Great Fairy screamed like a banshee again and dissapeared into her Fountain.

Everybody stared. "COOL!"

-

Outside...

"Um, can we use this to transport to Hyrule Field?" Link asked.

"I dunno! Try it." Hayarpi said, poking the spell.

"Okay!" Link raised the green orb into the air, then lowered it to the ground. A green light surrounded everyone and they vanished into thin air.

At Zora's River's Entrance...

"AAHH!" Everyone yelled as they appeared a foot from the ground. Link waved the spell off, therefore making everyone fall to the floor.

"Oww! Jeesh, Link, you could've made us land more comfortably!" Brian said as he rubbed his bottom.

"Sorry, I just got it..." Link apologized, getting up. Everyone got up also.

Nicole began singing. "FINALLY! WE'RE GOING TO THE PRINCESS, THE WONDERFUL PRINCESS OF HYRULE! MWAHAHA, BWAHAHA, MWAHAHA, BWAHAHA, MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Her voice went to normal tone. "I'm so excited, aren't you?"

Everyone fell over.

"Uhh, yeah... ok, let's go see Princess Zelda!" Ines yelled, raising a fist into the air and leading everyone towards the castle.

------

END OF CHAPTER 4!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, I'll see you in chapter 5 of "We're in Hyrule, stupid!!" Goodbye!!!

- L-Gurl


	5. DO you really really really want to know...

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FREAKIN' ZELDA!!!

AHHH, TODAY, MY BODY HURTS, I FEEL BAD, I HAVE A STUFFY NOSE. I WROTE THIS TO SEE IF IT CAN LIFT MY MOOD. APPARENTLY, IT WORKED!! OK ON TO THE STORY!! (I like saying that!)

------  
Chapter 5: DO you really really really want to know?

Link was skipping along beside his friends, singing jovially. "OOOHH! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE-- OWWW!" He stopped and clutched his head, glaring at Hayarpi. "What was that for?!"

Hayarpi sheathed her sword. "I've had enough from Nicole. Keep singing, and DIE."

Link shut his mouth. They were near the castle gates when suddenly, the sky turned black, gray clouds covering the bright light of the sun. Brian looked around. "What's happening?"

Ines, Hayarpi, and Gilbert shrieked. Yes, Gilbert shrieked. o.O;; "OH NO! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" they all yelled, running around.

"No we're not..." Link said. Suddenly, he gasped, watching the drawbridge lower. "Look! The drawbridge is opening!"

Finally, the drawbridge opened completely and the sound of pounding hooves reached everyone's ears. A white figure with two more figures situated on top of it rushed towards the opening. As they get closer, everyone noticed that it was actually a white horse with Impa riding on it. In front of her was Princess Zelda, shielded by Impa's body. The horse rushed past the seven.

Link gasped again. "PRINCESS ZELDA!"

Zelda looked back at them, fright in her crystal blue eyes, a blue object in her grasp. She threw the object at Link's head, and, bull's-eye! It hit him square on the temple, knocking him unconscious.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR COMING IN LATE!" Zelda yelled. "I know about your friends, the five destined ones! That's the Ocarina of Time! Keep that for your queeeest..." her voice began to fade as the horse traveled farther away from them. Zelda, Impa, and the white horse finally disappeared from everyone's view and Ganondork--

"IT'S DORF! NOT DORK! D-O-R-F! DORF!" Ganondorf yelled.

Oh, well excuuuuse me, GANONDORF--

"Thank ye."

STOP INTERRUPTING! Anyway, Ganondorf, on his ebony Gerudo Stallion, appeared behind the six people and one fairy, his horse standing tall on the drawbridge.

"Hey, you kids! Have you seen a white horse just gallop past here?" Ganondorf asked, or more like demanded, the kids. Hayarpi had smartly picked up the Ocarina of Time and hid it behind her back before Ganondorf came.

Everyone but Nicole and and Link backed away. Link was unconscious and on the floor, and Nicole was too crazy, not to mention stupid, to be afraid. "Hi Mr. Potty Head!" she greeted, smiling cheerily at the Gerudo. Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at her. "Wanna see my dog? HIS NAME IS MR. SHARP TEETH!" Nicole pulled out a dog with foam in its mouth.

Ganondorf turned to the others. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's insane," Hayarpi explained. "Well, semi."

"... Anyway, have you seen a horse that--" Ganondorf was interrupted by Nicole.

"YES, yes, we have!"

"Where did it go?"

"DO you really wanna know?!"

"Yeah."

"DO you really, really wanna know?!"

Ganondorf's temper began rising. "YES."

"DO you really, really, really wanna know?!"

"YES AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL BLAST YOU TO BITS!"

Nicole gasped and started waving her arms up and down like an idiot. "Cool! OK! BLAST ME! BLAAAST MEEEE!"

Ganondorf formed a yellow orb in his hands and threw it at Nicole. "Hi-ya!"

The orb smacked Nicole, making her fly a foot back. She sat up, whining. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! ... Hey! That felt good!" She stood up, waving her arms again. "Do it again!" Everybody stared at her in fright.

"Nicole, don't be stupid!" Gilbert yelled, pulling her back.

"Too late," Brian laughed sadly from behind them.

Ganondorf growled. "Arrrrgh!" He then began galloping away, extremely irritated because of her insanity.

Everyone stared and then cheered. "Yay! You drove him away!"

Nicole looked around. "Drove who away?"

Finally, Link began to regain consciousness. "Ow, my head..." he mumbled, sitting up. Everyone noticed/heard and crowded around him. "Hey! What happened here?"

"Stuff," Brian said.

"Stuff? What stuff? All I remember is seeing Zelda with Impa on a horse galloping away..."

"Oh, yeah, that happened. Zelda threw a blue-thingy to your head and it knocked you unconscious." Ines explained, holding out a hand. Link took it gladly, getting up.

Hayarpi took the ocarina from behind her back and handed it to Link. "Here, Zelda left this for you."

Link was silent for about five minutes, absentmindedly walking into the market, with the rest of the six looking at him, confused. He suddenly decided to speak. "I know what to do. Follow me."

Nicole blinked. "Wow, he's serious... AAAAAHHHH! I HA-- ... DISLIKE SERIOUSNESS! I'M GONNA BECOME SANE IF I ACT SERIOUSLY! AAAHH!" She took her sword from it's scabbard and started waving it in the air, almost slashing a guy's hair off.

The guy ducked, Nicole's sword almost chopping off his head. "Hey, watch it lady!"

Nicole gasped. "AAAAHH! NOW I'M A LADY! NOT A KID ANYMORE! I CAN'T HAVE FUN ANYMORE! AAAHHH!"

"Hey, HEY! I'm kidding!" The guy yelled.

"Oopsie daisy. :D"

"There's one of her mood swings." Hayarpi pointed out to Navi. The fairy nodded in understanding.

"Wait, wait!" Gilbert called. "Let's go to the Great Fairy near Hyrule Castle first!"

"Do we have to?" Ines whined.

"Actually that's a good idea, let's go!" Navi said.

Sneaking in, a visit to the Great Fairy, a lot of screaming, receiving Din's Fire and s'more sneaking out later...

Link had led everyone back to the Market, and then to the Temple of Time. They were all standing in front of the alter.

"Um, now what?" Brian asked.

"Read the inscription, silly!" Navi said.

"I can't read Hylian."

Everyone sweatdropped. Link stepped up and began to read it. "It says that we have to put the three Spiritual Stones here and play the Song of Time." The Hylian reached into his dimensional bag, pulling out an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. He gently put it in the spaces reserved for them and took the ocarina's mouthpiece in his mouth, playing the tune of the Song of Time on the instrument. There was a rumble and the Door of Time slowly opened, showing a new passageway.

"Aha! There we go! Look, the Door of Time just opened. C'mon people!"

Walk, walk, walk, when...

Navi gasped, hovering past the six and towards a sword situated in a pedestal. "Whoa, isn't this the legendary blade...? ... The Master Sword!"

Walk, walk, walk...

Link walked up to the pedestal, right in front of the sword. Hayarpi, Gilbert, and Brian were to his right, Nicole and Ines to his left and Navi hovering above him. "Should I... pull it?"

Everybody except Link tilted their heads. "Mmmmmaybe... mmmmmaybe not."

Link stepped onto the pedestal itself. "Ok, everyone touch my shoulder and don't let go, just in case something happens." Everyone touched his shoulder, Navi resting on Link's hat. "Ready?"

"YES! PULL IT ALREADY!" Everyone screamed.

The boy's hands grasped around the hilt of the sword. "All right, ok... one... two... three..."

Everybody gulped.

"HERE WE GO!" As he pulled the Master Sword out of it's resting place, a blue light covered the entire area. Everyone's hands flew to shield their eyes until suddenly, there was a blinding flash of white light, and all went black.

-

-

When Link awoke, he found himself in the same darkness he saw when he pulled the Master Sword out...

It was pitch black. He couldn't see ANYTHING.

"... Hello?" he asked softly. No response. "H... Hello? I-Is anybody here?" he said louder.

Then, there was a voice!

"Heroes and Heroines of Time... Link and his allies... wake up! It is the day of destiny!"

"What? How can I? All I see is darkness!"

"Open your eyes, stupid!" The voice grumbled.

Link finally opened his eyes, seeing a white-haired man garbed in layers of yellow robes. "What? What happened here..." He suddenly grasped his throat, eyes widening. "ACK! MY VOICE! IT'S DEEPER! Like... WAY deeper!"

"Yes. It's deeper because you have grown into a man, Link. I am Rauru." The man dressed in yellow said.

Link stared at him. Then he looked at himself. "HEY! Why am I wearing tights?! Aww, crap, I better wake Nicole and the others up." He looked around, seeing Nicole placed on a black altar, her clothes way different from when they were kids. He walked towards her, shaking her by the shoulders. "HEY NICOLE! WAKE UP!"

"Ya, ya, I'm awake, I'm awake-- STOP SHAKING ME!" Link stopped shaking her and allowed Nicole to sit up. "Thank you... wait..." She blinked, swallowed, and ahemed. "Thank you...? AAAAAHHHHH! My voice! It became all light and stuff!" She looked at Link. "AAAAAHHHHH! LINK, THE PAPERCLIP! YOU LOOK LIKE A 17-YEAR-OLD!"

"And you look older too." he replied flatly. A pause. "Hey, you're pretty..."

"HEY!"

Realizing what he said, Link shook his head. "W-Wait! I don't mean it!"

"So I'm not pretty?!"

"You are-- no, you aren't-- no wait... YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL! IN A BROTHER'S EYE, OF COURSE!"

Nicole smiled at him, obviously satisfied with his answer. "Thanks!"

"Anyway, lets wake up the others!"

Rauru cleared his throat, causing the two teens to look at him. "Umm, you don't need to. They're already awake." Behind him were the rest of the crew, still a bit sleepy.

Link and Nicole looked at Hayarpi, Ines, Brian, and Gilbert, and then looked at each other, bursting out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Maybe... haha... you... haha..." Link couldn't contain himself and he doubled over, laughing hysterically. "Ahahaha!"

"What? I don't understand!" Ines whined.

Nicole was leaning back, pointing a finger at them. "You... haha! Ok, I'll say it really... haha... FAST!" She then took a big breath. "YouandGilbertandHayarpiandBrianallgrewoutofyourclothes!"

Hayarpi shook her head. "What?!"

"Wellkindofbutitissohardtotellbecauseofwhatyou'rewearingand... and.. your hair!" Nicole leaned back again, laughing her head off. "AHAHAHAHA!"

"What the," Hayarpi looked in mirror that just HAPPENED to be there. "AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"

Link and Nicole were now on the floor laughing. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hayarpi, Gilbert, Brian, and Ines screamed. "OH MY GOD! WE GREW UP! AND WHY DO WE LOOK LIKE THIS?! AND WHY DO LINK AND NICOLE HAVE DIFFERENT CLOTHES?!"

Rauru looked around nervously. "Ahhh... umm..."

Gilbert growled. "YOU BETTER EXPLAIN, PILLSBURY! OR ELSE!" He smacked his fist into hand.

The sage gulped. "Oh my..."

------

Ha!! My sickness thingy is kind of going away!! That was my 5th chapter!! I hope you all love this!!! Please R+R and tell me what you think!!! Hey flame me, I DON'T FREAKIN' CARE!!! I'll keep on writing until the very end!! While you're waiting, please listen to my elevator music plays music MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M EVIL, EVIL (and crazy) I TELL YOU!!!!

- L-Gurl


	6. HEY! THEY'RE ALL TEENAGERS! Awesome man!

Disclaimer: I... yadda... don't... yadda... own... yadda... Zelda... yadda.. yadda.. yadda.. 

Hey you! Have you washed your socks lately? If you didn't, you have stinky feet! Anyway, last time, Link and Navi and Nicole and Hayarpi and Brian and Gilbert and Ines were in the Temple of Time!! (time...time...time...time...) HEY! SFX GUY!! (SFX Guy: What?) CAN YOU PLEEEEEZ TURN OF THE ECHO?! (SFX Guy: Why?) IF YOU DON'T, I'LL FEED YOU TO MR. SHARP TEETH!! (pulls out a BIG dog with foam coming out of it's mouth) (SFX Guy: Alright, ok, you win.) YAAAAAAY!! Anyway, they were in the Temple of Time. Link pulled the Master Sword and everyone was flung 7 years into the future. Ines, Hayarpi, Brian and Gilbert outgrown their clothes and Nicole and Link cracked up. Ok, here we go!!

------  
Chapter 6: HEY!! WE ALL LOOK LIKE TEENAGERS!!! (original title)/HEY! THEY'RE ALL TEENAGERS! Awesome man!

The insane laughter continued. "BWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"OK, SHUT UP!" Everybody yelled at Nicole and Link.

They whimpered. "Eep!"

"So, what happened, FAT MAN!" Hayarpi screamed at Rauru.

The Light Sage frowned. "How dare you make fun of the Sage of Light!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Sage? What's a Sage?"

"And what are we doing in this blue light place thingy that makes it look like water is on the wall?" Brian spat, getting impatient.

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, dude! And why do we look like teenagers?"

Rauru cleared his throat, preparing for a long tale. "Well, it all started when you pulled the Master Sword out of it's pedestal..." He proceeded to tell them about how seven years had passed. Ganondorf had taken over and almost everyone was robbed of their freedom.

At the end of the story, everyone nodded, taking a moment to absorb everything in. Link put a finger to his chin, thinking. "Seven years, huh... sooo, that means that we have to save Hyrule?"

"Yes."

"One more thing," Gilbert said. "How about our clothes?"

Nicole squealed, absolutely pleased with her dark outfit. "OH YEAH! I LOOK SO FREAKISHLY COOL!" She had on long, flared black jeans; actually, her whole emsemble was black. A black turtleneck with no sleeves covered her chest, a semi-thick trenchcoat that went down all the way to her shins right over it, and jet black boots on her feet. Nicole's sword hung by her belt on the side of her right waist, shield on her back of course. "I LOOK LIKE A GOTHIC PERSON OR THINGY, BUT ANYWAY, I LOOK SO MEGA MICROWAVE COOLY OOLY STUFF!"

"Did anyone understand what she said?" Navi murmured.

Everyone shook their heads. "Nope, not at all."

Link raised his hand, volounteering. "I can translate it!"

Everyone waited. "... Well?" Brian asked, after Link hadn't said anything for a while.

The Hylian jumped. "Oh! I was supposed to start?" Everyone fell over. Nicole sat on her black altar, swinging her feet childishly, amused by the others. "She said, 'I look so cool! My outfit makes it look like I'm gothic, but I'm not!'" Link explained.

Everyone except Nicole blinked. "Ohh..."

Nicole threw her arms up, waving like a moron again. "At least STINKY CHEESE MAN understands me!"

Link sighed, fingering the material on his arms and legs. "But you're wearing something TOTALLY different from when you were a kid. LOOK AT ME!" He waved his arms. "I'M WEARING THE SAME FREAKIN' THING EXCEPT IT'S A BIGGER SIZE, I'M WEARING TIGHTS AND I HAVE AN EARRING ON DAMN IT!"

"BUT LOOK AT US!" Brian countered. "WE'RE STILL IN THE SAME CLOTHES!"

Hayarpi, Ines, and Gilbert nodded. "YEAH!"

Rauru put a finger to his chin. "That's incredibly strange... Nicole and Link aren't supposed to be wearing these clothes yet. I set them aside for when you wake up." He looked up from his thoughts, then spotted their clothes on their respective altars. "See? Your adult clothes are right behind you!"

"Oopsie! Excuse us!" Ines said, grinning.

The four of them went in separate rooms and changed their clothes, leaving Rauru, Link, and Nicole waiting.

"While we're here, please tell me how you were able to change clothes." Rauru asked Nicole and Link.

The blond froze, having no idea. "Uhhh..."

"Well," Nicole started, jumping off the altar. "I kind of woke up and felt like I'm out growing my clothes! I was like, thinking, 'what the hell', and nobody was there and I was like, 'hey look clothes', and then I changed into them and then I was like, 'cool, these freakishly smelly clothes fit better than me in a microwave', and then I saw Link, and he was like, across me and then, I was like, 'hey, he, like, kind of grew out of his clothes', and I like, saw the clothes next to him..."

Eyes widening, Link slapped a hand to his forehead. "Aw, no..."

"Anywaaay, before LINKEH-BOI decided to interupt me," she threw a strange look to the Hylian, but he didn't notice as he was shaking his head and muttering curses, "I decided, like, to change his clothes, since he didn't look comfortable, and... umm..." She paused. Then she looked at Link, grinning. "Link, it's a good thing that you have stretchable underwear!"

Rauru burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHA!"

Link threw his Master Sword at him. "SHUT YER TRAP, GRANDPA!"

The sage 'eek'-ed and ducked, the sword clanging against the wall. "Shutting it..."

Nicole continued. "Sooo, I changed Link's clothes and it was hard to put on the tights--"

"WAH, GODDESSES!" Link cried, burying his face into the palms of his hands.

Nicole swatted at him. "SHADDAP STINKY CHEESE MAN! (ahem) Okay, eventually, I got it and he looked more comfortable! It was like, so hard that I collapsed on the ground near where Link was sleeping! It's weird that you didn't wake up, paperclip boy!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link, Nicole, and Rauru whipped around to see the source of the voice: Ines, Hayarpi, Gilbert, and Brian were standing there, laughing their heads off.

"Oh no, they heard you..." The Hylian groaned.

Ines had a hand pressed to her stomach. "OH MY GOD! BWAHAHA!"

Brian was doubled over. "NICOLE! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE--" Hayarpi continued, but she couldn't help it as her laughs continued. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"THAT YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT!" finished Gilbert, but then continued his own laughing. "BWAHAHAHA!"

Ines suddenly stopped. "Well, she is actually crazy enough to undress a boy and dress him up again!"

Link's eye twitched. "HEY!" He paused. "Hey, you guys look better!"

"Thanks!" Ines, Gilbert, Brian and Hayarpi chanted in unison.

Ines grinned as she looked at her duds. "I like these clothes," She was wearing flared blue jeans, a silver sparkly shirt, brown boots and a blue suede jacket with her hair up in with a blue sparkly scrunchie. Her sword hung on her belt near the right of her waist. "I look good in blue. Nicole, you look good in black," she continued, dusting off invisible dust from her jacket.

Nicole beamed at her. "Thanks, Ms. I-eat-anvils!"

Ines stared. "Uhh... yeah, and Link, Link... YOU'RE GREEN, like a bush!" There was an awkward pause as everyone's looked at Ines. "... That didn't sound right, did it."

Link rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Brian waved his arms. "HEY! Look at me!" Brian was wearing a dude version of Ines's outfit, except his hair spiked up, and his jeans and jacket were brown. "I like my outfit."

"So do I!" Gilbert added. He was wearing an altered version of Brian's outfit, with the sleeves up to his elbows and shorts, and his hair was spiked and smoothed. His jeans and jacket were gold, also.

Hayarpi sighed, taking a quick glance down at her clothes. "Duh, of course you like it, we're wearing the same thing!" Her outfit was an altered version of Ines's outfit, a skirt to her knees instead of pants and her jacket's sleeves stopped in the middle of her upper arm, and the basic color was red and she wore a red headband.

Link eyed everyone. "Hey, how come Ines, Brian, Gilbert and Hayarpi are wearing altered versions of the same thing, except for the colors, and Nicole has something different, AND I'M GREEN?!"

Rauru blinked. "You're... supposed to be green. I purposely put you all in different colors."

"But I wanted red!"

Hayarpi pointed at him. "HAHA!" she laughed, her laugh sounding exactly like Nelson from The Simpsons. As soon she she realized this, she gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth.

Everybody stared at her, horrified.

Navi broke the silence. "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Everyone yelled at her.

"I DIDN'T CHANGE!"

Everyone fell over.

"Oww!" Nicole grumbled as she recovered from her fall, getting up. "... I'm gonna do it again!" She suddenly flung herself back once more, creating a loud THUD sound. "Oww..."

Everyone stared. "O.o;;"

"Well, SHE didn't change..." Link said, then sighed a large sigh of relief. "THANK GOD!" He then crushed Nicole into a hug.

Nicole hugged back. "Aww, thank you, paperclip!" She paused. "GET OFFA ME! I CAN'T BREATHE... AGAIN!"

Link sweatdropped. "Oops, sorry," he apologized, letting her go.

Nicole and Link both paused, and then turned to each other, saying at the same time: "Hey, were you wearing perfume/cologne?"

Nicole lifted her arm and took a whiff. "It seems, I was!"

Link did the same. "Yeah, so was I..."

Everyone looked at Rauru. He stared back. "What? Yes, so I also sprayed you all with different colognes and perfumes. Seven years and no bathing!"

"HEY!" Everybody whacked him on the head.

"Ouch..." Rauru began to grumble, and the same time rubbing his bald head.

Ines looked at everyone's clothes. "Why do Hayarpi, Brian, Gilbert and I look alike except for the colors and Nicole looks different?"

Nicole began to laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Because she's taller and they didn't have her size," Rauru explained casually.

Nicole suddenly stopped laughing. "I HAVE to be tall, don't I?"

Rauru ignored her. "So, does that explain why all of you are adults?"

Navi nodded. "Yes!"

"And you understand your quest?"

Everyone nodded. "YES!"

Rauru smiled at them. "Ok, here is the Light Medallion. It has my power in it. Catch," he said as he threw a yellow medallion at them. Link caught it.

"THANK YE!"

"Great. To get out of here, just jump three times."

Everyone nodded. "OK!" With that, they all jumped three times. Suddenly everyone began to fall. "... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They keep falling until finally they land on the ground on their butts.

Link landed. "Ouch! Oh goddesses, that hurt..."

Nicole landed. "Hey! Holy cheez-its..."

Ines landed. "Ah! Oh, my butt..."

Brian landed. "Whoa! I need help..."

Hayarpi landed. "Eeeep! The floor is too hard..."

Gilbert was the last to land. "AHHHHH! IT BURNS!"

Everyone began to laugh out of nowhere. And why they all said different things as they fell, I have no idea. O.o

Gilbert ignored the narrator's statement and looked at everyone laughing. "What? It does..."

Then everyone began to get up. Well, they tried to, at least. Nicole however, being... Nicole, sprinted up in a moment.

Link sat on the ground, staring up at her. "How did you do that?"

"I was able to kind of land on my feet!" She pointed at him, a laughing grin on her features. "I GOT UP AND YOU DIDN'T! MWAHAHAHA!"

Everyone except Nicole and Navi groaned.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "C'MON YOU FAT TUB OF LARDS! GET UP!" She smiled at them. "I'm kidding. But, seriously, GET UP FISH PEOPLE!"

After more encouraging from Nicole, they all managed to get up, rubbing their sore bottoms.

Navi sighed. "FINALLY! You are all too slow..."

Everyone stared at her. "Well, you can fly." They all said at the same time. Then they turned to each other and gave each other weird looks.

Navi ignored them. "Oh, hehe!"

They were all about to walk out when they heard footsteps behind them. Nicole stopped walking. "Wait, you guys, I hear something..." Everyone else stopped walking also.

Link turned around and unsheathed his sword. "Who are you and what do you want?" he yelled. Everyone turned around and did the same, scanning the area.

"I have been waiting for you, Hero of Time." A voice called out.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sheik, a sheikah."

Navi sweatdropped. "Wow, it's so not obvious."

A young man wearing a skintight blue and white bodysuit stepped out of the shadows. In the middle of his chest was a large, red eye. Half of his hair was covered with blond hair, and the part of his face that wasn't covered revealed crimson eyes. "I see that you have been doing good with the five destined ones."

Link stared at him. "Yeah, so?"

"And that also you have grown a huge interest on the insane one."

Nicole began waving her arms. "I'm insane, is that me?! HUH? HUH? HUH?!"

Navi looked around. "Mmmmaybe... maybe not."

Brian rolled his eyes. "Yes Nicole, you are."

Everyone except Nicole and Link looked at one another, grinned, and then went, "Wooooooooooo!"

Link frowned. "Hey, Nicole's like a sister, THAT'S IT!"

Nicole nodded. "YEAH! And Link is like a brother that is wearing spandex under his dress!"

Everyone, except Link including Sheik, burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link frowned even more. "IT'S A FRIGGIN' TUNIC!"

Gilbert grinned at them. "Ok, NOW we can tell that you guys act like siblings!"

"THANK YE!" Nicole said, patting Gilbert's head. "You're a peanut."

"O.o? Huh?"

"FORGET IT!"

Sheik continued. "Anyway, you have heard about the sages, right?"

Ines rolled her eyes at him. "Ya think?"

Sheik eyed her, then continued. "You must go to six temples, one in a--"

Brian shook his head. "Don't worry, we know what to do! One is in the forest, in the volcano, underwater, in the dead place thingy," he paused to shudder a bit, "and in the desert."

"How do you know?"

He was about to reply but Nicole butted in for him. "I TOLD YOU, we all have powers, MYSTICAL powers, mwahahahaha!"

Sheik looked at her. "You never told me anything."

She stopped laughing. "I didn't?"

"No."

"... Oh."

"... Yes well, you can't enter the first temple yet. You need--"

Hayarpi cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, we need to go to Kakariko Village then to the graveyard and get the hookshot. We know!"

"Ok, what she said. Go to the Sacred Forest Meadow after you get it, ok? I'll be here waiting."

Link nodded, and then looked at everybody else. "Ok, let's move out!"

Gilbert stared at him. "You sound like a military general."

Link stared back. "What's that?"

"The leader of an army." Ines answered.

"Oh."

They all exited the Temple of Time and went into the market. Nicole stared, wide-eyed. "FLYING OCTOPUSES PLAYING TETRIS ON THE COMPUTER! What happened to the market?!"

The market was thrashed and burned and it had no more color. The only inhabitants were Redeads in every corner.

Hayarpi began to shriek as she saw a skull near her feet. "Eeeeeeeep!" she screamed, jumping into Brian's arms.

Ines also began to yell when she saw another skull near //her// feet. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" she yelled, jumping into Gilbert's arms.

Nicole began yelling. "OH MY GOSH!"

Link closed his eyes and got his arms ready.

"Link!" Grinning, Nicole picked up the skull near Ines and threw it in Link's arms.

Link paused, feeling around it. "Wow, Nicole, you're really light..." He opened his eyes and looked down. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Link fidgeted with the skull before throwing it back at the girl.

Everybody laughed at him. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nicole laughed haughtily. "MWAHAHAHAHA! I knew you were getting ready to catch me, so I threw you a skull! Wasn't that funny?"

Link's eyes twitched. "NO!"

Everybody else argued with him. "YES! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Ok, enough of this! Let's get out of here!"

Nicole, who had wandered off, began to approach a Redead. "Wait Link, what is th—" her sentence was cut off and replaced with a frightened shriek. The Redead saw her and flung itself upon her body, throwing them on the floor, sucking the life out of her system.

Link's head snapped in the direction of the scream, then unsheathed his sword at the sight. "Nicole! No, not again!"

Everyone ran her direction, and hauled the Redead off her body. She lay there, barely breathing. Gilbert and Brian finished the Redead off in the corner. "I didn't..." Nicole began, voice weak. "know... it would... do... that..." with that she fell unconscious.

Link's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders. "Agh! This is the second time!"

Ines sighed in aggravation. "Why is Nicole always the one who almost dies!?"

Gilbert leaned down beside them and took her wrist, putting two fingers on it. Everyone stared at him, watching carefully. His eyes narrowed. "I can barely feel her pulse..."

"Oh no," Hayarpi muttered. "That means that she's almost dead..."

Getting up, Link carefully picked her up and slung her body over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's get her a red potion!" Brian said. Everyone nodded, and began heading their way out of the market. They made it to Kakariko Village and into the potion shop.

Navi flew up to the shopkeeper's face. "Quick, please give us a red potion!"

The shopkeeper saw Nicole hung over Link's back, and then nodded, placing a red potion on the table. "Here, this one's on me."

Link shook his head, then gestured at Ines to his wallet. "No, here you go." Ines reached into his bag and put thirty rupees on the counter, then taking the potion. "Thanks so much!"

Everyone exited the shop and Link put Nicole on the ground, laying her head in his lap. Ines leaned over, tilting the other girl's mouth open and pouring every single drop of the red potion in. When it was all gone, Brian put the bottle on the ground and everyone watched, anticipating, for any movement.

She made none.

Brian held his breath in before whispering, "No..."

Ines shook her head, arms lunging forward and onto Nicole's shoulders. "Wake up! Nicole... no, this can't be happening!" Her hands fell from Nicole's shoulders and she sat there, head to the floor.

Gilbert reached over and took her wrist again, gently putting two fingers on her wrist. His face fell. "I don't feel anything..."

"No!" Link shook her body, and then began to whisper, "Goddesses, please spare her... this can't be true, she can't be dead, we haven't even //started// our journey yet... please, Goddesses..." His voice began to break, a trail of tears making their way down his and everyone else's faces.

"Why isn't it working?" Hayarpi cried through her tears. "But we gave her the potion! She should be alive!" She stared at Nicole's pale face. "She should be..."

Navi began to shake her head, keeping silent. The entire group bowed their heads in prayer, tears falling silently. A crowd had formed around them, watching quietly.

... However...

Ever so slowly, did a certain person's eyes begin to open. In a voice to compete with silence, she whispered, "I..."

An observant villager noticed and leaned over to their neighbor, whispering, "I think I heard something from the young lady." The other person nodded in response.

In a louder voice, she began to voice her thoughts. "Ouch, my body..." She opened her eyes all the way, then looked up at the face of Link, who had the stain of tears on his cheeks. She screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Link's eyes shot open, and then caught sight of Nicole screaming, mouth wide open. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Navi began to scream also. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

And so did Ines. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gilbert did the same. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Also Hayarpi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

And finally, Brian. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nicole stopped suddenly, staring at all of them. They stared back at her in pure shock. "'AAAAHHHHH!' yourself!" Nicole muttered. She blinked, eyeing their tear-stained faces. "Huh? Why are you all crying?! Huh?! WHAT HAPPENED?! PLEASE TELL MEEE!"

Navi was the first to escape from the shock, and her first action was to smack Link across the face. He shook his head. "Nicole!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek. "You're alive!" his tears came again and he hugged her in happiness.

Nicole hugged back, but looked confused. "Huh? What? Was I dead?! AAAAAAHHHH! AM I DEAD?! WHERE AM I!? WHY--"

Link withdrew and put a hand to her mouth. "No, don't talk, you're alive!" he hugged even tighter.

Everyone nodded and also hugged Nicole. The townspeople, noticing that everything was all right now, smiled at the group and then left.

Nicole hugged everyone back, and then began to explain as they let go. "All I remember was that I was approaching this ugly brown thingy, it sticked to me, and then I fainted! Then I woke up and saw Link and you guys crying. Then I said 'AHHHHHHHHH!' Then you all said 'Ahhhhh!'"

Hayarpi laughed a bit, wiping her eyes. "We're glad you're back!"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, this is the second time you almost died."

"The monster you saw almost sucked the life out of you," Navi explained. "We pulled it off and killed it. And then Link carried you here and we bought you a red potion to cure you. When you didn't say anything, we thought you were dead, so..."

Nicole paused and sat up correctly. "Actually... I really thought I was dead," she muttered. "I saw these angels and they were about to grab me when these three ladies appeared behind them. I overheard them say that I shouldn't leave the living world yet and that they had gotten a request from the chosen one. I don't remember anything else."

Everyone exchanged glances after Nicole had explained.

"Do you think those were the three goddesses?" Link asked everyone else.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore?" Ines asked.

Brian shrugged. "Possibly. It seems like it, though."

Nicole sighed, and then stood up. Everyone else did the same. "I'm glad to know that you guys love me so much that you cried," she said with a grin. Everyone else grinned at her back and sweatdropped. "But hey, I'm not dead, and you guys shouldn't mope anymore! This is killin' our time; c'mon you microwave eating people! Let's get what we need here and finish our quest!"

Smiling, and with Nicole's upbeat attitude boosting everybody's mood, and they all nodded. Wiping their tears, they all headed into the graveyard to retrieve their weapons.

Navi looked around the small cemetery. "Man, this place gives me the creeps!"

"Yeah," Hayarpi muttered, eyeing a tombstone as she passed by it. "I got a feeling that anything will pop out and get us..."

Link looked around. "Hey, has anyone seen Nicole?"

Nicole, who had hid the moment everyone entered the graveyard, popped up behind them and flicked them all on their ears. They all screamed and latched onto each other, falling to the floor. Nicole laughed haughtily. "BOO YAH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone except for Nicole didn't realize yet that she was there, so they kept screaming.

Nicole was dying of laughter. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link was the first to snap out of his fright. His eye twitched. "HEY! You almost died, causing us to cry, (A/N: Hey that rhymed! and so did that!) and now YOU'RE SCARING US?!" he screamed.

Nicole nodded, smiling. "YES!" She paused, eyeing everyone's expressions. "Ehehe, sorry, but I couldn't pass up the chance to scare you lizards! MWAHAHA!"

Everyone twitched, but sighed.

Eh, Nicole. Never gonna change.

------

That's the end of chapter 6!! Sorry it was kind of sappy, but it just popped into my head and I HAD to write it!!! If I didn't, they all wouldn't be saying AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Anyway, 7 will be up if I get more reviews!!! Nah, I'm kidding. You don't have to review cause I know that this story sucks. Ok, until next time!!


	7. The Hookshot! Ooh! They get sum horses!

Disclaimer: Mmmaybe I own Zelda, Mmmaybe I don't. What do you think? 

HALLLOOOO! HEY FOOTBALL BRAINS! I'm on vacation so, since I've got nothing better to do, I'll try to add a new chapter every other freakin' day, alright? If I don't add a chapter, that means I did something worth of doing. SEE! I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO LIFE!!! Anyway, last time, Nicole almost died (again) and they were heading for Kakariko Graveyard for a new weapon. Nicole scared the crap out of them!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL, EVIL (and crazy) I TELL YOU!!!

------  
Chapter 7: The Hookshot!! Ohhhh!!! I get a new horsey!!! (orig.)/The Hookshot! Ooh! They get sum horses!

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nicole laughed. "You should have seen the look on your faces! They were so mega colory funny! MWAHAHA!"

Link's eye twitched. "NICOLE!" Nicole 'eep'-ed and shut up, but still giggled. He grumbled and took a deep breath. "Okay, forget about this. We need to get the hook... uhh... hook... what's it called?"

"HOOKSHOT!" Hayarpi screamed. "Man, you can't remember anything."

"YES I CAN!" Link shot back in defense. "I only forgot what the name of the weapon was."

Brian gave a 'pfft.' "Uh huh, whatever."

"Anyway, we have to find the hookshot so we can get to the first temple." Gilbert informed everyone.

Link nodded. "Okay, so..." He paused. "Where do we look?"

While everyone was chitchatting, Ines had gone to the side and was pulling a suspicious-looking grave. Everyone noticed she wasn't talking and noticed her there.

"AUGH!" Everyone screamed. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO SUMMON THE DEAD! NOOOO!"

Ines rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, but if you didn't happen to notice, there's a hole leading underground."

And everyone looked in front of the Hispanic girl, finding the hole present. "... Oh."

"Come on, follow me!" With that, she jumped in.

Nicole cheered. "Yaay! We're going ghost hunting!" She jumped in. And as she fell, her echo radiated outside. "RADICAL ROLLERCOASTEEEeerrrss..." And then a thud. "OUCH! Hi ghost person thingy! Why are there six of you?!"

Link glanced at everyone else. "Uhh... I guess we should go in."

Brian, Hayarpi, and Gilbert exchanged looks. "Umm, okay."

-

"Oooooh... what is that..."

"Hey, HEY!" The first ghost said, slapping Nicole's hand. "Don't touch that and stop acting like a twelve year old!"

Nicole bit her lip, eyes narrowing at him childishly.

"Technically, she is." Ines added silently. "But anyway, why ARE there six of you?"

The other five ghosts began taking turns speaking. "Each of you..."

"Must follow..."

"One of us..."

"If you succeed..."

"We will give you our treasures."

"COOLY OOLY OXEN FREE!" Nicole cheered. She stopped, looking at the six of them. "Wait, do we choose who we want to go with?"

The first ghost nodded. "Yes. Insane one, choose who."

"Ok, uhhhhh..." The so-called 'insane one' eyed all the ghosts, measuring them up with her dark eyes. "... GHOST #2! LEAD THE WAY, SMELLY BREATH!"

"COOL!" The second ghost said happily. "The insane one chose me! LET US DEPART, MENTALLY CHALLENGED ONE!" and with that he began to float away.

"AWESOME! I got partnered with a ghost that understands me!" Suddenly she realized he wasn't there anymore. "Wha--! HEY WAIT, COME BACK!"

The fifth ghost watched as Nicole disappeared around the corner. "O.o;;? Uhhh, so you got an insane one, too?"

Navi nodded. "Yup, and we're darn proud of her."

All the living people nodded in agreement.

"Hero of Time, chose your ghost."

Link looked at them all. "NUMBER 5!"

Ghost 5 grinned at him. "Cool! My name is Mr. Herbert!" Then he flew away. Yeah. Just like that. o.O;

Link had the same expression as the narrator. "O.o? Uhh, ok, gho-- I mean Mr. Herbert!" Then he proceeded to follow gho-- I mean Mr. Herbert.

"Wait for me, Link and Mr. Herbert!" Navi called, flitting after them.

"Can I chose next?" Gilbert asked.

Ghost 1 nodded. "Yes, oh funny one."

"#3!"

"Uhh, follow me then. Oh, and by the way, my name is QUEEN OF ALL THE SCRUNCHIES!" the third ghost announced happily.

Gilbert shrugged. "A girl ghost! Good enough for me."

Queen of all the scrunchies (QOATS) and Gilbert leave the two girls and ghosts.

"Oh, Ruto-hating one, please go ahead."

"It's me, huh?" said Brian with a stupid grin. "I HATE THAT FREAKIN' FISH WOMAN!" Ines and Hayarpi sweatdropped insanely. "Ok, I chose 6."

"Hey, I hate Ruto, too! She's a brat," the sixth ghost agreed.

"YEEAAHHH!" they both high-fived each other.

"Oh, and my name is Twirly Snow Cone! COME WITH ME!" Then he flies away.

"... Oookay. See you girls at the exit!" And he follows.

The first ghost nodded at Ines and Hayarpi. "Alright, girls, choose."

"I chose 4!" Ines said happily. "She's wearing make-up and everything!"

"Right on, girl! Hey, my name's Glitter Box full O' make-up! Hey, you know about my eye shadow?"

"Yeah, where did you get it? It looks sooo fabulous on you!"

Glitter Box full O' make up (GBFOMU) sighed. "Well..." And with that, the two girls went away, talking about make-up and stuff like that while GBFOMU led Ines to the treasure.

"Well, it's you and me then." The first ghost said after they were out of sight. "Are you ok with that?"

Hayarpi shrugged. "Yes, I was gonna choose you anyway."

"My name is Plain O' Joe."

"That's uhhh... a nice name. Ok, let's go!"

Everyone followed their ghosts and eventually, they got to the treasure. Their prizes were in separate rooms.

"Yaay!" Link said happily as he held up a new weapon. "A green hookshot!"

Nicole, in a separate room, did the same. "Cool, a black hookshot!"

Hayarpi took her weapon also. "Wow, a red hookshot!"

Gilbert, also in the same scenario... "Hey, a gold hookshot!"

And Ines, "A blue hookshot! I don't know how to use this... I'll figure it out, I think."

Finally, Brian. "A brown hookshot. Oh, happy day." Sarcastic much? "... :D;"

They all thanked their ghosts and went to the exit, meeting everyone else at the entrance to the hole.

Nicole grinned. "WOWZERS, LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" she yelled, turning around to jump in the hole again.

"HEY!" Link pulled Nicole back. "No, we have to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow as soon as possible--"

Ines interrupted him. "Uhh, actually, Link, first we need to go to Lon Lon Ranch and see how Malon is."

Link stared at her. "How... do you know about Malon? I never introduced you to her..."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Duh, Link, Pow--"

Link cut her off. "OOOOOOOK, forget I asked."

They all exited the graveyard, continuing through Hyrule Field. But for some reason they stopped on the little bridge above the small stream leading to Zora's River.

"Awww, why did we stop, Linky-poo?" Nicole asked at the sudden halt.

Link's cheeks began to turn a soft pink. "L... Linky-poo? Uhh..."

Everyone else noticed this. Brian grinned, playfully nudging Link in the ribs. "Hey, when Ruto called you that, you didn't blush!"

"Oh, it looks like our "Linky-poo" has a crush!" Gilbert laughed.

Nicole gasped overdramatically. "WHAT?! HE DOES?! HEY, WHO DOES HE LIKE!? TELL ME, PLEEEEASE!" Then a 'thoughtful' pause. "Is it me?"

Everyone but Nicole stared at her and fell over. "O.o;;??"

Nicole pouted. "HOW COME YOU GUYS ALWAYS DO IT FIRST?! My turn!" She fell over. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow... my head, my head, my head, my head..."

Ines and Hayarpi exchanged glances. Then they said, "Anyway... WOOOOOO! Link has a cruuuush! Link has a cruuuuush!"

Link's cheeks reddened more and he swatted at them. "I DO NOT!" While inside in his mind, he thought, 'Ohcrapohcrapohcrap...'

Ines giggled. "Uh huh, of COURSE you don't..."

"Hmmm, I wonder what he's thinking..." mused Hayarpi aloud.

Link laughed nervously. "Ehehe, um, anyway, we should go to Malon now. I wanna see what happened during these last seven years."

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, he's right. What if something bad happened?"

"Wow, she was serious," Gilbert whispered to the others. Hayarpi reminded him of her ever-ocurring mood wings. He 'oh'-ed.

"Well?!" Suddenly realizing that she had been serious for a moment, Nicole's eyes widened. "Oh no. AAAAAAAAAHHH! I WAS SERIOUS! MY INSANITY IS SLIPPING AWAY! NOOOO! Ahh!" She paused, then shrugged. "At least I still have most of it:D;;"

"Well, use it more often!" Link told her. "I want you to be insane! If you're not, I'll kill myself."

Everyone else eyed him wearily.

Link stared back. "... What? I was just kidding..."

"Uhh... riiiiiight." Hayarpi said. "C'mon and let's go or else, we'll never finish this thing!"

Agreeing, they all went across the bridge and headed towards Lon Lon Ranch.

-

"WE'RE HERE, LINKY-POO!"

Link blushed again, swatting at her. "S-Stop calling me that! Please?"

Nicole shrugged. grinning widely. "Ok."

Gilbert stared. "That's it? "Ok" is your answer? Don't you wanna go with something more wackier?"

"Well, he DID ask politely if I can stop." She paused again. "OH NOOO! MY INSANITY! AAAAAHHHHHH!

"Uhh..." Brian said. "Ooooookkkk, let's go inside!"

They all enter Lon Lon Ranch. Link looked around, immediately sensing something wrong about this place. "Hey, I sense an evil presence here..."

Hayarpi and the others felt it too. "Let's check out this place more."

Nicole, who had gone off while the others were feeling the evil presence, stood beside Ingo, staring into the corral full of horses. "HEY, YOU GUYS! COME HERE! THERE'S A PEN FULL OF HORSES!"

Brian looked. "Really?! WOW! I'M COMING!" And he ran forward to where she stood, also looking out at the animals.

Link blinked. "... HEY! WAIT FOR ME, TOO!" He followed and went to where Nicole and Brian were standing.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "They sure are crazy for horses."

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, I mean, what's the deal?"

"They must know how to ride..." Ines mumbled to herself.

Gilbert heard her and looked her direction. "You don't know how to ride a horse?"

Ines looked at him too, looking mock-offended. "Of course I do!" A pause. "I mean, I... uhh..."

Hayarpi sighed. "Ok, fine, I'll admit that the three of us don't know how to ride a horse, right?"

"Yes..." Gilbert and Ines said in a low, almost whispering voice.

Hayarpi grinned, leaning forward. "Huh? What did you say?" She asked again.

"WE SAID THAT WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE A FREAKIN' HORSE, OK?! GOD! ARE YOU DEAF?!" Both Gilbert and Ines yelled.

Crickets chirped.

Hayarpi stared at them. "O.o;;;? Ok, it's not a big deal! I don't know how, either!"

Nicole, Brian and Link heard them yell. "You don't know how? Ok, I'll teach you!" Nicole looked at Gilbert. "Gilbert, c'mere boy!"

Gilbert bit his lip, looking hesitant. "But, but, what if the horse knocks me down?"

"I SAID C'MERE OR ELSE HEEEEEERE'S MR. SHARP TEETH!" And Nicole pulled out her hell of a bulldog. As always, it was foaming at the mouth and its eyes were bloodshot.

"Ok, ok!" he said. 'I'll go only if she doesn't stuff me in that dog's mouth.' Gilbert thought wearily.

Nicole petted Mr. Sharp Teeth, keeping her hands away from it's face area. "Yes, you're a good boy! What a good dog you are! Here's a treat!" She reached into her pocket and gave him an elephant bone.

Mr. Sharp Teeth growled at the sight of food. "GRRRRRRR!" He started chewing the bone and soon it was a small white pile of dust.

"Nicole, I'll go to you only if he's not ANYWHERE near us." Gilbert said, gesturing to the crazy dog in front of her.

"Ok, fine. Here, doggy! Have another one!" She pulled out a t-rex bone. How she was able to do that, no one's quite sure, but still.

Brian stared. "Hey, where'd you get that t-rex bone?"

Gilbert started laughing maniacally. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Remember our field trip to "La Brea Tar Pits" and me and Gilbert were taking pictures?" Nicole asked, grinning widely.

Ines nodded. "Oh yeah, huh, the dinosaur museum..." She blinked. "So?"

"Ehehehe... I took the t-rex's leg bone when none of your little paper eyes were looking... ehehehehe..."

- FLASHBACK! -

_"Ok, students, don't go anywhere near the dinosaur bones ok?" Mrs. L. told her class._

_Nicole grinned an evil grin. "Ehehehehehehe..."_

_Gilbert wasn't paying attention as he was taking a few pictures. "Nicole, c'mere! Look at the t-rex! Cool, huh?"_

_The rest of the class had gone forward, leaving Gilbert and Nicole alone in the T-rex display hall. "Ehehehehehe..."_

_Gilbert eyed her. "... Why are you laughing?"_

_She grinned stupidly. "I'm gonna take his leg."_

_"Hah, you're so funny!"_

_"... No really, I am."_

_"... What?"_

_"What?!"_

_"You're not serious!"_

_"Too bad, I am. AND IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE, I'LL SHOVE YOU IN HIS MOUTH!" And from there she took out her beloved rabid pooch._

_Gilbert stared. "Dogs aren't allowed in here!" Then he paused. "Aww, who cares... as long as I don't get eaten..." Then his conscience slapped against his brain again. "But Nicole! You DO know what happens if you take JUST the leg, right?"_

_"CRASH!"_

_"Exactly! Y--" He began to panic as he watched her advancing towards the skeleton. "No no, don't! Jeez, I know you're insane, but you CAN'T be crazy enough to do this-- 'EY! WHAT'RE YOU DO--"_

_"AHAHAHAHA!" Ignoring Gilbert, she took the leg bone, and stuffed it in her pocket. How it fit, I don't know. But the dinosaur bones began to collapse and she ran as fast as they could back to their class, dragging Gilbert along also._

_The Tour Guide turned around at the noise, then watched in horror as the bones fell one by one. "OH MY GOD! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! I'M GONNA GET FIRED FOR SURE!"_

_Nicole and Gilbert were laughing hysterically a few feet away. "BWAHAHAHA!"_

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

Gilbert laughed. "BWAHAHA! THAT WAS THE BEST FIELD TRIP IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Nicole giggled. "Mwehehehe..."

Link stared at them. "What's a dinosaur? And what's a t-rex?"

Ines slapped her forehead. "Why are you listening when you don't know what it is?"

Ingo interrupted them all, going in between them. He completely changed the subject, as he was tired of listening to these random teenagers talking about old field trips and bones. "Hey, you young'ns! All you pay me ten rupees and I'll let you borrow the horse for an hour!"

"Now where did THAT come from?" Hayarpi asked herself.

"Oh just pay him." Ines sighed. And everyone did so, paying him each ten rupees.

Ingo nodded, looking at the money in his hands. "Thank ye, young'ns! Now go do whatever yer supposed to be doin'!" Then he walked away.

Nicole shrugged and looked at everyone else. "Anyway, Stinky Cheese man doesn't know anything about dinosaurs. HERE YA GO, MR. SHARP TEETH!" She threw the bone to her doggeh. "Ok, with THAT outta the way..." She looked at Gilbert, yelling, "GILBERT, C'MERE, BOY!"

Gilbert sighed, making his way over to Nicole and the horse she stood beside.

Brian looked at Ines. "Uh huh. Ines! Come here, and I'll teach you how to ride a horse!"

Ines threw up her arms. "Yay!" she cheered, running over to Brian.

Hayarpi watched as the two went, looking at Link. "That leaves me with Link, I guess."

Link grinned as soon as Hayarpi was beside him. "Cool! Ok, Hayarpi, now go to the left side of this horse and hold the reins. Then, put your left foot in the stirrups. These are the stirrups." He walked over and carried the stirrups in his left hand.

She nodded. "Ok." Hayarpi got the reins and stuck her left foot in the stirrup. "Now what?"

"Jump three small times on the ground, then a really high jump. Swing your right leg over the horses' behind and make sure not to hit the rump."

Hayarpi nodded, doing what he said. She successfully got on the horse, then settled herself and looked around. "Wow. High. And that was remarkably easy."

"Good! Now put your right foot in the other stirrup and hold each rein with one of your hands. Once you do that, YOU are in control and the horse will listen to what you say, ok?"

"Cool. I did everything you said. Now what?"

However, Link's focus had drifted and he was looking away, growling. "... Grrrr..."

"What's wrong, Link?" She asked, poking his cheek from where she sat. He didn't do anything. Hayarpi looked over to where he was looking. "Ohhhhhh..."

A few meters away were Nicole and Gilbert, Nicole laughing while Gilbert was struggling to get on the horse.

Link's teeth ground together. "Grr..."

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Oh... Link, I know you have a crush on Nicole, but it's no big deal."

Link fell over. "WHAT?! HOW DO YOU--" He paused, eyes widening. "Uhh, I mean, no, I DON'T!"

Hayarpi only giggled.

-

Meanwhile with Nicole and Gilbert...

Nicole looked over, seeing Hayarpi giggling with a very pink-cheeked Link. "Hey, Gilbert, look." she said, pointing.

Gilbert paused in trying to mount and looked over his shoulder. He blinked. "Yeah, so?"

"Don't you think they're a great couple?" Nicole asked, grinning.

Gilbert stared at her. "..."

"... o.O?"

"... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

She pouted. "What?! They do!"

Gilbert shook his head. "Nah. If at all, Hayarpi's cute with Brian."

Nicole looked at him. "... Oh?"

Gilbert blinked, then scratched his head. "Ahaha, b-but YOU and LINK make a good couple too!"

Nicole gasped, looking taken aback. "WITH STINKY CHEESE MAN?! NO WAY! I JUST LOVE HIM LIKE A BROTHER, OH RETARDED ONE!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA--" Gilbert paused. "What did you call me?"

"MY TURN TO LAUGH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-

With Hayarpi and Link...

"Fine, I'll admit it." Link grumbled, then said in a quiet voice. "I sort of like Nicole, ok? Just a teeny bit! I don't know if it's just cuz we grew up or something weird like that, but either way, please, please, please, times a trillion please don't tell her!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Alright, alright! Just teach me how to ride a horse! I'm still on this thing, you know!"

Sweatdropping, Link nodded. "Oh yeah."

They laughed.

-

With Brian and Ines...

"Hey!" Ines said, cantering her horse all over the field. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

Brian stared. "I didn't know that you could learn so quickly! I mean, it took you ten minutes to learn how to mount, dismount, walk, trot, canter, gallop and jump!" He gave her a thumbs up. "Good job!"

Ines sighed, satisfied, as she brought her horse to a stop. "Oh, how I love being praised! Anyway, I can handle this now." She dismounted her horse. She heard laughing behind her and looked. "Ooh hey, look." She gestured at Nicole and Gilbert who were laughing.

Brian was looking elsewhere. "No, look here." He nodded at Link and Hayarpi who were giggling.

Ines looked away. "Yanno, I personally think that Hayarpi goes better with you," she commented, grinning smugly.

Brian stared at her. "... //Really//?"

Ines nodded. "Why so shocked?"

"N... No reason, but I think that Gilbert goes better with you."

"And Nicole goes good with Link..." Ines and Brian droned at the same time.

Ines laughed. "Hey! We figured it out!"

Brian sweatdropped. "Sort of. Anyway, I'll tell Ingo that you're done so we can wait for the rest."

"Cool."

About thirty minutes passed.

-

With Hayarpi and Link...

Link stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm... you're all done! Nothing else to teach you."

"Really?" Hayarpi asked. He nodded. "YAAAY!" And with that she gave Link a high five.

Link sweatdropped. "I'll tell Ingo that we're finished."

-

With Nicole and Gilbert...

"Well, the mounting took a while, but everything else was fantastic." Nicole said.

"So, I'm ready?"

Nicole patted him on the head. "Yup, oh stupid one."

"Thank you for teaching me, oh insane one!" And he bowed to her.

Nicole burst out laughing. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gilbert looked up. "What was THAT for?!"

Nicole held her stomach, managing out, "Wahaha! I saw your BOXERS! PINK PONIES AND RAINBOWS?! OH MY GOD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OW MY STOMACH!"

-

Link, in the distance and who had been watching them, kept growling. "Grrr...!"

He was about to march over when Hayarpi saw him. "Link!" She pulled him back, whispering, "It's ok, calm down, she's still yours..." over and over again in his ear until he calmed down.

Link sighed as Hayarpi released him. "Thanks, Hayarpi."

Hayarpi gave him a thumbs up. "Anything for a fool in love!" She started laughing. "BWAHAHAHA!"

Link blushed and smacked her shoulder. "The word 'love' is a bit too much..."

"But a fool in 'like' sounds dumb."

"..."

-

"Nicole, please don't tell anyone..." Gilbert grumbled.

Nicole shook her head. "Nah, don't worry, I know you'll slaughter me if I do. Let's go visit Link and Hayarpi!" She dragged Gilbert with her to the other two. "Yo! What have you two been doing?"

Link's eyes widened at her sudden appearance. "W-we and H-h-h-h-hayarp-pi w-were-- OW!"

Hayarpi had just stomped on Link's foot. "LINK!"

Nicole and Gilbert stared at them. "O.o"

"Ahhh, I mean, LINK stop stuttering!" Hayarpi said, laughing and ignoring the Hylian as he jumped around clutching his foot.

"OWOWOWOWOW!"

"Ehehe! Anyway, he said that we were talking about some stuff..." She looked at Gilbert. "GILBERT! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She grabbed him and went to a corner, away from Link and Nicole.

Nicole blinked. "Well! The antler just left the treehouse, 'ey, you cute widdle pink pony?" She laughed hysterically. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link stared at her. "O.o;;;?" Then he realized what she said and blushed slightly. "Me, cute?"

Nicole sweatdropped. "NAH! I was just jokin', you camel with a girlfriend!"

"... Oh." He blinked. "Uhh... huh... now what?"

Nicole paused. "Umm, we could..."

'Finally! We could do something together!' Link thought happily.

"I know! We could go over and talk to Ines and Brian!" Nicole suggested.

Link sweatdropped. 'Or... not.' And out loud, he said, "Ok." He walked over to Brian. "Hey dude. What's up?"

Hayarpi popped up beside them. "Hi, I NEED TO TALK TO BRIAN!" She grabbed Brian.

Brian blushed a little as Hayarpi grabbed him. "W-Wait! Where are we going?!" He yelled, being dragged away from Link to a corner where Gilbert was.

Link stared. "Ooooook..."

Nicole walked over to Ines. "HEY, POWERPUFF GIRL! Anything going on?"

"Powerpuff Girl?" Ines asked. The other girl nodded. "... Well anyways-- ack! HAYARPI!"

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Ines, too!" Hayarpi said apologetically, dragging Ines away too.

Nicole scratched her head. "Well, crud." She looked around. "Oh look, it's Stinky Cheese Man!" She ran to Link, grinning. "Hey again, paperclip boy!"

Link laughed a little bit, blood creeping into his cheeks again. "H-h-hi N-n-n-nic!" He mentally slapped himself. 'Ok, pull yourself together Link, stop stuttering before she thinks you're weird!' he thought.

"I think you're weird, stinky cheese man!" Nicole said. "But like me! COOL, HUH?!"

"Too late..." Link muttered to himself.

Nicole blinked. "Huh?"

"Nah, it's nuthin'. So... what's up?"

-

With Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert...

"Hayarpi, NOW will you tell us WHY you brought us AWAY from Link and Nicole?" Brian grumbled.

"Isn't that obvious?" she asked softly.

Ines stared. "Uhh... yes?"

Hayarpi sighed. "While Link was teaching me how to ride, he told me something about Nicole."

Gilbert perked up. "Really? Was it something embarrasing? If it is, tell me so I can get back at her for seeing my pink ponied and rainbowed boxers!"

Everyone stared at him. "O.o"

Gilbert blinked. "What?" Pause. "Aww, crap."

Brian laughed. "Don't worry man, we won't tell anyone."

Hayarpi nodded. "Of course not! That's really disturbing if ya think about it... but anyway, you know what?" And she said the next part quitely. "Link has a teeny weeny crush on Nicole."

"WHAT!?" Ines screamed.

Hayarpi sweatdropped and reached over, covering her mouth. "Jeez Ines! Shut up! Link might hear you!"

"I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" Brian said, grinning widely.

Gilbert sighed. "Duh, all of us knew it! Remember how he acted when Nicole almost died in the market because of that brown thingy?"

"Yeah, and how he reacted when Nicole almost died in Jabu-Jabu's Belly. He said he'd kill himself if she was dead," Ines added. "... But I think that was a teeny overexaggeration or something, haha..."

Hayarpi nodded. "Well either way! But, please don't tell Link I told you and don't act like freakin' idiots when he's talking to Nicole, ok? I don't want you guys to go "woooo!" anymore, because he'll get suspicious and he'll slaughter me and--"

Ines reached over and covered her mouth. "Ok, ok, we get the point."

"Yeah, just stop, motormouth!" Brian said.

Gilbert looked at him. "//Motormouth//?"

Brian nodded. "Yes, a mouth that never stops!"

Gilbert sweatdropped. "Just as I suspected, a cheap joke."

Ines ignored them. "So, we all agree to not tell Link and to not go "wooooo" when Link is talking to Nicole, ok?"

Everybody else nodded and put their hands in a circle. "Agreed!"

"Ok, let's go back to them before Link gets suspicious." said Hayarpi. They all nodded and stood up.

-

With Link and Nicole...

"Really? I can't believe you thought that! I thought the same thing!"

Link laughed. 'Wow, this is going great! I think that I should tell her that I kinda like her. This seems like the right time.' he thought.

"So, should we tell them?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, we should." Link nodded. "But... uh, before we do... Nicole, I... have something to tell you."

Nicole blinked. "... And?"

"I sorta... I mean I... it's just that..."

Nicole stared. "... What??"

"I... I li--"

"Hey guys! Whatcha been talking' about?"

Nicole and Link looked behind them, where Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert were walking their direction. 'Whoa, that was close! If I got interrupted, then I guess that means it's not time yet...' Link breathed.

"Oh, we were just talking about who goes good with who." Nicole said casually.

Hayarpi stared. "O.O Really? Ehehe... well then who?"

"I thought that you would go good with Brian." Link said, grinning.

"And that Ines goes good with Gilbert!" Nicole added.

Gilbert blushed. "Ahah, uhh... really? I thought that you could go good with Link."

Immediately, Link looked at Hayarpi and gave her a glare that could melt ice. She gulped and shook her head 'no'.

"Good..." Link muttered.

Nicole looked at him. "Why did you say 'good', Stinky Cheese Man with an apple in his mouth?"

Link shook his head. "Nothing, nothing..."

All of a sudden, Nicole had a random insane spur. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, hookshotting all over the place.

Everyone stared at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gilbert yelled.

Nicole laughed. "BOO YAH!" she yelled, crashing into Link.

Link caught her, blushing slightly. "Uhh... ummm..."

"Don't let go of me! First, eat my scrunchie!" She said, stuffing a scrunchie in Link's mouth.

Everyone except Link laughed at him. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mmmmmpfh!! Mmfppfh, mfhp... MMMMMFPPH MMPFFH!"

Nicole sweatdropped. "SORRY, LINKY-POO!" she grabbed the scrunchie out of his mouth, throwing it aside.

Link willed his blush away, putting Nicole down. "Why did you call me Linky-poo? I thought you promised that you'd stop..."

Nicole gave him a peace sign. "What promise? And if I did, then my fingers were crossed behind my back! Mwahaha!"

Ingo popped up again between them, once again COMPLETELY changing the subject. "Hey, kid!" he said to Nicole. "You seem to be good at riding horses."

Nicole stared at him. "So? "

"I challenge you to a race! Choose a horse and and we'll start!" Then he paused, remembering the rupees he had in his pocket. "Oh, and I'll bet you 50 rupees, that I'll win! And if //you// win, I'll let you keep the horse you rode on."

"I ACCEPT!" Nicole yelled, going inside the horse pen and looking for a horse. 'Hmm, let me see, I just stand here for ten minutes and wait for a horse to come...' she thought.

After a while, a beautiful coal black stallion who was watching Nicole since she arrived, trotted over and nuzzled her chest.

Nicole giggled. "Awww... this horsey likes me!"

The coal black stallion looked up at her and thought, 'I wonder if she really likes me. I'll rear up and see if she forgives me, that way, I'll see if she really DOES want me.'

Suddenly it reared up, kicking its hooves (we all know why). It made a giant cut on Nicole's left arm.

Nicole brought her arms down, then eyed her arm as it leaked blood a little. "AAAAAAHHHHH! O.o;;;;"

Link, from outside the corral, began to yell. "No! Stay away from it! Ok that's it, I'm gonna kill that horse!"

Ingo shrugged. "Ok, go ahead! It never listened to me, or ANYONE in fact, not even Malon or his mom!"

Hayarpi rolled her eyes. "Link, not again!" And she pulled him back, but this time, she whispered, "Calm down, or else, meet my blade." Then she unsheathed her sword and put it against his neck.

Link stared at the shiny metal underneath his chin. "Fine fine, but..."

Hayarpi put the blade closer. "No buts. Calm down or else."

Link began to get nervous. "O-o-ok..."

"Good." and with that she freed him and sheathed her sword.

He rubbed his neck. "x.X;;"

"Ow ow ow ow ow... my arm..." Nicole sweatdropped as she dabbed a towel on it. "Anyway, I'll deal with this later." She looked up at the horse. "Aww, is the stallion afraid? It's ok, nothing will hurt you!" Nicole looked at the ranchowner. "HEY! INGO! WHAT'S THIS HORSES' NAME?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ingo yelled back. "I JUST CALL HIM "STUPID HORSE"! THEN HE KICKS ME!"

Nicole sweatdropped, then looked at the stallion. "Oohkay... OOH, I KNOW! I call you Maniac! It sounds stupid, but that's what you are! Ya like it?"

The stallion sweatdropped, but neighed happily.

"That's weird, you like it." Nicole shrugged. "AHH WHO CARES! I WUV MY WITTLE HORSEY!"

Everyone outside the corral and all the other horses stared at them. "O.o;;??"

Nicole mounted Maniac and unsheathed her sword. "WAHOO! I'M ZORRO! FEEL MY BLADE'S WRATH! ZORROOO!" She bolted out of the corral and rode past Link, cutting an "N" in Link's outfit. ""N" is for Nicole! Turn it to the right, and it's a "Z" for Zorro! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link looked down at his tunic. "Hey! NICOLE!"

Nicole sweatdropped, slowing her horse down. "Hehe, sorry. Let me sew it back for you." She dismounted Maniac and went to Link.

Link gulped. "Uhh, you don't have to, you know."

"Nah, it's fine!" she took a roll of thread (from where, we do not know), which was exactly Link's tunic's color, and started sewing with a pin.

Link began to blush at how close she was. "Uhh, I'll take it off if you have some difficulties..."

"Don't worry, I'll just sew right here. Anyway, it'll be a waste of time."

Link blushed even more. "Uhhh... a-a-alright..."

Hayarpi and Ines giggled silently in the background.

Gilbert leaned over, whispering to Brian. "Hoho, hmm, Nicole's slipping a little flirty-flirty..."

"That's not really flirty-flirty," Brian whispered back. "She's just //sewing//."

Gilbert shrugged. "Whatever. :D;;"

Nicole finished in record time, taking back her pin and thread. "There ya go! All done!"

"T-thank y-y-you..." Link muttered, mentally slapping himself again for stuttering.

"Yer welcome!" She laughed and slapped him on the back and gave him a hug.

"Ow! x.X Thanks again..."

Nicole nodded. "Yer welcome again, sonny! And why do you keep on blushing? Soon, you'll be redder than a tomato!" she added with a stupid grin.

Link scratched the back of his head. "I'll... try to stop."

Nicole shrugged, mounting Maniac again. "WHEE! I'M ZORRO! AGAIN!"

Zorro music played in the backround.

Ingo's eye twitched, throwing a rock at her. "STOP FOOLIN' AROUND, GIRL! ARE YOU READY!?"

Nicole yelped as she was hit by the rock, but nodded at Ingo anyway. "Yeeees!"

Ingo sighed and mounted his horse. "Good!"

They both trotted over to where the race started.

Nicole hissed a little as she realized she still had a cut on her arm. "Ow, my arm still hurts..." she muttered, looking down at it. "Ick."

'Uh oh...' Manic thought. 'I guess that it was a bad idea to give her a cut... I'M SO STUPID!' He paused. 'Oh, I got it! I'll just win this race for her! Then, I can finally get away from this stupid ranch! MWAHAHA!' (A/N: It looks like Maniac and Nicole have the same personalities! Strange, huh?)

Ingo looked at Nicole. "Ready?"

Nicole looked up. "Yeahsurewhatever!"

"Okay... ready, set, GO!"

A few seconds later...

Nicole laughed victoriously. "MWAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!" She patted her horse's neck. "THANKS SO MUCH, MANIAC! I GET TO KEEP YOU, NOW!"

'That's weird, she knew it was me,' the horse thought. 'Eh, who cares. I'M THE HORSE OF AN INSANE WOMAN! YAHOO!'

"I can keep Maniac! I can keep Maniac! I can keep Maniac! MWAHAHA! I'M THE HORSE QUEEN! MWAHAHAHA!" She began to canter around the ranch with Maniac. "Mwahaha!"

Ingo bit his lip. "Darn it all! Ok, I needed to get rid of some of these horses anyway..." He looked at Hayarpi. "YOU! THE GIRL IN THE RED! PICK A HORSE, AND LET'S GO!"

Hayarpi grinned. "Yay! Me next! Ok, who to chose..." She walked up to a light brown mare. "Aww, she's so calm... I wonder if she's fast..." Hayarpi mounted the horse.

The mare looked up, feeling a new weight on her back. 'Hmm, who's this? She seems ok...'

Hayarpi looked down at the animal. "Umm, do you think you can gallop as fast as you can so I can see how fast you are?"

Nodding, the mare neighed in an excited manner and sprints off.

"WHOA! YOU'RE FAST! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" And she went on like that for a while.

Everyone else stared at her.

"Oh wait, oh wait, I know what to do!" Hayarpi yelled after a while. She gently tugged on the reins.

Feeling something tugging at the edges of her mouth, the mare immediately responded and slowed to a halt.

Hayarpi blinked, smoothing back her hair. "Wow, if you go that fast, and you react that quickly, I CHOSE YOU, PIKACHU!" She paused. "I mean, HEY INGO! WHAT'S THIS HORSES' NAME??"

Ingo had transferred to another horse. "Well, we call her Dash."

"COOL! A horse with a nice name!" Hayarpi said. "Ok, I CHOSE YOU, uhh... OH YEAH! DASH!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop yer blubbering." Ingo grumbled. "C'mon!"

Hayarpi and Ingo trotted over to the starting line.

"Ok, ready, set... GO!"

------

HAHA!! MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER!! Well, kinda, but, ANYWAY, what do you think? Is it stupid, dumb, whatever!! Write it in your review!! Ok, that's it for today. Remember, I'm on vacation, so expect something new every other day. Ok, bye!!


	8. Hi Malon! Uh oh, Nicole's playing matchm...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, a'ight? Just the games, oh wait, no, I own the cartridges because I BOUGHT them, ok? But, I don't own the Zelda series or related crap like that. 

This is my 8th chapter!!! YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! I'M GONNA GO TO THE MALL IN THREE HOURS!! Since I have nothing else to do, I'm gonna write this for all the people who want me to post and finish this story!! Well, this might get a little serious, but I didn't want to start with the temples yet, where things get a crazier, so you'll have to wait... hehe. Ok, last time, Link and his new friends were in Lon Lon Ranch. Nicole, Link, and Brian taught Gilbert, Ines and Hayarpi how to ride a horse. Link told Hayarpi that he had a tiny crush on Nicole, and Hayarpi told Ines, Gilbert and Brian, without Link knowing. Ahhh!!! It's all confusing, I know, but if you read the last chapter, you'll understand. Anyway, after, Nicole earned a horse named Maniac after winning a race. Now, it was Hayarpi's turn to race against Ingo. Ok, read on, fellow fishies!!!

------  
Chapter 8: Hi Malon! Uh oh, Nicole's playing matchmaker...

"Ready... set... GO!"

Ingo and Hayarpi raced around the corral, and guess who won?! YAAAY! YOU GOT IT!

"WAAAAAAAAAAA HOOOOOOOO! I win! I get to keep Dash!" Hayarpi cheered.

'Yes!' Dash thought. 'Finally, I can get away from this horrible ranch! GOODBYE, UGLY SINGING!'

"YAAAAAY!" Dash and Hayarpi started following Nicole who was still on Maniac, who was //still// cantering around the corral.

Ingo stared. "O.o;; Oooooook... hey! You, the guy in gold! C'mere, chose a horse and let's be going!"

"'Let's be going'?" Gilbert asked. "Bad grammer. Anyway..." He went into the corral and saw a male golden quarter horse staring at him. "Wow, pretty... I wonder if it'll run away if I come near it..." he wondered aloud, approaching the horse.

The quarter horse stared as Gilbert slowly made his way to him. 'Hey, who's this guy? I'll just go up to him and see how he reacts.' It trotted over to Gilbert and nuzzled his chest.

"Hey, cool, he likes me! I wonder if it'll let me ride him..." He petted the horse a few times before actually mounting it. "Hmm... he doesn't seem to mind."

'Oh well, if he keeps me, I can finally get out of this stupid ranch!' the horse thought. 'Dash and uhhh... what's his new name... oh yeah, Maniac, got owners and they'll be leaving the ranch! Not to mention they're my best friends! AHHH! I NEED TO GET OUT! Ok, I'll just win the race, and I get to be kept by this cool person that's on my back! YAAAAAAY!' The horse started going around in circles.

Gilbert just sat there. "Uh. o.O;;;;"

Ingo ingored him as he mounted another horse. "Ok, that horse's name is Thunder. C'mon, kid, let's get this over with."

Of course, Gilbert won the race. Brian and Ines also got horses, which seemed to like them and vice versa. Brian's horse was male, brown with a big white spot right in the middle of it's back. His name was Raikou. Ines got female horse. It was pure white except for a few streaks of brown and black on it's body. It's name was Streak. (duh) Soon, it was finally Link's turn to get a horse.

Ines, Brian, and Gilbert sat on their horses. "Yay! We got horses! Weee!" They followed Hayarpi and Nicole, who were STILL cantering around the corral. It looked like a parade. O.o

Link sweatdropped. "My turn!" He went into the corral and looked at a specific horse. "Hey, that horse sorta looks like..." He began to approach a red-brown horse with a white mane and tail.

The horse looked up, saw Link, then trotted away.

Nicole, Gilbert, Ines, Brian, Hayarpi, and Navi (who was strangely quiet for a long time (she didn't speak last chapter O.o;;), started laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link's eye twitched. "HEY! Just because one horse runs away from me, doesn't mean that they ALL hate me!"

After hearing that statement, all the horses in the corral trotted away from Link, just for fun.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ingo sweatdropped. "Ok, you young'ns! I'm gonna take a break! YOU BETTER NOT STEAL MY HORSES, YA'LL HEAR ME!" Then he stormed into the barn.

Link sighed. "Nobody wuvs me..." he muttered in baby talk.

Nicole went over beside Link, using the same baby talk. "It's ok, Linky-poo, I wuv you!"

'Link, I know you like Nicole.' Navi told Link, in his mind. 'I can read your thoughts and emotions.'

Link began using the same technique. 'Hey, how can you do that? And how can I do this?'

'Lots of training and I'm allowing you to. Anyway, don't worry, I won't tell anyone.' she reassured.

Link nodded. 'Thanks.'

Gilbert, who'd been oblivious to Link and Navi, leaned over and whispered to Nicole, "Really? You do?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes..."

Gilbert grinned. "GREAT! Because Link--"

"But as a brother, of course!" Nicole cut in quickly.

Hayarpi slapped her forehead. "Gilbert! You almost-- I mean..." She covered her own mouth.

Link didn't hear them and blushed. "Nicole, you love me?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes..."

Link blushed even MORE. "Y-y-y-you d-do?"

"But as a brother, of course!" Nicole cut in quickly.

Everyone fell over as the scene repeated itself.

But Link blinked, then looked down, giving a sigh. "O... Oh..."

Nicole stared at him and his strange expression. "Huh? What's wrong?" She looked at everyone else, who were all looking away at anything other than her. "HEEEY! ARE YOU GUYS HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME?!"

Hayarpi gasped. "WHAAAAAT!?" Ines, Brian, and Gilbert smacked her. "OW! I mean, uhh... what? Whatever gave you that idea?"

Nicole pointed at Link. "Dude! Look at Link's face! It looks all... sad and stuff! HEEEY! WHOEVER DID THAT TO HIM, I'M GONNA KICK HER BUTT!"

Link sighed. The more it dragged out, the more sillier it became!

He went over and took Nicole's arm. "Umm, hey, I need to talk to you." he muttered, pulling her away. Link looked at Navi. "Nav, can you leave us alone for a while?"

Navi nodded, flitting away. They both went into the stable where the horses were kept at night.

-

Nicole sighed, leaning against the wall. "So who is it? Who ripped your heart out?"

Link sweatdropped. He took a deep breath before starting... "Ok, I just wanted to tell you that I've had some 'feelings' for a person I just met not too long ago. Umm, she's funny, pretty, smart... okay well only when she needs to be... and I don't know when these weird feelings started developing. Maybe I'm confusing them with a different feeling, but... that happens, right?"

Nicole nodded in response.

Link sighed. "And I wish I could just get over it, and I thought that telling that person would do the trick, but I don't want anything to change between us." A slight pause. "Are... you catching on?"

Nicole tilted her head. "Mmm hmm..." She blinked. "Oh! I got it! So, you basically wanted to tell me that you--"

Link nodded vigorously. "Yes! Exactly! Please, please say that you understa--"

"Yes Link, alright, I'll say it."

Link held his breath.

Nicole grinned. "I'll hook you up with one of my friends! I didn't know that you knew that I loved matchmaking! Don't worry, Link, I'll get you two together! I WON'T FAIL! MWAHAHAHA!" And out the door she went, frantically waving her hands in the air for no reason.

Link paused. Where the heck did she come to that conclusion? Then he realized what she was gonna do. "NOOOO!" he cried. And then he stopped and rubbed his forehead. "Nicole... she //didn't// understand..." He took a deep breath and dragged himself out of the barn.

-

Hayarpi watched as Link went out of the barn. "Hey, did you tell her? Are your feelings out in the open?"

Link sighed. "No, she took it the wrong way. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S GONNA DO FOR ME?!"

Hayarpi stared at him. "Oh no... she's doing it again... she has gone into matchmaking mode!"

Link stared at her. "What does that mean?"

"It means that she is not really THAT insane anymore, but she is completely determined to hook you up to any of the girls that she sees that you are talking to!" she cried dramatically.

"So, you also mean that this isn't the first time that she tried to hook some people up?" Link asked.

"This is bad, real bad..." She turned and took Link's collar in her hands, shaking him. "DO YOU KNOW HOW GOOD SHE IS AT MATCHMAKING?! SHE CAN MAKE TWO PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE IN A SNAP!" she dropped him and snapped her fingers.

"x.X;;;!!"

"Oh god, this is trouble, either me or Ines can fall in love with you, AND YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER WILL DISAPPEAR FOREVER! OHHHHH NOOOOO! This is baaad! I don't wanna fall in love with you!"

Link looked up. "What's wrong with falling in love with me?!"

"No, it's just that I like Brian, DANG IT!" She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Uh..."

Link grinned at her.

Hayarpi looked at him. "... Shhhhhhh... "

"Don't worry, I think that he likes you too." Link reassured.

Her eyes widened. "REALLY?!"

"Yeah! Oh, and also, I can't like another person! Only //I// can control who I like!"

Hayarpi shook her head. "No, but, you really don't understand! You have NO idea how powerful she is!"

"Then tell me. o.O"

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Ok, ok, for example, do you know how you hate Ganondork and how he hates you?"

Link began to grumble. "Ohhhh, that stupid son of a b--"

LilFilipinoGurl suddenly appeared in a puff of purple, sparkly smoke. "HEY LINK! This is PG! Do I have to bump it up?"

Link sweatdropped. "Sorry."

"Good. BEHAVE, ok? Or else something bad will happen to Nicole."

"Don't hurt her!" Link yelled, unsheathing his sword.

LilFilipinoGurl laughed. "HA! You can't hurt me. I have very powerful author powers."

"Really?! Take this!" He said, stabbing LilFilipinoGurl.

The sword went right through her. "Haha! See, you can't hurt me! Unless, I'm really nervous or scared, AND I'M NOT!"

"And when will that be?"

"I dunno."

"... Ahh! I don't like adding myself to my stories!"

"Then go away!"

LilFilipinoGurl sweatdropped. "Fine, but if you try saying those words again, it's 'bye bye Nicole'!"

Link's eyes narrowed. "Just... don't hurt her!"

"Yah, yah, ok bye." Then the writer disappeared in a cloud of purply sparkly smoke.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Okay! Anyway, do you know how much you hate Ganondork?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, that stupid son of a bi--"

"You really want her to die, huh?" LilFilipinoGurl asked from the clouds.

Link fell over. "NO! No, I was just gonna say that he was a stupid son of a biscuit."

"Oh, alright. I won't kill her off then."

"Anyway, so?" Link asked Hayarpi. "What if I hate Ganondork so much?"

"Nicole was able to get those kind of people together, IN LESS THAN A FREAKIN' DAY!" Hayarpi yelled.

Link stared. "... Eck."

"Yes I know."

"... She's powerful."

"Indeed... She'll probably get either me and you or you and Ines in love in less than an hour!"

Suddenly, Ines walked up to them. "Hey Link! It's pretty obvious that you like Nicole, so did you tell her?"

Hayarpi fell over.

Link did the same, but scrambled back up to his feet. "WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW!? HAYARPI!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "HEY! You only said not to tell Nicole, riiiiiiight? Just Nicole, no one else, so I told Ines, Brian and Gilbert..."

Link eyed her. "Just them, right?"

Hayarpi nodded. "Yes! And I'm sorry. I promise that I won't tell ANYBODY anymore."

A sigh. "At least Nic doesn't know."

"Hmm... I'm kinda sleepy." Ines muttered. "If anyone needs me, I'll be right over there." She pointed to a tree near the cuccos.

"Ok."

"Bye." And she walked over to the tree and slept.

Hayarpi looked back at Link. "Ok, so Link, why don't I help you? We could plan something out."

"But what if Nicole sees us?" Link asked.

"So what? It's not like she'll get jealous. Nicole doesn't get jealous. You don't even know if she likes you."

Link paused. "Oh yeah, huh."

"Let's sit over there." She pointed to the shaded area in the corral.

"Alright."

-

Nicole, who was hidden a few feet away, was spying on Hayarpi and Link. "Hmm, so THAT'S who Link wants, huh?" She muttered, scribbling something in her notepad.

"HI NIC!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed, falling over. Brian sweatdropped behind her. "Oh, it's just you!"

He waved. "Yo."

Nicole blinked. "So, why are you here?"

"Umm, don't know. I was bored."

"Wanna help me hook up Hayarpi and Link?"

"HAYARPI AND LINK?!" Brian screamed.

Nicole blinked. "... Yes?"

"HAYARPI?!"

"... Yes, yes, Hayarpi."

"AND LINK?!"

"Yes, AND Link."

Brian crossed his fingers. "TOGETHER?!"

"... Yeah."

Brian blinked. 'Oh, she doesn't know... oh well.' he muttered. Then he shrugged, albeit a bit hesitantly. "Well... ok."

Nicole grinned. "Great! I need a plan to spy on them, but they're in a wide open space! I might be seen!" she sobbed suddenly.

"Welllll..." droned Brian. He blinked. "Oh, um, why don't we ride our horses and pretend that we're practicing?"

Nicole gasped. "Yeah, and I could write notes while Maniac is just cantering around! THAT'S BRILLIANT!"

Brian gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks!"

"Yes! We have a plan! Ok, now to call him..." Nicole whistled six times, then called out, "Maniac! C'mere!" Soon enough, a coal black stallion trotted over and nuzzled her chest.

"Raikou!" Brian called. "C'mere, boy!" He clapped twice, and Raikou also came trotting over.

"Hey, boy! We're gonna do some matchmakin'!" Nicole suddenly burst out into laughter. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then she stopped and mounted Maniac. "Yeeees, you are the greatest horse on the planet!"

Brian raised an eyebrow as he mounted Raikou. "Uhh, ooook..."

Maniac neighed, then said to Raikou in horse language, "I AM THE GREATEST HORSE ON THE PLANET!"

Raikou sweatdropped. Well, if he could. And since this is my story then yeah, he sweatdropped. "Uhh, you just totally killed it there."

Maniac looked away. "-.- Shut up."

Raikou grinned. " Hehe..."

"Ok, boy, all I want you to do is just canter around the corral, at a nice slow, easy pace so I can write." Nicole explained, scratching Maniac behind his ears. "Ok? Don't stop until I say, "Woah, we need some rest". Once I say that, go to that place over there, near Link and Hayarpi." She pointed to the area she was talking about.

Brian patted his horse's neck. "Same goes for you, Raikou. Then, we'll sit down next to you where they can't see us and spy on them from there, ok?"

'I think I got that all,' Maniac thought. He let it off and started cantering at a nice, slow, easy pace around the corral.

Raikou blinked then went after Maniac, following him.

"Good boy," She patted Maniac's neck. "Ok, keep up the good work while I write some notes." Nicole whipped out her handy-dandy notebook, beginning to scribble something on her notepad.

"Umm, I'll just follow you." Brian muttered, sweatdropping and doing so.

-

Meanwhile with Link and Hayarpi...

"Grr..."

Hayarpi sweatdropped heavily.

"Look at them..." Link steamed, glaring at Nicole and Brian.

"Huh? What?" She also looked. "Jeez Link, you get jealous over the littlest things!"

Link sighed, shaking his head and looking away. "Sorry. So, what should we do?"

"I wanna tell you something, c'mere..." Hayarpi said, leaning over.

"Uhh, ok." The Hylian leaned over and listened as Hayarpi talked about something. She herself giggled and kept on whispering. Link also laughed a bit.

-

With Nicole and Brian...

"Hey Nicole?"

"Yes my dear?!"

"I need to tell you something." Brian led Raikou beside Maniac and leaned over, whispering something in her ear.

Nicole sat on Maniac, blinking her big eyes. "Really? Oh lemme see!" She looked over at Link and Hayarpi. "They're giggling!" Giggling herself, she began scribbling in her notepad.

Brian bit his lip rather nervously. Nicole didn't notice. He eyed her. "Is... that a good sign?"

Nicole nodded vigorously. "Yes! Very! Umm, we need to stop, was it "We need to rest, whoa?" No, it was," Whoa boy, I need resting"? No..."

"Nicole, stupid, it was "Woah, we need some rest"." He grumbled.

Nicole glared. "I said that!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

Maniac rolled his eyes and looked at the other horse. "Oh c'mon, Raikou, let's go to that place now."

Raikou nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting tired of their arguing."

The both of them trotted over near Link and Hayarpi. Nicole hopped off. "Good boys! Here's your lunch!" She pulled out twenty cans of cat food, two bowls, chocolate syrup, a mixing stick, and a small mini freezer. All of it. o.O

Brian stared at her, a bit freaked out. "Where exactly... did you pull that out from?"

Nicole ignored him. "Wait, let me just mix these all together..."

"o.O Are you sure that you can feed horses //that//?"

"Yup!" Opening the cans of cat food, she dumped it all in one of the bowls. Then she opened the mini freezer and took out twenty ice cubes and started breaking them in half. Dropping them on the cat food and squirting some chocolate syrup, she mixed them up and took out a can of whip cream and three cherries. Then she shook the can and poured some of it in. Lastly, she put three cherries on top, and she did the same thing for the other bowl.

"Voila! Eat while the ice cubes are still frozen!" Putting away everything, (where, i have no idea) she gave the two bowls to Maniac and Raikou, setting them in front of the two horses.

Maniac blinked at it. "O.o;;;? Is it safe to eat?"

Raikou leaned his head over it and took a whiff. It smelled... like cat food. Duh. "We'll never know until we taste it."

The black horse stared at his fellow. "And //I'm// the one named Maniac..."

Raikou shrugged. "Hey, you never know! Oh well, it might be good." He leaned over and took a bite. "MMM! THIS IS SOOOO GOOD!" He began chowing down.

Maniac stared at him incredously. "Really?" Shrugging, he bent his head down and took a bite. "OOOOOH! YUMMY!" Maniac himself began to chow down.

Nicole cheered. "YAAAY! I knew you'd like it!" she said with a big grin. "I read it from a book somewhere. Anyway, let me seeee..."

Brian took out his binoculours, looking towards Link and Hayarpi. "Wow, they're hitting off good..." he said with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

Nicole, who was in matchmaking mode, didn't notice at at all, also taking out her binoculours. "Yeah, it seems as if Link never needed my help... OH WELL! If he asked me to hook him up, I WILL! MWAHAHA!"

"Suuuuuuure..."

-

With Link and Hayarpi...

Hayarpi finished whispering, looking up at Link with a big grin.

Link nodded, scooting away from her. "Thanks Hayarpi. That sure did brighten my mood."

"Anything for young love..." she giggled. Then she burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link stared at her. "..."

Hayarpi stared back. "..."

"... Are you //sure// that you're not insane?"

"I'm insane only when I want to be. Ok, now's not the time, about our plan."

"... Aaaaaaaaaand?"

Hayarpi blinked. "Actually, I don't have a plan. I just wanted to lift your spirits."

"Craaaaap! HOW THE HECK AM I GONNA TELL HER THAT I FREAKIN' LOVE HER?!"

All the things shut up and Link was left blushing.

-

Brian laughed quietly. "Hehe... idiot..."

"Link, you already told her with that outburst of yours, stupid idiot..." Nicole muttered quietly to herself. "Wait, what if he likes someone else? Not Hayarpi, but maaaaaybe... CRAAAP! I was aiming for the wrong girl! It's a good thing that I didn't put my second plan into action. I better get him to Ines."

Brian slapped his forehead. "FINALLY YOU FIGURED IT OUT!"

Nicole stared. "It's Ines?"

"No, yes, I mean... YOU ASK LINK! He'll tell you."

"Eh, okay." she sighed, then looked at Brian and grinned. "Thanks for helping me, even though it was the wrong girl!"

Brian sweatdropped a little. "No problem."

-

"Oops, I shouldn't have said that..."

Hayarpi stared at him with a deadpan expression. "No DUUUHHHH."

Link sweatdropped. "Maybe she found out already..."

"Nah. Nicole has a short attention span."

Suddenly Nicole herself came running up to them, waving her arms and screaming. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Link and Hayarpi stared at her in horror.

She stopped, bending down to catch her breath. When she was finished, Nicole stood straight again and looked at Link. "It's a good thing that I caught you! We need to talk. Navi, can you leave us alone, again? Sorry, but we REALLY need to talk."

Navi nodded, saying an "Ok" and then flitting away.

Link blushed slightly. "Uhhh... a-a-alright." He looked over his shoulder at Hayarpi, who was mouthing the words, "good luck" and giving Link a thumbs up sign. He mouthed a "thank you" back and then gave Hayarpi a smile.

Nicole dragged Link into the barn where they talked before...

"I'm soooo sorry, Link," Nicole started. "I thought you liked Hayarpi. I know who you like now."

Link's eyes widened. "R-Really? Please tell me that you think that you are--"

Nicole put her finger over Link's lips and her face grew dangerously close to his. "No, not another word. You like..." She closed her eyes, and Link closed his eyes, leaning closer...

And more closer...

And closer...

Closer even more...

She went so close...

So close...!

Ok fine not //that// close.

Nicole opened her eyes and smiled. "... Ines. "

Link opened his eyes and a look of embarrasment crossed his face. He bit his lip and looked at the floor.

She blinked. "Huh? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Immediately the green-clothed one shook his head. "Uhh... n-n-no..."

"Then..." she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you always kinda stuttering around me? Do I make you nervous?"

Link waved his hands in front of him frantically, forcing his blush back. "N-no, I mean y-y-yes, I-I-I...!"

Sweatdropping, Nicole waved him off and sighed. "Oh well... I better work on my plan to get you two together. Alright, see you!" She said before exiting the barn.

Link sorta stood there for a moment, then twitched. "Aww, crap! I better warn Ines..." he muttered softly, making his way to the exit.

Hayarpi saw him immediately and ran up to him. "So did you tell her?"

Link shook his head. "Err... no, not really..."

"Not really? Whaddya mean?!"

"I tried to tell her but it wouldn't come out and, and..."

"And what?! Spit it out!"

"S... she's gonna try to hook me up with Ines."

Hayarpi bit her lip. "Crap... that's bad... ok, stay faaaaaaar away from Ines, ok?"

"HEY!"

Everybody looked at the direction of the voice. Ingo stood outside the other building, scratching his behind. "My break is done!"

Brian eyed him. "Err. That's nice."

Ingo ignored him and looked at Link. "You! The guy in the dress, c'mere!"

Link's eye twitched. "It's not a dress! It's a freakin' //tunic//!"

Navi giggled. "Uh huh, suuuuuuure it is..."

Gilbert walked over to Ines, bending down and shaking her shoulder. "Hey! Wake up! It's Link's turn!"

Ines opened her eyes, blinking up at him and cheeks turning slightly pink. "H-Huh? Wha? Link? Oh... ok..."

Nicole took notes in the background. "xD!"

"Alright, pick a stupid horse already!" Ingo yelled at Link, spit flying all over the hero's face.

"Ewwww..." Link grumbled, taking a damp towel that popped up outta nowhere and wiping his face with it. He threw it over his shoulder and looked at a red-brown horse in the distance. "Hey... that horse, it looks like Epona... I know!" He took out his ocarina and played Epona's Song.

The red-brown horse looked up immediately at the familiar melody. She saw the boy playing it and blinked. 'Hey, is that the Link dude guy from seven years ago? Oh yeah, if he knows my song, then that's him! I better go say hi.' she thought, then trotted over to Link.

Link smiled at the horse coming to him, scratching it's cheek. "Hey, you ARE Epona... why don't I bail you outta here? All we have to do is beat that guy over there, in a horse race." He pointed to Ingo, who was, again, scratching his behind. "... Goddesses he has to stop doing that." He looked at Epona. "So will ya do it?" Epona neighed and nodded her head. "Ok, let's meet him at the starting point!"

Link mounted her and cantered to the starting point, looking back as Ingo came up beside him on a chocolate-colored horse. He was scratching his bum.

Epona spit at the other horse's feet, making it whimper and inch away.

The blond's eye twitched at Ingo's far-from-decent actions. "Would you stop doing that?!"

Ingo ignored him as he was lost in his own world. 'Crud, if I keep on losing I'm gonna have a bad reputation!' he thought. Out loud he said, "Ok fine, get ready... get set..."

Link crouched in his seat. Igno scratched his bum one final time.

"GO!"

And obviously, Link won.

Ingo gasped. "WHAT?! IS THAT EPONA?! NOOOOO! I WAS GONNA GIVE HER AS A GIFT TO GANONDORF!"

Link gagged in disgust as the spit went flying onto his face again. "STOP DOING THAT YOU DISGUSTING WEIRDO!"

Navi didn't notice and was laughing at Ingo losing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAA! TOOOOO BAD!"

Ingo pulled at whatever was left of his hair. "Argh! I'm gonna go think over there! LEAVE ME ALONE WHILE I THINK!" he yelled. Then he went over and sat near a tree.

Link sweatdropped. "Uh... YAHOO! Cool. o.O"

Everyone dismounted their horses and talked amonsgt themselves.

Epona trotted around in a little circle. "YEEEEES! I get to get away from this horrid place! But I'll still miss Malon..." she thought. The mare looked behind her to find a black stallion.

"Hi Epona!" Maniac greeted in horse language o.O "It looks like Link gets to keep you!"

"Yeah, cool huh? And Nicole gets to keep you!"

Dash and Raikou trotted over to where Maniac and Epona were.

Dash nodded at them. "Hey Epona! Hi Maniac!"

"Whatcha been talking about?" Raikou asked.

Maniac shook his mane. "Nuthin' much."

Soon Streak and Thunder joined the chatting horses.

Thunder whinnied. "Hey!"

"We saw you guys chatting and we felt left out. Boo hoo..." Streak fake-sobbed.

"Don't mind her. So what's happening?"

-

Meanwhile, with the humans...

Nicole and Link were sitting next to each other near the barn. And really, that's all they were doing. No one was talking. Link just sat there, trying to think of something to say and Nicole picked at the grass.

"I... uh..." Link began. Nicole looked at him. "W-what should we t-talk about?"

She sweatdropped. "Aww, calm down! I can barely understand you from all your stuttering..."

Link sweatdropped. "Eheh, uh, sorry."

Nicole shook her head. "It's alright, bro. Oh, lookie there!" she said, pointing at the horses.

"... Weird, all our horses are in one group, and they're nodding their heads and doing other stuff."

"They must be talking about something real important."

"... Maybe."

-

With Ines, Gilbert, Hayarpi, Brian and Navi...

The five of them were sitting in a circle, just chatting.

"Hey, thanks for letting me talk with you guys while Link and Nicole talk to eachother." Navi said.

Ines waved her off. "No problem. We need them alone anyway. Was it a good idea to let Link and Nicole talk privately?"

Brian shrugged. "Yeah, I guess it was."

Hayarpi looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Well, look at them!" Gilbert said, nodding his head their direction. "They're talking like old friends while Link is stuttering and blushing from time to time."

Ines sighed. "Mmm hmm, you're right."

Navi giggled. "I've never seen Link blush and stutter so many times before!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, he did it when he met Zelda, but she's royalty and he was nervous at first. But this is totally different!"

Hayarpi nodded, clearing her throat. Everybody made themselves comfy. "Yes, it's because he likes her... wait, I haven't really been like that so I can't explain. Sorry!"

Everyone sweatdropped insanely.

"It's alright... soooo..." Navi looked at the horses. "Hey... weird..."

"Huh?" Ines also looked at horses. "Oh."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Gilbert asked.

Brian was also looking. "What if they know about what we're doing to Link and Nicole?"

"Yeah, what if they know that Link likes Nicole?" Hayarpi added with a slight giggle.

"We'll never know..." Gilbert said. "Aww, I wish I can talk to animals!" he grumbled. Everyone sweatdropped.

-

With Nicole and Link...

"They're probably talking about their own problems and how they are finally getting out of this ranch..." Nicole said in one breath.

Link looked at her. "Wha? How do you know?"

"Duh." Nicole said, poking Link's forehead. "What else could they be talking about? Hooking some people up?" She paused. "Hey, wait..."

"Oh no..." Link muttered beneath his breath.

"Can you please tell me who you want to be hooked up with? If you don't I can't get to work!"

Link gave a heavy sigh, finally making a decision. Maybe telling her after all won't make a difference. He had a feeling she'd still treat him the same way. Besides, she just called him 'bro' a few sentences ago.

And for some reason, he didn't mind being called that.  
... Which confused him even more.  
Maybe his feelings //were// fake?

He looked to her, shaking his head. "No... sorry, but you'll have to figure it out yourself."

Nicole frowned a bit. "Aww."

They sat there.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Nicole said, lying down and looking up at the clouds.

"Uhh... I was kinda wondering..." Link said, lying down beside her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Um... w-what are you thinking right now?"

"Hmm... mostly about who you like..." she muttered.

Link blinked. "Really? You really want to know that badly, huh...?"

Nicole shrugged.

"Well... I--"

"Sorry for interrupting, but I've given it some thought. I decided that I won't try to hook you up anymore." Nicole told him.

"REALLY?!" Link said, bolting up. "THANKS-- I mean, uhh, ok, if you're sure." However, inside, he was throwing a mental party. 'YES! I'm freeeeeee!' the little Links inside Link's brain were going, dancing around.

"I mean, what's the point?" she added, also sitting up. "You won't tell me the special girl who you'd love to spend your whole life with. Or something."

Link sweatdropped. Tiiiiny overexaggeration there...

"But can you at least give me a hint?"

"Oh... ok. Just as long as you don't say who it is and keep it to yourself."

"Ok, sure."

Link leaned in. "Well, it's someone you know, and I am very close to her--"

"... Oh! I think I know who it is!"

"But I wasn't finished. o.O"

"Whatever. Alright, I'll keep it to myself."

Shrugging, Link sat normally and glanced at the horses' direction. "I'm still wondering what the horses are talking about..."

-

With the chatting horses...

"I was just gonna tell Maniac how happy I am to finally get outta this ranch!" Epona said happily.

"Yeah, how true..." Dash added.

"No more cuccos." Thunder said.

"AND NO MORE INGO." All the horses said at the same time.

"Goddesses, am I happy that Ines won that race!" Streak said.

Raikou nodded. "Yeah, me too with Brian! Ingo is a lousy horseman!"

"Don't you mean his horse is a lousy racer?" Thunder asked.

"... Yeah well, that too."

"Hey, you know what?" Maniac said. "Link has a crush on Nicole."

Dash nodded. "Yeah, I heard. That's been spreading around! Well, at least to the people we know. I don't like it."

"Me neither. It might give our owners bad reputations."

Epona blinked. "... From liking eachother?"

"No, I mean, wouldn't you hate it if some people that you don't know talk about your master? It's like spreading a rumor."

"Eh, I guess you're right. ... Oh hey, I got an idea!"

"... And?" prodded Thunder.

"Ohh!" Dash said, trotting in place. "I know what she's thinking!"

"Soooo?" Streak and Raikou said at the same time.

"Let's hook Link and Nicole up!" Epona said, whinnying energetically.

Thunder neighed also. "YAAAAY!"

"Yeah, IF we can." Maniac added.

Epona nudged him. "Don't worry about it! Ok, when we are galloping, stay as close to me as possible and I'll do the same, ok?"

Maniac nodded. "Fine. But I think that Ines, Brian, Hayarpi and Gilbert are trying to hook them up also. We'll just help!"

"And the rest of us will just try to keep Link and Nicole together." Raikou said.

"Ooooo! This is gonna be great!" Dash said, getting excited.

-

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening, Ingo sat near the tree, pondering, pondering, pondering, and pondering some more... when finally he thought of something!

He got up, standing near everyone's group. "Ok fine, I'll let you keep all your horses..." he started. All the humans and horses looked up. "... But I'll never let you leave this ranch!" And with that, he backed up and closed the metal gates. He grinned widely.

Maniac stared. "Ooooh... I'm gonna murder him!"

Gilbert blinked. "So you mean //WE// can't leave either!?"

Ingo shook his head. "Nope... all you kids picked THE best horses on this here ranch! I'm never lettin' them go!"

"I was talking about the humans," Gilbert muttered.

Brian sighed. "Aww, f--"

Suddenly, LilFilipinoGurl appeared in a cloud of purple sparkly smoke. "Die, Nicole." she said. And with that, Nicole disappeared in a flash of black light.

Link stared. "NOOOOOO!"

LilFilipinoGurl cackled insanely. "MWAHAHAHAHA!" Then she stopped, smiling. "I'm kidding. Here ya go."

Nicole reappeared. She waved. "HELLLOOOO! I went to visit my friend, Christina!"

Link stopped screaming, clutching his chest. "Holy crap, you scared the fudge outta me! x.X!"

"That's what everyone gets when they try to make me bump up my rating," the writeress said happily.

Brian blinked. "But... all I was gonna say was fudge."

LilFilipinoGurl blinked. "Oops, hehehe..." She looked nervously at Link.

Link unsheathed his sword.

"Uhh, bye!" And with that, the writeress disappeared in a cloud of purple sparkly smoke.

Link snapped his fingers, sheathing his sword. "Crap, I didn't get to kill her."

And while all that was happening, Ines was panicking over the fact that they were stuck on a ranch with Ingo. She mounted her horse and began screaming. "AAAAAAAH! WE'RE STUCK ON A RANCH WITH INGO! AAAAH!" Then she jumped over the fence with Streak behind the paddock.

Everyone stared for a moment.

"Whoa, she found a way out! WAIT FOR ME!" Hayarpi quickly mounted Dash and also jumped over.

Soon everyone followed and they were all outta the ranch...

Nicole dismounted Maniac and began dancing around. "WEEEEEEEE! That was fun! I wanna make some flapjacks! SOMEONE GIVE ME A FREAKIN' BANANA! OO! AH! OO! AH!" She started jumping around like a monkey. "Aww, crap! I forget about Mr. Sharp Teeth! I'm coming, boy!" And with that the insane girl raced into Lon Lon Ranch.

Everyone stared. "O.o"

Navi blinked. "Uhh, we better follow her." She paused. "Oh! We didn't see Malon, did we?"

Link also blinked. "Oh yeah, no we didn't. C'mon!"

They all galloped (with their new horses) to the ranch, Link leading Maniac.

"Aww, here's my boy!" Nicole said happily, reaching down and grabbing the bulldog, hugging him to death.

Ines looked at the dog. "Nicole, umm, Mr. Sharp Teeth is turning purple..."

"Oops, sorry!" She said, loosening her hug and then stuffing the dog into her dimensional pocket.

Everybody STARED. "O.o..."

Nicole ignored them and looked to the left, seeing a red-haired young lady staring at them. "Ooh hey Malon! What's up?"

Link looked around. "What? Malon?" He looked to his left also. "MALON!" he screamed, running over and giving her a huge hug.

Malon laughed as she hugged back. "Hey fairy boy! I missed you too! We haven't talked in a //long// while!" Eventually Link let her go and she looked up at the five other people. "Oh, and who are your friends, Link?"

"Well, you know Navi. Anyway, this is Hayarpi, Brian, Ines, Gilbert, and Nicole." He leaned over to her and whispered, "Oh, and be careful... Nicole's insane... well semi."

Malon blinked. "Hmm, really? I never met a person like her..."

Link gave a small laugh, smiling. "Yeah, unique, ain't it?"

Giggling, Malon looked to Hayarpi. "Oh, look, Link has a crush!" She said, then suddenly tilting her head back and doing a weird laughing thing. Everyone eyed her.

Nicole also tilted her head back, imitating Malon as she also did the weird laughing thing. "Hmm, that wasn't as fun as before."

Everyone eyed her too.

"Uhh, yeah." Ines muttered. Then she turned to Malon, speaking in a low voice. "Anyway, all of us know, except Nicole of course, because Link told Hayarpi and she told the rest of us. Just make sure that you don't tell him that you know."

Navi raised her hand. "I know too!"

Malon nodded. "Oh, alright."

"Oh... so Malon is the one that Link wants..." Nicole muttered to herself. She was in a completely different world... "YESS! WAH HOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, running around the barn.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

Nicole paused, holding up a peace sign. "I'm a Link and Malon shippy! WAHOO!"

Hayarpi, Ines, Brian, Gilbert gasped. "Hey, we are too!" They all said at the same time. Then they eyed each other in fear.

Navi blinked. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Gilbert said.

"A... Link and Malon shippy?"

Nicole shook her head. "We shouldn't tell you, we might jynx it."

Link pouted. "Please, tell me, please?" he begged, looking at Nicole with puppy dog eyes.

Nicole squealed. "Aww, look at the cute widdle puppy!" she giggled, pinching Link on the cheek. He sweatdropped and blushed a bit.

Malon giggled too. "Oooh, look at Link blush..."

Everyone else laughed too.

Link looked at everyone else. "What's so funny?"

Nicole shook her head. "Nothin'. Ok, we really need to get to the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Gilbert. "Ok, nice meeting you, Malon! You're a really kind person!" he said to her, speaking for everyone.

"Yeah, we'll see you next time!" Ines said as everyone mounted their horses.

Malon nodded. "Bye! Come back soon! And thanks for saving the ranch!"

-

The entrance to Kokiri Forest...

Nicole stared at the big hole in the wall and laughed. Everybody else exchanged glances before dismounting their horses.

"Ok guys, you can go wander off somewhere until we call you." Brian told the horses.

"Stick together, cuz Link'll play Epona's Song and when Epona hears that, all of you come!" added Hayarpi.

The horses nodded at them, and the seven ventured into Kokiri Forest.

-

Inside...

"Ooooooh, midget people..."

"HEY! They're my friends!" the blond twitched.

Nicole sweatdropped. "I'm just kidding! I'm not THAT stupid. Anyway, c'mon! Lead us to the temple!"

Link nodded. "Alright guys, follow me!"

------

Hey!! I need to go to the mall now!! I kinda have another idea for another story and my brain's getting all mixed up!! CRAAAP!! I need to go now, ok? See ya'll next time in the next chapter!! Byee!!


	9. The Forest Temple! Does Link Really Love...

Disclaimer: I think I own Zelda... oh wait, I don't. Too bad for me.

Hey!! Nobody read my last chappy!! ;.;! I feel unwanted... Anyway, I'm gonna finish this story because I already have another idea for a sequal! Wait, but who would read any of my crap? Aww poopy. Ok, READ!!

------  
Chapter 9: The Forest Temple!! Does Link really love Nicole?

"Love is such a strong word," Link sighed at the title. "But anyway. Ok follow me." He weaved his way through the Lost Woods when Nicole did something crazy, again.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nicole cackled for a long time.

Everyone eyed her. "What?"

"Oh!" Nicole sweatdropped, then reached over and grabbed Link's hat.

Link blinked. "HEY!"

Ines 'ooh'ed. "Hey, nice hair."

Link growled. "NICOLE! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

Nicole laughed evilly. "AHAHA! You have to catch me first!"

The six chased Nicole through the Lost Woods. It looked like a Scooby-Doo scene when they go into a tunnel appear in another one and etcetera etcetera.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!" Nicole screamed, still running.

"My hat! ;.;" Link sobbed.

"Yaaay!"

As everybody chased Nicole through the Lost Woods, she accidentally stumbled upon the Sacred Forest Meadow. "Ooooh... pretty..."

Link stopped as he looked around. "Hey, look, we're here... NICOLE! MY HAT!"

Nicole blinked down at him from the top of a tree. "Why do you want it so much?"

"BECAUSE!"

"Give me a very stupid reason that doesn't make sense, and I'll think about giving it back!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Link twitched. "What?! Oh fine! Wanna know the truth?!"

Nicole grinned. "Hmm, that's better. YES! TELL ME THE FREAKIN' TRUTH!"

Link paused for a moment, and then sighed. "WELL, when I was 10, before I met you guys, Saria gave that hat to me after we made out!"

Navi screamed. "HOLY CRAP!"

Everyone else gasped simultaneously.

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "W-w-what? Y-y-you a-and S-saria m-made out w-when y-y-you were t-t-t-ten?"

"... Yes."

Nicole's eyed widened. "Oh my god..." She muttered, dropping Link's hat. "OH $&! WHAT THE #$& &$ & $#$&! YOU GUYS WERE //JUST// TEN! WHAT !#$ & ()(& $#! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Ines blinked. "Jeezus, I never knew Nicole could cuss like that..."

Link bent down, picking up his hat and putting it back on his head. He snickered. "... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What the... WHY THE HECK ARE YOU !#$& LAUGHING?!" Nicole yelled from the tree.

Link held his stomach. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys fall for anything!"

"WHAT?"

"HAHAHAHA! It was a joke!" Link said, grinning widely.

Hayarpi fell over. "WHAT JOKE? WHAT THE?!"

"I said it so that Nicole would be shocked and so that she would drop my hat! It worked!"

Nicole paused. "... Oooooooh...!" She jumped down and started beating Link up.

Everyone else stared. "Whoa..."

"OW! NICOLE! STOP! IT HURTS! OW!" Link screamed while being beat up. "OW OW, OK, OK, I'M SORRY!"

"ARE YOU REALLY SORRY?!"

"YES! YES! YES! OUCH! STOP!"

Nicole sighed and ceased. "Alright, I forgive you." She clapped her hands together and walked away.

Link lied there on the ground. "Ouch... my body..."

Nicole looked over her shoulder and gave him a look. "Try that again, and I WON'T stop!"

Navi giggled. "My tips worked!"

"We told eachother tips on how to beat someone up." Nicole explained.

"Good job! "

Nicole nodded. "Thanks! Alright, all of you, FORGET everything that I said and did, ok?"

Everyone nodded rather obediently.

"Aww, thanks you guys! And Link? Please don't do that again." Nicole said sweetly, smiling. "What you said is something you can't joke around with."

Link stayed put but nodded. "Ok... ouch... my body..."

"I'll take that as an "Ok"! Anyway, let's go." She approached the gate. "Hmm, it's locked..." she muttered, then turned around.

A wolfos popped out of the ground behind her.

"Ohh! How CUUUUUTE! Hey, wanna be my dog's friend?"

The wolfos only blinked. "Uhh... sure."

"Here ya go!" She said, tossing Mr. Sharp Teeth at him. "Oh yeah, and if you try to eat him, YOU'RE DEAD." She threatened, pointing her sword to the wolfos' neck.

It laughed a bit nervously. "Ehehe... I won't eat him!"

"Oooook, that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen... other than what just happened and the bone incident." said Brian.

Link sweatdropped. "Uhh, let's just go!"

"Oh yeah, sorry, Link, for beating you up. And for taking your hat." Nicole apologized, helping him up.

He winced a bit. "It's ok... I deserved it. You're a good fighter!"

"Aww, thanks!" she said, hugging him gently as to not damage him further.

"Uhh, your welcome."

"Let's go to a fairy fountain so we could cure Link." Ines said.

Everybody nodded as the wolfos disappeared and the gate lowered. They continued through the maze, finding a grotto. Inside was a fairy fountain and there they healed Link with one of the fairies. Then they come back out.

Nicole gasped. "Look! It's a moblin!" she said, pointing to a moblin.

Everyone 'ooh'ed. "Oooooooooo..."

"HA YA!" Brian yelled, killing a moblin with his hookshot.

"Ooooo... let's kill more!" Navi said excitedly.

They all killed the moblins and ran towards the temple. Just as they neared the broken staircase, Sheik dropped down from somewhere up there, stopping everyone in their tracks. "You have arrived."

"Indeed we have, Sheikah dude." Ines muttered.

Sheik then proceeded to tell them a long story, blahblahblah, and then taught them the warp song.

Gilbert decided to speak what the voice box said. "You have learned the Minuet of Forest!"

Ines eyed him. "Uhh, ok."

Sheik nodded. "All right, my work is done. Goodbye, and good luck." was the last thing he said before disappearing in a flash of light.

Gilbert started screaming. "AAAAAAH! I'M BLIND! HELP MEEEE!" he started running around, bumping into things from time to time.

Everyone stared. "O.o"

Ten seconds later...

Suddenly Gilbert stopped in his spot. "Wait, I'm not."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh... yeah anyway, follow me!" He aimed his hookshot at the tree beside the temple's entrance. The hook darted out, catching hold of the wood, then retracted, pulling Link up past the broken steps. He looked back at his companions. "C'mon! It's perfectly safe!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Nooooo." She hookshot up as well, yelling to the rest. "Hurry up, you guys!"

Everybody else nodded. "We're coming!" They hookshotted up. "We're here!"

"Why do we always talk together like that?" Gilbert mumbled.

Hayarpi shivered a little. "It's kinda creepy."

Link stuck himself between then. "Ok, I wanna finish this!"

"Hey look, a chest."

Gasping, Nicole shoved between them as well. "DOES IT HAVE RABID DOLPHINS INSIDE?"

Navi shook her head. "I don't think so, maybe a key..."

"Awww..."

"I'll get it," volunteered Link as he pointed his hookshoot to another branch. "You guys go ahead."

Nicole nodded. "Alright." She began to walk towards the doors, but screamed when two wolfos popped up out of the ground. Then she blinked. "Oh, I thought that you were something else."

Ines almost fell over. "Like what?"

Gilbert waved at one wolfos. "Nicole, handle that one, I'll get this guy right here."

The girl nodded. "Cool! Come get me, you overgrown puppy! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!" She wasted no time killing them off. "Hmm, easy."

"Yeah, too easy..." Gilbert yelled up to the tree. "LINK! Did you get it yet?"

The blond looked down at them through some leaves. "Wha?"

"The thing in the chest!"

"Oh! Yeeees, I did! I'm coming down now!" he leapt off the branch. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Then he landed.

Ines eyed him. "Why did you scream?"

"Because I thought that I'd fall into a portal with deformed kids singing the barney song with the teletubbies..."

"You know what?" Brian sighed as they continued along. "You have a very disturbing imagination."

Link started making weird expressions. "o.O... O.O... :D... ;D... ;.;... O.o... -.-..."

Navi smacked him. "Stop making faces! You're freaking me out!"

"o.O... -.-... :)... O.O... v.v... o.o"

"STOP IT!"

"Sorry! I felt like doing something stupid."

Nicole waved her arms. "I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT! SEEEEE! o.O... :D... O.O... X.x..."

Hayarpi laughed sheepishly. "That last one was just plain scary."

Finally everyone entered the actual Forest Temple. Brian looked around. "Ooooh, creeeeeeeepy."

"I think we should go through the central chamber." suggested Navi.

Link looked at her. "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Shrugging, everyone passed through the central chamber and opened the door.

A bubble was floating there, but when it heard the door open, it turned around, staring at the teens. It grinned. "WAZZZAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

Brian greeted it back. "WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

Gilbert and Link joined in too. "WAZZZAAAAAAAAP!"

Ines sighed. "Men... they're all the same."

The girls pulled the boys into the next room and stalfos popped out.

Nicole unsheathed her sword. "COOL!" she grinned, then killed them all easily.

Link stared. "How did you do that?"

"... I don't know..."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "Suuuuure. Look! Another chest!"

Link went over, kicking the chest open and reaching for whatever was inside. He sighed as he took out another key. "Oh, I am so happy. Another key. Yahoo. -.-;;;;"

Everyone headed back to the main room after noticing nothing else they could do in that area.

Suddenly Navi started to scream. "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!"

Everyone turned to her. "WHAT DO YA WANT?"

"Look at the block over there! It has the same symbol as the Door of Time!"

Brian started to snicker. "Ehehe... cheap name."

Walking over to the block, Link inspected it a bit before gasping in realization. "Oh! I know!" He whipped out his ocarina and played the Song of Time. Just as he suspected, the block disappeared. "Right, let's go in."

"NOOOOOOO!" came Nicole's cry.

"Huh?"

"NOOO! DON'T GO! WHAT IF BARNEY IS HAVING TEA WITH BARBIE? AND TELETUBBIES WILL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHA!"

"... No, let's hope that teletubbies will burn in heck."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "YEAH!"

Nicole bit her lip. "But... but, I'm still scared..."

Link eyed her. "Really?"

"No. LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!" she cackled as she ran inside the room, everyone else following.

Brian blinked at the rather large Deku Baba staring at them. "Ooh, it's huge..."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "No duh. HIYA!" she yelled as she killed it.

"Hey!" called Hayarpi. "No fair!"

"Huh? What did I do?"

Ines sighed. "You killed almost everything. We wanna kill too!"

"... Oh, I'm sorry. ;.;"

Link sweatdropped. "Umm, are you alright?"

"Yeah, keep going. I'll just follow."

"Ok, if you say so."

They keep on going until they reach the room where they get the fairy bow. Link started screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" ("That was a long scream," Gilbert laughed.) "Stalfos! Hey, Nicole! Get that one over there, I'll get this one!"

Nicole shook her head. "No."

"Huh? What?"

"I said no."

Link 'eep'ed as he dodged a swing. "Why not?! You're right next to it!"

The stalfos waved at Nicole. "Hello! I'm Joe!"

The girl waved back then looked back at Link. "Because. Gilbert, kill it for me, please."

Gilbert shrugged. "Alright." Then he killed it.

Joe sobbed. "NOOOOOO!" then he died. Link killed his own stalfos until Nicole gave notice of two more behind them, in which Ines and Hayarpi took care of.

Navi clapped. "Good job guys. Hey look! Six chests just appeared in the middle of the room!"

Everyone opened them, and each chest contained a Fairy Bow that had the name of the owner engraved on the handle.

Nicole fawned over it. "Ooooooh... COOL!"

Hayarpi looked at her partners. "Remember those paintings with the poes on them?"

Link eyed her. "So?"

Gilbert poked him. "That is the portal to teletubby land... where they will go "LALALALALALALA!" in your ear alllllll day..."

Brian smacked Gilbert. "Stop with the teletubbies!"

"Why?" Nicole laughed. "It's funny!"

"No, it's scary!"

"Fine, we'll stop..." then she added quietly, "... For now..."

Brian eyed her. Nicole looked around, whistling. So they exited the room and saw a painting with a poe on it. Brian nudged Link and gestured at the art. "Shoot it."

Link looked around. "What?"

Ines sweatdropped. "He meant shoot the painting with one of your arrows."

"Why?"

"Just do it. The sooner we finish, the sooner we get outta here." Hayarpi shivered a little. "This place gives me the creeps..."

The blond hero was just standing around. Nicole smacked him. "Hurry up, Link!"

Link 'oh'-ed. "Ok." He fired an arrow at the painting. "Ohh, look, it burned away."

Brian nodded. "Shoot the other paintings which have the poe on them."

"Umm, ok." He kept doing so until... "Look! A poe came out! Let's follow it!"

"Good idea, cuz you're supposed to fight it anyway!" nodded Nicole. "You follow it and we'll be waiting right here."

"Eh? Why just me?"

"'Cause. Just go! Poes are easy to defeat anyways!"

Link nodded back and ran down the stairs to fight the ghost. Five minutes later he returned. "Hello!" Link said cheerfully as he held up something shiny. "I got a key!"

Gilbert patted his head. "Ok, let's go into the other room."

-

In the other room...

"Now, do the same thing." Hayarpi advised.

Link nodded. "Uhh, right." He did what he did in the other room, shooting all three paintings and then going to fight the poe. When he came back, he was waving something round and blue. "This time, I got the compass!"

Nicole scoffed. "Like we need that."

They all went through the temple until finally, they were at the boss's room.

This time Nicole looked around. "So... what are we supposed to do? Where's the boss?"

Ines eyed her strangely. "Didn't you finish the game?"

The other girl twitched, whispering harshly while waving her arms at Ines. "Yes but I kinda-not-really-yes-but-no forgot some things that happened in the Adult Saga cuz that was a long time ago! But still! Now SHH, cuz I don't want Link to know that!"

Link eyed them both. "Know what?"

"N-nuthin'! Ehehe..."

Navi raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push the subject. "Uh huh... let's go here and wait for the boss."

They all stood in the center and waited for ten minutes.

Ines looked to Nicole again, whispering. "Uhh, what are we supposed to do again?"

"Uh. I think this." Nicole pushed Link towards the gate thingy.

"Hey!" Then Link gasped as the gates went up. Then he started screaming more. "AAAAAAAAAAH! WE CAN'T ESCAPE!"

Brian covered his mouth. "Shut up! I hear something..."

All of a sudden, Ganondorf came out of a picture!

Link growled, unsheathing the Master Sword. "Grrrr... Ganondorf... grrrrrr..."

"Link!" Nicole rolled her eyes. "Shut up, that's not Ganondorf. That's his ghost."

Ganondorf's Ghost blinked. "How did you know?"

"Hmmm, POOOOOOOOWEEEERSSSS:D"

"Oooook, HI-YA!" All at once, the battle started! The ghost turned around, his horse galloping through another picture.

Link gasped as he pulled out an empty bottle. "Crap! I didn't bring any fairies! We're gonna die!" He started sobbing.

Nicole smacked him. "STOP OVERREACTING, DANG IT!"

Everyone looked at her.

"What? Sorry, Link."

"It's alright."

"Ok, everybody guard two pictures, and if you see a portal with GG coming out, shoot it with your arrows, ok?"

Ines whipped her bow out with everyone else. "Gotcha."

Everybody did just that until GG jumped off his horse.

"Link," Nicole started. "You gotta handle this on your own, ok?"

"But, why?"

"Don't worry, I'll do something... and it's also because you have the Master Sword and it can repel GG's attacks, and our swords can't do that!" She gasped suddenly as she saw an energy blast coming right for her. "AAAH!"

Link gasped. "WATCH OUT!" he yelled, moving to stand in front of her. He swung his sword, repelling the attack.

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem. Hey, it does work!" he looked at his blue fairy. "Navi, I need targeting!"

Navi nodded. "Right!"

Link turned to GG, grining maniacally. "I'm gonna KEEL you!" he leaned back and laughed. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Brian leaned over to Hayarpi. "Umm, Nicole's insaness is rubbing on to Link."

Hayarpi sighed dreamily. "I know! Isn't that romantic?"

Everybody else eyed her.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud? Hehe!"

Meanwhile the Ghost was completely ignoring the other five as he focused on Link. "Here's one!" he formed an energy ball and tossed it to Link.

Nicole popped up in front of him. "Hey! GG! Barney is behind you!"

GG gasped. "What?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" he turned around.

"Hiya!" Link yelled as he swung his sword and repelled another one, the ball bouncing back and hitting GG's butt.

"My butt!" GG sobbed as he clutched it and fell down. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

Link just went over and slashed him some more. "More "hiyas"!"

"Grr..." GG growled and flew back up. He tossed another energy ball. "Ya!"

Nicole popped up again. "Hey, GG! A teletubby is behind you!"

GG gasped (again). "What?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" he turned around.

Ines laughed a little sheepishly. "Is this guy gullible or what?"

Link repelled the attack, smacking GG's back. GG put a hand on his hip like an old man as he fell down. "Oh, my omega!" The blodn slashed at him some more until GG shoved him off. "I HATE YOU!" he sobbed, forming another energy ball. Just as he tossed it, someone called out to him.

"Hey!" came Nicole's voice. "GG! Someone is behind you!"

GG scoffed, ignoring her. "Oh no you don't!" he looked around. "Hey, where is Link?"

Nicole giggled. "Behind you!"

GG turned around. Surely enough, there was Link, harnessing the energy ball GG had thrown at him. "HA!" he yelled, slashing it back at the ghost's head.

GG sobbed as he dropped down. "My head!"

Link slashed him over and over until...

Finally, GG jerked back in defeat. "Noooooooooo!" he yelled, disappearing into some portal Ganondorf had created, while Ganondorf himself muttered curses about his useless product clone or something.

Nicole did a little dance. "Yaay! He's dead!"

Link breathed a sigh of relief, looking at her. "That was pretty easy. Thanks for the help!"

"No problem!"

Navi flittered around them. "Umm, anyway, good job people!"

"Ahaha, we did like... nothing." Gilbert sweatdropped.

The fairy ignored him and pointed. "Look! Six heart containers! Get them and let's go into the blue light thingy!"

Everyone cheered and retrieved their hearts, healing themselves, and then stepping into the blue light thingy. They all reappeared in the Chamber of Sages.

There was Saria, standing on the Forest Sage symbol. She smiled at the six. "Hello Link. I am Saria, the Sage of the Forest Temple..."

Link gestured at the other five. "Saria, these are--"

Saria cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I know who they are. You don't need to tell me." She then proceeded on about some Sage things, and rescuing Hyrule and all that jazz until Nicole spoke up.

"Hey, Saria, you know what?"

"What?"

"Before we entered the temple, Link said that you and him made-" she was cut off when Link jumped on her, covering her mouth. "Mmmpffh!" Link began to laugh sheepishly.

Everyone else blinked, then started laughing when they realized what Nicole was going to say.

Saria stared. "Uhh, Link, please let Nicole finish."

Link waved his hands. "Ehehe, um, s-she was gonna say that we made... bread!"

"But we never made bread."

"Do muffins count as bread?"

"No. They're MUFFINS."

"But it's still wheat and stuff..."

Meanwhile, Nicole finally got Link's hand out of the way and kicked him off ("OWW!"). She looked at the green-haired girl. "NO! I was gonna say that Link said you guys made out when you were ten!"

Link slapped his forehead. He began to count down. Three... two... one--

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Nicole grinned in triumph. Link shoved her aside, kneeling in front of Saria. "I swear, it was a joke! Nicole got my hat, and I told her that so she could drop it!"

"SO?!" Saria yelled so loud it made Link's hat fly off. "WHO CARES IF IT WAS A FREAKIN' JOKE! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOUUUUUU!" she reached down and started strangling him just as she said she would.

"HEEEELP!"

The six did the opposite and just laughed. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

... Later...

"... AAHAHHAHAHAA--"

"YEAH OKAY, I think we've laughed enough," Navi grumbled.

Everyone else shut up.

Nicole looked at Saria. "Ok, ok, Link is turning blue! Saria, stop it!"

Saria blinked, not realizing how long she'd been strangling her beloved best friend. She finally let go. "Oh! Sorry."

"Uh huh, can you give us the Forest Medallion now?"

"Oh, alright. Here." She tossed it at them.

Nicole caught it, grinning. "Thanks!"

Saria looked at the blond boy, laughing sheepishly. "Ahaha, um... sorry, Link."

Link was lying on the floor, still recovering. But he managed to choke out, "I-it's ok. This was the second time today..." he coughed, waving an arm at Nicole.

Saria blinked. "You beat him up too?"

Nicole nodded happily. "Yup!"

"High five!"

Nicole and Saria cackled as they high fived each other. Saria cleared her throat. "Anyway, you guys have to go. Goodbye!" she looked at Link on the ground. "You are the weakest Link! And I mean it!"

Everyone laughed. Link's eye twitched. They all jumped three times and they appeared on the forest warp pad in front of the Forest Temple's entrance, where Sheik stood.

Nicole sighed, kicking the blond (who was still on the floor) with her foot. "See, Link? See what happens when you say something like THAT?"

Link sat up. "Yes... I really have to learn how to fight with my bare hands."

"... That's not the point..."

"... Oh you meant the other thing. Then yeah."

"Cool. Ok, I'll help you up. Just lean on me." (A/N: Like the song! Lean on me, when you're not strong...) she offered, putting Link's arm behind her neck.

"Thanks..."

Meanwhile, the other five were staring. Hayarpi and Ines exchanged glances, grinning and giggling stupidly. "Aww, look at them!"

Brian however, tilted his head when he noticed something else. "Hey, that's strange..."

Navi flittered over. "What is it?"

"Have you noticed that Link never stutters or blushes in front of Nicole anymore?"

Gilbert butted in their conversation. "Really?" he looked at the two. "... Oh, you're right."

"Of course I am."

Hayarpi butted in too. "How can you tell?"

Ines shoved her way in as well. "Look, Nicole just put Link's arm around her and Link wasn't blushing, or stuttering when Nicole came near him."

"Why don't we talk to him later?"

Brian nodded. "Good idea."

"What if Link never REALLY REALLY liked Nicole?" suggested Gilbert. "What if it was just a MAJOR crush which eventually faded away?"

Navi put a finger to her chin. "Oh... actually..." the four earthlings eyed her. She laughed sheepishly. "Link was feeling that. Like his feelings were confused..."

Nicole and Link were able to move, pushing their way into the talk as well. "What's up?" Nicole asked. "You guys seem worried about something."

Hayarpi eyed her. "Nicole, is it ok if we talk to Link for a bit?"

"About what?"

"We'll tell you later." Navi reassured.

"But, he's still weak, he needs support."

Link sighed. "I'm like a fragile doll."

"That was stupid," Brian sweatdropped.

"Shut up! I'm injured!"

Ines grinned. "And who's fault is thaaaaat?"

Link eyed her. "... Yours."

"What! No it's not!"

"Hey, HEY!" Hayarpi snapped, shoving the two apart. "Look Link, you're not fragile, just weak."

Gilbert went over to Link's over side. "Here, I'll help him."

Nicole finally nodded. "Ok..." she let Link go, looking around. "Who am I going to talk to?"

"Umm, do something. C'mon Link, let's go over there..."

Link nodded. "Uhh, ok."

While everybody went to the stump where Saria used to sit, Nicole went over to the edge of the warp point and sat herself down, facing the stairs that went down to the Sacred Forest Meadow. She looked behind her at the other six. "I wonder what they're talking about..." She suddenly burst out sobbing. "WHY WON'T THEY TELL MEEEEEE!"

The six stopped chatting and eyed her.

She eyed them back.

"... Sorry."

Ines waved her hand. "It's okay."

Nicole nodded and turned back around. "Agh, I better not butt in then. I'll just sing to myself..." she began to sing something in Japanese.

-

Link shut up just as he was about to talk, looking up. "Hey, Nicole's singing... in a weird language..."

Gilbert nodded. "She sings good..."

Well.

"... What?"

It's 'well', not 'good'. I corrected your grammar.

"Pft, grammer shmammer."

Everybody listened to Nicole for a few seconds...

-

As Nicole sang, she thought, "God, I feel stupid. I'm singing in Japanese but I don't know what I'm saying." she cackled like an idiot mentally and continued.

-

Hayarpi grinned. "Wow, she sings REAL good." Then she blinked. "Oh! People! Did you guys forget what we're going to talk about with Link?"

Ines laughed sheepishly. "Oops, almost forgot..."

Link looked to them. "So?"

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "You said that you love Nicole, right?"

"Did I? Love is such strong word."

"Okay fine, 'like'."

He 'oh!'-ed when he remembered, sweatdropping. "Ehehe, uh... ok fine, let's just go with 'love' since it sounds better. What about it?"

"What if it really isn't love?" suggested Brian. "What if it was just a huge crush?"

"Wha? But... I feel a LOVE for her..."

"Maybe it's a different kind of love."

"Or if it's the type of love you think it is," Ines continued, "Why don't you tell her?"

"I... I, umm..."

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Think about it, are you sure?"

Link bit his lip. "Honestly... I've been kinda confused about it since we were at Lon Lon Ranch. But now that you guys brought it up with me, then it wasn't just me who was confused, I guess. You know what I mean!? I suck at saying things out loud!" The earthlings sweatdropped at him but nodded. "So... I think it's not the love I thought it was."

"Think?"

Navi sighed. "Nah. It's not love. I'm sure."

Brian looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel Link's emotions... the one that was saying it was just family love is reigning over the other one now."

Everyone paused.

"Then why did you guys interrogate me about it when Navi could've told you?" Link grumbled.

The other four glared at Navi. She laughed sheepishly. "I //did// tell you guys Link felt confused! It's just that one emotion reigns now over the other, hehehe..."

Hayarpi poked Link anyway. "Just to make sure. Is it true?"

He nodded. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure Navi's right. It was just a crush... gah, I can't believe it! I've mistaken sisterly love for ACTUAL love between a man and a woman!"

Ines shivered. "Corny."

Brian nodded. "This will be hard for us to sink in."

Link stared. "Why?"

"... I don't know, it just will, cuz we were so used to all of us being paired off and then voila, two out of six don't really //feel// it."

Link 'oh'-ed in understanding, sweatdropped. "Yeah... I guess for me too. But hey, thanks you guys, for having this talk with me. Otherwise I would've been lost for a bit more..."

Navi patted his head. "Anything for a confused friend!"

"... I have an idea."

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "An idea for what, and what is it?"

"Let's pretend to talk a little bit more."

"Why?"

"Nicole's still singing... I wanna hear some more..."

Ines raised an eyebrow. "But you don't even know what she's saying."

"But I like the way she sings. I bet you don't know what she's saying either!"

She sweatdropped. Touche!

They all listen for a few more seconds until Nicole stopped. Link looked up. "Hey, what happened?"

Meanwhile Nicole was having a mental battle. Or she was, but she couldn't take it anymore. "Gah! What are they talking about? Do they have to hide it from me? Argh! I have to know!" she started walking over.

Link gasped as he heard footsteps. "She's coming--" he turned around immediately, grinning sheepishly as he faced her. "HI NIC! Ahaha, we just finished talking! Uhh, right guys?"

Gilbert nodded like an idiot. "Oh yeah! Sure! Ehehe!"

Nicole looked at Navi, closing up on her. "Will you tell me now?"

Navi cackled. "Ok, I did say that I'd tell you, but I didn't tell you when!"

"... Aww. KJ."

"Of course!"

"I have this feeling that we need to go to the Temple of Time," Link brought up to change the subject (though he really did have the feeling).

Nicole looked at him. "Why, Linky-poo?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling."

Nicole turned away then, so Hayarpi went over and whispered to the hero, "Hey, you didn't blush when she called you Linky-poo."

"Yeah, you're right," he whispered back. "That really confirms it then, huh? But she's still like a sister."

"No doubt about that."

Nicole stretched, sighing heavily. "Eh, I feel sleeeeeeepy... oh heck with it. Let's go to the temple! Link, do you still feel weak?"

Link shook his head. "Nah, I feel better."

Navi nodded, flying ahead. "Ok, let's go"

Everyone cheered, leaving the woods and for some reason not calling their horses, so they headed towards Hyrule Market by foot... but, halfway there...

"Guys, wait up..." came a voice at the back of the group.

Everyone turned to see Nicole lagging behind. Link went to her. "What is it?"

Nicole made a large yawn. "I... feel..." another yawn. "Sleepy..." Then she collapsed on the ground, dead to the world.

Everyone stared down at her.

"Wow," laughed Link. "She must have been extremely tired."

Gilbert nodded in agreement. "We are too. Why don't we set up camp over there?" He pointed in the distance to the tree near the stairs that led to Kakariko Village.

"Ok, sure." Link picked up the sleeping girl and slumped her over his back, wincing a little at the difficulty. "Ahh, Nicole got heavier..."

Hayarpi tilted her head. "But, how? We didn't even eat yet."

Navi shook her head. "You must be tired then. Let's get there quickly."

So the seven headed there. Then Nicole started mumbling in her sleep. "Ahh... no... teletubbies... get away... don't carry me... don't bring me to lala... or whatever his name is..."

Ines shivered. "She's dreaming about teletubbies..."

Brian twitched. "See? I told you they were scary."

They all crossed the bridge and got to the tree, collapsing by it. Link walked over and set Nicole down by the base, 'phew'-ing as he did so. He looked at the stream leading to Zora's River. "At least we're near a stream..."

Hayarpi settled herself in. "I'm gonna sleep... it's almost dark."

"Why don't all of you sleep? I'll keep watch."

All of a sudden Nicole began to wake up. "Ugh... Link? No, don't keep watch..."

Link looked to her. "Hey, you heard me? Go back to sleep." he started pushing her down.

Nicole started screaming. "AHHHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!"

"OOPS!" Link sweatdropped and withdrew his hands. "Oh crap, I'm soooo sorry!" he apologized while blushing.

The girl cackled at his expression. "I'm kidding! You weren't touching anything private."

"Uh, ok, good..."

"Dude, stop blushing, it's ok."

"Ok sorry." Link's blush went away completely. The others sweatdropped.

"Anyway," muttered Nicole. "I've got an idea." She whistled six times.

Hayarpi blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Watch." From the direction of Lon Lon Ranch, Maniac popped up and was galloping towards Nicole. He went over the the bridge and trotted up to his owner. "Hey, boy? What's up?" Nicole grinned as she scratched Maniac's nose. The stallion whinnied happily in response.

Link 'oh'-ed. "So that's how you call Maniac? I use my ocarina."

"Speaking of ocarina, Link, call Epona."

"Eh? Why?"

"It's part of my idea!"

"Ok." Link shrugged and played Epona's Song. Epona herself came galloping from where Maniac came from. Link smiled as Epona went up to him, patting her neck. "Hello, girl."

"Ok, why don't Maniac and Epona keep watch tonight?"

Navi looked at the others. "Is that a good idea?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah! Look, they both get along great. I bet they're best friends!"

Epona looked at Maniac, saying in horse language, "How does she know that we're best friends?"

The stallion shrugged. Well, if he could. If horses could shrug, I don't know. o.O "That's one of the mysteries of life..."

"o.O Yeah, I guess..."

Nicole poked her friends. "So what do you guys think?"

Ines swatted her away. "Sure, that might work."

"Ok, but, what if a poe comes out while we're sleeping?" Navi questioned.

Nicole scoffed. "Well, Epona or Maniac will wake up either me or Link!"

"Hmm, easy enough," Maniac thought.

"Ok, let's get to sleep."

The others nodded, lying down on their spots on the grass. "Goodnight Nicole, goodnight you guys." Link called out.

"Goodnight everyone. Sweet dreams, Link." Nicole replied back.

"Goodnight guys, I love you all." Gilbert giggled. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Soon, everyone was fast asleep except Nicole. She turned to the two horses keeping guard. "Alright, you two, we'll let you sleep during the day, ok?" Epona nodded and Maniac shook his mane in agreement. Nicole pet them both before lying down with her friends and falling asleep.

Maniac looked to Epona. "Soo," he started in hl (horse language). "What do you wanna talk about?"

Epona was silent for a moment before whinnying softly. "I got it, have you heard that Link doesn't like Nicole anymore?"

"... Yeah, but I don't get how we hear these things so fast. Didn't that happen just a few pages up?"

"Magic?"

"... Maybe! But yeah... there goes our plan for hooking them up..."

"It's better to talk about that with the others. I'll go look for them."

Maniac shook his head. "No, stay here. I'll do it."

"Why you?"

"Pleeeease?!"

Epona sweatdropped. "Fine, fine, gallop as fast as you want."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Maniac reared up and galloped off to find the other horses.

The red-brown mare snuffed. "Sometimes I think he has problems."

Five minutes later...

"I'm baaaaaaaaack!" came Maniac's voice-- err... way-of-communicating.

Epona looked up. "How did you get here so quickly?"

"They were heading this way."

Streak trotted up beside them. "So, what's up?"

"Something wrong?" asked Dash.

Epona glanced at all their masters. "Well..."

The six horses continued chatting until a poe popped out of the ground behind Epona. Maniac noticed it first. "Epona! Watch out! I'll wake up Link!" he quickly went over and nudged the blond.

"Huh, wha? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh, it's just you, Maniac."

Maniac almost fell over (if he could). But instead he neighed a little in caution, but not too loudly so he couldn't wake the others.

Link looked around. "Wha?" He saw Epona whinnying as she ran away from a poe that was poking her. "Oh, it's just a poe."

Maniac shoved him.

Link finally woke up. "A POE?! YAYAYAYAYA!" He unsheathed his sword and tackled it down, stabbing it, re-killing it and then stuffing it in a bottle. He breathed a sigh of relief, then noticed the other horses. "Thanks Maniac, but why are all the horses here?" A pause. "Oh well." he shrugged and went back to his place to sleep.

Epona laughed sheepishly. "That was close. "

"Yeah, it almost attacked you," Raikou laughed. "Or more like... POKING YOU..."

Epona twitched and kicked at him. "Shut up!"

Meanwhile, Maniac was staring at the poe in a bottle. "Ummm..."

"What?"

"That poe is giving me the creeps... look at it."

Epona looked as well, nose wrinkling in disgust. "Eww. You're right. It's best not to stare..."

Thunder turned away but still shivered. "Gah, I can still feel it looking at me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Manic neighed. "NO MORE PEEEACE!" he kicked the bottle into the stream beside them.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" the poe in the bottle giggled as it floated downstream and into Zora's River.

Raikou stared. "o.O That was disturbing..."

"At least we got rid of him," Streak nodded.

Dash nodded too. "Anyways..."

So until dawn, the horses chatted while looking out for their masters. Such good horses they were, don't you think?

"So, we all agree to not try to hook them up anymore, is that clear, fellow horses?" Maniac finalized.

The other horses nodded. "Agreed."

"Cool. So, now what?"

"Let's talk about random things!" Epona suggested.

Dash cheered. "Yay!"

"My aunt is a camel!" Raikou exclaimed.

"I have two kids!" Thunder beamed happily.

Streak stared. "Really?"

"No."

"... I can use a computer!"

Maniac poked her. "What's that?"

"I don't know."

"I like bananas!"

Epona whinnied. "Oranges are better!"

Maniac glared. "No! Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"Bananas!"

"Oranges!"

"BANANAS!"

"ORANGES!"

The horses said other random things until finally, somebody began to wake up... and of course that person was Nicole. She sat up, yawning. "Good morning, people! Uhh..." She looked around at everyone then gave a sigh. "I'm the first to wake up... AGAIN."

Noticing her, Maniac trotted over and nuzzled his master. Nicole petted him back. "Well, at least you're up." Then she froze as she remembered something. "Oh no... Oh FREAKIN' no... DAMN IT! I forgot Mr. Sharp Teeth again!"

Maniac sighed. "Again? Aww, man."

"Sorry boy, let's ride to the Lost Woods! I think I remember where to go." she mounted her steed and looked at Epona. "Ok, Epona, don't let anyone look for me, ok?"

Epona nodded in response, and with that, Nicole gave a yell and Maniac galloped down the field to Kokiri Forest.

Then, Link started to wake up as he heard Nicole's yell. He yawned, seeing Epona. "Hmm, hi Epona. Good morning, Nicole..." he looked around. "Nicole? Hey, where is she?"

Epona just neighed nervously.

Link eyed her. "Ohh, Epooooooona..."

The rest of the horses watched, exchanging glances.

"Where'd she go?" Link asked. "I just heard her voice... hm, I better look for her then. C'mere girl, let's look for her." he went over, about to mount Epona.

Epona pranced a little in place. 'Shoot, I better think fast...' Just as Link reached her, she stepped back.

Link stared. "Epona, what are you doing?"

Epona feigned an irritated neigh at him. She sweatdropped as she saw Link's somewhat hurt expression. 'Oh, I feel bad doing that...'

"What happened? What did I do? Oh well, I better try again." He tried five more times to mount his horse, but she kept on stepping back. Link finally had it. "Ok, fine! If you won't let me ride you, I'll walk." he started heading towards the small bridge, but Epona galloped over and blocked his path.

Link stared. "Epona! Get out of the way! I need to look for Nicole!" He went left, Epona blocked him. He went right, and Epona blocked him again. He growled. "Epona! What if Nicole's in danger!? I need to find her! Move out of the way!"

Epona only neighed in response. She looked around. 'Nicole, hurry up...'

And as if on cue, Nicole came riding in quickly with Mr. Sharp Teeth in one arm and the reins in the other. She reached the other end of the bridge, pulling on the reins. "Whoa, boy! Stop!" Maniac stopped, breathing heavily. "Whew! That was tiring... need... sleep..."

Epona turned around. "You ok, bro?"

Maniac nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm ok, just EXTREMELY tired."

Nicole dismounted her horse. "Hmm, where's Link? Epona? Where's Link?" Epona neighed nervously. "... Oh no, did you let him go?"

Then came Link's voice from behind Epona. "Nicole? Is that you?"

The girl sighed in relief. 'Good, he didn't leave.' she thought. Then out loud, "NOOOOOOO! IT'S A TELETUBBY!"

Link started screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Stupid! Of course it's me!"

Finally Epona moved aside, letting Link see her. "Oh. Where did you go?"

"Wha? Oh, uhh... I went for a ride! Yeah, that's it."

"Then why is Maniac so tired?"

"Umm, we went for a long ride!"

"Horses can't get THAT tired."

"Stop with the comments!"

Link pouted. "C'mon, Nicole, tell me! Pleeeease!"

"Let me think ... ummm... NO."

Eventually, everybody else finally woke up.

Brian stared at the two horses and two people on the bridge. "What happened?"

Nicole waved her hand, going over. "Nothing much."

Ines got up. "Oh, Nicole, I was meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Umm, we heard you singing in the Sacred Forest Meadow and..." she stopped here.

"... Well?"

"Uhh..."

Hayarpi sighed. "I'll finish for her. You were singing in another language..."

"Japanese."

"Uh, yah, and..."

Brian finished for them both. "Did you have any idea what you were singing?"

Nicole stared. "You know what? I have noooo idea."

Everyone except Nicole fell over. Navi tilted her head. "Then why were you singing something that you couldn't understand?"

"I had these lyrics to a cool sounding song in Japanese, and eventually I learned them."

Link popped up out of nowhere (okay fine, from the bridge). "I just wanted to say that you sing beautifully."

"... That was random, but thanks, Gingerbread Man who would do anything for fried vulture on a stick!"

"Uhh, yeah, thanks, I think."

Gilbert popped up too. "Hey did you know that Nicole sang a solo part in a school performance?"

"Ooh, cool."

"Do you even know what that is?" Ines asked.

Link looked at her. "As a matter of fact, no."

"Anyway," Nicole butt in. "Where are we going next?"

"Why don't we head for the Temple of Time now?"

"Why?"

Navi flittered about. "Let's just go!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Ok, ok."

They all let their horses go and walked over the bridge, heading into the Market. Link looked around at the Redeads. He looked at Nicole. "Nicole, pleeeeease stay away from those redeads, ok? I don't want you hurt anymore."

"Alright, but after I do this first!" she looked at a certain redead and approached it.

Link twitched. "Dude, Nic! I just said to stay away from it!"

Nicole waved him off. "Don't worry!" She turned to the Redead, which just moaned at her. She unsheathed her sword. "Shaddap, you! You almost killed me! Now you must pay! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled in victory as she stabbed the redead... re-dead. x.x

But then, all the redeads began to advance towards Nicole. She looked around. "Oopsies... GUYS! HELP ME!"

Her friends went over in response and helped her kill the redeads.

Link shivered. "It almost attached to me."

Navi flittered impatiently in front of them. "Right, TEMPLE OF TIME!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped again. "Ok, ok, we're going!"

Finally the seven entered the Temple of Time...

------

For all the people who didn't pay attention, "hl" means "horse language". By the way, Nicole isn't Japanese, she's actually Filipino! I'm not sure if I told you but Ines, Brian and Gilbert are Spanish and Hayarpi is Armenian (like you didn't figure that out already). And about the Japanese thing, it really happened to me! I had lyrics to a Japanese song and I remembered it by heart! I'm weird. Ok, whatever. bye!


	10. OUCH! Hot, hot, HOT!

Disclaimer: Shigeru Miyamoto went to my birthday, and I asked if I could own Zelda. Guess what? He said no. ;.; 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I HAAAAAAAATE THIS!! Wanna know WHY I'm screaming?! I AM IN SCHOOL AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! MY WORST NIGHTMARE!! Noooo... ah, I have to deal with it... SHOOT!! So, don't expect fast updates, alright? I have SOOOOOO much homework, and I just can't handle this and homework at the same time. Ok, continuing... oh wait!! For all you people who read this fic ever since it was published, I suggest you read beginning of chapter 3 and all of chapter 9 over again because I added some stuff. :D

------  
Chapter 10: OUCH!! Hot, hot HOT!!

The seven entered the Temple of Time. Nicole looked at her friends. "So, cheesy heads, where do we go now?"

Navi pointed forward. "Where we met Sheik."

They all went to the Pedestal of Time and saw Sheik standing there. He nodded in approval. "Good job. You have saved the Forest Sage."

Ines rolled her eyes. "Reeeeeeeally, ya think?"

Sheik twitched. "Stop saying that to me! Anyway..." he continued to tell them more stuff that I forgot, ehehehe. "This is the song that will lead you back to the Temple of Time." He whipped out his harp and played the Prelude of Light.

Link took out his ocarina and repeated it.

A voice box thingy popped up. "You have learned the Prelude of Light!"

Navi stared. "That's getting annyoying..."

Gilbert looked around. "Where is that coming from?"

Hayarpi nodded. "Yeah, we ignored it the first time, but it keeps popping up!"

Link waved at them. "Just forget it. Ok, Sheik, where do we go next?"

Sheik sighed. "Weren't you listening earlier?"

"Do you think anyone listens to you?" Nicole asked bluntly.

";.;" The Sheikah sighed. "Death Mountain."

Link nodded and dragged his friends outside. "Ok, bye!"

-

Outside, the five humans looked confused. Of course they didn't listen to Sheik! Seriously, who did? Except Link... but he doesn't count. Nicole looked at Navi. "What did he say again?"

"Death--" the fairy tried replying but got cut off when Nicole began screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! I DON'T WANNA DIIIIIEEE!" she sobbed and hid behind Gilbert's back.

Gilbert swat at her. "Hey, hey! No touch!"

"Eep!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Nic, it's not even scary! We went there before."

Nicole stared. "Really? ... Oh yeah, huh..."

- FLASHBACK! -  
(ch.3)

_"Wow, cool. A huge boulder!" said Nicole._

_Link put a hand to his chin. "I wonder how to open it... hmm..."_

_"I WILL USE MY PHYSICAL INHUMAN POWER!"_

_Hayarpi blinked. "But you don't have physical inhuman power."_

_Nicole grinned insanely and turned around. "Really?! WATCH THIS!" She tried lifting the boulder, but with absolutely NO success at all. "COME ON, YOU STUPID ROCK!"_

_Everyone except Nicole sighed. "O.o;;; It's not a rock..." Gilbert muttered._

- END FLASHBACK! -

Nicole blinked. "... I just realized that I was completely insane and stupid."

"Who said you changed?" Brian muttered. Nicole and her selective hearing did not hear him.

"But seven years and a few child months together sure made a difference," Hayarpi laughed.

Ines nodded. "Yeah, it's a miracle that you're not a blonde."

(A/N: Oh yeah, and no offense to blondes/blonds. Sorry about that!)

Link raised an eyebrow. "Hey! What wrong with blonds?"

She pat him. "Sorry, we have this thing against them."

"So, you don't like me anymore?"

"No."

Then the earthlings burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHA!"

Nicole pat his head. "We're kidding!"

"Oh. Yay!"

Brian laughed. "We still like you! You're a nice blond! And it's not blonds, really, we were joking about that too. It's just at our school, there's an entire group who think they're elite and told us that they were better at everything we do and the leader is coincidentally blonde..."

Link stared. "Am I like that?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes." Link smacked Nicole in the back of her head. She yelped. "OUCH! What was THAT for?!"

"For calling me a show-off."

"Haha, sorry..."

"Anyway," cut in Hayarpi. "Haven't you guys realized that we're still in the Market and a whole bunch of Redeads are surrounding us?"

Nicole looked around. "Reeeeeeeeally?! COOL!" she killed two of them and her friends killed the rest. She cackled as she looked around at the now-empty place. "Oooooh, WAAAASTELAND!"

Link sweatdropped. "Ahh, let's get outta here."

Ines nodded. "Umm, yeah."

They all exited the market and headed towards Kakariko Village. Upon entering, Link noticed how there were more people than before. "There's more people here than before."

Jeez. X.x

Gilbert pointed up. "Quick! To the DUH-mobile!"

"Where else would they go when your former home is burned to bits?" Ines asked.

Brian poked Link. "Are you sure that you're not a dumb blonde?"

Link began to sniffle.

Nicole sweatdropped, tending to him. "Aww, poor Linky!"

Ines sighed. "Link, don't take everything seriously!"

The Hylian pouted. "But-but you made fun of me!"

Navi sighed too. "Ugh, why do you have to be so thick-headed?"

Link stopped sniffling, standing up. "Ok, I'm kidding. I'm NOT a dumb blond! Maybe Zelda is but--"

Brian cut him off, amused at the thought. "Zelda? AHAHAHAHA!"

"... Umm, anyway, I'm not a dumb blond, ok? Next one who says that will get their heads chopped off by the one and only--"

And of course, Nicole had to butt in. "Tiger! With the one and only taste! Nobody makes a breakfast, ummm, la la la la la la la la la la! Frosted Flakes, are moooooore than good, they're GRRRRRREEEAATT!"

Everyone stared. "o.O"

"... Huh?"

"It's from a commercial."

"Uhh, yeah," Navi laughed, completely ignoring the fact that she had no idea what a commercial was. "So, why don't we head for Death Mountain now-- OH NO WAIT, HEY!"

"What, your majesty?"

"I'M ROYALTY! YAAAAAAAAAY! EVERYONE REJOICE AND STUFF SALTY CORN IN THEIR PANTS!"

Everyone stared more. "o.O;;;;;"

"Yaaaaay! Wha? Oh..." Navi cleared her throat.

"It looks like everyone is getting a piece of Nicole's craziness--" Hayarpi noted but was cut off when Nicole started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! MY INSANENESS! GIVE IT BACK!" she ran around the village scaring people. She particulary went up to a little boy. "BOO!"

He started screaming too. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! MOOOOMMMYY!" then he ran into the graveyard.

"Hey! Don't go into the graveyard! ... Aww, too late..."

A Random Person in the Village who was watching them blinked, turning to her friend. "Isn't that the young woman who almost died before?"

Another Random Person in the Village who was her friend nodded. "Yes, and she's also the one from seven years ago..."

Nicole was standing in the middle of the village, leaning back as she did a Xena call. "YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!"

Everyone stared even more! "o.O"

And Link stared, horrified. "What the hell, Nicole?! STOP IT!"

The girl stopped. "Huh? Oh, ok!" she grinned as she walked calmly back towards them.

There was an awkward silence.

"... Umm, yeah," Gilbert laughed sheepishly. "So, let's go to the entrance to Death Mountain now."

They all walked towards the gate to Death Mountain and discovered that it wasn't there anymore.

"The gate isn't there anymore." Nicole pointed out.

... Hey wait, I just said that!

"You think I care? No!"

Then, LilFilipinoGurl appeared in a cloud of neon purple sparkly smoke yet again. "Well, then, you're supposed to!"

Link stared at the two arguing. "You know what? The author looks kinda like Nicole..."

LilFilipinoGurl looked at him. "Really? Deng it, I tried making us look different..."

"You also have white strands of hair and Nicole doesn't... why do you have white hair?"

"It's in my genes, I guess." she turned to Nicole. "Anyway, NICOLE! Don't repeat what is already said!"

"But, why? It's fun!"

Link shoved his way between them. "Stop talking with the author!"

LilFilipinoGurl pouted. "But, I like talking!"

"But you said that you don't like to put yourself in your own stories!"

"When was that?"

"Chapter 8."

"... Oh yeah huh... ok then, bye!" She disappeared in a purple flash.

Link waved his hand. "Uhh yeah, anyway, we'll just pass through."

"There aren't anymore telletubies, are there?" Gilbert murmured.

Ines poked Brian repeatedly, giggling. "Ooooh, the curse of the singing telletubies!"

Brian swat at her. "STOP IT!"

Hayarpi grinned, baby-talking to him. "Aww, is poor wittle Bwian scawed of the telletubies?"

"Grr..." then he stopped growling. "Actually yes I am."

Navi popped up between them. "What are these telletubies? Are they monsters?"

Nicole eyed her. "So, you've been listening to us talk about them even if you don't know what they are?"

Link and Navi nodded. "Pretty much." Everyone except those two fell over.

Nicole grumbled as she got back up. "I don't enjoy doing that anymore..."

"Telletubies are the stupid little creatures of a child's show," Gilbert explained.

Link's eyes widened. "Child's show..."

Navi gasped. "Creatures..."

They looked at each other. "... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! TELLETUBIES!"

Brian pointed. "That's EXACTLY why I'm afraid of them!"

Another awkward pause.

"... So can we keep moving?" Navi sweatdropped.

Everyone else nodded and passed the entrance, going up the path to the mountain. They continued along, turning a corner. And there was a boulder!

Ines screamed when she saw it heading towards her. "EEP!" she squeaked as she dodged it. "O.o;;;;"

Gilbert screamed when he dodged the one coming behind it. Brian looked around in panic. "What the! Where are they all coming fro-- AAH!" he dodged the boulder behind Gilbert's.

"HIIII YAAA!" Nicole screamed as she slashed a boulder that was passing by. Then she blinked. "Hmm, doesn't work..." Another one came for her and she screamed bloody murder as she dodged it too.

Link turned to them. "Hey, you guys alright?"

"LINK!" Navi screeched. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

"What-- AAH!" but he couldn't dodge as the boulder hit him and he flew back. Everyone screamed and ran to where he landed.

Nicole pointed at the boulder that was rolling away. "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED KENNY! Err, I mean... LINK!"

Everyone stared. "Oh craaaaap..." They eyed each other. "O.o"

Navi bit her lip, flittering over Link's body. "Is... he moving?"

Nicole went over and bent down, inspecting the blond. "Umm... he's just unconcious... I'll carry him--"

"No, I'll carry him," Brian said. "You're too weak."

"HOW DAAAAARE YOU!" Nicole screeched, getting up and this time pointing at him. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Umm, how about... no."

"... See, look, I can carry him." she reached down, pulling Link from the ground and slugging him over her back.

Ines stared. "How do you do that?"

"I am very strong!"

Gilbert gestured at the others. "Ok, then, let's carry him to Goron City, and wait until he gets up."

-

At Goron City...

Brian looked around. "Wow, this place looks emptier.

"It IS emptier..." confirmed Ines, looking over the floor they were on to the ones below them. "No one's here..."

Meanwhile, Hayarpi was directing Nicole where to go because Nicole was having issues carrying Link now. "Ok, sit against that wall over there and let Link's head rest on your lap."

Nicole grunted, adjusting the Hylian on her back. "Wait, but, does he have lice?!"

Everyone stared.

Navi peeked in his hat. "Don't think so..."

"Umm, ok then." she dragged herself over to a wall and put Link down then leaning against it. She adjusted herself so that Link's head was on her lap.

Ines, Brian, Hayarpi, and Gilbert all went over, sitting near the two. "Ok," Gilbert nodded. "I guess now we wait 'til he wakes up..."

-

Twelve hours later...

Navi was in Link's cap, and Link's head was still on Nicole's lap. Hayarpi had her head on Brian's shoulder and Ines and Gilbert were leaning against eachother. All seven of them had fallen asleep after a while of just talking and had been sleeping for a few hours now.

It was then that Link started to regain conciousness. Slowly his eyes opened, staring up at the ceiling. "Ugh... my head... where am I..."

Nicole, who had super-sensitive-inhuman-selective-hearing, heard Link and woke up too. She looked down. "Huh? Link... you're awake..."

"... Yes I am."

"... OH! Guys!" she leaned over and shook the nearest person, which was Hayarpi. "Wake up!"

Navi flitted out of Link's hat. "Really?"

Hayarpi shook her head. "Huh? Oh... Brian... wake up." she shook Brian. "Link's awake."

Brian yawned as he stirred, looking over. "Hmm... he is?"

Gilbert and Ines both yawned largely, staring at the others. "Hi..."

Nicole waved her hand. "Yeah, enough of the morning greetings."

Navi peeked at the entrance. "But it's night."

"It is?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Eh well who cares... anyway, Link's awake!"

But Link had drifted off when everyone started talking about random stuff, so he had turned over, facing Nicole's stomach as he slept.

Nicole just stared down at him and sighed. "Nevermind. He's sleeping again..." she grumbled as she softly ruffled Link's hair in a maternal way.

Ines watched them, grinning as she whispered softly. "Isn't that cute? What a waste that he doesn't like her anymore."

"Yeah, they would've made a cute couple!" Brian said a little bit too loudly. Didn't I just say a MATERNAL way?

Anyway, of course Nicole heard that, and it made her explode. "WHAT THE HECK?! NO WE DON'T!"

... Which made Link wake up rather violently. "AHHH!" he screamed as he rolled off her. He stood up on instinct. "What happened?!"

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Finally!" she stood up as well.

Hayarpi snapped her fingers. "Aww, Nicole, you ruined the cute moment between you and Link!"

"Huh?"

"No, Brian did," Ines pointed out.

Brian laughed sheepishly. "Oops, I shouldn't have said that... sorry."

"You still killed it though." Gilbert smacked Brian on the back of his head with the side of his sword.

"OUCH!"

":D"

Everyone stood up. Link looked at them. "Sooo... what happened?"

"You got knocked unconcious." Ines explained.

"All I remember is a boulder..."

Navi nodded. "Yeah, that's it... you got hit by a boulder."

"Who carried me here?"

"Nicole did." the humans chorused in response.

"Oh, thanks," Link went and hugged Nicole in gratitude.

Nicole hugged back. "Aww, no problem!" Then she let go and heard something else... "Hey, you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like rolling..." Gilbert agreed.

Ines sweatdropped. "How precise."

They all glanced down at the middle floor, where something small and brown was rolling around the entire level. Nicole stared. "What the heck is that?"

"OOOOOOOOOHHH!" Gilbert gasped and pointed. "Nicole said a bad woooooord! Where's LilFilipinoGurl!?" Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Ehehe. :D;"

Link ignored him. "So, really, what IS that?"

"Let's go down and see," Hayarpi suggested.

Ines nodded. "Ok!" She jumped over the fence and landed on the floor that the Goron was on.

"... I was meaning to use the stairs."

"Well, too bad."

"... Aww, whatever." Hayarpi jumped the fence too.

Nicole cheered at her temporarily spontaneous friends. "Yaaaaay!"

So everyone jumped over the fence and watched as the small goron rolled towards them. Navi was the first to greet it. "Umm, hello! Who are you?" It rolled past her. "..."

Link looked at everyone else. "C'mon, let's get him!"

They all chased him for about fifteen minutes...

"I'm... (pant)... very tired... (pant)," Gilbert breathed as they kept running. They all stopped and leaned against the wall to catch their breath. Navi sweatdropped.

"Here... I have an... (pant) idea!" Link took out a bomb and put it down, just when the Goron was rolling past them. It exploded, causing the little Goron to stop. The seven went over and surrounded it.

It started speaking. "Hey! I am Link of the Gorons! Son of the Almighty Darunia and the legendary Dodongo Buster!"

Ines blinked. "But that's HIS name!" she pointed to the real Link.

Goron Link uncurled, looking up. "Really? Then you're the real Link!"

Link stared. "Ya think?"

Hayarpi waved him aside. "Anyway, where are all the gorons?" At that, Goron Link started crying.

Navi bonked her. "You made him cry!"

"OW! I didn't mean to!"

"The Gorons..." Goron Link managed, hiccuping, "were captured by..." and he told them about the Fire Temple and the evil dragon boss, Volvagia.

Brian nodded as he listened. "Fire Temple, huh?"

"Yes. It's in the Death Mountain Crater."

Nicole sighed heavily. "Nooo! That place is too hot! We'll die in less than five minutes from the heat!"

Goron Link rolled his eyes. "Duh, that's why I'm gonna give you guys these Goron Tunics." He handed each person a red tunic.

Gilbert took it, but bit his lip. Goron Link looked at him questioningly. "Thanks, uh, but... WE can't wear tunics. Only Link can; look at our clothes!"

Link pointed. "HAHA!"

"Unless we all change our clothes into this and run around all matching and stuff..." Hayarpi laughed awkwardly.

Ines shook her head insanely at the mental image. "NO! NO WAY! Direct fashion violation!" Nicole nodded in agreement.

"Aaanndd... I don't wanna run around wearing a skirt," Brian mumbled. Gilbert nodded also.

Link stared. "... HEY!"

Goron Link 'oh'-ed and took back the tunics from the earthlings. "Oh yeah, then here." Instead, he handed each of them a red belt.

Navi looked at it. "What's that suppposed to do?"

"Protect them from the heat."

"You give me a huge tunic, while they just wear small belts?" asked Link in disbelief.

"Uh huh."

Now Nicole, Hayarpi, Brian, Ines, and Gilbert pointed. "HAHA!" Link just glared at them as they put their belts on.

Then he looked down at his tunic. "... Hey!"

Navi eyed him. "What?!"

"I can't change in front of you guys!"

"You did in front of me," Nicole reminded.

Everyone else burst out laughing at the reminder. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHADDAP!"

Nicole gave an annnoyed sigh. "Dude, just go over there, behind the rocks and change!"

"Fine... fine..."

While Link was doing his thing, Goron Link began giving instructions to the others. "So the easy entrance to the Fire Temple is behind the statue where my dad was before, ok?"

Then Link came out, eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at himself. "Eww, I look ugly."

Gilbert sighed. "Who cares, just don't become a fashion freak! People might think you're gay. No offense to anyone, and I'm not saying it's bad, but I'm just... saying." Everyone stared at him. ":D;;"

Link scoffed. "I'm too masculine and sexy to turn gay."

Then everyone turned to stare at him. "o.O"

"Yeah well there's masculine and sexy gay people out there," Nicole giggled.

"Can we change the subject?" Navi sweatdropped. "Link saying that was disturbing..."

Link shivered as he realized his weird comeback. "Uhh... forget I said that."

"We're better off if we did."

Nicole waved her sword around. "Ok, my friends of different colors, let's go!"

"What?"

"She means our clothing," Brian explained.

"Oh."

Goron Link bid them all good luck, so the seven went down the stairs to the last floor and to the room where Darunia stood in before. "Ok, just push that block aside," instructed Gilbert.

Link stared at it. "Can't we just blow it up?"

"No. I won't work." Ines said.

"Really? I'LL PROVE THAT IT'LL WORK!" He took out a bomb and put it next to the statue, then ran away. The bomb blew up, but the statue was still there, with absolutely no scratches or even ash on it anywhere.

"I'm really starting to believe that he's a dumb blond," Nicole murmured to herself.

"Coming from the insane weirdo," Ines laughed.

"Shaddap!"

Link ignored them and tilted his head. "Hmm, it didn't work."

Navi sighed. "Stupid."

"I'll just use the powder keg!"

Hayarpi raised an eyebrow. "But, that can be only used by Gorons, and that's from a completely different dimension aka Majora's Mask!"

"Oh yeah, huh..." Although Link said that, everyone doubted he knew what Hayarpi was talking about.

Brian sighed. "Just push the friggin' thing!"

"Fine, fine." Link went over and pushed it. The statue slid easily out of the way, revealing a hole in the wall. "Oh, it worked. :D;;;"

Nicole slapped her forehead. "Oh gosh, can he be any more ignorant?"

"Coming from the insane weirdo!" Ines repeated, nudging her. Nicole swat back. Link just grinned.

They all entered the crater...

Gilbert gagged, fanning himself. "Ahh! It's hot!"

Everyone but him rolled their eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But it is! Don't you feel it?"

Everyone else banged their heads on the wall.

"It's like everyone has their stupid moments," Brian sobbed. "Including me!"

Nicole was ignoring Brian's self-realization in the corner. She turned to Gilbert, pointing to his waist. "But you're wearing the Goron Belt!" (A/N: I'll just call it that ok?)

"... It's still hot..."

Ines sighed. "Stop overreacting."

"It's not overreacting. o.O"

"Hey," Link, who wandered away when everyone started talking about pointless things again, called out. "This bridge is broken. Follow me!" With his hookshot, he pointed at the wood and was pulled across.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" Nicole cheered as the hookshoot pulled her across too. "Fun! I'm gonna do it again!" She hookshot back and forth between the two poles for about ten minutes. (A/N: Heh, imagine that!)

Navi twitched. "Nicole! Stop it already!"

"Huh?" Nicole pouted from the other side. "But... whyyy?!

"'Cause I said so!"

"(sigh) Aww, fine..."

Everyone else finally hookshot across and walked over the bridge. Ines stopped in the middle though. The other six looked at her questioningly. "Ok," she started, looking up. "In three--"

Link blinked. "What?"

Ines glared, clearing her throat. "(AHEM!) OK, in three... two... one..." Right at that moment, Sheik dropped down in front of them. Ines smirked. "Told ya."

"You have made it here." the Sheikah murmured.

"Duh!"

"... I get the feeling you don't like me."

Brian sighed. "And you just realized that?"

"So, what do ya want?" Navi asked.

Sheik gestured towards the temple entrance. "The Gorons have been trapped in the Fire Temple."

Everyone twitched. "YEAH! WE KNOW! GET TO THE POINT!" They all shut up and eyed each other. "O.o"

"We keep doing that," Hayarpi laughed sheepishly.

Sheik waved his harp, getting their attention again. "Fine, here is the song that will lead you back here!" he played the Bolero of Fire, in which Link repeated, which then triggered another Voice Box Thingy to pop up. "You have learned the Bolero of Fire!"

Nicole screamed as she saw it. "AHH! Must kill voice box thingy!" She tried to grab the box but her hands just went through it. "What the..." Then it went away.

Navi stared. "Weird..."

Sheik nodded, putting his harp away. "I must go..."

Link looked up. "Already? Wait!" He took a step forward, but Sheik just disappeared in a flash of light. The blond stared. "Dammit, missed!"

Gilbert rubbed his chin with his thumb in thought. "Hmm, he looks familiar..."

"Really?"

All the other earthlings eyed him. Gilbert looked at them, then at Link. "... No."

------

Ahhhhhh!! End of chapter!! Oh well. I hate school!!! Ahhhhh!! Hmm... I WILL update every week, either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, ok? So, hang on tight!! That sounded cheap...


	11. Gilbert has the fever! Ahhhh!

Disclamer: It's the 11th chapter!! Do I hafta put in a freakin' disclaimer!? 

Yay! Chappy 11! I kinda changed my name! It was "LiLFiLiPiNoGuRL" and now it's "LilFilipinoGurl"!

Niagra: (from another room) What's the difference?

And for the anniversary, that's my new fairy friend, Niagra!!

(a small lilac colored fairy flies in, it's about the same size of Navi)

Niagra: WAAASSSAAAP!!

(an 18-year-old Link comes in from somewhere)

Link: Hey! Hi!

Adult Link? What are you doing in my house?

Link: (shrugs)

Umm, yeah, so anyway, I guess that Link and Niagra will be helping me do this story!

Niagra: Wassap!!!

Link: She reminds me of Navi...

Shut up!! Ok, "LFG (LilFilipinoGurl)" is me, the "L" is Link, and the "N" is Niagra, if ever mentioned! And I think that THIS CHAPTER is rated "R" (drugs!), but I bet that you readers don't care, and that you just wanna read the story.

Reader: I DON'T CARE!! I JUST WANNA READ THE STORY!!

See? Yeah, so on with the story!!

Link: She likes saying that...

------  
Chapter 11: Gilbert has the fever!! Ahhhh!!

Nicole sighed as she stared at the spot Sheik was at. "Why can't Sheik just tell Link that he's--" Gilbert, who had just recovered from his almost-slip from the last chapter, jumped at Nicole and covered her mouth. "Mmpfh!"

Link eyed them. "That he's what!? TELL ME!"

"Mppfh! MPPFHH," Nicole shoved Gilbert back because she couldn't breathe, then realized what she almost said. "Oh, oops..."

"Is it really important?"

"N-Nah, you'll figure it out in the end of the game."

"This isn't a game! This is real!"

"Oh yeah, huh..."

"Umm, yeah," cut in Gilbert. "So, let's go to the next temple!"

Hayarpi sighed. "But whyyy!?"

Navi twitched. "Stop complaining!"

They all started walking towards the entrance to the temple and to the hole with the ladder, looking down it. Brian bit his lip. "Aww, heck no..."

"Do we have to JUMP in?" Ines grumbled.

"No, stupid, there's a ladder!" pointed out Hayarpi.

"Who goes first?" Navi asked.

Of course, Nicole just went in ahead without warning. "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" she squee-ed as she fell.

"Ahh!" Link panicked. "Nicole!" He jumped in after her. Ines, Gilbert, and Brian looked at each other, shrugged, and then jumped in. Both Hayarpi and Navi sighed, Hayarpi climbing down the ladder while Navi flew down beside her.

-

Down in the Fire Temple...

Nicole was still falling (it's a long drop I tell you!) "Hooooollllyyy craaaaaaaaaaaa--" finally she landed, eyes squinting at the pain. "--AAP! AAAHHH! My feet!"

And from above her came Link's yelling. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! CRUUUUUUUD!" he landed too, right beside Nicole. "OUCH! That huuurt..."

"Didn't it?!" Nicole grumbled in agreement. She had sat down and was tending to her feet.

Link slowly straightened up. "I think I broke my leg..."

From above them both was Ines, Gilbert and Brian. "Woooooooooooooooooah!" They landed on top of each other, Ines all the way on the bottom. She waved her arms. "Ahh! Don't you know how heavy two 18 year old men are?!"

"Oops..." Gilbert laughed as he got off.

Brian patted her head, getting off as well. "Sorry..."

Ines groaned, slowly sitting up. "My baaaaack..."

Meanwhile, Hayarpi was climbing down until she reached a safe height, in which she jumped off the ladder and landed perfectly beside them all. She pointed at the rest and laughed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Navi only sighed. "You guys never learn..."

"Learn what?" Nicole asked. "The Greek alphabet?

Gilbert shook his head. "Noooo, that's what we're learning in school!"

Link, yet again, had no idea what they were talking about. He looked ahead. "Umm, yeah, so... now what?"

"Duh, stupid, enter the temple." Brian sighed.

"Ooooooh..."

Everyone but Link fell over. Nicole sighed. "Dumb blond..."

"Hey!" Link unsheathed his sword and shield. "FIGHT ME!"

"HA!" Nicole unsheathed her own sword and shield. "Like you can win against me!"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

They fight for a few minutes. Can you believe they haven't even entered the temple yet? Talk about getting sidetracked. Anyway, on the sidelines, Ines and Hayarpi were cheering. "Go Nicole! Go Nicole! Girls rule!"

"NO!" Brian and Gilbert yelled at them, the girls twitching at the volume. "BOYS rule! Girls drool! Go Link, go Link!"

Nicole sidestepped a swing, grinning. "Ha! Good so far!"

Link backflipped out of harm's way. "You're not pretty bad either!"

"Well, I'm just playing with you!!"

"Huh?" Nicole went over behind him, using her sword to gently poke Link's right hip. All of a sudden the blond fell to the ground, clutching at his waist. "Ahh!"

(L: That's not my weakness!!) (LFG: Suuuuure it isn't... (pokes Link on his right hip)) (L: Ahh! (falls on knees)) (N: Uh huh, whatever you say, Link.)

Hayarpi and Ines cackled. "AHAHA! BOYS ARE THE ONES THAT DROOOOL!" Gilbert and Brian glowered beside them.

Navi flittered above them. "Umm... no comment."

And Nicole was hooting in victory, pointing her sword down at Link. "AHAHAHAHAHA! I now crown you prince of Altea!"

Link stared up at her. "o.O?"

Then Marth (LFG: Or Mars... I DON'T KNOW!) came running in from somewhere. (N: Why is Marth here?) (LFG: I don't know.) (L: But you're the writer!) (N/LFG: SHUT UP!)

Everyone stared at him, asking together, "Who are you?" They looked at each other.

"We need to stop doing that," Ines mumbled.

Marth only glared at them, then began to speak in Japanese. "//ORE// wa Altea no ouji da!" He smacked Nicole on the side of her head with the flat of his sword.

(2007 revision note: haha, before i edited this, what marth said was in english (like typed in english) but now i know how to say what he said in japanese so i replaced it. :D ... did that make sense?)

"Itai!" Nicole yelped back in Japanese, falling.

Ines stared. "What did they say?"

A translating device popped up out of nowhere. "He said that HE was the prince of Altea. And she said ouch."

"Oooohh... here." Brian took the translator and put it around Marth's neck.

"What's this?" Marth asked, then gasped. "Hey! I'm speaking English!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "Noooo! (sigh) Let's just go in already..."

Everyone turned to go in the temple until they heard an 'ahem'. They turned around. Marth was staring at them, twiddling his thumbs. "Um. Can I come too?"

Everyone twitched. "NO! Go back to Japan and your own game!"

Marth sniffed. "Okay." He went away.

-

Inside the temple (FINALLY!)...

Nicole started screaming. "AHHHHHHHH! Flying fire bat thingys! AHHHHHHHHH! They come from the deeeead!" Everyone stared. But Nicole was totally ignoring them and just looking at the bats. "Scary."

Link gasped, turning to the others. "Hey! We found Nicole's weakness!"

Nicole overheard Link and scoffed. "Fire and bats? My WEAKness? No way!" she killed the bats easily with her fairy bow. "I actually like fire! And I'm only scared of bats when they're man-eating."

"Then ok, guess not..."

"I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES!" she continued to cackle. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY QUEEN OF ALTEA! MWAHAHA--"

Of course that prompted Marth to come in again, speaking in Japanese. "OI! Ore no kuni no koto o hanasu yamete yo!" he smacked Nicole with his sword again.

(revision note: ... yeah okay i think that above one was wrong though xD)

"OW! WHAT THE?!"

Brian stared. "What happened to his translator?"

Marth only 'hmph'-ed all prince-like and left.

Nicole sighed. "Fine... I AM THE PRINCESS OF EVERYTHING IN THE OoT AND MARIO WORLD!" Peach and Zelda came in from somewhere. Nicole sighed. "Oh greeeeaaat..." she covered her head. Peach hit her with a frying pan and Zelda zapped her with magic.

They both laughed and turned to head out, but Zelda was stopped by Link's voice. "Z... Zelda?"

She turned and looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

Link gasped and started waving his arms. "OH MY GODDESSES! YOU //ARE// ZELDA!"

Zelda blinked. Oops. She looked around in panic; she wasn't supposed to appear yet! Why did Nicole have to go and say that!?

"We were looking for you!" continued Link, still waving his arms up and down. "Remember me? I snuck into your castle seven years ago! And then you told me to get stuff, and then we saw you again at the bridge but then Ganondorf was chasing you so you threw the Ocarina of Time at me and it knocked me unconsc-- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Zelda had run out of the temple.

Meanwhile, Nicole was lying on the floor with two bumps on her head, burned, and also beaten. She sobbed quietly. "Itaaaaiiii..."

Everyone gave a sigh. Link had gotten over the fact that Zelda ran away in the middle of his ranting and went over. "Here, drink this..." he gave Nicole a red potion.

Nicole took it, gulping it all down. "Thanks..." she sat up. "MWAHAHAHA! I AM THE PRINCESS OF--"

But Link was smart and covered her mouth. "Ok, you can shut up now."

"Mmmpfh! Mmmpfh! MMMPFH!"

"Oh sorry..." He let go.

Nicole breathed in sharply. "I can breathe!"

Ines helped her to her feet, then looked around. "Umm, yeah, so, let's go to the door on the left."

"Why?" Brian looked at it.

"Because, the other one is chained and locked, stuuuuupid!" Gilbert explained.

"Oh."

They went through the door, and GUESS WHO THEY SAW! Link gasped. "DARUNIA!"

Pretty music played as the camera winded to Darunia on the platform across them. But they saw him smoking a joint.

Darunia blinked, squinting his eyes at the newcomers in the room. He gasped dramatically as he realized who they were. "Ah! Wassap, my one and only brotha'! FWEEEEEHEHEHE!"

Everyone stared. "o.O"

The Goron began to giggle. "Hmmmm... the goooooooodnesss ooooof weeeeeed!" He giggled insanely like a schoolgirl.

"What would your son think of this!?" Hayarpi gasped. Darunia didn't hear her though.

Link gasped, going over to the edge of the platform. "Damn! Hey, you got any extra?"

Darunia nodded. "Suuuuuure..." he tossed Link a joint.

The Hylian lit it up, eyes rolling back as the drug immediately took to effect. "Mmm... HEE HEE! I like piiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee..."

Both Darunia and Link were stoned now (Link's WEAK I tell ya!) (L: NO I'M NOT!) and they swayed back and forth, chanting together, "Kiiiilll the paaarrrrooottttsss wiiiith theee staaaapllleeeerrr! HAHA! HEE HEE!"

Navi stared. "The heck...?"

"Chuuuugaaaa goooeas theeeeeee traaaaaainnnn!" Link giggled as he went over and started doing a sloppy version of the chicken dance. "YAYAFWAFWA! IHANORAKACHUBALADA! HEE HEE!"

Everyone only sighed at him. "Since when did you become a druggie?" Hayarpi asked.

Fifteen minutes later...

"Siiiiiiiince toooooddddaaaaaayyyy..." Link responded.

"Yeah whatever." Nicole grabbed Link's joint and threw it into the lava.

"Noooooooo! I neeeeed my maaaarriiijjuuuaaannnaaaa...!"

Brian rolled his eyes. "No! Drugs are very bad!

"Whoooo's taaaaallkkkiiinnggg ttttoooo yyyoooouuuu?!"

Ines sighed. "He's still high. He's gonna have a major hangover tomorrow."

"Hee hee! (hiccup) Ehehe... (hiccup)"

Nicole sighed, annoyed already. "I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't shut up..."

"Fwaaaaaa! Hakawa! Lalala!" he started giggling uncontrollably. (revision note: originally I had put 'incontrolably', but back then I didn't know that it isn't a word. And if it was, I would've spelled it wrong. Two 'L's. XD;)

"Grrrr!" Nicole punched Link on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he clutched his shoulder and started crying. "MOMMYYYY!"

Everyone stared. "o.O;;;"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Nicole. "I MADE A BOY CRY. :D"

"You go girl!" Navi cheered. She and Nicole highfived, but it caused Navi to fall into the lava. "I'M MEEEELLLTTIIIIING!" She's meeeeeeltting!

Everyone cheered. "YES! SHE'S DEAD!" Then they stopped. "Wait why are we cheering? We like Navi. o.O"

But then Navi came back up. "Oh wait, I just remembered, fairies have 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 lives!"

Everyone stared. "NOOOO! (pause) Oh right, we like Navi. YAAAAY!" Navi fell over in mid-air at them.

Darunia, who was quiet the entire time, was still very much high. He waved his arms drunkly, causing the seven to look at him. "Pleeeeeease excuuuuse me while I go kiiiillll the draaaaagon..." he slurred, grinning as he staggered into the boss room.

A few screams of "AAAHHH! MOMMY! I NEED MY MOMMY! NOOOO!" and "Stooop! Let me smoke my weed... mmm!" were heard from the boss's room. Then, there was an awkward silence.

"... o.O;;;"

"That was just plain disturbing..." Hayarpi murmured.

There was silence for a few more minutes... until Gilbert began to talk. "You know what?" he mumbled, putting a hand to his head. Everyone looked at him. "I haven't... been feeling so good..." he tried to stay afoot, but he fell to his knees anyway.

Everybody gasped and Nicole knelt next to him, lifting him up. "Are you ok? Gilbert!"

"I don't know... my head hurts..."

"Let me see..." she put a hand against his forehead and then under his chin.

Gilbert squinted his eyes; everything was getting a little blurry. And even with his Goron Belt, he was feeling really warm. "W... what are you doing?"

"Something... uh oh. Gilbert, you have a fever."

Link snapped out of his daze. "WHAT?!"

Navi eyed him. "Looks like Link isn't stoned anymore."

Ines was kneeling by Gilbert too, a hand around him in worry. "Gilbert, you shouldn't stay with us, in the temple..."

Gilbert shook his head. "No, I have to, I want to come..."

Brian sighed. "Dude, but you're sick. You need to be healed first."

"Healed? I don't need to be..." he drifted off as his eyes slid close and he collapsed in Nicole's arms.

Ines panicked. "Oh my god! Gilbert!"

"It's okay, it's okay," Hayarpi reassured. "C'mon, let's get him outta the temple!"

The seven of them (Nicole and Brian supporting Gilbert) used Farore's Wind to warp back up to the entrance of the Fire Temple, where the ladder began. They all go out into the crater, but Gilbert began mumbling in his sleep. "Ugh... it's too hot..." he started to sweat a little.

Nicole glanced at him. "Crap! Link, warp us somewhere that's not too hot!"

"Right!" Link busted out his ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest.

In a flash of green light, they all disappeared and reappeared in the Sacred Forest Meadow. There was Saria, sitting on her stump with her own ocarina but she stopped as the seven popped up in front of her. She gasped upon seeing Gilbert. "Oh my gosh! What happened?"

(LFG: Ok, I know that the Sages don't stay in the Hyrule, but in my story, they're both in Hyrule AND the Chamber of Sages. They can leave and go as they please. :D)

Saria hopped off her stump as Brian and Nicole staggered over, laying Gilbert down on it. "Gilbert has a fever," the Asian girl explained.

"We need to finish the Fire Temple, but he's weak and he'd be in a lot of danger if he went with us," explained Link, looking to his childhood friend. "Do you think you can heal him with your Sage powers?"

Saria bit her lip. "I can try, but I can't fully heal him right at once. It'll take time. I just awakened as a Sage, and I still need to train my powers..."

"Oh..." Brian mumbled.

"But, I can make a potion that'll heal him in no time! Though that takes time too cuz I gotta find all the ingredients and then mix it all together. Why don't I watch him for you guys?"

Ines perked up. "Yes! That's a great idea! I'll stay with you!"

Link stared. "What? No, we need all the help we can get! We--"

Nicole cut him off, glaring. "Stop right there! Look, just let her stay, ok?" Link gulped, afraid of her expression. Nicole grinned in victory, looking at the others. "Hey, we can take care of ourselves, right?"

Hayarpi, Brian and Navi nodded. "Yeah!"

Link sighed. "Alright, fine."

Ines smiled gratefully at Nicole. "Thanks. Alright, good luck you guys, and stay safe!"

"Ok, we will!" Hayarpi reassured.

Navi waved at Ines and Saria. "Take care of Gilbert, ok? Bye!" Then Link, Nicole and Brian said their own goodbyes before Link played the Bolero of Fire.

Ines sighed as she watched the five of them disappear in a flash of red sparkles. "Goodbye..."

-

At the crater...

The five were heading towards the ladder again. Link sighed as he stopped in midwalk, everyone stopping with him. "I still regret leaving Ines and Gilbert there."

Nicole shook her head. "No, it's ok."

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we can take care of ourselves."

"And they're in good hands!" Hayarpi added.

Navi nodded too. "The hands of the Sage of Forest to be precise."

"See?" Nicole put one hand on Link's shoulder. "Don't worry about it bro, it's all good!"

Link sighed, putting his own hand over her's. "I hope so..."

There was a small pause.

"All right guys," Hayarpi started. "Let's go into the temple."

"Yeah, it's so hot here!" Brian said, trying to cheer everyone up.

They reached the ladder and looked down the hole. Link laughed sheepishly. "You guys wanna jump in the hole again?"

"NO!"

Link sweatdropped. "Alright, fine. Nicole first, then me, then Hayarpi and then Brian."

"Ok." Nicole began climbing down the ladder quietly.

Link eyed her expression, looking at Hayarpi and Brian. "Hey, does she always looks depressed when someone is sick?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah. Especially if that someone is her best friend." Link's eyebrows furrowed a little.

Hayarpi poke him. "Umm, Link. Go, it's your turn."

"Oh, right."

Soon, everyone was in the Fire Temple once again.

"Well, here we are..." Hayarpi said, looking around.

Brian scoffed. "AGAIN."

Link waved his hand. "Ok, so let's go free the freakin' rock eating gorons who freakishly looks like rocks!"

Everyone stared. "Wha?"

"Nothing. Let's just go!"

The five continued through the temple, but Link and Navi noticed that Nicole was behind all the others...

Navi flitted over. "Hey, you ok?"

Nicole looked up. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm just worried about Gilbert."

Link went over, patting her head. "I'm sure that he'll be ok once we finish this dungeon. Try not to worry too much!"

"Ok, alright."

"HEY!" came Hayarpi's voice from a few feet away. "What are you three talking about?"

"Yeah! C'mon! Let's go!" Brian grumbled.

Navi sweatdropped, flying forward as Link and Nicole followed. "Ok, keep your pants on! For our sakes..."

------

Ok, I know that it wasn't that funny, but I didn't feel like being funny or crazy today...

Link: Which is totally rare.

Yes it is, Adult Link.

Link: Don't call me that! I'm not THAT old!!

Yeah, whatever. Anyway, please R+R my fic!! I'll give you some cinna-sticks if ya do!!

Niagra: Hey, LiLFilipinoGurl!! Want some fairy dust?

No!! It's evil!! It has poison!!

Niagra: No it doesn't!! It'll just make you fall asleep for 7 minutes.

Link: I had to sleep 7 years!

Oh, ok then!!

Niagra: (sprinkles fairy dust on LilFilipinoGurl's head)

Hmm, it's not working... (falls asleep)

Niagra: (sigh) We'll just see you in the next chapter, ok?

Link: Yeah, bye bye!!

7 minutes later...

(wakes up) Wait!! Do you think that I should put this story in paragraph form? I'm just asking for the opinions of the readers.

Link: I like this story in script form.

Niagra: Yeah, me too!

I like it like this too, but I'm not the reader. So, review, and tell me what I should do with this story, ok? Sayonara!!

(revision note: oh, the irony! i //had// to put it in paragraph form in the end... x.X;)

- LilFilipinoGurl & Niagra (Link: Me too!!) (LFG: Yeah, the OLD Link.) (Link: I'M NOT THAT OLD!!)


	12. LINK BASHING! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Zzzz... (sleeping; wakes up) HUH?! (ahem) You know the drill. I don't own Twister either. 

I, for once, have nothing to say.

Niagra: Oooh, mysteriousenesses.

Link: Can I go home now?

No one asked you to come anyway.

Link: Never mind. I WANT TO STAY!!

Fine, you can.

Niagra: Where will he be sleeping?

I don't know, the couch?

Link: But, why the couch?

Look, you came her without saying and if you wanna stay, YOU HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH!

Niagra: How about your parents?

They don't care.

Link: Fine.

There's a bit of Link-bashing, so sorry for all the Link fans. :D;;;

Link: ;.;

Niagra: Ha ha.

Ok, let's just continue with the story.

------  
Chapter 12: LINK-BASHING!! MWAHAHAHA!!

The Fire Temple...

"Alright, so what do we do first?" Hayarpi asked. Everyone else just shrugged in response. She sweatdropped and continued walking.

Nicole began singing. "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lions sleep, toniiiiight!"

"We're not in the jungle," Brian pointed out. "It's like the complete opposite of one..."

She ignored him and kept going. "In the jungle, umm... blah blah!"

Link just sighed, looking around.

"Aweeee! Aboombawambaweeeeehhh! Eh, Pumba?"

(LFG: Ahahaha!) (L: Why are you laughing?) (LFG: I can just imagine her doing that. (bursts out laughing) AHAHA!) (N/L: o.O)

Everyone stared.

Brian blinked. "Who's Pumba?"

Hayarpi tilted her head. "Remember the Lion King movie where Pumba and Timon were singing right before the lioness attacks them?"

"Oh yeah..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Link mumbled.

"You never do."

"... Yeah that's true."

"It's an earth thing."

"... Oh."

Nicole laughed, then sighed and stopped. "Haha... ok, I'm bored again."

"Why don't we go into the room where Darunia was before?" suggested Navi. "Nothing else is open. And we might find some Gorons."

Link nodded. "Yeah, good idea."

They all entered the room where Darunia was. Navi instructed them to go left, so they all hopped over the columns and reached the northwest corner of the room. In a cage, there was a Goron. They opened the lock for him, but he still curled up and shook like there was no tomorrow.

"No... please don't eat me... I'm a rock! I taste bad," it sobbed.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "We're not going to eat you!"

"How can we possibly do that?" Brian asked.

Link poked him. "Yeah, you're like a rock."

"I can eat him!" Nicole said, gnawing on his back.

"O.o"

Hayarpi twitched. "Ewwww..."

Navi poked Nicole. "Do you know where that has been?!"

"I'm right here you know," the Goron grumbled.

But that caused Nicole to look up. "Hmpfh? EWWW! Nastynesses!" she started spitting at the lava.

The Goron uncurled himself. "Yes! I'm freeeeee!" he giggled as he skipped off.

Behind him, Link had just opened the chest, taking out a key. He sighed. "Oh joy. Another key. Let's play twister to celebrate."

And Nicole took it literally. "OK!" she took out a twister box (where does she store these things?) and set it up on the ground. "Let's play Twiiiiiisteeer!"

Everyone cheered.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was all tangled up on the "Twister" pad. Navi was working the big turning thing that told people where to place their body parts. "Alright, Link!" she said. "Left foot, blue!"

Link looked around. "Ok, lemme see..." he tried lifting his foot but everyone screamed as Link fell on them all, and then...

"RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!" the SFX Guy said. Everyone stared at him. He blinked and then ran off.

Nicole, who was under everybody, looked down. "Aww... you ripped the pad!"

Link sweatdropped as he got off. "Sorry..."

"It's ok! I have five more at home!"

"o.O"

Hayarpi laughed. "At least she has extras."

"How did we start playing twister anyways?" Navi asked, throwing the turning thing over her shoulder. ("NOO!" Nicole screamed and dove for it.)

"I found a key, and we played to celebrate." Link nodded.

"Oh."

-

Meanwhile, with Ines, Saria and Gilbert...

Ines had sat herself by Gilbert's side, and was watching him carefully. She looked to Saria, who was laying out some herbs a few feet away. "Is he going to be ok?"

Saria turned, inspecting Gilbert a little more. "Yeah, I just need to go out and get some other ingredients for the potion."

"Ok. I'll watch over him. Go!"

The green-haired girl nodded, putting a ladle aside and running off. Gilbert continued to sleep, but moved a bit as he sweat a little from his fever, which was getting higher.

Ines bit her lip, putting her hands together. "Please let Gilbert be ok... please..."

-

With Link and the others...

"HOLY CRAP!"

Holy crap was right! Nicole screamed like a banshee as she saw a boulder coming from around the corner, narrowly dodging it. Both Brian and Hayarpi screamed as they dodged another one.

Link was standing around aimlessly. Nicole pointed. "LINK! BEHIND YOU!"

"Huh..." he turned. "AHH--" he got hit and was knocked to the ground.

Brian sweatdropped. "Why is he always the one who gets hit-- especially by a boulder?"

Nicole shrugged but knelt down. "Hey, you ok?"

"X.x"

"LINK?! ARE YOU OK?!"

"Yeah... my back is sore though..."

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, you scared me!"

Navi flittered over. "Can you walk?"

Link nodded. "I think." He stood up. "Yeah, I can."

"These narrow paths are dangerous." Brian said.

Hayarpi sighed. "Nah, you think?!"

"Why must you always nag me!?"

Navi, Nicole, and Link exchanged glances. Hayarpi 'hmph'-ed and looked away. "Like a married couple," Nicole cackled quietly.

Brian sighed. "We already freed three gorons, so..." he looked up a ledge. "How do we get that one?"

Everybody was silent for a bit before Link gasped. "Oh, I got an idea! You guys stay here." He ran off. Nicole, Brian, Hayarpi and Navi didn't listen to him though as they ran off and went to stand safely on a ledge above the boulders. They watched as Link hookshot up a ledge and then jump from top to top until he got to the cage.

"Thanks, Link!" the Goron said as he ran off.

Link jumped down his ledge but screamed as he was hit by a boulder. Nicole sweatdropped as she watched from another ledge. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt..."

The blond kept walking, but then screamed as a boulder appeared when he turned a corner. "NOOO!" he got hit and was knocked to the floor.

Hayarpi winced from beside Nicole. "That one too..."

Link rubbed his head. "Freakin' boulder maze..." he squeaked as another hit him. "GAH! Mommy..."

(LFG: MWAHAHA!! LINK-BASHING!!) (L: ;.;) (N: (snicker!))

Navi laughed sheepishly. "Ouch."

Then Link cackled as he dodged a different boulder. "HAHA! YOU DIDN'T HIT ME!"

(L: Yeah!)

He looked behind him, seeing another inches away. "CRA--" he got hit, then sat on the floor and started whining.

Brian sighed. "Ouchies."

(L: ;.;) (LFG/N: Ehehehe...)

After being hit by different boulders twenty or more times, Link finally made it back to the ledge where the others are.

(L: 20 TIMES?!) (LFG: Yeah, so?) (L: ;.;)

Link panted as he climbed up the ledge. Everyone looked at him; all over the blond were bruises, scratches, cuts and many other things that resulted from being cursed by boulders. "I think..." he managed as he flopped on the ground. "I broke my back."

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Nicole giggled. "And not possible; if you had broke your back then the nerves connecting to your spine would have been severed and you wouldn't be able to move at all!"

'Where did that burst of knowledge come from?' Everyone except Nicole wondered.

Link shook his head and just sighed. "You have no pity for the worthless..."

"HAHA!" Navi laughed. "You're worthless!"

"No, I'm not!"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "But you just said it right now."

"... Crud."

-

With the three other people...

Saria came running in. "I got it!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Ines snapped. Saria stared. "... Sorry. Ok, I got a bowl. Here, put it all in there."

Nodding, Saria went over and took the herbs and the ladle from before. Along with a red potion and other healing things, she dumped it all in the bowl and began to mash it all together.

Fifteen minutes later, it was all a slightly thick liquid, kind of like milk except a soft red color. "Ok, it's a liquid," Saria poured some of it in a bottle and handed it to Ines.

Ines took it. "Should I pour this into Gilbert's mouth?"

Saria looked around. "Mmmmaybe... mmmmmmmaybe not."

"... (sigh)" Ines turned and shook Gilbert slightly. "Hey. Hey, Gilbert, wake up."

Said boy began to stir. "Wha?"

"Here, drink this."

"Ok." he reached over and absentmindedly drank it. A few seconds later... Gilbert blinked, looking at Ines. "Hmm, I feel much better. COOL!" he hopped off the stump and did five flips.

Ines stared, mouth open. "WOW!" she turned to the Kokiri. "What was in that potion, Saria?"

"I'll never tell anyone my secret formula! MWAHAHAHA!" then she ran off.

Ines and Gilbert stared. "Okaaaay, that was disturbing."

"How do we get back to the Fire Temple?" asked Gilbert, looking around. "We don't have instruments... should we walk all the way there again?"

Ines shook her head. "I think that you should rest more. I'm kinda sleepy too."

"Alright, fine."

-

With the others...

Link pointed, screaming, "WHAT IS THAT?!"

Navi eyed his rather over-active panic. "Uh, that's a flame dancer. Aim your hookshot at it's core, and then strike with your sword!"

"Finally, useful information!"

Navi whacked Link on the head. The flame dancer cackled, but without much vigor. "Mwahahaha." It started coming out of the fire.

"Ok!" Nicole said, taking out her hookshot. "It's nearest to me! DIE, FLAME DANCER, DIE! AND DON'T STEAL MY LAUGH!" she hookshot at it's core and it screamed as it was pulled to her. "MWAHAHAHA! DIE!" she began slashing insanely with her sword.

Everyone stared, but then snapped out of their daze as the flame dancer sprouted legs and started running.

Nicole waved her arms insanely. "Brian! Get it!"

Brian nodded, unsheathing his sword. "YA!" he slashed the core, and it squeaked in pain and then ran the other direction. "Link! It's coming for you!"

Link slashed at it too. "SKIKE! HA! YAH!" Slash, slash, slash.

"That reminds me, why do you say 'skike'?" Nicole snickered. "It sounds weird." Link shrugged in response.

Hayarpi slashed it as well. "Die. Stupid core thingy."

Nicole smacked her. "Oh, come on! PUT MORE ENTHUSIASM INTO IT!"

"Ok. DIE, YOU FREAKIN' STUPID (BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP)! DIIIIIEEEE!" Hayarpi began going psycho on it, swinging madly.

Everyone stared again. "o.O;;;;"

"... You didn't have to swear." Nicole murmured. She looked around for the rabid language-watching writeress. (LFG: xD)

Hayarpi shrugged. "Oh well."

The FD jumped back into the fire and came back out, flame lit once again. "Mwahahaha."

Nicole sighed. "You guys are all so dead today! And YOU! Stop stealing my laugh! And if you're gonna, put more effort into it! Like this: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link sweatdropped. "Okay, stop with the evil laughs. They're getting creepy."

"Alright. :)"

"... What was that for?"

"Hmm... nothing. :)"

Brian hookshot at the core. "Die." ("Not you too," Nicole sobbed.) He slashed at it two more times before it finally died. "I was right!" Everyone noticed the fire on top of the block had faded away.

"Perfect! Let's get on top of it," Nicole said.

Link looked at it. "It might be a trick!"

"No it isn't. Just shut up and listen to me."

"... ;.;"

Nicole sweatdropped. "I mean, sorry!" she hugged him. He sniffed. Brian and Hayarpi sweatdropped too.

Climbing onto the block, the five were elevated to the fifth floor. They got off and kept walking until they arrived at a room with a huge hole in the middle.

"Ok, warning, don't fall down," Nicole laughed sheepishly as she peered down it.

Navi looked around. "I think this is the room where the Megaton Hammer is..."

Link nodded, also looking. "Yeah. There are six chests up there... and they're surrounded by a wall of fire... crud."

Hayarpi tilted her head. "Hmm, this looked easier in the game."

He eyed her. "This isn't a game, it's real."

Brian, Hayarpi and Nicole exchanged looks.

"I got an idea!" Brian said. "Why don't Hayarpi stand on the switch so you guys won't have to rush to get up there?"

Nicole gasped. "Good idea, Ruto-hating one!"

"Yay, I gots me a new nickname!"

So, they did just that! Hayarpi stood on the switch and Brian, Nicole and Link carefully made their way up the circular, thin staircase. Brian and Nicole had managed to get ahead of Link, and they were continuing until they heard a familiar scream behind them.

"AHHH!" came Link's voice.

Nicole gasped, turning around and looking down the hole. "NOOOO!" But nobody was falling or anything. "..."

Brian tapped her shoulder. Nicole looked at him, and he pointed at the opposite side, where a boulder smacked into Link. "OUCH! NOT AGAIN!"

Blinking, Nicole sighed in relief. "Oh, I thought he fell down the hole..."

Link grumbled as he got hit again. "I swear..."

Just then, the time limit of the switch had ended. Brian looked around. "That's okay, Hayarpi is still on the switch--"

But from the beginning of the staircase came Hayarpi's high-pitched. "AAIIIIEEEE!" she yelped as she got thrown aside. "Ouch..."

Nicole turned at the scream, then started running back carefully. "Whoa, are you ok?"

Hayarpi rubbed her head. "Yeah, I don't know how I got thrown to the side..."

"It must be the switch," Brian said while walking over. "It's strong!"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, I thought that they were easy to hold down..."

"I think only the blue switches are easy to hold down," Navi informed.

The three earthlings looked at the fairy. "Navi?" Nicole mumbled. "What happened to Link?"

Meanwhile Link was being thrown back and forth in between two boulders. "AH! OUCH! OW! MOM-! -MY! HELP! PLEEEEASE!" Everyone laughed. "IT'S! NOT! FUN-! -NY!" Link screeched. "OW!"

"Umm.. ehehe, I think we should help him," suggested Nicole.

Going over, the three pulled Link from the two boulders and Link sobbed, putting a hand on his back. He sniffed. "Ooouuuch..."

"Aww... poor Link..." Nicole sweatdropped.

Navi gave a sigh. "Ok, I'll heal him--"

"No!" objected Brian.

"W-whaddya mean, 'no'?!" Link snapped. "M-my body h-h-hurts!"

"It's not that, I have an extra fairy. See?" he pulled out a bottle and opened it. The pink fairy flew around Link, healing him.

Link jumped up. "I feel better! Yay!" then he stupidly fell over again and into the boulder hall, getting hit again. "Ahhhh! OW, OUCHIE OWIE!" he climbed out and started crying again. "WAHH!"

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Link, don't be such a crybaby! You're the "Hero of Time", for Farore's sake!"

"B-but, it hurts!"

"It's gonna hurt more when you face Ganondork," Nicole reminded.

Then from God knows where came Ganondorf's voice. "IT'S GANONDORF, STUPID! Why do I face such abuse!?"

Everyone looked at each other. "As I was saying," Nicole continued. "Yeah, it's going to hurt more when Ganondorf hits you."

Link whimpered at the thought.

Navi sighed. "I got partnered up with a crybaby. Greeeat, just peachy."

Peach popped up out of nowhere. "Grr." she smacked Navi.

"Leave me alone, you freakin' idiot!"

"WAAAAAAA! MARIO! SHE MADE FUN OF ME! WAAA!" she ran off crying.

"How do these people get in here?" Brian grumbled.

-

Meanwhile, with them, you know who!

Ines slept soundly. "Zzzzzzz..."

And so did Gilbert. "Zzzz..."

Ok, they're both sleeping while the other five work their butts off? ... Oh well...

-

"So, how do we get the hammer?" Nicole asked as soon as Peach went away.

"Do what you did in the game," Brian sighed.

Link exploded. Was this the third time he had to say this? "This is NOT a game! THIS IS REAL!"

Hayarpi pat his head. "Ok, calm down, blondie."

"Grrrrr..."

"Ok, idea," started Nicole. "I'll stand on the switch, and you guys get a head start. I'll catch up and help open the treasures, ok? GOT IT, CHEESY HEADS?!"

Everyone else nodded, saluting. "YES MA'AM!"

"NOW, EVERYONE GET INTO POSITION! MOOOVE OUT!"

(LFG: Military style!) (N: Yeah!) (L: What's a military?)

Everyone did what Nicole said to do, and although Link got hit by the boulders a little more, they successfully got the six hammers! They cheered. "Yay!"

Nicole nodded in approval. "GOOD JOB, TROOPS! NOW, GET A GOOD NIGHT'S REST!"

"Huh?"

"I SAID-- oops, sorry. I went into military mode."

"Ooooh."

Link put his hammer away in his pocket. "Cool. Now, where do we go?"

"This time, we'll let YOU figure it out." Hayarpi nodded.

Navi blinked. "But, why?"

"Because we've been telling you what to do for too long, and you might get used to it," explained Brian.

Link and Navi exchanged glances and then sighed. The blond looked around. "Ok, first I think that we should go here..."

And so, Link led the group of five all over the temple for around two hours. They pounded a column that they found, which made a bridge to the boss's room. But that's all they did, really.

"Ok," Link mumbled as he looked at the temple map. He was holding it upside down. "Um. I think you go here--"

Nicole sighed. "Link, you've been saying "I think" for about an hour--"

"Two hours." Brian corrected.

"Whatever. And nothing is happening."

"We pounded that column," Link tried to defend.

"So? Why don't I just tell you where to go?"

"No, I want to find out!"

Everyone except Link made annoyed sighs.

Link rolled his eyes, handing the map to her. "Ok, ok, fine. Lead the way, Nicole."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she threw the map behind her and raced off to the entrance.

"Okay, I guess I should follow the leader, huh guys?" Link looked around. "Guys?" But no one responded cuz no one was there cuz everyone else had already left to follow Nicole!

"... WAIT FOR ME!"

-

At the entrance...

Navi stared as Link finally appeared. "What took you so long?"

He came to a stop in front of them, panting as he bent over with his hands on his knees. "I.. (pant) was right (pant) behind you (pant) (pant) (wheeze)"

"Uh huh. Here, Link," Nicole gestured at some blocks. "Smash those with your Megaton Hammer and we'll find a door."

Link did what she said and revealed a door! Together they entered the next few rooms and finally arrived at yet another Flame Dancer. "Oh. Another one," Link murmured. After a few hits, it died.

"It was fun the first time, but they're getting boring," Nicole laughed.

"Anyway, let's go into the next rooms." Navi urged.

Eventually they found the boss key and after making sure all the Gorons were freed, they entered the boss room. Navi flittered about, wiping a few beads of new sweat from her foreheaed. "Wow, it's sooooo hot in here!"

Brian eyed her. "You're a fairy, how can you feel it?" She shrugged.

-

With Ines and Gilbert...

Gilbert gave a yawn as he sat up, fully awake. "Hmm... I feel much better."

Ines had woken up just a little before he did and was now stretching. "Yeah, me too. But, how can we get back to the crater?"

"I guess we'll have to wait..."

-

In the boss's room...

All four people were standing on the slab of land in the middle of the floating lava, Navi floating idly beside them. The moment they landed on the slab, the column that helped them jump from it to the door had sunk.

Hayarpi stared at the place where the column was. "... Ok, so we're stuck here."

"Hmm, then where's the boss?" Navi asked aloud. Brian and Hayarpi began to wander away to get a better look around.

Just then, there was a very violent shake, rumbling throughout the room. It affected the slab of land especially, and Nicole, who was standing nearest to the edge, was caught by surprise...

"AIIIEE!" came her scream. "HELP ME!" The other four turned just in time to see her slip, disappearing from view...

"NICOLE!"

-----

MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFHANGER!! Is this a good cliffhanger? I hope it is. :) AM I LEAVING YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS?!? I hope so. xD;;; Anyway, I'm gonna leave it like this for a month...

Niagra: WHAT?!

Link: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO NICOLE?!

Haha... even THEY don't know what's gonna happen!! I'm kidding, not a month. MWAHAHA!!

Link: I'm gonna strangle you if you don't tell me what happens...

AAAIIIEE!! (jumps out of seat and runs away)

Link: TELL MEEE!! (chases LilFilipinoGurl around the computer room)

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!! (trips)

Link: (tackles LilFilipinoGurl to the floor) TELL ME.

Ummm... if I tell you, will you leave?

Link: No way!! I'm staying in this house!

Then I won't tell you until you leave! xD

Link: (sigh) Fine. (lets her go) HURRY UP AND WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!

SHUT UP, LINK! It's 10:00 pm, and I have school tomorrow. So, I'll continue the next time, ok?

Link: (sigh)

Here. (tosses Link 2 pillows and a blanket) Go sleep on the couch!

Link: (catches them) Fine. (grumbles and walks away)

Niagra: Cool! You go girl!

Ok, see you in the next chapter! Bye!

- LilFilipinoGurl, Niagra, (Link: (from the living room) DON'T FORGET ME!) and Link (Link: Thank you!)


	13. The Queen of All Fairies, Keikya!

::Update // December 14, 2003:: 

- Due to this site's new update on Dec. 13, 2003, chapters 14 to 28 have been moved back. Which means, chapter 14 is now chapter 13; chapter 15 is now chapter 14; chapter 16 is now chapter 15; and so on and so forth. -

**IMPORTANT!!** - Chapter 28, which originally was the final chapter of WIHs, is now WIHs's **Epilogue** which I have written a few weeks ago.

If you see anything wrong with these chapters, please e-mail me as soon as possible and tell me so I can fix it.

Onto chapter 13.

* * *

Disclaimer: Umm... no. Oh yeah, I forgot, I don't own Marie Calender's or Tinkerbell. Thanks for reminding me!

(sigh) Wow! I got 12 chapters and over 50 reviews! That makes me happy!! YES!!

Link: Yay!

Niagra: So hurry up and write the fic!! And stop bragging!

Ok, alright... geez... the beginning will be sappy because I said so, ok? I wanna get to the water temple already!!

------  
Chapter 13: The Almighty, Powerful and Beautiful Fairy!! (orig.)/The Queen of All Fairies, Keikya!

"AIIIEE! HELP ME!"

"NICOLE!"

Thinking fast, Link dove in her direction, an arm out as he reached for whatever he could grab.

Just barely did he manage to grab her hand. He grunted at the sudden weight of an entire person and quickly slung his other arm over the edge, grabbing the same arm with that one, struggling on the edge of the slab as the room continued to shake around them.

"Hold on," Link said, smiling reassuringly down at her. "I got you!"

Nicole gazed up at him in relief, using her other arm to cling to the side of the slab. "Oh my god, don't let go, please don't!"

"Don't worry, I won't! Why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe as revenge for something..." Nicole began sobbing. "Link, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you so pleeeaassee don't let go of meee!"

Link sweatdropped HEAVILY.

Hayarpi and Brian did so too but they were over in an instant. Both knelt down, arms out as they reached for her too. "Nicole, hold on!" Hayarpi said. "Give me your other hand!" Nicole did so and Hayarpi grabbed that one, pulling up. Link pulled her up by the other arm and Brian helped Nicole get her whole body back on land.

Nicole collapsed on the ground, eye twitching. "T-Thanks you guys..." They sweatdropped.

All of a sudden, Hayarpi gasped. Navi eyed her. "What is it?"

Brian slowly pointed up. "L-l-look..."

Everyone else looked that direction and finally saw a large red dragon, who had come down and started attacking. Rocks were falling from the ceiling. Nicole squeaked as she dodged one, rolling aside and getting up.

"That is Volvagia, boss of the Fire Temple!" Navi explained. "Avoid her fire attacks and the rocks that fall and use the Megaton Hammer to attack!"

Everyone nodded, busting out their hammers. "Right!"

Volvagia roared in response, summoning more rocks. "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!"

Link looked up, seeing a particularly large one heading towards Nicole. Again he thought fast and pushed her away. Nicole stumbled aside and was about to tell Link off when she noticed the rock slamming into the area she used to stand in. "... Oh my gosh Link, you just keep on saving me. THANK YOU!"

He sweatdropped. "No problem!"

The four were standing spread out now and Brian gasped as he saw Volvagia come out from a hole. "Hayarpi!" he called. "Behind you!"

Hayarpi turned, bashing Volvagia with her hammer. "HA!"

"ROOOOOAAAR!" it... well, roared, going back in the lava hole thingy.

(L: Lava hole thingy?) (LFG: I forgot what it's called!) (N: sigh)

The entire volcano began to shake even more, which caused everyone's footing to be unsteady and they ended up being farther apart than they wanted. More rocks came tumbling by the dozen, creating a defeaning thrashing sound in everyone's ears. The air was so littered with dust and rock that it was difficult locating the boss, but when they did...

Navi squeaked in alarm as Volvagia brushed past her, heading towards somebody. "WATCH OUT!"

The earthlings turned at the panicked scream, eyes widening as they saw who it was flying towards. "LINK! BEHIND YOU!"

Link turned at the warning...

... But was too late as scarlet horns rammed into his chest.

-

With Ines and Gilbert...

Ines's eyes widened and she clutched her chest. Gilbert looked to her, feeling his heart tighten for some reason as well. Her glance traveled to him. "Did... you feel that?"

Gilbert nodded, gulping. "Yeah... as if someone had..."

Both their eyes filled with panic. "Oh no..."

"What if something happened to one of them?!" Ines panicked.

Gilbert got up, getting his sword and shield and slinging them both on. Ines followed his example. "Come on, we have to get to them!"

At that moment, Sheik appeared in front of them in a blinding flash. Ines gasped as she saw him. "Sheik! Please, bring us to Death Mountain!"

Sheik walked over to them. "That's exactly why I came here. Hold on to my shoulder."

In another flash of light, the three were in the crater. Sheik nodded to the ladder. "Alright, hurry. Your friends are in grave danger."

Gilbert nodded. "Thanks, man. We owe you!" He ran for the entrance, Ines right behind him.

-

They stared.

It was all they could do; stare, in complete disbelief as Volvagia slunk back, horns dripping with the blood of the Hero of Time. Link himself had frozen, eyes wide, though they gently slide close as he fell to his knees and finally to the floor, where a pool of crimson had begun to gather.

The earthlings had frozen as well, but awoke when Link had fallen.

The first one to manage a sound was Nicole. "N..." A voice, she remembered she had a voice. "No... oh my god, no..." Automatically her legs moved, and slowly she headed to where Link had collapsed. Hayarpi and Brian followed suit but uttered nothing.

As if the blood wasn't there, she kneeled down right in it, tears trickling down her cheek as she picked up the body and held him in her arms. It stained her clothing but she didn't notice, only staring down at his closed eyes fearfully.

... It was settling in.

Brian kneeled down next to her, face pale as he stared. "Oh my god... Link..."

Hayarpi reached down, tears welling up as she could only stare. She dared not to touch. "No, no!" she began to sob, fingers hovering over his shoulder. "... Link... you can't... Link, please, no..."

Navi floated in front of his face, barely able to keep herself in the air. "We need you, you can't just ditch us like this..." a small forced laugh.

Their tears were overflowing, and their bodies shook as if they were the ones who felt what Link did when it happened. Nicole began to shake him gently, despite knowing he was gone. "Link, wake up! You can't sleep now, we're in the middle of a boss battle! C'mon, Link//please//... wake up... dammit no, this can't be happening..."

The door slide open.

The four turned at the sound, and standing in the entrance to the room were Ines and Gilbert. Using the pile of rocks that fell in the lava, the two reached the slab of land and their eyes widened as they witnessed the scene.

Ines ran over to them, heart beating faster when she noticed everyone's faces stained with tears and were red with crying. She couldn't say a word when she saw Link's bloody chest.

Gilbert was the same, but he narrowed his eyes, fist clasping his sword even tighter. Through clenched teeth he managed to ground out, "Who did this?"

"That dragon, Volvagia," Navi whispered.

"Is he..."

The four exchanged glances.

And they decided to accept it.

Brian nodded for them.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "But he can't... this isn't meant to be... he's the Hero of Time!"

"He is, isn't he?" Nicole whispered, eyes softening as she stroked Link's crimson-stained hair, before stopping abruptly.

Putting him down, she ignored the blood dripping down her clothes as she took the Master Sword from his hand and stood. The other four just watched as she headed towards the center of the slab of land, sword in one hand and Megaton Hammer in the other, tilting her head up to the ceiling. "Volvagia!" she screamed into the darkness. "You bastard! You coward! Stop hiding! Come out here and face me!"

As demanded, Volvagia creeped down the caves of the volcano, stopping just in front of Nicole, as if to challenge her.

Hayarpi's eyes widened. "Nicole, what are you doing? Get back! You can't beat Volvagia alone!"

She turned on them, her own eyes narrowing. "Who said I can't?" She turned to Volvagia then, jumping forward in a slash, but the dragon anticipated this and snapped back just in time to dodge. Nicole continued to slash blindly, her emotions and not her skill controlling her swings, and Volvagia dodged each one, but didn't react.

"What's wrong with you!?" Nicole growled, panting as she held the Master Sword in her left hand.

She was right-handed but it didn't feel correct in that one.

"Fight back! Just because we have one team member down doesn't mean you can go easy on us!"

And as if responding, Volvagia opened her mouth and blew a large gust of hot air at Nicole, which blew her back and into Brian. "AGH!"

"Stubborn Nicole," Brian grumbled, rolling his eyes as he helped her to her feet. "You all right?"

She nodded, adjusting the sword and hammer. "Y-Yeah... I just missed it, barely."

Navi sighed, floating up between them. "Look everyone, we all have to do this together! We're a team!"

Nicole glanced down at Link's lifeless body, eyebrows furrowing. Hayarpi put her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Come on, Nicole. Let's do this for Link."

Breathing in a deep sigh, the girl nodded in response.

Everyone unsheathed their swords.

-

Over an hour later, everyone exited the boss room.

They defeated Volvagia... finally. Navi was hit by a blow and was now resting in Hayarpi's jacket pocket. Everyone's clothes were ripped and torn and stained with blood. They held countless scratches, bruises and cuts, especially Nicole, who had fought extra hard in the fight beforehand.

They couldn't leave Link in there, so Brian had hoisted him over his back, letting Link's arms hang limp over his shoulders. Although the blond had passed away and his skin was cold, they still felt a lingering attachment to him, as if there was a chance...

Everyone was exhausted from the battle. He glanced at Nicole; she was breathing heavily and had one knee on the ground, using her sword as support. "Hey Nicole, you ok over there?"

"Yeah..." she lied, trying to stand straight. She grunted at herself. "C'mon Nicole, stand... GAH!" she fell to her knees. A sigh. "Ok, so I'm not."

Gilbert walked over to her. "Here, let me help." He reached down and put Nicole's arm around his neck, one arm going around her waist as they both stood up together.

She nodded at him gratefully. "Thanks..."

Ines looked at Link, eyes softening. She looked up. "I think it'd be good if we go to the Great Fairy in the crater."

It was then that Navi flew out slowly, and everyone quieted when they noticed her presence. "Hey," she spoke up. "Have you noticed that we haven't been transported to the Chamber of Sages to meet the Fire Sage?"

"That's probably Darunia, don't you think?"

Brian nodded. "It is, but why didn't we meet him?"

They all quieted when they heard a dainty voice from above. "I will explain."

Gilbert looked up. "Hey, who's that?"

"I am the Almighty, Powerful and Beautiful Fairy."

Navi gasped. "Really?! You're like the Goddess of all fairies!"

"Yes, I am. I will transport all of you to my den."

In a flash of green light, the seven disappeared and reappeared in a room similar to the Great Fairy's fountain, except, it was a bit bigger and much more decorated in a royal fashion. There was no Triforce symbol on the steps, but instead, the symbol was floating in midair. The room was closed, the walls were shimmering waves of gold, and no means of escape or entrance was visible. Finally there were four torches instead of two.

The Almighty, Powerful and Beautiful Fairy herself was floating above the shallow pool of clear water. Her eyes softened as she saw the condition of the seven. "Oh my, look at you all. Blood and dirt all over you... fatigued as well, both physically and mentally..." Her gaze lingered on the motionless figure over Brian's back.

"Practically read us like a book," Ines laughed a little.

Nicole's eyes widened at the beauty of the fountain. "Oh wow..." she winced as the pain in her left arm began acting up again. Since she had been using the Master Sword in her left hand, that arm wasn't used to being handled, but it just didn't feel correct in the right hand so she had no choice and her left arm ended up getting sprained and sore at the end of the battle. "Um, Miss Fairy, could you cure my friends and I?"

She nodded in response. "Sure. Just do not rub the injuries you have or else it will never heal."

Navi looked at her partners. "Did you hear that? Listen to the master!"

"Please Navi, do not call me master. My name is Keikya."

(L: What?) (LFG: Pronounciation: kay-kya.) (N: Oh.)

Nicole laughed a little sheepishly. "To tell the truth, you are much more beautiful than the Great Fairies. They don't wear any clothes!"

Keikya sweatdropped. "Oh, I'm flattered!" She was wearing a shimmering silver gown, sleeves down to the elbows, decorated with beautiful patterns on the breast and bottom and also on the ends of the sleeves. Her skin was somewhat pale, and her layered silver hair went down to her waist, bangs parted to the side just above her eyes. A thin golden tiara with the symbol of the Triforce in the center was on her head and she also had a Triforce necklace, earings and bracelets that graced her arms.

Navi nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are MUCH more prettier!"

"That's because I don't want to show all of my skin," Keikya explained. "I'll look like a slut. AND I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE A SLUT!"

Everyone exchanged glances. "o.O;;;;;;;"

"... (ahem) Anyway... all of you step into the fountain."

"We can actually go in?" Gilbert asked. "I mean, cuz in the Great Fairy's Fountain, there's an invisible barrier or something..."

"They want to make sure that their "precious" fountain stays clean. What they don't know is that it never gets dirty." Keikya stopped here, blinking. " Oh, don't tell them I said that!" Everyone fell over. "Alright, get a move on and step in. But leave Link on the floor."

Brian nodded and gently put Link's body on the ground before joining everyone else in the fountain.

"Close your eyes," Keikya instructed. "Clear your mind of all the pain. Forget about the pain..." then she began to chant a spell. Some bright silver sparkles enveloped everyone, and a moment later, their injuries were completely healed. They felt rested up, as if they'd just woken from a peaceful, long slumber. Even their clothes were fixed and clean, as if they've never worn them before!

"I feel so energetic!" Ines exclaimed as she stepped out of the fountain, jumping a few times.

"Our injuries are gone!" Gilbert added, looking at himself.

Hayarpi nodded. "I feel no more pain!"

"Hey, our clothes are in good shape again too!" Brian pointed out.

Keikya smiled, nodding. "I'm glad you feel better." She looked to Nicole, who was oddly silent. "Young one, what's the matter?"

Nicole, who had been staring at the ground, finally looked up. "You don't... expect us to go on, do you?"

"Without Link, you mean?"

"Y... Yeah. Because we can't, Keikya. This journey isn't possible if he's not with us..." Navi and the other earthlings quieted and nodded, agreeing.

The Fairy Goddess nodded in understanding. "You're right. It isn't possible, because the prophecy speaks of a fairy and six, not a fairy and five."

Navi blinked. "I'm in the prophecy too?! Cool!" Everyone sweatdropped.

Keikya continued. "He will be alright. Leave him here and come back in a day, as it takes time to restore the dead."

"You mean... Link's gonna be alive?" Ines gasped.

Keikya nodded.

Everyone paused.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" they all started to scream, jumping around and hugging each other and screaming and being all spazzy because they were so friggin' HAPPY!

Link would live! Thank the Goddesses... literally!

Navi sighed in complete and utter relief, bowing to her. "Thank you //so// much, Keikya! Honestly, we don't know how to thank you enough!"

"THANK YOU!" the other five chorused. Keikya smiled and just waved her hand.

"But, um..." Gilbert started. "Ehehe, uh... how do we go in and out?"

Nicole, who's insaneness came back the moment Keikya mentioned restoring Link, began to sing and dance."Oh! Oh! 'In and Ouuut! In and Oouuuut! That's what our hamburgers, are all about!'"

Everyone stared, then shrugged and hugged her.

Keikya only laughed. "Ah, well... the entrance to this place is actually in Lake Hylia. Well, not really, but, you need to cast a spell there to get here."

"Oooooooohhh..."

"Once you enter Lake Hylia, go to the island in the middle of the lake and stand right in the center. Then, all of you must form a circle and hold hands. Concentrate your energy while one of you recites this spell quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear:

"Golden Goddesses of Hyrule,  
Please grant our demand.  
The almighty fairy, Keikya,  
has given us a hand.

"To get back to her fountain,  
up in a mysterious place,  
We recite this spell for thee.  
please give us your grace."

Nicole wrote all the directions and the spell down in her notepad... don't ask where she got it from.

Brian blinked. "Woah... did you make that up?"

Keikya shook her head. "No, the author did."

LilFilipinoGurl appeared in a flash of purple light. "I like making poems! Hee hee!" then she disappeared.

"O.o;;;"

Navi looked around. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeah..."

Keikya nodded. "Alright, I must have no one in my fountain and complete silence to restore Link."

"Okay, we'll leave," Gilbert laughed. "Thanks!"

"Oh, wait! Two more things. First of all, please do not tell anyone that I exist. They think that I'm just a myth, and I want to keep it that way. You are the only people who know how to get to my fountain."

Everyone nodded.

"Thank you, brave heros and heroines. Remember, come back tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok!"

And with that, Keikya transported the six out of her fountain.

-

At Lon Lon Ranch...

There stood the red-haired farm girl, humming a song to herself as she cooked lunch. "Hmm hmmm hmmm, hmm hmm hmmm, hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmmmmm..." Guess what song it was?

All of a sudden, the five earthlings and the fairy appeared out of nowhere. Malon screamed and fell over. "... Huh?"

Ines sweatdropped. "Oops, did we scare you?"

Gilbert went over and helped her up. "Sorry."

Malon waved her hand. "Oh, it's okay. Hey, where's Link?"

There was silence for thirty minutes... no, make that a few seconds.

"Don't tell me... did he...?" Malon murmured quietly. Nicole bit her lip at the reminder. The ranch girl's eyes widened at the other girl's expression. "No..."

Navi shook her head. "Don't worry, he's in the Almighty, Powerful and Beautiful Fairy's-- ouch... the paaaaaain..."

"Ines!" Hayarpi scolded. "Why didja swat Navi to the ground?!"

(N: FAIRY ABUSE!) (L/LFG: There's no such thing.) (N: Darn.)

"She almost revealed you-know-who to Malon!" Ines whispered to her harshly.

"Oh yeah..."

Malon stared. "Who? Wha?"

"Oh! Nothing... hehe," Brian laughed off.

"Umm, yeah. So where's Link?"

"We left him with uhh... OH! The Great Fairy on Death Mountain. She's going to heal him." Gilbert turned to his companions. "Right you guys?"

Everyone blinked, then nodded and turned to each other, laughing stupidly. "Huh? Oh yeah, uh huh! He's right! Hehehe!"

Nicole begam poking Malon. "Is it ok if we staaaaaaaaaaaaaaay heeeeeeeeere foooooooooooooor theeeeeeeeeeeeee niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?!"

"Don't shout."

"IS IT OK IF WE STAY HERE FOR THE NIGHT, MALON?! HUH?! HUH?! HUHUHUHUHUHUH?!"

Ingo suddenly came in. "SHADDAP!" He threw a shoe at Nicole and then went back outside.

"OUCH! Waaaa... Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-- (cough cough wheeze hack)"

Everyone stared. "o.O"

Malon patted her back. "Umm.. are you ok? Hee hee..."

Everyone burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nicole gasped. Then she fainted.

... Which caused more staring.

"That was... weird." mumbled Brian.

All of a sudden Nicole got up, scaring the crap out of everyone else before laughing again. "HAHA! Mwahahahaha-- Mmpfh!"

Gilbert had made a smart move and covered her mouth. "Stop it. It's getting freaky!" he let go.

"Ok."

"As Nicole was saying," Hayarpi continued. "Can we stay here for the night?"

Malon tilted her head, as if in thought. Finally she said, "Sure, once you get me six chickens, one bottle of blue potion--"

"Easy enough." Ines told her friends.

"... And a JVC 200X Digital Zoom Mini Camcorder."

"O.O..."

"Where are we supposed to get that?" Navi asked. "... What IS that?"

Malon shrugged. "Dunno, but it sounds spiffy. Once you get all of those, come back here before sunset and I'll let you stay."

Everyone except Malon gave a groan before going outside.

Ines sighed. Might as well get started. "So, first the six chickens, right?"

The other four nodded in response and they all headed to Kakariko Village. Once there, Navi began giving out instructions. "Ok, everyone spread out. I'll stay with Hayarpi. When you get a chicken, put it in your dimensional pocket and make sure that the cucco lady doesn't see, ok?" They all nodded. "Let's go!"

-

Meanwhile in Keikya's Fountain...

Keikya had just immersed Link in the pool of water in her fountain. Putting Link on the alter, the Goddess started to whisper words while her hands hovered over his body. "Ancient Creators of Hyrule, the three wise goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore..." was the start off of her chant before transitioning into ancient Hylian.

Then Link's body began to glow a faint red, then blue, then green. The colors grew stronger with each word Keikya whispered...

-

In Kakariko Village...

"LET GO OF MY CUCCO!" The cucco lady screamed as she whacked Brian on the head with a plank of wood.

"OUCH!" Brian yelped, swatting at her. "STOP IT! #$&$&) !($&(&$!(&!& !#$ #!"

The villagers gasped.

"What?"

"You cussed!"

"So?"

"GIVE ME MY CUUUUUUUUUUUUCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!" the lady continued screaming.

"NEVER!" Brian started running like hell.

Navi sighed as she watched from a distance. "Didn't I say to make sure the cucco lady doesn't see? Jeez. There's a reason I give instructions yanno."

Brian ignored her and kept running, the cucco lady hot on his heels. "GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEE!"

Nicole popped up out of nowhere, ready to help her friend. "Leave him alone!" she yelled, grabbing her hair... but IT CAME OFF! IT WAS A WIG! Dun dun duuuunnn...

(LFG: It really does look fake! Don't you think?)

Everyone including the villagers made large overdramatic simultaneous gasps!

"What?" the cucco lady felt her head. "... AHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR!"

Nicole pointed. "HA! It's not your real hair! It's a freakin' wig! AHAHAHA!"

Everyone pointed too. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, YOU WILL PAY!" the cucco lady grabbed a sword and stuck it through Nicole.

Navi, Brian, Ines, Hayarpi, and Gilbert's eyes widened. "NOOOOO!"

Haha just kidding!

Everyone twitched.

Seriously, of course Nicole doesn't die like that! That's pathetic! Back to the story.

What really happened was...

"YOU WILL PAAAAAAAY!" the cucco lady grabbed her wooden plank and whacked Nicole with it.

The girl dodged it. "Haha!" she unsheathed her sword and cut the plank into pieces.

"Yeah, you go girl!" Hayarpi cheered.

"Noooooo!" CL cried in agony. "My wooden plank! I lost my only love! Boo hoo..." she began to sob, holding the pieces of wood close to her heart and getting many splinters.

"O.o;;?"

"That's just plain disturbing," Ines laughed sheepishly. "Let's get all the cuccos and get away from this place..."

Nodding in agreement, everyone grabbed six cuccos and headed outside the village before the CL realized what they were doing.

"Now what?" Gilbert asked as they stood outside. He dodged the cucco trying to eat his ear.

"I think a blue potion," mumbled Brian.

Navi looked around. "Who sells that?"

All thought for a few minutes... Nicole's eyes widened. "Oh no... the lady behind the potion shop sells it, remember?"

Hayarpi's jaw dropped. "We have to go back inside?!"

Brian waved his arms. "Aww, no!"

"Sorry, we have to! Or else," Nicole took out Mr. Sharp Teeth. "He hasn't been eating much lately... I wonder if HUMAN FLESH is good..."

Everyone except Nicole fell over. "X.x Fine..." So, they all bravely stepped back through the entrance to Kakariko Village and pass by the Cucco Lady, who was still kneeling on the ground holding the wood to her heart. Gilbert stared. "Hey, she didn't put her wig on... she's still crying? Damn! It was just a wooden plank."

It wouldn't be complete however if the cucco lady didn't overhear him. "W-w-wooden plank? JUST A WOODEN PLANK?! IT WAS MY TRUE LOVE! I SPENT MY BEST MOMENTS WITH IT!"

Ines made a face. "Ewww..."

Navi stared. "What are YOU thinking?"

"No, what are YOU thinking?"

Nicole ignored them, then shivered. "AHHH! BAD IMAGES! GET THEM OUT! NOOOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME! NAAAAAAAASTY!" She started hyperventilating.

While Nicole was having breathing issues, the cucco lady had just buried a hole. "I'll never forget you... my love." she put the remains of the plank in and covered the hole, grabbing her wig before running into the graveyard.

"Ummm..."

"I'll try to forget that..." Brian suggested. Navi nodded.

"Ha!" Nicole cackled, bending over. "AGH! My neck huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts! Ugh! It hurts!"

"Nic, don't make that sound!" Gilbert laughed stupidly.

"... AHH, GILBERT! YOU PERV!" she punched his shoulder.

"HEY! What?!"

Hayarpi, Ines and Brian ignored them as they walked ahead and to the potion shop. They went through the side exit and ended up outside, climbed the stairs, and then entered the old lady's shop.

"Oooh, hello, children. Would you like to buy anything?" the old lady asked while grinning a creepy grin.

"Uhh." Hayarpi started. "U-umm..."

"W-we..." Brian tried finishing but couldn't.

Ines picked up. "N-n-need..."

And Gilbert finished. "A-a potion, please..."

Navi began using her mind telepathy thingy to talk to Nicole. 'She's creepy! Just looking at her scares the crap outta me!'

Nicole nodded. 'Yeah, I know! Me too...' Then out loud she said, "So how much?"

"Two hundred rupees, child."

"Ok, lemme see..." Nicole peeked into her dimensional pocket and saw a wind chime. "Huh? What is that doing there? ... Oh, I gots me an idea..."

Navi looked around. "Uh oh."

"We don't have two hundred rupees, madame..." The Old Lady looked at Nicole suspiciously. "U-umm... b-but, we do have this!" she took out the wind chime.

"... What is that?"

"It's umm... it's a magical weapon from a far away land used to drive away EEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIL SPIRITS!"

Ines, Gilbert, Brian, and Hayarpi fell over.

Gilbert snickered. "Evil spirits... hehe--"

"GILBERT! GET OFFA ME!" Ines yelled from under him. Remember they fell over?

"HUH? OH! Sorry!"

Nicole waved her arms at them, shutting them up. "Hey! AHEM! Ok, so if you give us one blue potion, I'll give you this valuable weapon! Deal?"

The old lady slammed a bottle full of blue potion on the table. "DEAL!"

Nicole grinned. "Thank ye!" she handed the lady the wind chime.

"I AM INVINCIBLE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"O.o;;?"

They all exited the store. Hayarpi started laughing. "WEAPON?! AHAHA!"

"DRIVE AWAY EVIL SPIRITS?!" Brian added, bending over. "AHAHA! THAT WAS PRICELESS!"

"Where do you come up with this stuff, Nicole?! That was fuuuuuunny!" Gilbert patted his friend's back.

Ines nodded. "Bwahahaha... those things cost like a few bucks in Los Angeles!"

Nicole winked. "I know! Cheap rip-off huh?"

However Navi was flitting about, a little upset. "Nicole! We could have used that weapon! That would have been useful! Why did you give it to the old lady?"

Everyone else stared at Navi, then burst out laughing again. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ahaha..." Nicole giggled and recovered. "Navi, those things, in our world, are called wind chimes and they cost like a few bucks-- I mean, rupees!"

"Oh... haha! Good plan!" Navi sweatdropped. She still didn't know what that thing was, but anyway...

"Thanks! Now... does anyone know where to get a JVC 200X Digital Zoom Mini Camcorder?"

Everyone looked at each other. "O.o..."

------

Hey! I'm finished with the chapter!

Link: Nice chappy.

Niagra: Mmm hmm...

... I want some pie!

Niagra: Me too!

Link: Me three!

Let's all go to "Marie Calendar" 's to eat out!!

Link/Niagra: Yay!!

Ok, thanks for reading my chapter!! R+R, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?! BYE!

- LilFilipinoGurl, Niagra and Link


	14. Chapter titles are hard to come up with

Disclaimer: (feeding the fishes) I only own the fishes!

Oops, sorry for not updating in a while.

Link: Why did I have to pay for our lunch in Marie Calender's?

Niagra: Because you have a lot of money in every kind of currency.

Yeah, what she said.

Link: (grumble) Freakin' people... telling me to pay for them... (grumble, grumble)

WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Link: NOTHING!! Ehehe! Oh, I forgot something... hold on. (goes outside)

Niagra: Whatever.

(Link comes back in with Adult Malon)

Hi Malon!

Malon: Hi LilFilipinoGurl.

Niagra: Why is she here?

Link: (shrug)

Ahh, whatever. So, the "M" is Malon, ok, peeps? TO THE STORY!!

------  
Chapter 14: Chapter titles are hard to come up with. :D;;

"Where do we get a JVC 200x Zoom Mini Camcorder?" Brian asked.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Dude, I just said that exact thing last chapter and everyone looked at each other in confusion."

"Oh yeah."

The girl sighed, looking around. Her eyes settled on a chicken. "OH! OH! OH! LET'S GO EAT AT KENTUCKY-FRIED CHICKEN!"

"It doesn't exist here," Ines reminded.

Nicole fell to her knees. "NOOOOO...!"

Hayarpi looked at her companions. "But she's kinda right... I mean, I am hungry."

"Let's wait 'til we get everything," Gilbert suggested. "Then we'll all eat." Everyone nodded in agreement.

-

With Keikya and Link...

"... Arise Link, from your eternal slumber!" Keikya chanted. "Your friends cannot go on without you, they will need a great number! (pause) ... Okay who writes this, seriously."

No makey-funny of the writing-y! x.X;

It was then that Link woke up, eyes fluttering open at the final word. Slowly, he sat up with a little pain from his wounds and observed his surroundings... "What? Where am I..." he noticed the walls of the place he was in. "AHHH! (covers eyes) THE GREAT FAIRY'S FOUNTAIN! OH, GREAT FAIRY, PLEASE PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

Keikya only giggled at his stupidness. "Oh silly Link, I am not a Great Fairy, I am the Almighty, Beautiful and Powerful Fairy, or The Goddess of the Fairies."

"Oh." He looked at her. "Hi."

"What's up."

Link was having a hard trouble sitting up due to some pain in his mid... so he looked down, a little disturbed at seeing several huge gashes that seemed somewhat healed, and the dried blood and huge rips all over himself. "Oh my goddesses..."

Keikya nodded. "You were killed by the evil fire dragon, Volvagia. However, your friends managed to kill her without your help."

"... 'You were killed'...? So that means..." Link started waving his arms frantically. "OH MY GODDESSES! I'M DEAD! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO DIE! NOOOOOO!"

"o.O;;"

"What? O.O" The Hylian cleared his throat. "Sorry... forget what I said, please."

Keikya sweatdropped. "Umm, alright. Link, Hero of Time, you will need to stay here for the night so I can heal your wounds."

Link nodded. "Okay. But, how about my friends? Where are they? Are they safe?"

"Yes child, do not worry, they are at Lon Lon Ranch. You will see them tomorrow. "

"Oh, okay."

"First, I need you to lie back down on this alter, and relax your body."

"Okay." Obediently, Link slowly lay back down and took a deep breath to relax himself, trying to think about something else other than the pain all over his chest. Keikya went up to the alter again and put a magic healing substance over him in the form of SPRINKLES! Then she closed her eyes and began to chant.

-

With the other peeps...

Ines sighed heavily. "God, where does Malon expect us to get a JVC 200X Mini Camcorder anyway?"

"Up my butt." Brian grumbled.

The girl stared. "Ewww!"

"Man, that's just nasty." commented Gilbert.

"Well, I'm bored."

"Everyone is freakin' bored!" Nicole sighed. "Even this whole freakin' village! Aww crap! The freakin' sun is almost down! How the heck are we gonna get that freakin' camcorder with the freakin' sun almost freakin' down?!"

Everyone stared. "O.o"

"What are you freakin' looking at, you freaks!? SCREW YOU, YOU FREAKIN' VILLAGE!"

"Shaddap!" the village yelled back at her.

"... o.O"

"Why do you say crap and freakin' alot?" Navi asked. Nicole just shrugged.

"WHERE THE HECK DO WE FIND A FRIGGIN' CAMCORDER IN THE MIDDLE OF HYRULE?!" Ines cried out.

Hayarpi smacked her. "How many times have we asked that in the last five minutes? Seriously!"

Suddenly, LilFilipinoGurl yet again appeared in a flash of purple light. "Alright alright, here! Just stop your complaining!" she tossed them their requested camcorder and disappeared with the same flash.

Nicole looked up, shouting to the sky. "THAAAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Navi flittered around everyone's heads. "Ok, you people, let's go before sunset!" So, they all run back to Lon Lon Ranch and to the room where Malon was. Malon eyed them upon coming in. "So, where is it?"

"Here." Nicole gave her the six chickens, a blue potion and the JVC 200X Mini Camcorder the writeress had considerately gave them.

Malon looked down at the device in her hands. "A camcorder? I don't even know what this is. And I never asked for it."

Navi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you did."

"No, no I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"YEEEEEEEEES YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU DIIIIIIIID!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIII DIIIIIIIIIDN'T!"

"Yes you did," Hayarpi finally butt in. "Look in the last chapter."

Malon took a copy of the script and flipped back, 'oh'-ing as he saw the scene where she asked for the weird future device. "Oh yeah, I did. :D;;" Everyone except Malon sighed. "OH! Yeah, you could stay for the night. I'll show you your rooms. Is it ok if three of you share a room while the other two share another one?"

"No prob," Navi said. "Let us arrange groups first, ok. Mrs. Link?!"

"Mrs. Link?" Malon blushed.

Hayarpi grinned, nudging the red-haired girl. "Aww c'mon, you know you like him!"

"I bet he likes you too!" added Gilbert encouragingly. Malon only blushed even more.

(LFG/N: Ehehe.) (M/L: (blushing!))

So, everyone stands in a circle while deciding who's gonna be in who's group. Hayarpi looked at Ines. "Hey Ines, I have to tell you something private, so... wanna be roommates?"

She shrugged. "Sure. Nicole, is it ok if you're with the boys?"

Nicole grinned evilly. "Yup."

"How about me?" Navi asked.

"Stay with the boys and I!"

"Okay!"

Both Brian and Gilbert gulped. "U-umm... don't we get a say in this?"

"NO!" all the girls yelled. The two boys shrunk back.

Nicole looked to the fairy, whispering, "Anyway, all Ines and Hayarpi will talk about is Gilbert and Brian."

Navi nodded, using her Mind Telepathy Thing (MTT) to reply. "Yeah, I know... BORING!"

"So, it's decided?" Malon asked. They nodded. "Alright, follow me."

Ines and Hayarpi were led to their room, and after, Nicole, Navi and the boys were led to their room. The time was now 7:00 pm.

-

With Keikya and Link...

Link lay quietly on the alter, eyes closed. He had a lot of questions on his mind at the moment, but decided to just ask a few. "Umm..." he mumbled out. "What's your name?"

"Oh," the almighty fairy smiled. "It's Keikya."

"Cool... are you done healing me yet?"

"No, almost, just relax..."

"... Alright."

-

In Nicole, Navi, Brian and Gilbert's room...

Malon waved to the four, saying, "Goodnight!" before closing the door.

"G'nite!" Nicole glanced at Brian and Gilbert, the evil smile on her face once again. "Ehehehe..."

Navi blinked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Just watch."

Brian and Gilbert whimpered. Nicole began to slowly walk towards them. Brian's eyes widened. "Stay away!"

Gilbert waved his hands. "Back, Nicole! Back, I tell you!"

"Mwahahahaha...!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Navi stared. "o.O;;"

-

In the Girls' Room...

"So..." Ines started off. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Ok," Hayarpi swallowed. "I'll tell Nicole tomorrow, but..."

"... You like Brian."

Hayarpi gasped, pointing at Ines. "You knew?!" she lowered her hand. "Oh well... seriously... I like him. REALLY."

Ines just nodded.

Awkward silence...

"Uh..." Ines said, laughing. "I have to say something too..."

"You like Gilbert, huh?"

Ines almost fell over. "How do you know?!"

"Well, first, you fell asleep beside him when Link got knocked out. Second, you wanted to stay with him when he got sick."

Ines laughed sheepishly. "Oh... wanna know how I knew?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice."

"This is the only hint that I knew. Remember when you were talking to Link about Nicole's matchmaking? You screamed, "BUT I LIKE BRIAN" out loud and I heard you."

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "I KNEW I shouldn't have done that..."

"Well, duh. So... who do you think Nicole likes?"

"Link?"

"No, we got over that whole thing a while ago at the Forest Temple... but they would make a good couple."

"Pft, only cuz we don't have anyone else to pair Nicole up with."

"... Hehe, true."

"... Too bad Link doesn't like her anymore. Do you think he's lying?"

"No, he's telling the truth."

"I BET YOU 100 RUPEES THAT HE'S LYING!" Hayarpi yelled, slamming a silver rupee on the bed.

Ines took out her own silver rupee. "YOU'RE ON!"

"I'M GONNA WIN!"

"NO, I WILL!"

Both Hayarpi and Ines cackled evilly. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- (cough cough wheeze hack) BLEAGH! Ugh..."

-

With Nicole, Navi, Brian and Gilbert...

"MMMPFH! MMMPFFH, MPPPFFH, MMM HMM!" the boys 'mmph'-ed.

Navi stared. Nicole cackled.

Gilbert and Brian were strapped to the bed...

(LFG: What do you think Nicole is doing to them?)

(L: Hehehe... I bet I know what she's doing)...

(LFG: EWW, YOU PERVERTS!! OF COURSE NICOLE ISN'T DOING WHAT YOU THINK!! EWWWWWWWW!)

(L: So, what IS she doing?)

(LFG: Read below to find out! Oh yeah, and they weren't strapped to the bed, they were on a chair.)

Gilbert and Brian were strapped to a chair, with tape on their mouths, and Nicole's fingers holding one eyelid open so they couldn't close them if they wanted to.

"Mwahahaha!" Nicole cackled. "LOOK AT IT! AHAHAHAHA!"

"MMMMPPPPPPPFFFFFFFHHH!" (LFG: Translation: NOOOOOOOOOO!)

Nicole had put a battery operated T.V. (where the heck she got that from, no one knows...) on a table which was right in front the boys' faces, and guess which show they were watching?

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WATCH THE TELLETUBBY MARATHON ALLLLLLLLLL NIGHT! MWAHAHAHA!"

"MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Translation: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Navi blinked as she stared at the television screen. "Oh, so THOSE are the teletubbies?"

Nicole nodded. "Yeah, horrid creatures, ain't they?"

"Yeah." Navi looked at Tinky-Winky, or whatever his/her name is, then shuddered. "Ahh, I'm gonna have nightmares all night!"

"Well, imagine them." she gestured at Brian and Gilbert, who were sobbing now.

Navi sighed. "Oh, how I pity you guys."

Nicole decided to be merciful and give the guys a break, so she let go of their eyes. The boys clenched them shut to prevent seeing anymore teletubbies, albeit temporarily, and they desperately tried ignoring the sounds from the TV. Nicole looked to the blue fairy. "Hey, wanna see what Ines and Hayarpi are talking about?"

"Yeah!"

Navi and Nicole went up to Ines and Hayarpi's door and listened to their conversation. The first voice they heard was Ines's. She gave a dreamy sigh. "Gilbert is so handsome..."

Hayarpi sighed too. "Brian too..."

Nicole gasped. "Oh my god! Navi, did you hear that?"

Navi giggled. "Yeah! But truthfully I'm not really surprised, cuz yanno..."

"... Haha yeah, same here. It was like this before we arrived in Hyrule too." Nicole nodded. "Should we tell them that we "overheard" them?"

"Umm... nah. Maybe later."

"Okay." A pause. "Oh, I'm hungry! I can't wait anymore. C'mon, let's go."

"Eh? Go where?"

Nicole sighed. "Just follow me." She headed to the stable, where she saddled up Maniac and Epona (Nicole was riding Maniac but was also leading Epona on the side while riding) and went to Lake Hylia, with Navi, to get some fish.

-

An hour later...

With the Girls...

Ines lay in her own bed, asleep. "Zzzzz..."

Hayarpi was the same. "Zzzz..."

They're already sleeping? At 8:00pm? Aww...

-

How about Nicole's room?

"I love you!" Tinky-Winky said from the TV.

Brian and Gilbert sobbed. "MMMPPPPFFFHH!" (translation: NOOOOOOOO!)

-

Two hours later...

Brian and Gilbert felt as if their ears were bleeding. "Mmppfh! Mmppfh, mmpfh!" (Translation: No! Make it stop!)

It was then that Nicole and Navi came back. Nicole had caught a fish earlier from some nearby river and made a tuna sandwich, which ended up being her dinner. She caught several more fishes for tomorrow's breakfast and had strapped them to Maniac and Epona's back. Now she was riding back to Lon Lon Ranch.

Maniac snuffed. "These fishes are starting to stink..."

Epona did the same, whinnying slightly. "Whew! I hate that smell! Eww!"

Navi sighed. "C'mon you guys, it ain't that bad."

(LFG: Yes, Navi CAN talk to horses.) (N: All fairies can talk to animals.)

Maniac and Epona twitched. "YES IT IS!"

"Fine, it is." Navi turned to the human girl. "Hey, Nicole, the horses are saying that the fishes smell."

Nicole sweatdropped, patting Maniac and Epona's necks. "Oh, c'mon you guys, we're almost there!" Around ten minutes later they had reached Lon Lon ranch. Nicole grinned. "See? We're here!"

"Finally!" Epona shivered. "THESE FISH SMELL!"

"Stop with your complaining!" Maniac grumbled.

"Shut up man, you were complaining with me earlier!"

Navi sighed at them. Nicole got the fish off the horses' backs and put them in the kitchen. She groomed the horses, unsaddled them and put them back in the stable. Then, she and Navi went back to their room.

The TV was on of course. "La dee da!"

Brian and Gilbert 'mmph'-ed when they heard the girl's footsteps upon entering the room. "Mmpfh! Mmm hmm, mppfh! MMPPFH?!" (translation: Nicole! Make it stop! Please?!)

"No way, and you guys were on break for how long? Time to take it on full force!" Nicole took some magic fairy dust she had received from Navi and sprinkled it on their eyes. The boys' eyes shot open and the magic prevented them from shutting them. They 'mmph'-ed in panic.

Navi sweatdropped. "Using my fairy dust for evil, huh?"

"Of course!"

"... Original! So, what do we do now?"

"I'll go take a warm bath, okay? Navi, go do whatever you want."

"Ok! I'm hungry too... I'll go and see if there are is "Fairy Flambaay" (LFG: Fairy food) left in the market!" Navi said before flying off.

"Okaaay..." Nicole patted Brian and Gilbert's heads. "Bye guys! I'll let you watch the rest of the marathon here while I take a niiiice, relaaaxing baaath!"

Brian and Gilbert sobbed some more. "Mmpfh..." (translation: Not fair...)

"Well, too bad!"

-

An hour later...

Nicole had come out of the bathroom thirty minutes ago and now, she was reading a magazine while lying on the bed, stomach down. (fully clothed with some loose pants and an oversized shirt).

Navi returned too, and she had turned her light off, revealing that she was about three inches tall, had very beautiful long clear-blue wings, blue layered hair up to her shins, blue eyes, blue flared jeans, a blue shirt that said "Sparkle", blue shoes, blue lipstick, and a blue cap that she wore backwards. She was sitting on Nicole's head while reading a mini magazine called "Teen Fairy". She bought all of that from the Fairy Plaza in the Market at Kakariko.

(LFG: Yes, in my story, Navi is a teen. I don't care how old she is.) (N: Hey, she's wearing what I'm wearing! Except all my clothes, wings and hair is lilac.) (LFG: Yeah, I know. I got the idea of what she would be wearing from your example.) (N: Oh.) (L/M: Can we see?) (N: (turns light off) See?) (M/L: Oh.)

Nicole looked up from her magazine and at the fairy on her head. "Hey, I think that you should leave your light off. You look prettier that way."

Navi looked down at Nicole, grinning. "Thanks, I would but I can't. Whenever there is people, enemies or whatever, my light automatically turns on. I can only turn it off when I'm away from the people."

"Then do that!"

"... Well okay. Hey, didja know that whatever color my light is, my clothes, wings and hair turn that color, too? But blue is my default color."

"Really? Oooh, cool."

-

A few hours later...

"Well, there's the last show of the 6 hour teletubby marathon! I hope you little kiddies enjoyed it!"

"Goodbye!" the teletubbies said as they waved.

Everyone in the room shuddered. Nicole went over and turned the TV off, staring at it sadly, "The torturing show is over?!"

Brian and Gilbert sat there, mouths open with little dizzy symbols in their eyes. "Mmmpffh..."

"Does that mean that there's no more torturing?" Navi asked.

Nicole sighed. "Yeah, I mean, what are we gonna do to them? Hmm..." she thought a little bit. After a while she blinked, mouth turning into an evil grin as she got an idea.

The boys stared at her in shock. "Mmmpfh!"

Nicole cackled. "Nah, I'm kidding! You've had enough suffering for today. Anyway, you need your rest." she untied Brian and Gilbert and removed the tape on their mouths.

Brian sat on his chair, paralyzed. Gilbert got up slowly, managing a, "Thaaank yooou, Niiicoooole..." before flopping onto his own bed.

"Goodnight to you too, Gilbert-o!"

"I think you traumatized them," Navi commented.

"Really? ... OH WELL!" Nicole went over to Brian. "C'mon, Brianna!" she lifted him from the chair and put him in his seperate bed. After a while, Brian eventually fell asleep as well. Gilbert was already dead to the world.

Nicole stared at the two beds. "Hey, where will I sleep?"

"Over there." Navi pointed to a third bed.

"... Oh, haha. Well," she lied down on her own bed. "Goodnight. Hey, where will you sleep?"

"Here!" Using her fairy powers, Navi took out her dimensional bag and pulled out her own little mini-bed.

Nicole sweatdropped. "Aww, cute bed! Hey, that's blue too."

"Hehe! What can I say, I'm obsessed with the color blue. It IS my default color."

"Yeah... ok, goodnight Navi!"

"Ok, 'night."

-

With Keikya and Link...

Keikya stopped chanting her spell for a moment, sitting down on a chair that she made appear behind her. She looked down at Link, sighing softly. "I'm almost done..."

"... Really?"

"AHH!" Keikya screamed and stood, then blinked down at Link, who had peeked an eye open at her. "Hey, you're still awake?"

Link sweatdropped. "Well, I've been sleeping for the last five and a half hours. I'm not tired anymore. Should I stand up?"

Keikya's arms flew out. "NO! Stay perfectly still. The spell won't work if you move around a lot."

"Oh okay. But... I'm bored..."

"Bored? Um... all right, then, sing. I want to see how you sing."

"Umm, alright." Link opened his mouth. "IIIII..." he stopped. "Wait, what do I sing?"

"Anything."

"Ok." Link blinked. Did he really know any songs? 'Eh whatever, I'll just sing what Nicole sang in the Forest Meadow...' he thought. Then out loud, he began to sing in his horrible voice. And how he learned a Japanese song just from hearing it once is beyond me, but he did it. "Yatto tadoritsuita ai, nigirishime! Chiisa na nemuri ni yasuragu hito! Tojita, mabuta ni sayonara, kuchidzukete--"

"OKAAAAAAAY!" Keikya interrupted. "Thank you, that's enough! -.-;;"

Link laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I know... I sing very bad..."

"Oh no, you sing fine! Ehehe! Just try to go back to sleep."

"Ok." Heaving a sigh, Link closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep. In a few moments he was able to do it.

Keikya stared down at the Hero. 'Wow. Where did he get such a voice?' she thought.

"Oh Keikya," Din laughed, using a mind telepathy thingy to talk to her. "Leave the poor boy alone."

Then came Nayru's voice. "Yeah, I mean, he has to stay away from his friends--"

"And he was killed," Farore added.

Keikya sweatdropped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, your highnesses."

"Don't say highness, you're our friend," reminded Nayru. "You're in second command, while the three of us are the 1st in command."

"Okay."

"Keikya..." Farore started. "Um, why didn't you ask us to heal Link in the first place?"

Keikya blinked. "You mean... if I asked, you could have healed him in five seconds flat?"

"Well, less than five with all our powers combined, but yes." Din confirmed.

"Why didn't you ask us?" Nayru repeated.

Keikya laughed a little sheepishly. "Well, I thought that you guys would be busy."

"Oh, you have no idea how boring it is here in the Sacred Realm." Farore sighed.

"Boring, ne? Then... what were you doing before you talked to me?"

"I was just playing around the forest, just checking what the animals were doing..."

"I was swimming in the mini sea, checking what the sea animals were doing." Nayru said.

Din giggled. "I was burning things. :D"

Keikya, Nayru, and Farore raised an eyebrow. "O.o;;"

"What? I'm a pyromaniac. Ehehehe... BURN! BURN!" Din burned a random tree in Hyrule Field.

Farore gasped. "Hey! I created that!"

"... And? I created the sun."

"I created water and the Zoras!" Nayru added, not wanting to be left out.

"GOOD FOR YOU, NAYRU!" Both Din and Farore said to their middle sister. Nayru just grinned.

Keikya giggled. "You girls never change. Why don't you come down here for a while?"

"Hey, girls, wanna go down?"

Nayru nodded. "Okay. You up for it, Farore?"

Farore pouted. "What if Din burns my trees?"

"Then I'll extinguish it with my water."

This time Din pouted. "Aww... you ruin all my fun."

"That's why I exist. :D"

Farore nodded. "Okay then! I'll go too!"

Din, Nayru and Farore come into Keikya's Fountain. Din had layered fire red hair, up to her waist. She was wearing red flared jeans with a red tank top and red boots. She also had red eyes, like Sheik. Nayru had wavy sky blue hair up to her waist with a long-sleeved blue dress that was kinda like Zelda's dress. She had sparkling midnight blue eyes and blue high heels. Farore had green hair with a green skirt up to her knees and a green sleeve-less shirt. Her hair was done in a low ponytail. She also had green boots and green eyes.

"Nayru, you don't have to be so formal," Keikya said.

Nayru laughed, looking at the other Goddess. "Well, neither do you."

"Fine, I'll change." Keikya clapped her hands.

"Me too." Nayru did the same.

Keikya was now wearing silver shorts with a silver tank top. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail. She was still wearing her tiara, although her necklace, earrings and bracelets have disappeared. Nayru was wearing blue flared jeans with a sleeve-less blue shirt. Her hair was done in pigtails.

"Aww, Nayru!" Din giggled. "You're so cute with pigtails!"

"Shaddap, you."

"Keikya, lose the tiara." Farore said.

"Oh, it's still there?" Keikya clapped and the tiara disappeared.

Nayru looked around. "So... what do you wanna do?"

"Let's play Gamecube!" Din snapped her fingers and a T.V. with a gamecube hooked up to it appeared outta nowhere.

"Super Smash Brothers Melee?" Farore suggested.

"Yup!"

"I'm Marth!" Nayru called, grabbing a controller.

"I'm Link!" Farore said.

"I'm... umm... Samus!" Keikya sweatdropped.

"I'm Roy!" Din cackled. "BURN! BURN! DIE WITH MY SWORD OF SEALS! I HAVE THE POWER OF FIRE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The other three stared at her. "O.o;;;" Din only grinned evilly in response.

So, the four goddesses played SSBM all night while Link slept on, with no idea that he was in the presence of the three almighty creators of Hyrule.

-

Okaaay... the next morning...

Slowly, Link started to wake up. His eyes squinted open at the ceiling. "Hmm... what happened?" he murmured, still half asleep.

Keikya noticed him, pressing the start button on the controller to pause the game. "Uh oh, he's starting to wake up!"

"Ok, we have to go before he sees us." Nayru said.

Din pouted. "Aww... it was getting fun." She snapped her fingers and the T.V. and Gamecube disappear.

Farore nodded. "Well, it //was// fun."

"We should do this more often," suggested Keikya.

Link yawned, rubbing his eyes as he slowly sat up. "Do what more often?"

"Oops! We gotta go!" Nayru said.

Din and Farore nodded, waving at the fairy goddess. "Bye Keikya!"

The three goddesses disappeared. Link opened his eyes fully, swinging his legs over the alter. He eyed Keikya. "Hey, you changed your clothes."

"Yeah, my dress last time was just my formal clothing."

Link 'oh'-ed. He felt his chest and then looked at his hands. "Hey, no blood! I'm healed! WOO HOO!" Keikya smiled at his energy. "Does that mean I can go?"

"Why don't you wait for your friends? They're gonna come here soon."

"Uhh, okay."

-

Over in Lon Lon Ranch...

The sun had peaked over the horizon, shining into the four's room. Nicole was the first to wake. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, then stretched happily. "Oh, I feel refreshed! I better change clothes..." she went into the bathroom, changed clothes and came back out wearing her all-black outfit.

Gilbert was mumbling in his sleep. "Noo... teletubbies... AHH!" he finally woke up, panting heavily. "WHEW! What a dream..."

Navi, who woke up thirty minutes ago, stared. "That wasn't a dream." she pointed to the T.V.

Brian woke up too. "AHHH! TELETUBBIES! NOOOOOOOO!"

Nicole cackled. Navi sweatdropped.

-

In the girls' room...

The two girls yawned as they woke up. Malon came into the room, holding up a tray. "Good morning, girls!"

Ines looked at her. "Oh hey, Malon."

Hayarpi waved sleepily. "Hi."

Malon put the tray on the table. "Here's some milk. Come downstairs when you girls are all washed up, okay?"

"Okay."

"Sure."

The ranch girl nodded before leaving.

-

With Nicole, Navi, Brian, Gilbert...

Brian and Gilbert were still on their beds, just staring upwards. "Aww... we don't wanna stand up..."

Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Really? If you don't stand up, there's no breakfast."

Both boys shot up at the reminder.

Navi sweatdropped. "Okay, shower and then change into your normal clothes and meet us downstairs, okay?"

Nicole and Navi went downstairs to find Malon cooking some bacon, and eggs. Navi squeaked. "NO!" she flew towards Malon, hovering around her head as her light turned the color blue.

Nicole stared. "Why did you turn your light on?"

"Freakin', stupid, fairy instincts..."

"... Oh."

Malon looked at the bright ball of light. "Hi Navi! Could you please get away from my head?"

"I would, but my stupid fairy instincts won't let me. I'll stay in one place though."

"Okay then, that's fine."

-

Later...

Ines and Hayarpi went down the stairs, then bumped stupidly into each other when they saw the boys already down there. They swatted at one another as they got to the bottom, reaching the table. Ines laughed sheepishly when she saw Gilbert. "U-umm... hi Gilbert."

He smiled at her. "Hi, Ines!"

Brian looked at Hayarpi. "Hi, Hayarpi! Good morning!" Hayarpi blushed, murmuring out a shy 'g'morning' back.

Nicole and Navi looked at each other, smirking. "Ehehehe..."

So, Nicole, Brian, Hayarpi, Ines, and Gilbert ate their breakfast, saddled their horses, thanked Malon for everything and then went to Lake Hylia to fetch Link.

-

At Lake Hylia...

Nicole's eyes widened. "Oh my god..."

Navi stared. "Where's the water?"

Almost all the water in Lake Hylia had been drained, except for a tiny pool.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed. "It must've been Ganondorf."

Ines sighed. "Well for now, we can't do anything. We should just get going and recite the spell."

Nodding in agreement, all six crossed the bridges and went to the island in the middle of the lake. Everyone formed a circle, holding hands at Navi's command. They closed their eyes.

"I'll recite the spell," Nicole suggested as she had it memorized last night. She bowed her head and whispered loud enough so just herself and the others could hear.

"Golden Goddesses of Hyrule,  
Please grant our demand.  
The almighty fairy, Keikya,  
has given us a hand.

"To get back to her fountain,  
up in a mysterious place,  
We recite this spell for thee.  
Please give us your grace!"

With that, a red, blue and green light surrounded them and they dissapeared.

------

Link: So... that's the end of the chapter!!

Malon: Hey, LilFilipinoGurl, where did you get the idea for this story?

I read so many fics about people going into Hyrule, so I liked them and wrote my own!

Niagra: Oohhh...

Ok, you people, review!!

- LilFilipinoGurl, Niagra, Link and Malon


	15. AHHH! RUTO! HELP ME!

Disclaimer: NO!!

B l a h !

Malon: Did you know Lon Lon Ranch makes chocolate milk, too?

Niagra: Oooh, can I have some?

Link: Me too!!

Malon: Sure! (grabs a chocolate cow, goes behind curtains, and comes back out with 4 glasses of chocolate lon lon milk)

Link/Niagra/Me: THANK YOU! (drink milk)

Malon: No problem. (drinks milk)

Link: Hey, I have a chocolate mustache!

Malon: Me too!

Link: Let's try out for the "Got Milk" commercials!

Malon: Okay!!

(Malon and Link run off)

Okaaay...

Niagra: You took the words right outta my mouth.

------  
Chapter 15: AHHH! RUTO! HELP ME!

Everyone was enveloped in bright light, being transported to the Keikya's Fountain...

... And everyone started to fall from the sky. Err, ceiling.

"AHH!" Gilbert landed. "Owwww..."

"AAAIIIIIEEEEE!" Hayarpi landed too. "Ouchies!"

Nicole was laughing stupidly as she fell. "AHAHAHAHAHA! (thud) THAT WAS FUUUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!"

Gilbert and Hayarpi stared. "O.o"

Then came Brian and Ines's screams. "AHHHHHHH--" and they landed on top of each other.

Ines waved her arms. "BRIAN, GET OFFA ME!"

Brian sweatdropped. "OH, SORRY SORRY!"

Navi flied down, giggling at everyone. Everyone recovered and stood up, seeing Keikya standing there looking amused and Link just staring in happiness. The fairy goddess giggled. "Just in time, you guys."

Link ran over to the nearest person, which happened to be Nicole. "NICOLE!" he sobbed, tackling her in a hug. "I MISSED YOU GUYS!"

Nicole tried pushing him off. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Everyone but Nicole and Link sweatdropped.

Gilbert eyed Keikya. "Hey, Keikya, where's your long silver dress?"

"That thing? Ah, it was just my formal clothing."

Gilbert and Navi 'oh'-ed. Nicole continued pushing. "Link, let go of me!"

"Okay." he let go.

Finally Nicole got a good look at Link. "Woah, I think you need to change clothes."

Link looked down; his tunic had blood stains, and it was also ripped and torn. Keikya sweatdropped. "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it." she pointed at him, and magic gave him a nice clean tunic!

"Ooooh, I have a nice clean tunic!"

... Sigh.

"Alright, now that you have Link, you must complete your quest. Go now to Zora's Domain before I make you eat my fish!" Keikya yelled.

They stared at her. She smiled.

Nicole looked around. "Okaaay... but how do we get out?"

"... Oh yeah." With a snap of her fingers, the seven travelers are gone.

-

In the middle of Hyrule Field...

"AHH!" Nicole screamed as she fell from the sky, landing on her butt. "Ow."

Navi had her light turned off and she was now falling too. "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, then landed on Nicole's stomach. "Hi!"

Nicole stared down at her. "Aren't you suppposed to be flying?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see what it was like to fall from the sky."

"... Well, you got to experience what it was like to fall from the sky."

Everyone else fell from the the sky too. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (thud) Why are we always falling from the sky?"

Nicole stood up, rubbing her sore bottom. "How many times will we be falling from the sky?"

You guys are getting too repetitive.

Brian eyed the narrator. "... So?"

Sigh. Nevermind.

Link stood. "Where do we go now?"

"Keikya said to head to Zora's Domain," Navi repeated.

Link eyed her. "... Oh hey, your light is turned off!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "No duh.

"People," Ines sighed. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded. "Fine."

All of a sudden, Rauru's voice came from out of nowhere. "Heroes and Heroines, you cannot continue yet."

"Huh?"

In a flash of light, all seven disappeared and reappeared in the Chamber of Sages. Standing on the fire symbol was Darunia. "Brothers and sisters! You're alright!"

Link gasped. "You're the Fire Sage?"

Saria, who was sitting on a chair on her Sage symbol, just sighed. "Duh, Link."

Darunia looked to everyone except Link. "Thank you. Together, we have killed Volvagia--"

"How about me?" the blond interrupted.

"You were killed remember? So you, technically, didn't help."

"But I helped during the temple! And it wasn't my fault the writeress decided to kill me off!"

Ahahaha. xD All but Link sweatdropped.

"Anyway," the Goron continued. "I will now lend you my power. Here." he tossed the Fire Medallion to Gilbert, who caught it and grinned.

"Thank ye!"

"No, thank you for all your help. Goodbye, brothers and sisters, and may you be safe!"

There was yet another blinding flash and they all fall from the sky and onto Hyrule Field. Everyone screamed in midair. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" they landed on each other.

Ines stood, eye twitching. "WHY ARE WE ALWAYS FALLING FROM THE SKY?!"

Everyone only shrugged. After recovering yet again, they all crossed the stream and headed through Zora's River, stopping at the waterfall.

Hayarpi shivered, eyeing the strange snowflakes falling, as if from beyond the waterfall. "Hey, have you noticed it's gotten chilly here over the years?"

Nicole blinked. "Gotten... gotten... COTTON!"

Navi ignored her. "Yeah, I'm freezing!" she rubbed her bare arms.

"Here." Nicole handed Navi a fairy-sized sparkly blue suede jacket.

"Thanks!" the fairy put it on. "Ooooh, warmness!"

Link tilted his head. "Where did you get that from? I mean, it's so tiny."

Nicole shrugged. "Hurry and play Zelda's Lulluby! Even with this warm trenchcoat, I'm still cold!"

He scoffed. "Oh yeah? Well I'm wearing tights."

Everyone laughed at him. "Haha!"

"... Shaddap."

Finally Link remembered to play Zelda's Lulluby and they all entered Zora's Domain. They gasped upon seeing the state of the area. Ice blanketed everything in the domain. Not even one drop of water was in sight, and it was freezing cold, and eeriely quiet.

Nicole looked around, then jumped down. She squeaked as she landed unsteadily, then fell over. "AHH! Stupid slippery ice...!"

Everyone sighed. "Duh." Instead they all jumped down to the small rock island.

Nicole stood, then did a double take as she saw something in the ice. She put her face in front of it, squinting. "Hey... this looks like..." her eyes widened, backing away. "AAAAIIIEEE!"

Brian eyed her. "What? What happened?"

"L-l-look a-at the i-i-ice..."

Everyone did so, looking carefully... "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I see dead people..." Gilbert whispered.

Navi bit her lip. "Frozen Zoras are more like it."

Link gasped. "How about King Zora?"

"OH CRAP!"

Everyone quickly slid across the ice and up the ramp and stairs, to the throne room. They stared some more at what they saw. "Red? Why red?" Ines asked.

Brian shrugged. "I dunno."

"Must be magic ice or something," Gilbert said.

"But still, why red?" added Hayarpi.

Navi, with light still turned off, stared. "No one knows."

Link shrugged too. "I think it should be green." Everyone stared. "What?! What are you looking at?! What?!" he began to hyperventilate.

Nicole started laughing. "Ehehehehehehehe-- (cough cough)"

Everyone sighed. Navi poked the blond. "You can stop hyperventilating now, Link."

"Okay."

Nicole looked about after recovering. "This place looks even more shocking than in the game."

"Yeah, I know." Gilbert agreed.

Link and Navi looked at them. How many times have they called their adventure a game? "THIS IS NOT A FREZIKIN' GAME, OKAY?!"

Ines sweatdropped. "Alright, ok, calm down."

Nicole screeched. "AHH, DON'T SAY THAT! YOU REMIND ME OF SCARY PERSON!"

Hayarpi grinned. "Hey, Anthony's behind you."

"WHAT?! AHHHHHH!" Nicole screeched and latched onto Link.

Link held her, going 'wtf' a little. "I guess she IS scared of SOMETHING."

Navi blinked. "Who's Anthony?"

Nicole screamed some more. "AHH! Don't say that horrid name!" she clutched onto Link's tunic tighter.

"Shh, it's okay," Link sweatdropped, rubbing her back. She sniffed.

"Why don't we call Anthony--"

"AAAIIIE! (cling!)"

"It's okay, he's not here!" he pet Nicole's head, then turned to the fairy. "Navi! Don't say that!"

"Sorry!"

Brian sweatdropped. "Wow, she really is scared of him."

"I thought she was just playing around," Gilbert added.

Hayarpi nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Ines sweatdropped. "Poor Nicole. I guess."

Navi sighed. "Okay fine, instead of that name, let's call Anthony--"

Nicole whimpered. Link held her closer. Everyone except Nicole looked at the fairy, glaring. "NAVI!"

Ines grabbed her and stuffed her in a bottle. Navi began shouting muffled sounds from inside. Hayarpi eyed the bottle. "Do you promise?" More muffled sounds. "Fine." she opened the bottle.

Navi flew out. "Thank you! Let's call An--" Link shot her a glare. "... I mean scary person... scary person!"

Everyone nodded. Nicole pouted from her position. Link looked down at her, then at everyone else. "Who is scary person anyway?"

Gilbert sighed. "It's an extremely ugly person at school."

Brian nodded. "It's not even ugly in terms of looks. He has the most rotten personality ever and Nicole thinks he's evil or something."

Navi and Link stared. "... THAT'S IT?!"

"Oh Din, I thought scary person was an evil monster or something!" Link laughed.

All the people from earth except Nicole burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No way!" Hayarpi laughed.

"Evil person," Ines laughed. "I guess you could call him that though. He really needs to get punished, with all those mean things he did to people..."

Nicole sighed, backing up. "Thanks for the comfort, Link."

Link patted her shoulder. "No problem!"

Ines looked at King Zora. "Right, getting back on task. So..."

"Why don't we look and see if that Jabu-Jabu guy is still there?" suggested Gilbert. Everyone nodded, passing the iced king and into Zora's Fountain.

Nicole stared at the spot where the big fish used to be, but instead there was an ice ramp. "Eh? He disappeared!"

"Where would a big fish like him go to?" Brian wondered aloud.

Link shrugged. "Now there's big chunks of ice floating around here..." he squinted his eyes, looking off into the distance as he spotted... "Hey, look! A cave!" he pointed.

"I sense evil coming from that direction..." Navi informed.

"Should we go in?" Ines asked.

"... Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Ines sweatdropped. Gilbert looked at the cave. "I guess, so we can extinguish that evil."

Hayarpi nodded. "Then let's go!"

After jumping the ice circles, everyone made it to the cave and went in. Nicole gasped as she noticed what was on the floor. "SNOW!" she lied down and started making snow angels. "Snow! Snow! ... AHH! MY BUTT IS FREEZING!" she stood up.

Link glared down at the ground. "This isn't normal snow, is it?"

Navi shook her head. "It's EVIL SNOW!"

They stared at her.

"Yaaaahooooo!"

"Whatever," Ines sighed.

So they went through the cavern and entered a room with blue fire. Link blinked at it. "Hey, blue fire! Isn't it supposed to be red?"

Navi sighed. "No duh, genius."

"Maybe this fire might melt the red ice!"

Obvious much, Link? The others sighed at him. Brian poked him. "Are you really THAT ignorant?"

"Mmmaybe! Mmmaybe not."

Hayarpi sighed. "Just capture the stupid thing!"

"With what? A bottle?"

"Nooo, your hat," Gilbert said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"JUST CAPTURE THE FIRE WITH YOUR BOTTLE!" Ines yelled, fed up with the stupidness of it all.

"Oooh."

Everyone sighed. He filled his three bottles with blue fire and they all entered another room with a platform made of ice. Link pointed. "Oh, look! A platform made of ice!"

Nicole twitched. "Stop being such a blond!"

"Well YOU stop being weird and multi-personality-ish!"

"I can't! It's in my contract!"

"... Really?"

"Well yeah."

"... Oh."

"Yeah."

"But it's fun acting stupid."

Navi sighed. "Well stop, or else."

Link eyed her. "Or else what?"

The fairy flew up to him, showing him a picture. Link stared. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!"

"Not telling," Navi grinned. "Stop or else I'll show them this."

"... Fine..."

"Hey Navi," Nicole said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Now?"

"... Okay fine, after we finish the Water Temple."

Ganondorf's voice came from absolutely nowhere. "Who says you're gonna finish it? MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone ignored him. "Whatever, so what do we do?" Gilbert asked.

'It's my time to shine!' Hayarpi thought happily. She jumped forward. "We do this!" Everyone stared as she alone pushed the block all over the place while collecting rupees. Then she pushed the block in front of the small alcove, providing a way to get up to it.

Brian gawked. "Wow, good job, Hayarpi!"

Hayarpi only blushed again, murmuring a tiny 'thank you, Brian.'

Nicole and Navi smirked again. Mario came running in. "STOP-A WITH THE-A SMIRKING!"

LilFilipinoGurl poked her head in from a corner. "Mario, this is the Zelda section! Get outta here!"

"Fine! Only if-a you go too-a!"

"I'm gone!" she disappeared. Mario nodded and walked away. Everyone stared.

"Yeah," Ines said, attracting everyone's attention again. "So let's climb the alcove and beat this thing!"

Everyone climbed the alcove and proceeded through the mini-dungeon. Eventually they reached a room with pretty walls. Nicole looked around. "Oooooh, pretty!"

Suddenly, six white wolfos appeared from the ground. Each one headed for one person of the group. "These are white wolfos!" informed Navi. "They don't like their tail to be touched..."

"Haha, stupid wolf!" Nicole hit the wolfos on its tail and it dies. "Easy."

Link yelped as he got scratched a little. "Ow!" Growling, he swung his sword and hit the wolfos on its tail. It howled and died too. "That was way too easy."

Everyone killed their wolfos and each got their own iron boots. Link turned around first, seeing Sheik, and then gasping dramatically.

Ines gave a heavy sigh. "YOU again?"

"Oh yeah, THANKS for the warm welcome," Sheik rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I managed to rescue the Zora Princess from under the ice."

They stared. "... Why?"

"Umm, because!"

"... She's not important," Nicole mumbled.

"Yeah, no one likes her anyway," added Hayarpi.

"Except her dad." Gilbert reminded.

Ines nodded. "Yep."

Brian clenched his fist. "I wanna kill her..."

Link eyed him. "Really?"

"Well, not kill, but punch her. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING SHE IS?!"

"I'm sure I'd know better than anyone else," the Hylian shuddered as he remembered the kiss Ruto gave him when they were kids.

Sheik blinked, everyone's comments sinking into his mind. He slapped his forehead after a moment. "Gah! I'm such an idiot! Why did I rescue that spoiled princess?!"

Nicole shrugged. "Your fault."

"I know... yeah well anyway, it is up to the six of you--"

"Me too!" Navi piped up.

"Fine, seven of you to rescue the rest."

Hayarpi rolled her eyes. "God, you sure are lazy."

Sheik sighed. Why did these people dislike him so? He was just trying to help! Link was the only one who seemed to give a crap. Kinda. "Well... here's the song that will lead you to Lake Hylia and the Water Temple." he took out his harp and played the Serenade of Water.

Link took out the Ocarina of Time and repeated him. The Voice Box Thingy popped up yet again. "You have learned the Serenade of Water!"

"Yay, good for us," Nicole cheered lamely in the background.

"... I must go now." Sheik said. Link tried to say something but Sheik threw a deku net, everyone covered their eyes, and then he was gone.

Everyone stared. "Oooh, mysteriousness!"

So they headed out of the Ice Cavern, unfroze King Zora, Link got a Zora tunic, everyone else got a Zora Belt, and then warped to Lake Hylia.

Nicole stared at the above paragraph. "Wow, the author sure is lazy."

LilFilipinoGurl cackled from the tower on top of the seaside laboratory. She shouted over to them. "YEAH, I SURE AM!" she got hit by one of those bird thingies. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" she got out a bow and arrow and shot the bird down. "MWA HA HA HA HA!"

Everyone stared. "O.o;;;"

Link blinked. "How did she get up there?"

Gilbert sighed. "The world may never know...

Everyone put on their Zora tunic/belts and their iron boots. They jumped into the water, floating down to the entrance to the temple. Link looked at the gate. "Crap, it's locked."

Brian eyed him. "Eh? Hey, how can we talk underwater?"

"Our belts and Link's tunic, duh," Ines reminded.

"Oh. That's... interesting."

Nicole took out her hookshot, aiming it at the diamond-shaped thing above the entrance. The gate opened and they went inside. Hayarpi looked around. "I've always like the music here."

"So, where do we go?" Link asked.

"FIGURE IT OUT!" the earthlings yelled.

Link sweatdropped. "Okay, okay... follow me!"

He led them around the temple for a little over thirty minutes...

"And then... uhh..."

Nicole slapped her forehead.

Brian sighed. "I told you that this was a bad idea."

"You didn't say anything like that!" Gilbert grumbled.

"I thought it!"

Nicole ignored their squabbling, turning to Link. "Hey, can I lead now?"

He pouted. "It's only been thirty minutes!"

"Just let the girl lead," Ines sighed.

"Oh fine."

"Thank you!" Nicole put her iron boots on and sunk to the bottom level. Everyone followed her example, entering a room underwater. The seven continued until Nicole suddenly stopped as she remembered something. "Hey Link, go in front of me."

Link raised an eyebrow but complied anyway, passing Nicole and leading the group to the room. He gasped as he saw who was standing there.

In the middle of the room was Princess Ruto, all grown up.

Brian growled upon seeing her. "Grrrrr..."

Ruto stared at him. "O.o;;"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Brian dove forward, hands going around Ruto's neck as he choked her.

But the Princess only laughed. "Hehe, no use. I can still breath!"

Everyone except Ruto stared. "NO WAY!" and all at once they attacked.

(revision note: omg wth. xD;)

Ruto 'eep'ed as she saw them all go for her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

------

Oops, that was a short chappy. Sorry...

Malon: It's okay. (pats LilFilipinoGurl's back)

Link: Yeah, I mean you're gonna make the next chappy longer, right?

OF COURSE!!

Niagra: Now that's our mentally challenged, crazy author!

(grins) Okay, I have to go now! I'll see ya later!

- LilFilipinoGurl, Link, Malon and Niagra


	16. They meet DL! Five other figures? Wha?

Disclaimer: (yawn) 

It's finally here!!

Link: What?

Uhh, cheese puffs?

Malon: I like milk.

Niagra: Good for you...

I GOT A GOOD GRADE ON MY SCIENCE AND GREECE TEST!!!

Link: NOW, ISN'T THAT DANDY!!

Malon: Okay, continue.

Here is the... LONG-AWAITED (not really) 17TH CHAPTER!!

Malon/Link: 17 IS OUR FAVORITE NUMBER!!!

Niagra: Well, that's because you're both seventeen.

Like, duuuuur.

(revision note: since i had to move the story back, this chapter 17 became chapter 16. just reminding you guys so you won't go 'wtf why does the a/n say that when it's the 16th chapter am i missing something?' no. you're not. xD)

-------  
Chapter 16: We meet Dark Link! Five other figures? Wha?

"AHHHHH!" Ruto screamed. She swam upwards, the others just barely missing her.

"FOLLOW THE DEFORMED FISH!" Nicole yelled.

Everyone took off their Iron Boots and floated up to the surface, climbing out of the water. They looked around. "Crap! She's gone," Gilbert mumbled.

"When can I beat the crap outta her?" Brian sighed. He was getting impatient!

"You'll get Ruto when you finish the Water Temple," Ines reassured, patting his head.

Ganondorf's voice came from nowhere... again. "YOU AIN'T FINISHING THE WATER TEMPLE, ALRIGHT?!"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Gilbert yelled back.

Brian waved his arms. "LET'S FINISH THIS TEMPLE, PEOPLE!"

"DO WE HAVE TO?!" Ines screamed.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!" Nicole shrieked at her.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM EITHER!" Link said loudly back.

"WELL, JUST LET HER!" Hayarpi defended with a big voice.

Navi flew in front of everyone. "ALL OF YOU, SHADDAP!" They did so and looked at her. "U-umm... hi... my name is Navi! And I'm a broadway actress!" she started dancing.

"She's gone nuts..." Link whispered to Nicole.

The Asian girl snickered. "Nuts? Ehehehe..."

"Nicole!" he whacked her with the Master Sword.

"Ouch! Do you guys wanna kill my brain cells, or what?!"

"Brain Cells." everyone agreed. Nicole just sighed and glared, shaking her fist at them all.

"Anyway," interrupted Brian. He saw the engraving on the wall. "There's a Triforce symbol here. Link, what do you do?"

Link stared back. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Play Zelda's Lullaby, stupid."

"Oh yeah!" Link did so and all the water in the temple disappeared.

"Oooh, cool!" Nicole jumped down the hole they just came up from. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- (thud) I think I broke my butt..." Everyone snickered at her. She looked up at them. "HEY! C'MERE! I HAVE DISCOVERED SOMETHING!"

"Okay!" Navi flew down.

Everyone else except Link jumped down. "AHHHH--" they landed on top of each other as usual.

"Hehe," Link jumped down and successfully landed on his feet.

Gilbert stared. "How didja do that?"

"Hello? He's been training." Hayarpi said.

Link shook his head. "No I haven't. I'm just used to falling down from high heights now."

Brian sighed. "Well, good for you."

Nicole eyed him. He eyed her back. She gasped and pointed behind Ines. "TELETUBBIES! AHH! TELETUBBY BEHIND YOU, INES!"

Ines turned around. "WHA?!"

But it was Brian and Gilbert who started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- (big breath) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stared at the two.

They stared back.

Nicole sweatdropped. "JUST KIDDING!"

Brian and Gilbert twitched. Navi began to flit around. "Hey, look, listen!"

"WHAT?!"

Navi sweatdropped. "Jeez... okay, there are two torches here. If you light both of them, the chained door will probably open."

Nicole and Link gasped. "OKAY!"

Link blinked. "Wait, how do you do that?"

"There's a lit torch in the middle of the room," Hayarpi noted. "Maybe you can shoot some arrows through it."

"Uhh, easy enough."

Link and Nicole stood back to back as they loaded an arrow into their bows. "Ready, Linky-poo?!" Nicole grinned.

Ruto's voice came from out of nowhere. "HE'S MY LINKY-POO ONLY!"

Everyone looked around. "O.o"

"... Umm, yeah, I'm ready."

Nicole and Link shot at the torches at the EXACT same time and the door's chains disappeared. Gilbert made a small 'ooh' sound. "Wow, you guys make a good team!" The two highfived.

Nicole nodded. "Thank yooouu, paperclip!" she started touching Gilbert's hair. "Ooooh."

Ines stared, pouting a little. Gilbert swat at Nicole's hand. "Hey, leggo my eggo!"

"No!"

Everyone entered the room, with Nicole still touching Gilbert's hair. They killed the spiky thing, I forgot what's it called, and a chest appeared in the middle of the room. Inside...

"... A key?" Gilbert grumbled as he picked it up from the bottom of the chest. "That's IT?"

"Well, it wasn't much work to get it," Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"Yeah, let's just continue," suggested Brian.

Gilbert nodded, then looked to the Asian girl who was still touching his hair. "Will you let go now?"

Nicole tilted her head. "Let me think about it... no."

"Argh!"

Everyone exited the room, going around until Nicole spotted a random passage. "Why don't we go in here?" she said, then went inside while dragging Gilbert along.

"Oww!"

Everyone sweatdropped and followed, seeing a block. Link poked it. "Oooh."

"Hey, Brian, can you help me push it?" Ines asked.

Brian nodded. "Sure--"

Nicole gasped. "NO!" she covered his mouth.

"Mmpfh?"

The girl glanced at Navi, giving her a certain look. Navi blinked. "Oh yeah! Ines, let Gilbert help you!" then she used her mind telepathy thing to Nicole. 'Hey, push Gilbert towards Ines!'

Nicole did so, letting go of Gilbert's hair and pushing him towards the other Hispanic girl. Gilbert yelped as he bumped into her. "Ahh! Uhh, hi."

Ines sweatdropped and blushed at the same time. "H... Hi."

"I guess I'll help you!" he laughed a little sheepishly.

"O-okay..."

Ines and Gilbert pushed the block, revealing a room. Nicole got excited and ran ahead. Link sweatdropped. "Why does she always go ahead of us?"

Navi laughed as the others followed. "Just let her, she's like that."

Hayarpi grinned at the fairy. "Wow Navi, you're practically best friends with Nicole now, huh?"

"Well, I guess, ever since that teletubby incident." The fairy smirked at Brian and Gilbert, who whimpered a little in response.

"Hey, what teletubby incident?" Link asked.

Ines blinked. "Oh yeah huh?"

Hayarpi looked around. "Wha? What happened?"

"You guys don't know because Ines and Hayarpi was in another room and Link was with Keikya in her fountain."

"So, what happened?"

Brian and Gilbert had sat down in a corner, with their knees pulled up to their body. "S-scary... g-gender-s-s-switching t-teletubby..."

Navi eyed them, laughing. "Hehehe... Nicole traumatized those two."

Link laughed too. "Cool!"

Ines and Hayarpi gasped. "Aww, poor boys! I wanna make 'em feel better!"

Link and Navi stared.

Hayarpi covered her mouth. "I... didn't say that."

Ines looked around. "Me either!"

"Okaaay... so Navi, what happened?!" Link poked the fairy. "TELL MEEEEEEEE!"

"I'll be glad to! Yeah, so... Nicole got this battery operated T.V. from somewhere and made Brian and Gilbert watch a four hour teletubby marathon."

Brian and Gilbert twitched. "SIX HOURS! IT WAS SIX HOURS! SIX HOURS OF PAIN, MISERY AND TORTURE!"

Hayarpi, Ines, Link and Navi stared.

"But of course," the fairy continued. "I'm not friends with Nicole as much as Link and her."

"Like, duh." Ines laughed.

Link giggled, pulling out a Tasmanian Devil plush with a picture of Nicole's face taped on it. "NICOLE IS MY BEST FRIEND!"

The three sweatdropped at the kind of plush it was, not even bothering to ask where Link got it from.

Nicole stuck her head out from the corner. Link hid his plush. "Hey, what're you guys doing back there?"

Navi looked at her, using MTT. 'Hey, Nicole, why don't we try to play matchmaker?'

Nicole blinked, using it back. 'Okay! Wait, who do we hook up?'

'Brian and Hayarpi, and Ines and Gilbert!'

'Yay!'

'Why don't we try to hook up everyone?'

'Sure, but... who are you gonna try to hook ME up with?! IT BETTER NOT BE ANYONE I DON'T LIKE! And how about you?'

Navi giggled. 'Me? I already have a boyfriend. His name is Jafa and he's a red fairy.'

'Aww, how cute!'

'As for you... Ines, Hayarpi, Gilbert, Brian and I already know who to hook you up with.'

Nicole's eyes widened. 'Aww no... don't tell me it's--'

"Hey, Navi, Nicole!" Link yelled. The two looked at him. "Why are you being so silent?"

"It's because your underwear is showing!" Nicole whispered, grinning stupidly.

Link looked behind him. "WHAT?! ... No it isn't."

Ines sweatdropped at them. "Hey, can we pleeease continue with the temple?"

"ONLY IF YOU KISS GILBERT!" Nicole cackled. Navi whacked her on the head. She twitched. "Stop killing my brain cells!"

Link snickered. Nicole gave an annoyed sighed. Navi turned to Ines. "We're going ONLY IF YOU KISS GILBERT, INES!"

Ines gawked, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "What?! No way!"

Hayarpi grinned, nudging her. "You know you want to."

"And YOU know that you want to do the same with Brian!"

Hayarpi froze. Brian and Gilbert looked at each other. Link stared. "What are you all talking about?! I don't understand!"

Gilbert sweatdropped. "Poor misguided soul."

"-.- I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Well, that's good," Hayarpi laughed sheepishly.

"Why does this seem like this is turning into some kind of messed up soap opera?" Brian sighed.

Navi flew in front of everyone, which was now practically the clue to shut up and drop the subject. Her words confirmed it. "Why don't we just ignore the fact that someone likes someone else in this group and GET ON WITH THE FRIGGIN' TEMPLE!"

The humans looked at her, then sighed and nodded. "Ok."

Link nodded also. "Good, since I don't know what you guys are making a drama about anyway!" he looked around, spotting Nicole drawing on the wall. "... Uh. What the f--"

LilFilipinoGurl's voice came in from somewhere from the temple. "PG, PEOPLE!"

"... As I was saying, before I was RUDELY interrupted..."

"-.-;;"

"What the heck are you doing with that marker?"

"This!" Nicole turned around, revealing a messed up drawing of everyone.

Everyone stared.

"... You suck at drawing," Gilbert pointed out.

"Thank you, PAPER EATING TOASTER!"

"Hey, there's something on your cheek," Link said, reaching over to try to wipe it away. But Nicole barked like a dog, trying to bite his finger. He withdrew his hand. "o.O"

Hayarpi laughed a little, backing up. "You know, you're really starting to freak me out."

Nicole turned on her. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she started chasing Hayarpi around.

'This is another chance!' Hayarpi thought. She ran to Brian. "Brian!" she jumped in his arms.

Brian caught her but looked confused. "Wha?"

Nicole came after him, "ROW ROW!"

"AAHHH!" he ran away.

Hayarpi smacked Brian's shoulders. "Faster!"

"Nicole, wait for me!" Link called, following.

Navi flew beside Link. "HURRY UP, BOY!" she yelled as though she were his track coach or something.

Ines watched Hayarpi and Brian, then eyed Gilbert. She got the drift. "Gilbert, think fast!"

Gilbert looked at her, but she was gone. "Huh?" Then he felt somebody jump on his back. "Hey!"

"Follow the guy in the gray spandex and the green skirt!"

Link looked behind him. "HEY!"

Gilbert nodded. "OKAY DOKAY!" he followed Link.

LilFilipinoGurl appeared in a flash of purple light. "Hey, wanna know the chasing order?"

The reader twitched. "No! Just let me read the friggin' story!"

"Well, I'M GONNA TELL YA ANYWAY! Okay, first is Hayarpi on Brian, then Nicole, then Link, and then Ines on Gilbert's back! SEE?! IT DIDN'T TAKE TOO LONG!"

"... Okay then."

LilFilipinoGurl smiled and disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Nicole chased Hayarpi on Brian for a long time, and all that time, they were opening doors, getting keys, and changing the water level. Then, they finally got to a room with a huge waterfall and moving platforms.

Hayarpi smacked Brian's shoulders even more. "FASTER, BRIAN!"

"Wha?" the boy stopped.

The girl blinked. "Brian, why did you stop-- AHHH!"

"Oopsies!" Nicole laughed as she just crashed into the two. "Sorry!"

"Link, stop!" Navi yelled.

Yet Link kept running. "Huh-- GAAH!" he tripped and landed on Nicole, who landed on top of Hayarpi, who just fell on Brian, making him fall over.

"Jeez, Link!" Nicole grumbled.

"Sorry!"

Gilbert got an idea as he came towards them, stopping urgently. Ines flew off his back ("AHHHHHHH!") and landed on Link. Gilbert cackled, then jumped on top of the huge pile of humans.

"Oww!"

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Brian grumbled from the bottom of the pile.

Everyone except Brian 'oh'-ed as they remembered him down there. They all scrambled up, mumbling their apologies as Navi sighed at them heavily. "You people..."

"Okay," Link sighed, looking around. "So where are we?"

"I dunno, figure it out--" Hayarpi started but Brian covered her mouth quickly.

"Don't figure it out, we're gonna waste our time," Gilbert sighed.

Ines nodded. "Yeah, what he said."

Navi scoffed. "Ines, you just said that so you could flirt with Gilbert."

Ines froze. Gilbert stared. "O.o"

Nicole began waving her arms. "Oooh! Oooh! Can I lead?!"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Aww!"

"C'mon!" Link grumbled. "Let me figure it out!"

"Let's ignore him."

"-.-;;;"

"Fine, Gilbert, lead." Brian instructed. Gilbert nodded, shooting the keese in the room down before taking out his hookshoot.

Nicole sighed. "Hurry up!"

Gilbert eyed her. "Why?"

She leaned over to whisper, "I wanna meet Dark Link!"

"This is where we meet him?" Gilbert whispered back.

A nod. "Yes! Now, hurry up! I can't wait!"

"Okay, okay."

Gilbert hookshot to one of the platforms, and kept on hookshotting upwards until he reached the cove. He shouted across the room at everyone else, "Okay, just do what I did people!"

"Woo hoo!" Nicole did what Gilbert did, then shouted over, "C'MON PEOPLE! HURRY!"

Link shouted back. "Alright, keep your trenchcoat on!"

Everyone made it to the cove and entered a room full of water and dog statues on blue platforms. Nicole poked the statue. "Aww, doggy! Cute, huh?"

"Actually, I think it's pretty creepy," Navi commented.

All the people figured out how to get to the small cove on the upper left of the room, and entered a huge room with water on the ground and a tree in the middle. Nicole began to jump up and down repeatedly. "Yes! Woo hoo! Yay! I'm so happy!"

Link eyed her. "Why?"

"Not gonna tell ya!"

Hayarpi blinked. "Why is Nicole so happy?"

Gilbert looked at her, then said quietly, "This is where we meet... you know who, right?"

All the earthlings blinked, then 'oh'-ed as they remembered. "... Oh yeah!"

Navi didn't notice the earthlings talking and looked at the Asian girl. "Why are you happy, Nicole? I sense..."

"... An evil presence here," Link finished, looking around.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Duuuh!"

"You knew about it?"

"Brian!" Ines scolded.

Brian blinked. Then he 'oh'-ed when he realized. "I mean, no, I didn't know about it. All I meant was that I sense the evil presence too!"

"I'm so excited!" Nicole continued to squeal.

"Wanna meet Dark now?" Hayarpi asked.

"YES YES YES!"

"Remember how to summon him?"

"Oh yeah! RACE YA TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

-

At the other side of the room...

Hayarpi grinned. "Ready?"

Nicole nodded. "Yup!"

At the same time, both girls turned around and looked at the tree in the middle of the room. But... "... Where is he?" Nicole pouted.

Link blinked. "Who?" he asked as he started walking towards them.

"Are you expecting someone?" added Navi, flying beside him.

Ines, Gilbert and Brian raced to where Nicole and Hayarpi were, then turned around. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "He's still not there?"

"I think we need everyone," Ines sighed. "Link, Navi, hurry up and get here!"

Link and Navi ran/flew over to their area, but at the same time Nicole had gotten to the tree and was inspecting it. "Where oh where can he be..."

"Nic, you know he won't come if you're over there!" Brian called.

Nicole sweatdropped. "Oh yeah!" she ran to her friends. "Okay guys, turn around, and when I count to three, look at the tree in the middle of the room, alright?"

"Gotcha!" everyone turned around, facing the door with the iron bars.

"These bars are made out of metal! You can't open them with your bare hands!" Navi said in monotone.

Everyone almost fell over. "DUH, NAVI!"

"Sorry, my annoying fairy instincts kicked in."

"It's a'ight."

"Ready?" Nicole said. "One... two... THREE!"

They all turned around and faced the tree, and sure enough, there were six shadowed figures leaning against it. Nicole cackled. "WOO HOO!"

"... Six?" Gilbert asked as he counted. "I have a dark side! Yay?"

"What's that?" Link asked quietly as he spotted the figures.

"One of those figures are your dark side!" Hayarpi said in excitement.

Ines was bouncing around now too. "What are we waiting for?!"

Brian nodded. "Yeah! Let's go beat ourselves up!"

All the earthlings cheered and ran towards the tree. Link and Navi looked at each other, shrugged, and just... stayed where they were.

Nicole was the first one to get to the tree, looking around it. "Hmm, where is my shadow?" she looked at Dark Brian.

Dark Brian just glared.

Nicole shuddered. "Creepy. Hey, Brian, I found your shadow right here!"

Brian went around the tree. "Where?"

Upon spotting him, Dark Brian drew his sword and jumped out. "HAAAA!"

Link and Navi started screaming upon seeing HIM. "AHH! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Ines sweatdropped at their reactions. "We told you, it's your dark side! C'mere and find yours!"

"Oww!" yelped Brian as he got a little cut. "Stupid me! I mean, you! I mean, me!"

Dark Brian rolled his eyes. "Just fight!"

"Fine!" The two continued duking it out.

Nicole was still looking around the tree. "Uhh..." she blinked, stopping at a certain shadow. She leaned closer, squinting at him before gasping hugely. "AHH! Dark Link! Yay! I found you!" she squealed, latching onto him.

Dark Link looked down at her. "O.o"

Link stared from his place, mouth open. Navi eyed him, giggling. "Oooh, SOMEone's jealous..."

"What the heck Navi! I'm not jealous! Just... shocked!"

"Suuure."

"Grr..."

Dark Nicole, who was holding hands with Dark Link, noticed her light side hugging him and snapped. "HEY! GET OFFA MY MAN!" she jumped, sword out as she swung.

Nicole noticed her from the corner of her eye, yelping as she backed away and narrowly dodged her attacks. Hayarpi meanwhile found her mirror. "I found yooooooouu!"

"HA!" Dark Hayarpi screamed, attacking.

Ines poked her dark self. "I found me too!"

Dark Ines twitched. "-.-"

"Hey, I'm handsome!" Gilbert grinned as he gestured at his mirror.

Dark Gilbert stared. "O.o"

Nicole was still skillfully dodging Dark Nicole's swings. After a bit, the mirror stopped, huffing a little. "Fight me!" she demanded.

"Then that would mean fighting myself!"

"So?"

"If I lose, that means I can't be better than me! If I win, I can be better than me!"

"... I don't know what you said, but FIGHT, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!"

Nicole gasped. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PATHETIC!" then she paused. "Wait, then that means you're pathetic too because you are me, except Darker!"

All the Darks and Humans stopped what they were doing, eyeing her. "O.o"

Dark Nicole tilted her head. "Huh?"

"... Nevermind." Nicole started swinging back, but she blinked as every move she made was mirrored by her dark side. Dark Nicole gave her a big, smug smirk. "Oh yeah, she mirrors my moves. Wait, can we have a time-out?"

"Why?"

"JUST LET THERE BE A TIME OUT, OKAY?!"

Dark Nicole rolled her eyes. "Fine." She walked to where Dark Link was, which was leaning on the tree. She smiled seductively at him. "Hey babe," she greeted in a sultry voice, putting her arm around Dark Link's neck.

Dark Link put an arm around Dark Nicole's waist, still glaring at Link.

Nicole stared, eye twitching. "Hold on a second. They... they're a couple? Dark Link and Dark Nicole? Link and Nicole? Link and ME?! EWW!"

"What 'eww'?! Am I disgusting!?" Link yelled from a distance. Nicole sweatdropped.

Dark Nicole meanwhile got pissed at her light side's remark. "Yeah, what "eww"?!"

"... Nothing." Nicole ran to where the blond was standing. "Why aren't you fighting, Link?" She got no response as he was still staring at Dark Link, wondering how that happened. "... Umm."

"He's been like this for over ten minutes," Navi laughed sheepishly.

Nicole started waving her hand in front of Link's face. "Helloooo? Anyone there?" Again no response, just more staring. Suddenly the Asian girl got an idea. "Hey, hi Ruto!"

That definitely snapped Link out of his trance. "AHH! WHERE!" he looked around frantically.

Navi giggled. Nicole patted his arm. "Kidding! Anyway, why aren't you fighting?"

"He creeps me out," was Link's lame excuse. "I mean, he has red eyes!"

The fairy blinked. "So does Sheik." It was then that a sword with a white handle and aquamarine gems came soaring towards Navi. She squeaked and dodged, it hitting the wall. She stared. "... Hey, I know that sword!"

Ines came running over. "Pft, yeah, it's my sword!"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because you said Sheik! Don't say that name in front of me or else!"

Dark Ines popped up out of nowhere, swinging at Ines. "HIYA!"

Ines screamed, blocking with her shield, pulling her sword out of the wall. She and her dark side run/fight to another part of the room. Link and Nicole stared. Navi sweatdropped. "Okaaaay..."

"Yeah anyway," Nicole continued. "Go fight your dark self! He looks annoyed from waiting!" The three looked over at him. Dark Link was staring, glaring annoyingly at the trio with his eye twitching repeatedly. The three sweatdropped.

"Do I have to?" Link grumbled.

Navi and Nicole both smacked him. "YES!"

"Oww, fine! Navi, c'mon!"

The fairy pumped her fist into the air. "Finally, some action!" She and Link went to go finally fight Dark Link.

Dark Link sighed as he noticed the two coming. He turned to his girlfriend. "Finally! Nic, I'll be with you later, I must fight Link."

Dark Nicole pouted, letting him go. "Oh, alright." she picked her sword up and walked towards Nicole. "Ready?"

"Yep!"

And the battle BEGAN! For real!

Dark Nicole jabbed forward, but her mirror dodged, countering with a vertical slash. The dark was too slow and got hit. "Oww!" she yelled, then fell and disappeared into the water.

Nicole looked around. "Woo hoooooooo! Dark meeeeeeeeee! Where are yooooooouuuuuuu?!"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Nicole turned around, only to result in her getting slashed. She screamed, clutching her waist. Link heard the familiar scream, turning and seeing her fall to the floor. "Nicole!"

She waved at him. "I'm alright..." Her eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"LINK, WATCH OUT!"

Dark Link came up from behind Link, swinging his sword, managing a hit. Nicole got back to her feet, sword-spinning her mirror.

And meanwhile Hayarpi was giving it her all during her own battle. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she drawled/yelled, attacking her dark side rapidly.

Everyone eyed her. "O.o"

Both Nicole and Hayarpi's dark sides screamed as they disappeared into the water once again.

Gilbert looked around. "Hey, where is me?"

Brian glanced at him, yelling over, "You are behind you, Gilbert!" he turned just in time to block Dark Brian's attacks.

Gilbert turned around. "Oh! Hey, me!"

"HIYA!" Dark Ines yelled, swinging.

"KAKABANGA!" Ines yelled back, blocking.

Dark Link and Link were having an interesting verbal-screaming-thingy-majigger going on. At the same time they both yelled, as Dark mirrored his moves, "HA! YA! SKIKE! GAH! HIYA!"

Everyone stared. Dark Nicole had stopped swinging and was watching the two fight. Nicole noticed her, then gave her shoulder a poke. "Uhh, wanna sit down and watch?"

Dark Nicole blinked. "Sure!"

"Navi!" Link called out between blocks. "I need some info about him!"

"YAH!" Dark Link slashed at his light side horizontally.

Link screamed as he got hit again. "Argh! That hurt! CRAP! Navi, INFO NOW PLEASE!"

Navi blinked, looking around frantically. "Okay, umm, um, uh... CONQUER YOURSELF!"

"THAT'S IT?!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Gilbert looked at his own dark side. "Hey, me, wanna sit?"

"Okay."

Everyone else except the Links had sat down to watch them fight. "Go Linky-poo!" Nicole cheered. "I know you can do it!"

"C'mon, D. Link!" yelled Dark Nicole. "If you win, we can have it later!" Everyone froze and eyed her. She stared back. "What?"

Dark Link gasped. "Really?! Oh yeah!" Inspired, he started slashing Link madly.

The humans sweatdropped **_HEAVILY._**

Nicole twitched, standing up and waving her hands insanely. "LINK! I KNOW YOU CAN BLOCK THOSE ATTACKS! C'MON, YOU CAN DO IT!"

"GO LINK! GO LINK! GO LINK! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" all the humans cheered.

Link stopped and eyed them. "It is?"

Ines rolled her eyes. "NAAAHHHH!"

"Aww!"

Eventually, everyone got up again, and they successfully defeated defeat their dark sides! Dark Nicole lay on the floor, glancing at Dark Link who wasn't too far away. "Hey... D. Link... in your... place, right?"

"Y... Yeah..."

"Okay..." she faded away. Dark Link managed a final, happy cackle before fading away also. The rest of the Darks eyed them, sighed, then faded away too.

Everyone turned as they heard the chain on the doors being unlocked. Cheering in victory, everyone fixed up a little before heading to the exit. Nicole looked at Link. "Heh, can you believe that our dark sides are a couple?"

Link laughed. "I know huh... weird."

Navi winked at Nicole. The girl sweatdropped. 'You know you want Link,' she MTT-ed to her.

Nicole twitched. 'Pft, in your dreams!'

Ines swatted at the two who were being mysteriously quiet. "Oh c'mon! Can we please hurry up with this?!"

Hayarpi sighed. "I know, I'm getting tired of this place!"

Link sweatdropped. "Okay, okay..."

------

Hi. Anong ginagawa mo?

Link: Huh?

Haha, pangit ikaw!!

Malon: What?

HWA HWA HWA!! GUSTO KONG TUBIG!! TUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!

Niagra: Okay, okay, here!! (flies in with a glass of water)

Salamat! (drinks water)

Niagra: You're welcome.

Malon/Link: (totally clueless)

Niagra: Uhh, I don't think they understand Tagalog. Speak english!!

Opo.

Niagra: RIGHT NOW!!

Fine, fine!! See, I'm speaking english!! Jeebus!! Hehe, jeebus... that sounds funny. Hey, Niagra!

Niagra: What?

Maganda ako, huh?

Niagra: You wish!

Ang gwapo naman si Gilbert!!

Niagra: O.o

HAHA, I'M KIDDING!!

Malon: Niagra, Niagra, what did she say?

Niagra: She said that Gilbert was very handsome.

Link: O.o

Niagra: She was kidding!

Malon: Oh.

Anyway, people, review!! Please!!! I WANNA GO UP TO 100 REVIEWS!! HELP ME OUT!!

Link: Finally she's speaking english!

- LilFilipinoGurl


	17. Link has an emotional breakdown! Again!

Disclaimer: This is the 18th chapter... READ THE OTHER ONES. 

Malon: Stupid hardware failure...

Niagra: She should've posted this earlier but the site HAD to have an error.

Link: Don't worry!! The problem is fiiiixed!!

Niagra/Me: Yay!!

Now, without further a do, CHAPTER 18!!!

(revision note: yeah... same deal as with the last chapter. xD originally 18, but now 17.)

------  
Chapter 17: Link has an emotional breakdown! Again!

Link and company, after a minute of healing all their wounds and scratches from the battle beforehand, went through the unlocked doors and saw six chests. Nicole gasped as she took a block longshot out from it. "LONGSHOT! WEEEE! HEEHEEHEE!"

Everyone stared. "o.O"

"What's wrong with you?" Gilbert murmured.

"Hmmm, NUUUUUUTHIN'!"

Link sighed. "If you say so..."

Everyone got their longshots too, in their own colors. They come upon a block with the same symbol as the Door of Time inscribed on it. Navi looked at the blond. "Oh Liiiiiiink..." Link was staring at the block. Everyone else waited patiently. Link noticed the quiet and looked at them. "Huh? Wha? What do we do now?"

Nicole twitched.

Link cackled. "Hwe hwe, kidding!" He played the Song of Time and the block disappeared. The Asian girl gasped as she saw a hole in the ground. "HOLE IN THE GROOOOUUUUUUND!" she squee-ed in all her obviousness, jumping in.

"What the heck is wrong with her?!" Hayarpi asked.

Brian sighed. "Her insanity came back."

"YUP YUP YUP YUP YUP YUP!" giggled Nicole from the hole. "IT DIIIIIIIIIID! Aren't YOU happy?"

"I am!" Link cackled in all his happiness, jumping down the hole to join her.

Ines blinked. "So... Link likes Nicole when she's insane... OH! I FIGURED SOMETHING OUUUT!

Hayarpi, Gilbert, and Brian stared. "WHAT? WHAT?!"

"Hmmm... I'll tell you later."

"Awww..."

"JEEZUS PEOPLE!" came Nicole's impatient voice. "HURRY THE FREAK UP!"

"Okay!"

The rest of the people jumped down the hole and saw a river with a couple of vortexs. Link sighed heavily. "OH GREAT! A river with a couple of VORTEXS!"

... -.-

"Someone lead," Hayarpi said.

Nicole waved her hands. "ME!"

"NO!" everyone yelled back.

"CRAP!"

"Can I?" asked Link.

Brian eyed him. "Remember what happened in this temple and the Fire Temple?"

- FLASHBACK! -  
(ch.12)

_In the Fire Temple..._

_Link put his hammer away in his pocket. "Cool. Now, where do we go?"_

_"This time, we'll let YOU figure it out." Hayarpi nodded._

_Navi blinked. "But, why?"_

_"Because we've been telling you what to do for too long, and you might get used to it," explained Brian._

_Link and Navi exchanged glances and then sighed. The blond looked around. "Ok, first I think that we should go here..."_

_And so, Link led the group of five all over the temple for around two hours. They pounded a column that they found, which made a bridge to the boss's room. But that's all they did, really._

_"Ok," Link mumbled as he looked at the temple map. He was holding it upside down. "Um. I think you go here--"_

_Nicole sighed. "Link, you've been saying "I think" for about an hour--"_

_"Two hours." Brian corrected._

_"Whatever. And nothing is happening."_

_"We pounded that column," Link tried to defend._

_"So? Why don't I just tell you where to go?"_

_"No, I want to find out!"_

_Everyone except Link made annoyed sighs._

_Link rolled his eyes, handing the map to her. "Ok, ok, fine. Lead the way, Nicole."_

_"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she threw the map behind her and raced off to the entrance._

_"Okay, I guess I should follow the leader, huh guys?" Link looked around. "Guys?" But no one responded cuz no one was there cuz everyone else had already left to follow Nicole!_

_"... WAIT FOR ME!"_

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

Link blinked. "... Oh yeah!"

"Why don't I?" Ines asked.

Navi nodded. "Yeah, Ines lead!"

Brian yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"That was random."

"But I AM sleepy!"

"Well, let's hurry up and get to the boss room! We've spent too much time in this temple!" Hayarpi pointed out.

Ines nodded, already putting her iron boots on. "All right then, follow me!"

Everyone else donned their own iron boots as well, jumping into the water (since they all still had their zora tunic/belts on.) She carefully avoided the vortexs while moving forward. They continued through the temple and went all the way to the bottom of the temple, entering a random room underwater and floating to the surface.

Gilbert blinked as he eyed the row of spikes in front of them. "This looks hazardous."

"Hey," Navi called out. "There's a hookshot target above the door on the other side!"

Ines eyed it. "Oh! Nice eye, Navi!"

The current leader hookshot at the target and got to the other side. Everyone else followed and went through the door. Ines stomped underwater until she saw the boulders. 'Oh! This is my chance now!' she giggled, eyeing Gilbert from the corner of her eye. Moving forward, the Hispanic girl swiftly dodged the boulders. Everyone else did the same except Link, who was cursed by boulders and was hit by them several times. (L: -.-) Finally, they reached a room a third full of water and Stingers.

"KILL!" Nicole yelled.

"Kill what?" Brian blinked.

"Those evil slimy swimming thingies in the bluishish waters!"

"Ooh."

Nicole and Gilbert teamed up, killing the stingers while Ines, Brian, Hayarpi, and Link pulled the block on the left (LFG: Or was it right?) (L: Left.) (LFG: Okay I was right.) (L: LEFT!) (LFG: OKAY! OKAY!) side of the room onto the underwater switch. Hayarpi swam to the right side and bombed the wall. Ines, Brian and Link went to her side, pushing/pulling the other block on top of the other block that's on the switch. The chained door opened, granting them access to the next room.

(LFG: Hey! The information on the top isn't really exact, so if you're using this fic as a walkthrough (O.o), the directions aren't entirely correct. Sorry.)

"Wow people! Good teamwork!" Navi said, grinning. "I've never seen you work in that manner before!"

Hayarpi gave a heavy sigh, leaning on the wall. "What do you expect after we've been in this FRIGGIN' temple for hours?"

"It was when we had to fight our dark sides that took about 45 minutes," Ines pointed out.

Gilbert blinked. "Really? It seemed like 30 minutes..."

"Whatever," Brian said, waving his hand. "C'mon let's just get going. This is getting real old."

"Even my insanity is being drained from the longness!" Nicole sobbed.

Link sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. He heaved a long sigh, putting a hand to his forehead. "I wanna get outta here..."

"Everyone does," Navi reassured.

The blond stood straight then, going to lean on the wall Hayarpi was on. "It's not just the temple, though. I wanna get away from everything... I didn't even want to become Hero of Time." Everyone stared. A round of shocked 'what?'s came around. Link looked away. "I mean, I wish I could just live a normal and peaceful life with my friends in Kokiri Forest..."

Gilbert frowned. "But Link! This is our destiny!"

"Destiny?" he repeated quietly. A roll of his eyes. "Tch, destiny this, destiny that! It's like we can't live for ourselves! Haven't you guys ever thought that way?"

"Of course," Hayarpi murmured. "But it's Ganondorf we're talking about here. Don't you want to restore Hyrule back to peacetime?"

"//Of course// I do! But it's been seven years, and the people haven't even rebelled," Link retorted, a tad bit of bitterness dripping from his tone.

Nicole's eyes narrowed, walking forward. "Watch what you're saying, Link. You don't know who tried rebelling and who didn't. We weren't here to watch any of that." Link looked off as Nicole stopped in front of him. "You talk as if anyone could overthrow Ganondorf any time they want! Don't you think they could have done that by now? You can't keep going like this... we were the ones chosen for this task, and we were given the power, so--"

She was cut off as Link brushed past her. "Hey!" she growled. "Come back here, I was talking to you!" She grabbed his shoulder but Link shrugged it off harshly.

"Why did WE have to be the ones to do this? Of all the people in Hyrule... even those not even from this //dimension// had to come here!" Link said, gesturing at the earthlings. His fist clenched. Everyone was silent. "Seven years of our lives were wasted! I don't want this to be my destiny! I wish I was a kid again! I wish my life was as it was before all of this happened!"

He quieted when he noticed a faint light appearing behind the humans. Everybody turned, and three orbs of light floated down, all turning into each of the three Goddesses, with their formal attire.

"So, Hero of Time," Din started, arms crossed. "Is that truly your wish?"

Everyone bowed in their presence. Nayru sighed. "Now now, get up." They slowly did so.

"Seriously Link, is that what you want?" Farore asked quietly. "I don't want my chosen one to be unhappy."

"Well..."

His companions all stared, quietly wishing that it wasn't...

But they were betrayed when they saw Link nod slowly. "Yes, that's what I want."

Nicole's eyes widened. "Link! No! Don't wish for that!"

Link turned to her. "Why not? Don't you think if we hadn't pulled the Master Sword out of it's pedestal everyone would have been all right?"

Nicole turned silent, but her eyes held a great sadness in them. Link stared... why did she have a strange look in her expression... as if... The Goddesses looked at the ground. "Nicole knows what's going to happen," Din stated.

Another faint light was seen, and then a silver orb floated down. In a flash of light, The Goddess of Fairies, Keikya, appeared in her formal attire as well. "I've... been listening to the conversation..."

Farore sighed. "Ganondorf and Zelda were listening too... and they know what will happen."

"Can you explain how?" Ines tried.

Din nodded. "It's very simple. The Triforce pieces all watch over each other. Nayru chose Zelda, so she informs her of what happened to the rest of the Triforce pieces. Farore chose Link, but he can't know because he's the one who wished for something. Ganondorf got the Triforce, so I had no choice to inform him. Understand?"

They nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then, but how does Nicole know?" Gilbert murmured.

"Well," Keikya started. "I'm a Goddess too so..."

"... You chose Nicole." Link finished. She nodded.

Nicole blinked. "... Wow."

Link glanced at the back of his left hand, seeing a Triforce mark glowing gold. Brian noticed it, and then took Nicole's hands, inspecting, but there was nothing on it. "Then isn't she supposed to have a Triforce piece?"

"No, the Triforce only has three pieces," Keikya explained. "She has a Goddess piece."

Ines blinked. "What's that?"

"When a Goddess that is not part of the Triforce chooses a person for any reason, they get a Goddess piece," Nayru said.

Farore continued. "That is a holy piece that allows them to know what the Triforce pieces are up to."

Navi blinked. "Is the Goddess piece on her hand?"

"No, on her forehead. It glows with the respective color of her Goddess."

The fairy flew over to Nicole, landing on her shoulder. She eyed Nicole's forehead. A strange symbol appeared, softly glowing silver. "Hey! Cool!"

Nicole gasped. "Lemme see!" she whipped out a mirror out of nowhere and put it in front of her face. "Oooh, cooolie!" Link went over to her, staring. The rest ran and stared at her too. She sweatdropped.

After a while... "Okay, okay stop it! You guys are getting creepy!"

"Sorry." They all backed away.

Nicole looked at the blond. "Anyway. Don't be stupid, Link! Don't make that wish!"

Gilbert blinked, turning to the Goddesses. "Why doesn't she want Link's wish to come true?"

"Whatever Link wished for, it involved her..." Farore said quietly. "And all of you."

Navi and the earthlings froze. Link's eyes widened as he heard that.

"Link," Nayru called. Link looked up at her. "Do you still want it?"

He bit his lip. It involved them...? All of them?

What was it, he wondered... yet, by the tone of Farore's soft voice, it sounded dangerous.

... No.

He wouldn't risk it.

They were all he truly had.

Link looked at Nayru. "If it means that something will happen to my friends, then no, I don't wish for it."

Keikya made a relieved sigh. "You have made a wise choice, Hero."

A wise choice... now his interest was really piqued now. "But..." he started. "Can you still show me what would have happened if I said yes?"

The four Goddesses looked at each other before finally looking at Din. She sighed. "All right." She and the rest of the Goddesses raised their hands and another flash occured, causing everyone to cover their eyes.

-

When they uncovered it, they found themselves in Link's treehouse. On the bed, a child Link was sleeping soundly.

"Remember, no one can see or hear you," Nayru stated.

Farore nodded. "Even if you go right up to their faces, you still won't be able to interact."

The young Link began to stir, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Hey, why am I in my house..." his eyes widened upon hearing his voice. He looked at his arms, legs, hands, then gasped. "I'm a kid! Navi, look! The Goddesses made my wish come true--" he cut himself off when he noticed nobody responding. "N... Navi? Navi! Where..."

No response.

Young Link stood up, looking around. "Navi? Where are you?"

Link watched quietly, feeling his chest tighten. He realized; since he wished for everything to be the way it was before everything happened, that meant he didn't have a fairy. He never met Navi, he never left the Forest, or helped the Deku Tree, or met Zelda... and... he never met...

Young Link was now realizing this as well, eyes downcast. "Wait... my wish made everything normal again so... I don't have a fairy..."

Navi's eyes softened. She flew over to him, shaking her head. "No Link, I'm right here, don't cry--" she tried putting her tiny hands on his cheeks but they only went through him. Her eyes widened, then remembered she couldn't interact. "Link..."

Young Link gasped. Navi wasn't here... so everyone else... "Where... is Nicole? Hayarpi? Gilbert? Brian? Ines?" He looked around frantically, even going outside and looking around his balcony at Kokiri Forest. But it was evening and no one was there. It was silent.

"No..." he fell to his knees. "They're gone... back to Earth..." his eyebrows furrowed, lowering his head to the floor as tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes. His fist began to shake. "No! I didn't want this to happen! Oh Goddesses... Farore even told me it involved everyone, but I didn't know I'd lose... lose... " he couldn't talk any more, tears overflowing as he continued to cry...

The earthlings kept quiet. They didn't dare utter a word, also forgetting that Young Link couldn't see or hear them. Ines and Hayarpi's hearts broke at the scene and they couldn't hold their own tears back, feeling Young Link's pain as if it were their own. Link, Gilbert and Brian tried to stay strong but the tears were also too strong, forcing their way through.

Nicole stood, silent, yet her fists trembled slightly.

The four Goddesses watched them with sad eyes. Keikya went over, speaking quietly. "Please, everyone... be happy that Link made the right choice and decided to be with you for a little while longer."

Link let out a small sob, backing away a little from his younger self. Nicole went over to him, puting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. "It's okay, Link..."

Young Link was still kneeling on the ground, his entire body shaking as he continued to cry. It felt as if he could cry for a thousand years, the tears wouldn't stop.

Everyone was gone.

He had _nothing_ left.

He screamed, banging the ground with his fist before clutching at his head, pulling at his hair.

"I think you've seen enough..." Farore started quietly. "Beyond this... the rest... it's too much."

"The rest?" Link spoke. "What's... going to happen to me?"

"Should we show them?" Keikya asked quietly.

The other three Goddesses exchanged looks.

It was then that Young Link stood up. Everyone quieted and watched as he went slowly back inside the house. He spotted his sword on the table. Then he just stood there for a long time, staring at it.

Ines's eyes widened. "No..."

Young Link took his sword, holding it by the blade, not the handle.

"Wait!" Gilbert yelled, trying to grab it back but of course nothing happened. The child Link gripped it so hard that it cut his hands, blood trailed down his arm, staining the bottom of his tunic.

He turned the sword so it pointed at himself...

The earthlings began to scream. Link only watched with wide eyes. Was he...?

"No!" Navi screamed, turning away. "Take us back now! PLEASE!"

The four Goddesses quickly used their power, and another flash of light occured.

-

In no time, everyone was back at the Water Temple, right where they left off.

"Please," Nayru sighed. "Think calmly before jumping to conclusions." Link looked down in shame, a little shaken up from what he saw. "But I'm not talking about only you, Link. All of you. Be careful what you wish for."

"And we didn't tell you to do any of this," Din continued. "You guys were chosen for this task for a reason."

Farore went up to Link. She reached down, taking his left hand and holding it close to her heart. "Remember," she spoke softly. "Destiny doesn't choose how you live. It's how you respond to what happens around you. It's what you do and what happens that truly make the foundation of your fate. Based on your actions, you make your destiny. The only question now is..."

Link looked up at her.

She smiled at him gently. "Now that these events have happened, what will your course of action be? Will you run? Or will you stay and fight?"

His eyes softened in understanding. Farore let go of his hand and returned to the others.

"Our time is up," Din said.

Nayru nodded. "Goodbye heroes and heroines."

"We wish you the best!" Keikya completed.

With a flash of light, the orbs appeared again, and they faded until completely disappearing.

Link gave a heavy sigh and leaned on the wall, sliding down to the floor and cradling his head in his palms. Everyone else just stood there quietly, everything the Goddesses showed and said to them still sinking in.

After a moment...

Brian decided to brave the silence, clearing his throat slowly as not to startle anybody. "S... So now..."

Gilbert cracked a tiny smile. "Wow. Link can sure be suicidal, huh?"

Hayarpi twitched, kicking his shin. "Gilbert! What's wrong with you?!"

"OWW! What?! I'm just pointing it out!"

"Can you not kick him like that?" Ines mumbled. "How would YOU feel if I did this?" she went and punched Brian in the stomach.

Brian sweatdropped heavily, bending over at the pain. "Ack! What the heck?!"

"Ahaha, pain," Nicole sweatdropped. "I mean... stop hurting each other!"

Navi sighed, rolling her eyes. "You guys are so lame..."

Link looked up from the floor, a small smile gracing his face at all their silliness.

So, these were the ones he was destined to save Hyrule with, huh?

He gave a laugh.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

-

In the Sacred Realm...

Din smiled as she gazed at them from above. "It's good to see them work together again."

Nayru nodded. "Yes, very."

Farore smiled.

She didn't choose Link for no reason.

-

At Keikya's Fountain...

"Ah, you guys," Keikya laughed also as she watched. "Good luck..."

-

The Water Temple...

"Now we need to finish this temple and rescue the Zora Princess," Ines sighed.

"Not that anyone WANTS to rescue her..." Gilbert grumbled. "But it would be rude if we didn't."

Everyone sighed. "CURSES!"

Navi stared. "Curses?" she repeated.

They all shrugged. "C'mon guys," Brian said. "Let's get going!"

"And banish Ganondorf!" Hayarpi added.

Ganondorf's voice came from out of nowhere. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA BANISH ME!"

"GANONDORK! LEAVE US ALONE!" they all yelled back. They heard him scoff.

Nicole went over to Link, who was still squatting on the floor against the wall. He stood up quietly. Brian, Gilbert, Ines, Hayarpi and Navi went over to them as well, the six forming a circle as Navi sat on Nicole's head.

Nicole put her hand in the center of them.

She was joined by Gilbert's hand, followed by Hayarpi's, and Ines's and Brian's.

They looked to the Hylian.

Link smiled at them all.

He put his hand in as well.

-

"That is so NICE!" Farore giggled as she saw the scene.

"Isn't it?" Keikya said, MTT-ing her. Nayru and Din sweatdropped but they //did// agree.

-

Later...

"You have received the Boss Key!"

"FINALLY!" everyone yelled after running around the Water Temple a bit more.

"Let's go kill Morpha!" Nicole suggested as she jumped up and down. "Let's go kill Morpha! Let's go kill Morpha! Let's go kill Morpha! Let's go kill Morpha! Let's go kill Morpha!"

Link twitched, waving at her. "Okay! Shut up!"

"Arf arf!"

They went back up the third floor, and did all the stuff to get into the boss room. Finally, they got to it and ran inside.

"Oh cool!" Nicole 'ooh'-ed as she went up to the water, peeking over the edge. "Look at this..."

"Be careful," Navi murmured. "That's not ordinary water..."

Nicole observed it some more, seeing something in it moving. She blinked, squinting until something shot out. "Wah!" she yelped and jumped aside, narrowly dodging a tentacle of water. "o.O;;"

"I told you!"

Then a huge tentacle of water rose from the pool. It had a nucleus in the middle. Automatically, Navi flew over to it and turned yellow. "Longshot to this icky eyball thing next to me and hit it with your sword!" she called. "That's it's weakness! BUT DON'T LONGSHOT AT ME!"

They sweatdropped at her.

"Okay!" Nicole longshot at the icky eyeball thing aka IET but missed. "Shoot!"

The tentacle went back down and the IET circled around the water.

Gilbert stared. "What the heck is it doing?!" His question was answered as the IET created two tentacles. They reached up, grabbing Link and Ines.

Nicole started screaming, waving her arms. "AHH! LET GO OF ME!"

Gilbert, Brian, Hayarpi and Navi stared.

Nicole blinked. "... Oh wait. Hey! I'm not the one captured this time!"

"Well, I am!" Ines yelled from her position. "AAAAIIIIEEEE!" she screeched as the tentacle flung her sideways. Her back crashed into the wall and she slunk down, narrowly missing the spikes.

"INES!" Gilbert yelled, running to her side.

Meanwhile, Link was still in Morpha's grasp, being swung around like a rag doll. "AHH! AHH! AHH! Oooh, I'm dizzy!"

Navi gasped as she noticed the tentacle's grip loosening. "Hey! Watch out, she's gonna throw him--"

"AHHHHH!"

Link came soaring towards Nicole, and they both crashed into the wall. Link got a few scratches, a big cut on his right arm and a bruise. Nicole ended up closer to the spikes, therefore there was a huge gash in her arm...

Nicole hissed, clutching onto it. Blood went all over her hands and clothes. "Argh! My arm..."

Link gasped, turning over and looking at her condition. "Uh oh..."

"What will I do? I need to fight in the battle!"

"No, you can't fight with your arm all leaking like that," Link grumbled. Nicole sweatdropped at his wording. "You stay here!"

"But--"

"NO!"

"-.- ++"

Meanwhile, Hayarpi and Brian were fending off Morpha so she wouldn't attack their other comrades. Hayarpi longshot at the core; it caught it and was pulled to her, landing at her feet. Brian stood ready with his sword beside her and he began hacking at it insanely before it hopped back into the water. He looked to his right. "Hey Gilbert! Is Ines okay?!"

Gilbert looked up at his name just as he was helping Ines to her feet. "Yeah! She just has a bruise on her hip."

"It kinda hurts but I'm gonna be all right," Ines added, taking out her longshot. The two went over to Hayarpi and Brian.

Navi 'eek'-ed as she narrowly dodged the tentacle, but dutifully kept beside it to help the others target the nucleus. She looked around. "Hey! Where's Link and Nicole?"

The other four looked around. Hayarpi gasped, pointing. "They're over there!"

"Nicole's bleeding!" Gilbert noticed.

"You guys keep fighting, I'll check on them," Brian called. The three nodded as he ran over to the other two. He stopped, kneeling down beside them, biting his lip when he saw Nicole's arm. "What happened?"

"Morpha threw me and I crashed into Nicole, then we both crashed into the wall but Nicole got the gash from the spikes," Link explained.

"I need to fight!" Nicole grumbled stubbornly, trying to get up.

Link pushed her back down. "I said no!"

Brian sighed, getting up. He reached in his pockets, taking out a bottle, somewhat filled with red potion, handing it to Nicole. "Here, drink it. It'll keep you alive for now."

Nicole would have fallen over if she wasn't already sitting down. "Oh yeah, you're so comforting!"

Brian snickered. Link got up, unsheathing his sword. "Come on Brian, let's go! Nicole, stay!"

"I'M NOT A DOG!" she twitched.

The two boys sweatdropped but ran off.

-

After some more slashes and longshots later, they finally defeated Morpha and the water in the pool drained.

Everyone groaned. Morpha had thrown each of them at least once, and their bodies ached like hell. Nicole had tried several times to go help but she was losing more and more blood every second. Even TRYING to stand had made her dizzy and she almost fainted. (But she knew not to or else maybe she wouldn't wake up again...)

The other five weakly staggered over to Nicole, wincing as they saw her arm lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Ahahaha... look at the pretty cows..." Nicole giggled with half-lidded eyes, pointing to the ceiling.

"SOMEone's delirious," Gilbert sighed.

Nicole cackled when she felt Link put her good arm around his shoulders, hoisting her up. "Linky-poo! I think the flowers need some more manure..."

Everyone ignored her as they limped to the blue light thing. Nicole started waving her hands. "SOMEONE SLAP ME! I THINK I'M GOING TO FALL ASLEEP! NOOOOO--" She was cut off as Brian backhanded her. Nicole stopped fussing, falling all over Link, who sweatdropped and just decided to carry her over his shoulder. "Ow. Thank you."

They reached the Heart Containers and all injuries were healed! (Even their clothes!)

As Nicole got her Heart Container, her gash healed and all her blood restored. She shook her head, regaining full consciousness and poked Link. "Thank you for helping. You can put me down now." He did so.

"As much as I hate to say this," Gilbert started. "We have to go see... (gulp)... R-r-ruto...

Everyone started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Navi shivered. "Veeery terrifying..."

"C'mon, let's go," Ines sighed.

Brian cheered. "FINALLY!"

Hayarpi eyed him. "You WANT to see her?!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone but Brian started screaming again. "AHHHHH! AHH! AHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Nicole sobbed, hands reaching up to the ceiling.

Gilbert eyed Brian. "WHY?!"

Brian stared at everyone's overreactions. "So I can sock her!"

Everyone stopped overreacting. "Oh yeah... WOO HOO!"

"Let's beat her up!" Link grinned.

"YEAH!"

"HEY!" Navi yelled.

Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"... I FOUND A NICKEL!"

Everyone fell.

"And I named it Susie!"

"O.o"

Eventually the seven stopped horsing around and went onto the blue light thing, warping to the Chamber of Sages. There they saw Ruto standing on her sage symbol. She smiled at Link, nodding slightly. "Thank you, my love, for rescuing me."

The seven were turned away, not looking at her.

Ruto twitched. "How dare you snob your wife!"

Link scoffed. "Goddesses! Can't you understand?! I HATE you, I DON'T LIKE you, I NEVER WANT TO BE NEAR YOU, YOU STUPID FISH!"

"... Now I know that you truly love me." Everyone fell over. Darunia, who was beside her, edged away from her area. Ruto reached her arms out. "Link! Give me a kiss!"

"NO WAY!"

"JUST GIVE US THE MEDALLION!" Navi yelled.

Ruto sighed. "Fine then!" She tossed the Water Medallion and it landed on the floor. Everyone edged away from it.

"She touched it..." Hayarpi whispered.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Now, how are we suppose to get it, SAGE OF WATER?!" Brian grumbled.

Ruto raised an eyebrow. "Pick it up."

Everyone started screaming for the third time. "AHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rauru rolled his eyes from his symbol. "Someone HAS to pick it up!"

Ines eyed him. "Shut up! Why don't YOU pick it up?!"

"GODDESSES NO!"

Hayarpi looked at the Goron sage. "Darunia?"

Darunia shuddered. "Not even if my life depended on it."

Gilbert looked at the Forest Sage. "Saria?"

Saria stayed silent. Everyone made puppy faces at her. She twitched. "... Oh all right! But I'm washing my hands in the Sacred River after this!"

Carefully, Saria walked over to the medallion.

"Be careful!" Link yelled to his best friend.

Saria sweatdropped.

She got to it and leaned over, hesitantly picking it up. Nicole put on some gloves and Saria tossed it to her. The Asian girl then whipped out an anti-bacterial zip-lock bag (LFG: Whoops! Don't own Zip-lock either.) (N: ZIPPY WHIPPY!) (L: Yeeeah...) (M: MILK!) (All but M: O.o) and stuck the medallion inside. Then she took off her gloves and threw it in the trash. Nicole handed the bag to Link, who stuck it in his dimensional pocket.

Ruto twitched at the entire process.

Saria meanwhile was screaming her head off. "AHH! I TOUCHED IT!" then she ran away to wash her hands in the Sacred River.

"Grrr... anyway, Link, now that I'm a sage, I'm going to have to break our engagement."

Link cheered.

"But I'll always have a place for you in my heart."

Link made a weird face. "Eww..."

"Goodbye..."

No response.

"... Fine! Be that way! I've always had an eye for that Zora who gave you the silver scale..."

"O.o"

A bright light came from somewhere, and when it disappeared, they all landed on the warp symbol in Lake Hylia's island in the middle of the lake. They cheered upon realizing the water in the lake had been restored, and the dreaded Water Temple was FINISHED! "FINALLY!" they all yelled.

"Hello."

The seven turned around. There stood Sheik.

Ines sighed. "Again!?"

Sheik twitched. "You could TRY to like me!"

"How could we after you rescued R-r-r-r-r-ruto?!" Navi asked. Then she blinked, making a weird face at herself cuz she had such a hard time pronunciating 'Ruto'...

The Sheikah sweatdropped. "Sorry... :D;;; Anyway, you have restored Lake Hylia. Soon, the ice in Zora's Domain will unfreeze and all the Zora's will be rescued. Thanks again."

Gilbert waved his hand. "Ahh, you're welcome."

"Well, I'll see you next time."

Link went forward. "Wait!"

Again he was too late as Sheik threw yet another deku nut, disappearing when the flash subsided. Link and Navi ran/flew to where he was before and looked around. The earthlings looked up at the dead tree and saw Sheik. Finally they all smirked at him before he jumped into the lake.

Link didn't notice. "Where is he..."

"I think he went away," Nicole grinned.

Brian looked to the east, seeing the sun barely peeking out. "Hey look! The rising sun!"

"Let's shoot our arrows at it!" Ines suggested.

"... Why?"

"I dunno."

Everyone shrugged and aimed their arrows, shooting at it. Six fire arrows came down from the sky. Everyone squee-ed and swim to the smaller platform, except Nicole, who waited patiently on the big island for them.

"You have the fire arrows!" the voice box thingy cheered.

Hayarpi poked it. "Duh." The seven ran around, wasting the day at Lake Hylia. Soon, it became evening. Hayarpi eyed the sky. "Hey, it's night already?"

Ines yawned. "Let's get somewhere to stay for the night. I'm sleepy..."

Gilbert nodded. "All of us are..."

Nicole looked around. "So! Where do we go, my pack of gum?"

"What?" Link mumbled.

Nicole stared at him, then remembered something. She looked to the blue fairy. "Oh, Naviiiiii!"

Navi grinned evilly. Nicole returned it. Both turned and looked at Brian and Gilbert. The two boys blinked, then their eyes widened. "No no no no no no no!"

Nicole bent backwards and started to cackle. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Navi sweatdropped. "Hurry up and decide where to go!"

"Let's just find another random place to sleep!" Ines said quickly.

"Okay!" Nicole whistled six times. "MANIAAAAAAC!" Said horse came galloping from the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. "Hi boy!" she mounted him. He neighed happily. "AHAHA!" Maniac reared up and galloped away with Nicole.

Everyone stared. "O.o"

"Where do you think she went?" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"Sooooooomwheeeeere! Over the raaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinbooooooooooow!" Link sang passionately.

More staring. "O.o..."

"Stupid." Gilbert murmured.

Link sniffed. ";.;"

Everyone cackled. "KIDDING!"

Link squee-ed. "Give me a hug!"

They all had a group hug. Nicole stared at them as she just came back. "Uh. What are you guys doing?"

"A group hug! Wanna join?"

"... No thanks!" They stopped group hugging. "Yeah anyway, I found a place to sleep!"

Ines blinked. "Where?"

"This little hill where we have a good view of the sky! It's really nice there! Oh yeah, and I saw a few poes there.

"Then, wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"I killed the poes."

"... Well okay."

"Summon your horses," said Navi.

Link nodded. "Okay!" he played Epona's Song on his ocarina. Brian clapped twice, loudly. Epona and Raikou came from the direction of Lon Lon Ranch.

Hayarpi gave one long whistle. "Dash! C'mere girl!" Dash came from right behind Epona and Raikou.

Gilbert and Ines began to prepare fireworks. Everyone else stared. The fireworks shot up into the sky and formed into the shape of a thunder bolt.

"OOH... AHH..." everyone but the two drawled. Streak and Thunder came galloping towards Ines and Gilbert.

"That's cool!" Nicole grinned.

"Yeah, but I think that it would be easier if two horses came at one time," Navi suggested.

Link nodded. "Okay then. Maniac will go with Epona when she hears Epona's song.

Maniac and Epona nodded, indicating that they agree. Maniac looked to her. "Hey cool! You're my partner!"

Epona whinnied. "I know! YAY!"

"Dash will go with Raikou when Brian does that loud clapping thing." Link continued.

Dash and Raikou nodded their heads. Dash cheered. "Yay!"

"I'm sleepy!" Raikou whined.

"... You're always sleepy."

"Oh yeah huh..."

"And Streak will go with Thunder when Gilbert shakes this thing." Link handed Gilbert one of those things that when you shake it, a sound that sounds like thunder emits.

Gilbert stared down at it and shrugged. "Okay!" he put it in his dimensional pocket.

Streak and Thunder nod. "We already come together," Thunder noted.

Streak nodded again. "Mmm hmm."

Everyone mounted their horses and rode out of Lake Hylia. Then they headed to that place that Nicole was talking about, which was a nice hill in Hyrule Field that overlooked a large part of the land.

"It's cold here!" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"It's cold everywhere else," laughed Gilbert.

"Whew! I'm tired," Nicole said. She and Link dismounted their horses and took off their gear. Once done, Nicole lied down on the grass, looking at the stars. Link went over beside her, lying down as well.

Ines, who was still sitting on Streak, looked over at the others. "Hey, remember when I said that I figured something out?" Hayarpi, Brian and Gilbert, also on their horses, recalled that time in the Water Temple after defeating their dark sides. They nodded. "Yeah well... I'll tell you now."

"Me too?" Navi asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

They dismounted their horses and sat in a circle a little ways from Link and Nicole. The two didn't notice as the stars were really pretty that night, distracting them.

-

With Link and Nicole...

Nicole shivered a little. "Wow, it's cold..." Link nodded in response. She got up, going over to her dimensional bag and taking out a blanket large enough for two people. Then she went and lied back down next to Link, wrapping the blanket around her.

Link pouted as he watched. "How about me?"

"Hehe, I'm kidding!" she took the blanket and put it over Link as well.

"Oooh, warmness!" he grinned. "Where did you get this anyway?"

"From Malon. She gave some to us when you were with Keikya."

"Oh." he mumbled, snuggling with his part of the blanket.

Nicole laughed when she glanced at him. "Hehe, you look like a little kid like that." He only grinned in response, taking his hat off and putting it aside.

A little moment of silence.

Her eyes darted around a little. "Um... hey."

"Yes?"

"It's cold tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"... So... can I..."

Link eyed her.

Nicole grinned at him stupidly. "May I use you as a source of heat? I mean I'm not hitting on you or anything. It's just seriously cold tonight. And you look warm."

"... What?"

Rolling her eyes, Nicole scooted closer to him, leaning her head on his arm as her own arm draped over his stomach. He sweatdropped as he felt her snuggling into his chest. "Hah! I was right! You're warm...!"

"Uh... thanks?"

"No, thank YOU! Okay goodnight!" she closed her eyes.

He sighed, wrapping his arm around her too. "Goodnight."

-

With the others...

They grinned stupidly as they watched Nicole and Link. "Haha, Nicole made a move for once," Gilbert laughed as he leaned on Ines.

Ines giggled (at Link and Nicole, and the fact that Gilbert was on her). "How cute!"

Brian had his head resting on Hayarpi's lap (LFG: Did that sound perverted or what?) (N: Eww, LilFilipinoGurl!) (LFG: Shut up! I didn't mean it like that...) (L: What the heck? How else could you mean it?) (M: Oh leave her alone!) (LFG: (sweatdrop) Thank you!), watching quietly.

Hayarpi patted his head, then looked to the other girl. "So Ines, what were you going to tell us?"

"... Oh yeah!"

Everyone sat up straight.

"Well, isn't it obvious that Link likes Nicole more when she's insane?"

The other four quieted. Hayarpi blinked. "Hey... that's right."

"But Link also likes Nicole when she acts normal too," Brian noted.

"Yeah, but it's just that he likes her MORE when she's insane..." Gilbert said.

Navi fell over. "This conversation isn't going anywhere! You guys just repeated what Ines said!"

Brian sweatdropped. "We know, but there has to be something to it..."

"Or maybe something we can do." Gilbert added.

"Pft," Navi laughed. "You guys just want an excuse to talk about those two."

"Well who else can we pair them off with?" Ines sweatdropped.

Hayarpi sighed. "Well Link could get Malon... but no one comes to mind for Nicole..."

"Ah whatever, it was just a random observation," Ines laughed, waving her hand. "Nevermind, nevermind."

Brian sighed, grabbing one of those two-person blankets Malon had given them. "Okay then, let's hit the hay."

"What hay?" Gilbert said, looking around.

"I dunno, I heard it from somewhere."

So Brian grabbed Hayarpi and stuck them under one blanket, and Gilbert grabbed Ines and stuck them under another one. ('Oh my god, Brian's holding me,' Hayarpi thought stupidly as she snuggled with him.) ('Haha Gilbert smells good,' Ines giggled as she hugged him.)

Everyone said goodnight to each other and soon fell asleep...

------

This is the 18th chappy!! If I get more than 120 reviews, I MIGHT consider making Nicole and Link a pair...

Link: Hoo haw!! Wait, it's not really me and you, right? It's the fanfic me and the fanfic character Nicole, right?

Duh, Link! Unless I turn into a crazy Link fangirl and we end up boyfriend and girlfriend.

All: O.O

Niagra: Oh the horror!!

Malon: Man! I have to go. Problems at the ranch again... (sigh)

All: Bye Malon!

Malon: Bye! Until next time! (walks out of the house)

Niagra: Anyway, that would be creepy... LilFilipinoGurl as a fangirl?

Ugh, I can't imagine that. Anyway, I already have a boyfriend.

Link: Marth from SSBM, right?

Yeah! And no one can take him from me because he loves me back!

Link: I wanted to be your boyfriend!

Niagra/Me: O.o

Really?

Link: No, but you're okay. I WANT SAMUS!!

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!! HELP ME GET MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS!!

Link/Niagra: YEAH!!

- LilFilipinoGurl

Niagra/Link/Me: PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON, DUDE!!


	18. Stupid Crazy Windmill Guy :P

Disclaimer: No!! I dun own Zelda, for the 1000000000000 (not really) time!! 

Uh oh...

Link: What?

(gulp) More than 120 reviews...

Niagra: ... Sooo?

DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!

Link/Niagra: No.

I MIGHT HAVE TO CONSIDER MAKING NICOLE AND LINK AND COUPLE! AHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DO THAT!

Niagra: THEN DON'T DO IT, YOU'RE THE FRIGGIN' AUTHOR OF THIS STORY ANYWAY!

How about mah fans?

Link: Well... if they don't wanna read it just because you refused to put a couple together, then oh well.

Heh, you're right. At least I got my goal of over 100 reviews. :P (jumps around in circles)

Niagra: Yeah, yeah, just write the chapter.

Fine. For all you Nicole/Link shippies... I'm so sorry, but I won't make them a couple. "WHY?!" You're probably asking, right? Well, a video game character and a human being do NOT go together. I don't want this to be a full blown out mary-sue! And Link is better with Malon! Plus, what will they do when the earthlings have to go back to their world?

Link: Boo hoo.

I'm so sorry, people! If you don't wanna read mah story because of that, I understand. (sniff)

BUT! THERE IS A BUT!

Link: Ewww...

Shaddap, you. Anyway, BUT!! Instead of making them a couple, I WILL MAKE THEM BEST FRIENDS!! VERY BEST FRIENDS!!! HA HA!! (revision note: lol... yeah... lol. xD;)

Niagra: WRITE THE CHAPTER, YOU!!

FINE!! (ahem) Continuing.

------  
Chapter 18: Stupid Crazy Windmill Guy... :P

The next morning, the first thing Nicole woke up to was the sound of thunder in the sky. She squinted her eyes, lifting her head from Link's chest and yawning. "What was that..."

Hello?! I just said it!

Nicole twitched at the narrator. "Shaddap, you!"

:P

She 'ahem'-ed. "So, what was that..." she looked up at the sky and a drop of water landed on her. "O.o AHHH!"

Nicole's scream woke everyone else up. Link yawned, sitting up beside her. "Yo, what's the screaming for...?"

Nicole sat cross-legged, staring up at the gray sky. "It's gonna rain... hee hee... raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain..."

Link stared forward tiredly. "What? Oh... cool..." then he woke up. "... WHAT?!"

"Rain?" came Gilbert's sleepy voice from a distance.

Ines sat up beside him, rubbing her eyes. "Yeeeah."

"We better find some shelter," Brian said, already getting up.

Hayarpi did the same, helping him fold the blanket. "We're near Kakariko Village, right? Maybe we can get there before the storm starts."

Navi, who had been sleeping in Link's hat, flew out of it. "Yeah, good idea. Let's go!"

Everyone put their blankets away, gathering all their gear and putting it back on, quickly mounting their horses. They galloped in the direction of Kakariko Village, seeing the entrance. They set their horses underneath the shade of a tree and dismounted, entering.

What they saw ahead of them froze them in their tracks.

The whole village was on fire.

"What...?" Ines started but was cut off when Link started running.

They all followed him, eventually seeing Sheik standing before the village well. "Sheik!" Link called. "What's going on? How did this happen?"

"Stand back, Link!" was all the Sheikah said.

Link backed up, the others stopping a little behind him.

Suddenly a dark figure from inside the well jumped out. It moved around for a bit before heading towards Sheik, who got out his knife. It caught him though, twirling him around in the air for a while before slamming the Sheikah back on the ground.

"Sheik!" Link unsheathed his sword, moving forward.

But the dark figure attacked Link too, while some other evil forces held the others back. The whole scene was blocked out with black, due to a very violent fight. All one could hear was Link's screams.

"AHHHHHHH! OUCH! HEY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (long pause) OOF! Ugh..."

Thirty minutes later...

Finally Link began to stir. His eyes opened, eyes adjusting to the light, noticing everyone surrounding him. "Woah..."

Sheik sighed. "What a battle that was..."

Gilbert nodded. "I know! The smacking, the punching, the screaming--"

Ines covered Gilbert's mouth. "Okay, that's enough."

Link sat up fully. "What was that... monster... anyway?"

"It's the demon that haunted Kakariko Village," Sheik informed. "Impa sealed it in the village well before."

Ines raised an eyebrow. "Then how did it get out?"

Sheik rolled his eyes. "I'm getting there. Now that Ganondorf has unleased evil upon this world, the demon was strong enough to break the seal and get out of the well. Impa went back to the Shadow Temple to seal the demon again."

"So now we have to find the Shadow Sage, huh?" Hayarpi guessed.

He nodded, standing. "Yes! Please!" Everyone stood up as well. "I'm sure you know her already. Please rescue the Sages, for Hyrule's sake! Until next time, heroes and heroines!"

Link dove forward. "No!"

But a bright flash later, Sheik was gone. Link's eye twitched and he crossed his arms, pouting.

"Well, you heard the Sheikah! Let's rescue the Sage of Shadow!" Navi said.

Shadow came in from somewhere. "I do not need a Sage! I am Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. "Ultimate Life Form", get out of here and back into SA2 world!" Nicole pushed him away.

"Fine." Shadow grumbled and walked away into a portal.

Hayarpi sweatdropped. "Weird."

Silence.

"Oh my god!" Brian yelled like a valley girl. Everyone stared. He ignored them. "Didn't you guys notice something?!"

Ines stared. "What?"

"Sheik forgot to teach us the song that goes to the temple!"

"I did?"

Everyone looked up at the voice; there was Sheik on top of a house's roof. Link pointed at him. "There you are!" he found a way up the roof and beside him.

Sheik sweatdropped. "Oh yeah huh, I did... anyway," he faced Link. "This song will lead you to the Shadow Temple." he whipped his harp out once again.

Nicole leaned over to Gilbert, whispering. "Do you ever wonder where he keeps that harp anyway?"

He laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, but it's best if we didn't know."

Sheik played the Nocturne of Shadow, and Link took out the Ocarina of Time, repeating it. Together, they played it and blah di blah blah.

"You have learned the Nocturne of Shadow!" the oh-so-familiar voice box thingy chanted.

"Whoop de doo," Brian cheered boredly.

Sheik put his harp away. "I'll work on putting out the village's flames. But people, stop the demons in the well first! Goodbye. For real!" he threw yet another deku nut and was gone.

Navi flitted about, thinking. She gasped, looking at her friends. "Doesn't the windmill regulate the well's water level?"

They stared at her. "What?"

"... C'mon, let's go to the windmill."

Everyone headed to the windmill, seeing a man with an organ-grinder running around, blabbering something about green tunics, ocarinas and time. They all backed away to the door again.

The Windmill Guy stopped running, looking at the people who just came in. He pointed at them and started screaming for no reason. "GAH! IT WAS THAT STUPID ELEVEN YEAR OLD KID WEARING GREEN THAT PLAYED HIS STUPID OCARINA AND RUINED THE WINDMILL! HE LOWERED THE STUPID WELL'S WATER LEVEL!"

Link looked down at his clothes; green. He whispered to Nicole. "I did that?"

She shrugged. "Take out your ocarina."

"Oh... kay..." he did so.

The Windmill Guy gasped. "The kid had that ocarina too! I think this is the song he played..." he played the Song of Storms. Link repeated him.

The Voice Box Thingy appeared again. "You have learned the Song of Storms!"

"YAY?!"

The windmill started spinning like crazy with the Windmill Guy on it. He started screaming again. "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! AHHHHHHH!" he finally fell off the spinning platform. "x.X!"

Link backed away, then turning around and running out of the windmill before the guy could get up and have his revenge. Everyone else sweatdropped, following.

"That guy was a liiiiittle coocoo..." Ines laughed.

Hayarpi sweatdroppd. "Ugh, I know."

"Weird," Gilbert started. "The Windmill Guy was talking about something that didn't happen in the past."

Brian nodded. "I know... wait, didn't he also say something about ruining the water level?"

Navi blinked. "Oh yeah... let's go check out the well!"

Everyone went to the well, surrounding it and looking inside. Link blinked. "... Did I do that?"

"Mmmmaybe, mmmmaybe not." Nicole drawled.

Gilbert squinted, barely making out the bottom of it. "Wow. All the water is gone..."

"I think I'm supposed to go back in time and play the Song of Storms in the windmill." the blond suddenly said.

Ines looked at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I just have a feeling."

Nicole swung her leg over the edge, catching foot of the ladder. "But first let me explore what's down there!"

Everyone stared at her. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"YES!" she started climbing down.

Everyone stared after her. Link gulped. "If she's going down there, I'll go down too!"

Hayarpi sighed, waving her hand. "Whatever, we'll stay up here."

Navi nodded. "I'll stay here too."

Link sweatdropped, following Nicole down the ladder.

-

When the girl was halfway down, she jumped and landed succesfully on her feet. Link looked down. "Hey, wait for me! Look out below!" he jumped down too.

Nicole sweatdropped as Link staggered around a little (since he jumped from a little above halfway), helping him stand correctly. She walked around. "Okay, so there's nothing much here. Just a wall..." She took out a bomb.

Link screamed. "AHHHH! NICOLE, ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I ANSWERED THAT QUESTION ALREADY!" she put the bomb down near the wall and ran away where Link stood.

It exploded, but the wall still had no scratches at all.

Then came Brian's voice from up the well. "Woah, we heard an explosion! What's going on?!"

"Well, we tried bombing a wall here!" Nicole yelled back up.

"Oh, ok!"

"Anyway," Nicole cleared her throat, looking at the blond. "Got any ideas on how to open this... thing..." she drifted off when she saw Link sitting in the corner, blabbering something about explosions and girls in black trenchcoats. She rolled her eyes.

"THE EXPLOSIONS WERE CREATED BY YOU!" Link pointed at her. "YOU, WEARING THE BLACK TRENCHCOAT!" Nicole sighed and got out her hookshot. Link squeaked. "AHH, DON'T KILL MEEE!"

"I WON'T KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh."

Nicole hookshot at the wall but it did nothing. "Grr..." she got out a bombchu and aimed it at the wall. It went up, to the side of the well's wall, down the wall opposite to Nicole and right towards Link. "Oh crap, WATCH OUT!"

"What?" Link looked next to him, seeing a bombchu. "AHH!" Nicole grabbed Link, pulling him away before the bombchu exploded. He sobbed, hugging her tightly. "YOU SAVED MY LIFE!"

"LEGGO OF ME LEGGO OF ME LEGGO OF ME LEGGO OF ME! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Link let go. Nicole took a deep breath. "God Link, you're strong! Okay, so HELP ME DESTROY THIS WALL!"

"Okay." Link unsheathed his sword. Nicole did the same. They start attacking the wall furiously.

-

Up there...

"Did you hear that explosion?" Hayarpi asked. The five of them were sitting by the well.

Gilbert then heard Nicole and Link screaming. "GUYS!"

"AND GIRLS!" Ines and Hayarpi twitched. Navi sweatdropped.

A sigh. "Fine, AND GIRLS. They're screaming!"

All rushed towards the well and looked down. All they saw was darkness.

Suddenly they heard two voices, Nicole going, "LINK! STOP IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ines stared. "What do you think is happening?!"

Hayarpi bit her lip. "I don't wanna know..."

-

Down there...

"LINK, NOOOOO!"

Link, who had just put down a WHOLE BUNCH OF BOMBS near the wall, looked at Nicole. "Why?"

BOOOOOOOOM!

"... That's why," Nicole grumbled as she lay on the floor on her back, covered in ashes. She coughed.

Link lay beside her on his stomach. He got to his knees. "Whoops..."

Nicole stayed on the floor. "(cough) Got any red potion, Link?"

Nodding, the Hylian took out a bottle of red potion from his dimensional pocket. He put half of it in another bottle and gave it to Nicole, who thanked him and drank her part while he did the same with his.

"Gah," Nicole grumbled when she finished. "This stuff heals you, but I hate the taste. It's like crap..."

Link eyed her. "You've tasted crap?"

"... SHUT UP!"

-

While everything down there was happening, this was what happened up there... Everyone heard a HUGE explosion from down the well, then crickets. "O.o" Then they heard Nicole's voice screaming, "SHUT UP!", most likely at Link.

Ines laughed. "I really don't wanna know what happened."

-

Down there...

"Ugh, covered in ashes..." Nicole sang. "AAAAACHOOOOOO!"

Link sighed, then coughed. "May the Goddesses bless ya."

"Uhhh, thanks... ?"

Link grumbled, slashing at the wall one more time with his sword. "Stupid wall..."

Nicole got up, kicking it. "Stupid wall that caused Link to make a stupid explosion..."

":D;;"

The two decided to give up, climbing up the ladder, STILL covered in A BUNCH OF ASHES. Brian, Gilbert, Navi, Ines and Hayarpi stared at them as they climbed out the well.

"Not a word, any of you," warned Nicole, then glaring at Link.

Link sweatdropped, scratching the back of his head. "Ehehehe!"

"I think we must go back to the past and do what the Windmill Guy said," Navi suggested.

Gilbert blinked. "What DID he say?"

"He said that an 11-year-old kid went there and played the Song of Storms, remember?!" Ines grumbled.

"... Yeah!"

"... No you don't."

"... Well whatever."

Nicole butted in between them. "I reeeaally need to wash off."

Link sighed, dusting his tunic off. "Me too."

They all walked out of Kakariko Village. Maniac trotted up to Nicole upon seeing her and nuzzled her arm. Then he sneezed. Nicole sweatdropped. "Aww, sorry boy, I'm covered in ashes!"

Maniac blinked at the black stuff on her. All the other horses go up to their owners and also nuzzle their chests. Epona sneezed too. Link sweatdropped, brushing the ashes off her nose.

"KAWABANGA!" Nicole squee-ed, jumping in the stream leading to Zora's River. Link followed her example. "Stupid ashes..." Nicole swam around a bit, allowing the ashes to wash off her. Once she felt clean again, she jumped out of the stream and got a towel from Maniac's saddle bag.

Link stayed in the water, floating around a bit. "Hmm, I like the water..."

Nicole didn't mind him, drying her hair with the towel. Navi bonked his head. "C'mon, Link, we gotta get to the Temple of Time."

"Oh fine." he swam around a little bit more before, doing the same thing Nicole did when she was in the water.

Ines handed Nicole a brush, and the Asian girl began to comb through her hair, but it took a while. "OWW! Stupid tangles..."

Hayarpi laughed. "Of course you have tangles, you haven't brushed your hair in a long time."

Nicole shook her head and gave the brush back to Ines. "Thanks, iron chef!"

Ines raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome?"

"How come you always have your hair down, Nicole?" Navi asked, returning to the girls. "Doesn't it bother you when you fight? I mean, it's up to your mid-back!"

"Nah, I don't wanna look all fancy like Ines." Nicole pointed to Ines' blue glittery scrunchie.

Ines blinked. "I'm fancy?"

"And Hayarpi too." Nicole pointed to Hayarpi's red headband. Hayarpi only smiled. "Besides, you keep your hair down too, Navi."

Navi blinked. "Oh yeah. :D"

Link was still in the water, all clean. Brian swat at his direction. "LINK!"

"Dammit!" he grumbled, getting out of the water.

Gilbert sighed, throwing his towel at the Hylian. "There, use that. You can keep it." Link nodded and dried himself with it.

Meanwhile, Nicole had finished drying off and had mounted Maniac. She looked at her companions. "I'll be right back, people! YEEEE HAAAAWW!" she kicked Maniac's sides and off they rode into the sunset... okay fine no sunset but yanno.

Everyone just stared dumbfounded. Link shrugged, putting the towel in his saddle bag. They all stood around a bit, waiting for Nicole...

-

Later...

Then came the Asian girl, grinning widely. "E'llo, me is back!"

"Where did you go?" asked Gilbert.

She shuffled around her saddle bag. "I got you people this!" she took out six medium-sized blocks of cheese.

Everyone stared.

Hayarpi blinked. "Why cheese?"

"Why not? And not only cheese, this too!" she took out six bottles of milk as well. "All a good source of calcium!" Everyone fell over at her. "We haven't eaten in a long time. EAT THE CHEESE!" she gave everyone a block of cheese and a bottle of milk.

"How about me?" Navi asked, flitting to her shoulder. Nicole broke off a piece of her block of cheese and gave it to her. The fairy cheered and nibbled.

"Mmm, this is good cheese!" Ines grinned. "Where did you get it?"

"Lon Lon Ranch!"

"Lon Lon Ranch makes cheese?"

"Yeah, and I also got the milk from there too."

Gilbert took another bite. "Malon gave it to you for free?"

"HAHA YOU'RE FUNNY! Of course not! But since we're her friends, she gave me discounts."

"Oooaahhh."

Soon, everyone finished their cheese and milk and headed off to the Temple of Time. Halfway there, in the middle of Hyrule Field, Nicole started crying. Everyone gave her the 'wtf' look.

"Why are you crying?" Of course, Link asked the obvious question.

She sniffed. "I just realized... that... that..."

Everyone's eyes twitched. "THAT WHAT?!"

"THAT MY INSANITY HAS DISAPPEARED!"

Link 'oh'-ed. "That's right..."

Nicole's own eye twitched. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ALL OF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!"

"Why haven't we noticed?" Ines asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I dunno."

"Oh well, I think it's cuz... YOUR INSANITY HAS DISAPPEARED TOO!"

Everyone screamed in terror.

"I didn't even have insanity," Navi sweatdropped.

Nicole pumped her fist into the air. "FROM NOW ON, I WILL ACT RETARDED!"

Ines cheered. "YAY!"

"ON TO THE TEMPLE OF ACID!"

Everyone ran crazily into the Temple of Time. Crazily as in how? I don't know, imagine they're running like chickens or something stupid like that. Nicole squeaked as she set foot inside. "AHHHHHHHH! ACID!" she jumped in Link's arms. Link caught her, looking around in confusion. "Carry me, carry me!" she squee-ed.

"Uhh, okay?"

"Woo hoo!"

Everyone walked to the Master Sword's pedestal, where Link dropped Nicole on her butt. ("OWW!") He unsheathed the Master Sword while everyone held on to Link's shoulders. "Ready?" he asked everyone.

Hayarpi sighed. "Jeez, why do you take so long to do this crap?"

"All right, all right, goddesses!"

Link pushed the Master Sword into the pedestal.

-

They were all kids again! The Hylian looked at himself. "AHH! I'M SMALL!"

Navi sighed. "No crap, Link."

"I'm not crapping!"

"That was fun! Hey, I'm back in my old clothing!" Nicole grinned, looking down at herself.

Finally, we get to find out the earthlings' kid clothing!

Nicole wore navy blue flared jeans, and a faded-ish red shirt that said "Crazy" in pink letters with a silver border, and white sneakers. Her hair was down as usual.

Gilbert was wearing a blue shirt with the faded words: "Sport" on it, an unbuttoned checkered blue blazer over it, and blue baggy cargo pants.

Hayarpi wore a dark red turtleneck sweater, and some black jeans.

Ines had a baby blue tank top with silver decor and blue pedal pushers.

Brian wore a silver shirt with some random designs on it and navy blue baggy cargo pants.

Everyone's hair was the way it was when it they were adults. Their swords and shields were still on their backs, and the equipment still in their dimensional bags.

Link sighed, actually taking a good look at what they were wearing this time, since he hadn't seen them all as kids in a LONG time. He looked down, comparing it to his own clothes. "Why do you wear cool clothes and I don't?"

"Skirt boy!" Nicole giggled.

Navi of course wore the same stuff. "Why didn't you complain when you first met them?"

He shrugged. "They looked STRANGE, yes, but I didn't really care what they were wearing before. Now I do!"

"I missed my sweater!" Hayarpi grinned, hugging herself.

"And I just noticed something else..."

Everyone looked down at him.

Brian took a wild guess. "What, our height?"

"Yeah! All of you are taller than me!"

"You have Elementary, Junior High, High School and College here, right?" Ines asked. "And all that other stuff?" Link nodded. "All right then. What grade are you?"

Link blinked, looking up. "I'm eleven, so... I should be in... I dunno, the beginning of 6th grade."

Brian 'oh'-ed. "Oh, no wonder. We're in the middle of 7th grade."

Suddenly the blond started screaming, backing up. "JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOLERS! GET AWAY!"

The earthlings stared. "O.o"

Nicole looked at the fairy. "Navi, why is the paperclip so mad?"

The fairy sweatdropped. "Eh well... Junior High Schoolers in Hyrule are known to beat up Elementary school students."

They sweatdropped. "They beat up even the 1st graders?" Brian asked.

Navi nodded. "Sadly, yes."

"How mean!" Nicole frowned.

Link's fabulous selective hearing made him unable to hear that of course. "DON'T GO NEAR ME!"

Everyone looked at each other. Hayarpi sighed. "Jeez Link, you know us long enough that we won't hurt you."

"How about Nicole?!"

Nicole stared. "What about me, stinky cheese man?"

"You beat me up!"

"I did?"

"The hat incident, remember?!"

"Oh yeah..."

He backed away more. "Don't hurt me, please..."

Nicole sweatdropped, taking a step forward. "Link--"

Suddenly the Hylian unsheathed his sword. "GET AWAY!"

Nicole unsheathed her sword as well just in case he did something sudden. "Goddesses, Link! We're just one year higher than you!"

"B-but..."

In that instant, someone appeared in a cloud of green. Everyone squeaked and backed away. The green smoke cleared, revealing Saria, who rolled their eyes at them. "Goddesses, it's just me!"

"Oh."

"I've come here to knock some sense into our "Hero of Time"."

"For now he should be called the "Wuss of Time"," Brian cackled.

The 7th graders snickered.

Link's eye twitched. "SEE?! NOW THEY'RE TEASING ME!"

Hayarpi rolled her eyes. "We've teased you about being blond, ignorant, your skirt, your tights, and other things we can't remember! HOW CAN YOU TAKE THIS ONE AS AN OFFENSE?!"

"BECAUSE I FOUND OUT WHO YOU REALLY AAAAARREEE!"

Saria walked towards Link and took him by the shoulders, shaking him violently. "THEY ARE NOT YOUR ENEMIES! THEY ARE YOUR ALLIES! WHO CARES ABOUT THEIR AGE OR HEIGHT! ALL THAT MATTERS IS IF YOU WORK TOGETHER! GOT IT?!"

Link got dizzy, so dizzy that he thought he saw little Triforces spinning around his head. He giggled, pointing. "Oooh, I found the Triforce!"

"Actually it's on your hand," Navi muttered under her breath.

Saria 'ahem'-ed. "Okay, I've done my job. Good luck in the Shadow Temple!" she disappeared in a cloud of green.

Nicole looked at her friends. "Is he... ?"

"Woah..." Link shook his head. "That was weird, what just happened?"

"Uhh..."

"Hey... I just realized that you guys are taller than me! Why is that?"

"We're se--"

Gilbert thought fast and covered Nicole's mouth. "He lost his memory. Don't talk about us being 7th graders or he'll freak out again!" he whispered. Nicole nodded. He let go.

"Umm... we grow fast!"

"Oh... okay then! Let's go to Kakariko Village now."

Brian sweatdropped. "All right..."

Just as they left the temple, Nicole started to shout to the sky. "THANK YOU, SAGE OF FOREST!"

"No problemo!" came Saria's voice.

Link looked at Nicole. "Why, what'd she do?"

"... Nothing..."

Everyone walked to Kakariko Village and into the windmill. Link played the Song of Storms there, in front of Windmill Guy, which caused the water in the well to drain and Windmill Guy to panic again.

"AHH! AHH! TOO FAST!" he screamed while pulling at his hair (... wait does he have any?) while staring at the mill in horror. Everyone sweatdropped and ran back outside.

"Now, wasn't that strange!" Nicole giggled.

Everyone eyed her strangely.

"WHAT?!"

Shrugging, they ran to the well and climbed down the ladder. Link and Nicole saw that the wall they tried bombing seven years in the future was gone. "All right, so... let's go," Link gulped, eyeing his friends. "Ready?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

Reluctantly, they began to walk forward into the depths of the well. No one was sure of what awaited them or what they'd discover inside...

------

Phew, I'm finished!

Niagra/Link: (boogie)

I'm so sorry, but I can't make Link and Nicole a couple. We're too far into the story, and besides, they just have the Shadow and Spirit Temples, then Ganondorf and Ganon, then that's it. Plus the love (what love? yeah, exactly!) is not developed at ALL. I'm so sorry! (raises up a trash can lid to protect her from people that will throw tomatoes at her; gulp) Go ahead, fire the tomatoes.

Niagra: (hides behind Link)

Link: (stands to the side)

- LilFilipinoGurl, who will be splattered with tomatoes in the next chapter.

P.S. - I have a feeling that this chapter is kinda short... I'm sorry. (raises up another trash can lid)


	19. I see dead things! OOOOH, SCARY!

Disclaimer: I'll be nice. I don't own the Legend of Zelda or anything related that I use in this story. Thank you. 

(a tomato heads straight for LilFIlipinoGurl and hits her) -.- WHO THREW THAT?!

Valleri Harrison: I DID!

Oh... sheesh, now I have to wash this off. Be right back, guys! (walks away, leaving Link staring at the computer screen)

Niagra: Weird, who's typing this all up now?

Link: You are.

Niagra: Oh yeah huh!! HI PEOPLE!! I TURNED INTO MY HUMAN FORM AND STARTED TYPING THIS!!!

Link: Can I get a head start for the story?

Niagra: What head start?

Link: Move over!!

(Link pshes Niaga fom he sreen)

Niaga: Wat?

Link: Im tie ping now!! HAHAHAHAHAHASHAHAHFHAHAHAKA!!

nigra: U tiep so bad!

lik: no i tiep god!

niara: god?

ink: i men good!

(lILfilpingul coms bac frm he bahrom)

LiFilpinogur: hi lik an niara! Im cleen no! (ses link) HEy!!

link: im god at tiepin, riht?

lfpinogurl/Niara: (rols eys)

(LilFilipinoGurl pulls Link out of the computer chair)

Link: Hey!!

What's up, I'm back! Sorry for letting Link type. (reads what he wrote above) My god Link, you suck at typing!! So many typos...

Link: No, I'm good at typing!! Look, I even said that up there!! (points to a place on the moniter's screen that says-

_lik: no i tiep god!  
__niara: god?  
__ink: i men good!_

See Link?

Link: ... Oh yeah huh...

Niagra/Me: (rolls eyes)

Sorry Dekugirl if I kinda used your idea. I COULDN'T RESIST!!! Credit goes to her:D Now, on to chappy 20!!

------  
Chapter 19: I see dead things! OOOOH, SCARY!

Everyone entered the bottom of Kakariko Village's well, the hair on the back of their necks standing on end. There was the faint stench of something disgusting that no one really wanted to know what it was...

The seven continued through, realizing how they were stepping on some water left in the well.

"There's still water in here?" Hayarpi murmured, walking carefully as to not get herself wet. Egh, who KNEW what was in the water in there?

"I thought you drained it," Ines said to Link. He shrugged.

Nicole squeaked as she turned around. "O.o AHH! BUBBLE!" she pointed.

Link was turned the other way, looking around. "So?"

"Look at it!"

He did so. "MY GODDESSES, IT'S HUGE!" Everyone else turned, staring at it in awe.

The green bubble glared at the seven staring. Then it just floated past them, not doing anything, but still glaring.

They continued again, looking around and being careful. Soon they came upon a creepy statue with water pouring out of its mouth. Before it was the Triforce symbol painted on the floor, in front of the fountain.

"Oh Liiiiiiiiiiink..." everyone sang.

Link was standing around, grinning like an idiot.

"O.o"

":P" he played Zelda's Lulluby, and the water that they were stepping on drained.

So they kept going. Nicole was ahead, looking around and shuddering. "Ugh man, it's so creepy-- AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Everyone turned at her scream, then blinked when they saw Nicole was nowhere in sight. "Where did she go?" Ines mumbled.

Link bit his lip, walking to the area she stood at. "I don't know, but we have to find out-- AHHHHHHH!" Navi ended up following him, wherever he went.

Hayarpi looked in his direction but he was gone. "Link!"

"He just... disappeared..." murmured Gilbert.

Brian nodded, looking around. "Along with Navi..."

"Link?! Navi?!" came a familiar voice, which the four recognized as Nicole's. They shut up and listened.

"Nicole?!" Link and Navi's voices.

"How did you get here?!" all three yelled at the same time.

"Same way you did," Link's voice said.

"You mean through the ground?"

"Uh huh."

Gilbert sweatdropped. "Well, there it is." He kept walking forward, eventually falling through an illusionary floor. "MOMMY!"

Sweatdropping, the other three eventually found the floor and fell through, grumbling as they landed on their butts.

"Guys!" Nicole cheered, going up to them.

"This place isn't what it seems..." warned Navi. "It's all full of illusions so be careful."

Everyone nodded at her, but Nicole began to walk towards something. Link grabbed her arm though. She eyed him. "Huh? What?" she pulled on her arm.

"No! Listen to me first!"

"... Any day now, Linky-poo."

"... Oh-- OH. Yeah, we shouldn't go off alone."

Navi nodded. "Fine. People, pick your partners."

Ines looked at Gilbert. "Gilbert?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Brian glanced at Hayarpi. "Hayarpi?"

She went to him. "Sure."

Ines gave Hayarpi a discreet thumbs up, the Armenian girl giving it back. Link looked towards Nicole. "...?"

Nicole winked. "Sure, stinky!"

"I ain't stinky!"

"It's short for stinky cheese man!"

"... Okay?"

"Yes. ANYWAY. Before I was pulled back..." Nicole walked towards a huge rock, Link and Navi following. The Asian girl took out a bomb.

Link squeaked and backed away. Navi stared. Nicole put it near the rock and backed away. The bomb exploded, revealing a path leading to a chest. Nicole continued through, opening it and taking out a map. "WOO HOO!" she did a jig.

Everyone met up at the large area again.

"All righty then..." Gilbert said. "What's the purpose of being in this well anyway?"

"The spirits say to find the 'eyes of truth'," Navi informed.

He sweatdropped. "That's kind of creepy. You can talk to spirits?"

"Yes! Want your palm read!?"

"... No..."

"Aww."

Nicole ignored them, looking at the map. "Mwahahahahaha!"

Everyone stared. "What was that for?" Brian wondered.

"Ahaha, I dunno, I just haven't laughed like that in a long time! Aaaanyway, so!"

"Hey look!" Link pointed up, as he had been looking around the entire time. "Silver rupees!"

Splitting up again, everyone collected the rupees while avoiding the pool of acid that had hands sticking out of it. A chime noise was heard.

"I think we just unlocked something!" Nicole said.

They ran to the meeting place again and found everyone there, except Brian. "Where's..." Ines started, but was cut off as Hayarpi pointed up. Beyond the ladder was Brian, waving his arms. "Hey guys! I found the door; climb up the ladder!"

Link frowned at him. "You forgot to bring someone with you!"

"No I didn't."

Navi flew out from behind Brian. "WASSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

So, everyone climbed the ladder and got out of there. Somehow, they appeared in the entrance.

"'Tis strange that we hath appeared in the entrance!" Nicole said in a British-like accent.

Link stared. "Why are you speaking old english?"

"I do not know. 'Tis very fun!"

(LFG: Please excuse my old english. I'm not really good at it. :D;;;)

... Yes continuing. Everyone saw a hole with a crawling space in it and jumped in. They crawled through the small tunnel one by one and saw a small path. "Wow, this is pretty straight forward!" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

They walked up the path and climbed the ladder that was in front of them. As soon as they went in another room, bars slammed down on the doors. What they saw in front of them sickened the heroes and heroines.

Ines cringed. "Ugh, nasty..."

Six long, white and bony hands and arms were sticking up from the ground. "Uhh, w-well... this must be where we get the Lens of Truth..." Brian sweatdropped.

Everyone made faces at the image before them and the stench in the room.

"N-navi," Link called. The blue fairy flew up faithfully beside him. "What do we do?"

"O-okay... let one of the arms grab you--"

"WHAT?!" everyone screamed.

"I'm not done yet! Look, let one of the arms grab you, and this new creature will emerge from the ground. Once it lowers it's head, slash it!"

Gilbert looked around. "Umm, so... who's gonna go and let one of the arms grab you?"

Silence...

"Uhh..." Nicole bravely moved forward. "I shall do it...?!"

"Be careful..." Link muttered, poking her shoulder.

She swat him way. "Do not worry." Hesitantly, she walked towards one of the arms sticking up from the ground and gulped.

The arm grabbed her head and neck. Nicole clutched the arm's wrist, preventing it from choking her. It was then that a pale, disgusting-looking creature emerged from the ground, heading towards her.

"You guys!" Nicole managed, waving frantically at her comrades, who were kinda shocked by the second disgusting thing. "At-- (cough) Attack now!"

The Dead Hand lowered it's ugly head, and as it opened it's mouth, Link went and horizontally slashed the monster's head. Nicole managed to push the arm away from her neck. She ran towards the Dead Hand, jumped, and spin kicked it's head to the left, sending it to the ground. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL TRIUMPH!"

The Dead Hand went back underground.

Then Nicole ran back to the group, who were all staring at her. She stared back. "What?"

"Do you know karate or something?" Gilbert had to ask.

"Uhh, no, but I've got some moves from watching Jackie Chan videos!"

The earthlings 'oh'-ed. Link and Navi wondered who Jackie Chan was. Was he a God or something?

"All right," came Nicole's voice, knocking them out of their thoughts. "Now who is brave enough to face ze monster?"

Silence again...

Nicole rolled her eyes, pushing the nearest person, who just HAPPENED to be Link, towards a disembodied arm. The Hylian gulped.

The Hand grabbed Link's head and neck, just like it did to Nicole. Link also grabbed it's wrist, pushing it away from him. Again, the Dead Hand rose up from the ground. It lowered it's head, and Ines and Gilbert's swords slashed at it at the same time. Link pushed the arm away from him, unsheathed his sword and slashed at the arm too.

They do this strategy several more times until the last blow. Navi flew up. "One more hit, then it's dead!"

"Who hasn't been grabbed by the arm?" Hayarpi asked.

"Me!" Brian waved his arm. "I'll go!"

They sweatdropped at his enthusiasm and do the whole thing once more, and finally defeat the Dead Hand.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, MONSTER!" Nicole cackled as she stomped on the Dead Hand's corpse. "MWAHAHAHA! DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Link sweatdropped, pulling her away. "Weirdo."

"AND I'M DAMN PROUD TO BE!"

Six chests appeared out of thin air.

Nicole went over, opening her chest. "... Yay, a black Lens of Truth. Oh happy day!" she did another jig.

Link took out his treasure. "Why purple? Why not green?"

Everyone also drew out their own Lens of Truth, Ines had blue, Hayarpi had red, Brian had brown, and Gilbert got gold.

"So!" Link grinned, stuffing his lens in his dimensional pocket. "Since you guys probably don't want me to lead, how do we get out?"

"Yeah, the bars are still down," Navi pointed out.

The bars then went up.

"SORRY!" came some random guy's voice. "I FORGOT TO PUT IT UP!"

Everyone STARED.

"There's a guy that actually puts us in life-threatening danger?!" Ines yelled.

"It was the only job available! Being the organ-grinder in the windmill was already taken!"

"o.O;;;"

They all headed out the door anyway. Nicole waved her hand around, indicating everyone should follow her. So they go around for a while until...

"... I forgot where to go."

Everyone fell over.

Nicole waved her arms. "Lemme try!" she fell over too. "Owwww..."

"How do we get out?!" Ines cried.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Nicole drawled.

Brian looked at her. "Wonder what?"

"If... I can do this!"

There was a bright silver flash, and Nicole and the others appeared in the entrance.

Hayarpi looked around. "What the... what just happened?"

"I could do it! Woo hoo!" Nicole started dancing.

Link eyed her. "Do what?"

"I could summon my powers to warp!"

"Powers? What powers?"

"Wow you guys like asking me questions today." Anyway she pointed to her forehead, where the Goddess piece glowed silver. "These powers! 'Member?"

"OH YEAH!" everyone else yelled. "COOL!"

":D"

"That could be useful later!" Navi grinned.

Nicole nodded. "I AM INVINCIBLE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! WORSHIP ME! WORSHIP MEEEEEEE!"

"Uhh, no."

"DAMMIT!"

So they exited the well and Link played the Prelude of Light. They appeared in the Temple of Time and headed to the Pedestal of Time. Gilbert sighed at the writeress. "Laaaazy."

A purple beam zapped Gilbert.

"x.X"

Link stood in front of the sword. "Hold on to my shoulder--"

Everyone twitched. "WE KNOW! NOW PULL THE FRIGGIN' SWORD!"

"Jeebus..." he grasped the sword and pulled. Again, they were flung into the future.

-

Seven years later...

Link fully pulled the sword out of the pedestal. "There!" he grinned, swinging it around as he got used to his adult body again.

Ines screeched as she saw the flailing sword. "AHH!" she ducked.

Navi squeaked as she saw it too, dodging. "Eep! Link, watch where you swing that thing!"

Link turned around as he swung the sword, accidently letting go. "Huh? Oops!"

Brian, Nicole and Gilbert screamed. "AHH!" they ducked the Master Sword that was heading straight for them. Everyone twitched at Link. He only grinned sheepishly.

Nicole ran over, picking the sword up. "Lemme try now!" she swung, let go, everyone screamed, and it almost chopped Gilbert's hair off.

Gilbert twitched. "NICOLE!"

":P" she ran over and returned the Master Sword to Link. "There ya go!"

Link sweatdropped, taking it and sheathing it, finally playing the Nocturne of Shadow. A purple light emitted and they were warped to the pad behind the graveyard.

"Ooh, this is new," Gilbert said.

Everyone turned around and saw some steps leading downwards.

"Well..." Ines grinned to her friends. "Let's go in!"

For some reason, everyone except Navi was excited to go into the Shadow Temple, and they did just that. "Tee hee hee... creeeepy!" Link cackled as they reached the floor at the bottom. They saw a huge amount of unlit torches.

The earthlings started gasping and pointing at the platform in the middle. Link nodded, running over and standing on it. "DIN'S FIRE!" he yelled, slamming his hand into the ground. A dome of fire surrounded Link and spreaded out, lighting all the torches. The big door with a huge eye on it went up.

Nicole cheered. "Good job, ya stinky cheese paperclip man!"

Link sweatdropped. "Oh great, she combined the two!"

They entered the real temple...

-

"HOOKSHOT TARGEEEEET!" Nicole squee-ed, hookshotting at the target and getting to the other side. "C'mon people! You can do it if you try!"

Everyone stared. "O.o"

"Sorry, I'm too excited!"

"WHY ARE YOU EXCITED?!" Navi exploded. "JEEZ! THIS IS THE FRIGGIN' TEMPLE OF DEATH, FOR NAYRU'S SAKE!"

"EXACTLY!" came everyone's response.

"We get to kill things that have already been killed!" Hayarpi giggled.

Navi stared. "And that's a good thing?"

"YEAH!"

"O.o??"

Sighing, the fairy just waved them off. Everyone hookshotted at the target and used their Lens of Truth to see that the wall ahead of them was just an illusion. "Oooh, illusionesses! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nicole put an arm through the wall, then pulled it back out. "Look! Now you see, now you don't!" She did that a few more times.

Ines sweatdropped, pushing her through the wall completely, followed by everyone else. Then Nicole pointed to the big statue. "Birdy!"

Hayarpi gave a giggle. Everyone //STARED// at her! Oh my.

Brian however was distracted as he was trying to read the sign. "Uhh..."

"Don't tell me, you can't read Hylian," Link muttered.

The Hispanic boy twitched. "I couldn't read it in the Temple of Time, and I still can't read it now!"

"Pft, then you should learn!" Link went over and began to read the sign out loud. Brian just rolled his eyes. "To get to the other side, the stone bird must face the truth."

"Umm, let's go through those walls," Hayarpi sweatdropped.

"Okay!" Everybody turned around and used their Lens of Truth to see through the wall. There was one false block and they went through that one, finding another wall, going through that one, and finally reaching a door.

Link looked at everybody. "Ready?"

They nodded back. "Yup!"

All entered, and bars slammed behind them. Two ReDeads were in the room. Nicole, Brian and Ines sliced the first one, while Gilbert, Link and Hayarpi slashed the other one. Then a chest appeared in the center of the room.

Link went over and opened the chest. "Eh, a Dungeon map?"

"Here, gimme!" Brian snatched the map from him, staring. "Okaaay... here, we can get the Hover Boots! Follow me!"

The bars went up and they exited the room. Brian led them to another room that had four arms sticking up from the ground. Hayarpi made a face. "Oh god not again..."

Link gagged. "Ugh, it stinks here more than usual!"

Navi rolled her eyes. "No crap, Link!"

"NAVI, I'M NOT CRAPPING!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

Nicole swat at them both. "JEEZ YOU GUYS!" she let an arm grab her, a zombie materializing from the ground. She yanked away the arm, unsheathed her sword and vertically slashed the zombie. It went back down underground. "ALL RIGHT! Now who's next?"

Gilbert 'ooh'-ed, stepping up. "Meeeee!"

So they do this four more times and the zombie collapsed.

"Let's kick it!" Ines said happily.

Everyone screamed in happiness. "YEAH!" they went over and started kicking the zombie that was already lying on the ground.

Some jumpy, up-beat music started playing in the background.

"I'M DEAD, I'M DEAD, SHEESH!" the zombie grumbled, fading away into nothing.

The music stopped and six chests appeared. The bars went back up too. Nicole went over and kicked her chest open, taking out a pair of Hover Boots with strange black demon wings. "O.o Weird. Demon wings? Why do I have small demon wings?"

"I have blue angel wings!" Ines grinned.

Hayarpi eyed her red demon wing-ed boots. "o.O Hmm, strange, yes..."

Link twitched as he got the regular Hover Boots that resembled fins or something... "Fish fins?!"

(LFG: Hehe...) (L: They look like fish fins? (looks at Hover Boots) Oh yeah huh... kinda...) (N: Now you can marry Ruto!) (L: NO WAY!) (LFG: (lols and hugs Niagra) xD!) (N: Muahaha!)

Brian stared at his brown demon wings. "Whaaat..."

"Ooh..." Gilbert grinned as he poked the gold-colored angel wings.

"Why is it like this?" Link mumbled.

"Maybe it depends on what color you're wearing," Navi said, then turned to Nicole. "Like wouldn't it be weird if you were wearing Hover Boots with BLACK angel wings?"

"... What's the difference?"

"Angel wings aren't black."

"Oh right. Well then yeah I guess... BUT I DUN CARE 'CAUSE THESE BOOTS ARE COOOOOOOL!"

Nodding at each other, everybody exited the room and back to the chamber with the stone bird. Link went to the side and read it again. "To get to the other side, the stone bird must face the truth. ... Again."

"The truth, huh?" Navi gestured at the Lens of Truth in everyone's hands. "Maybe you can use that."

"Another good idea!" Brian held his Lens of Truth up to his face. He eyed each skull, seeing each one disappear except... he pointed. "That one."

Ines and Link nodded. "Gotcha!" they pushed the small block to make the beak of the bird face the real skull.

Brian started screaming. "AHH! NO, NOT THAT ONE!"

Ines looked up at him. "No?"

The ground below them disappeared and they fell into darkness, voices fading. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

-

Chamber of Sages...

Rauru sighed. A cloud of green smoke appeared on the Forest Sage's symbol. Ruto looked up at it. "Hello Saria."

Saria grinned, waving. "Hi guys!" she then noticed what was in front of her. "Oi, don't tell me. They messed up."

Darunia stared at the alter with the six heroes and heroines on it. "Yup, they messed up."

"Oh dear."

Then Link slowly began to wake up. He shook his head, sitting up slightly. "Woah... am I dead?" he blinked a little until he saw Saria. "SARIA!" then he got off the alter and hugged her.

The Forest Sage sweatdropped as she hugged back. "Ehehehe... hi Link."

"Am I dead?" he asked when he let go.

"No." came Ruto's voice.

Link cheered. "WOO HOO!" And his scream ended up waking everybody else up.

"Are we dead?" was the first thing Gilbert said when he awoke.

Rauru sweatdropped. "No."

Everyone cheered. "YAY!"

"Wait," said Ines, everyone shutting up. "But didn't we just die a few minutes ago?"

Darunia nodded. "Yes."

They screamed. "AHH! WE'RE DEAD!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Saria sweatdropped.

Ruto nodded, continuing for her. "You did actually die a few minutes ago, but we brought you back to life."

Everyone 'oh'-ed. Then they looked at Ruto, just staring kinda, wondering why she wasn't hitting on Link or something like that. "O.o"

The Zora blinked at them before sweatdropping, waving her hand. "Oh don't worry, I've changed! Plus, I don't like Link anymore." They (Link especially) drew a sigh of relief (and in Link's case, and very big sigh). "I have a boyfriend!"

Ruto snapped her fingers and a Zora appeared out of nowhere. He looked at her. "Oh, hi Ruto."

"People! Meet my boyfriend, Jarid!"

Everyone in the room waved at him. "Hi Jarid!"

Jarid waved back. "Hello."

"We'll go out for a date later, okay?"

"All right bye." he kissed Ruto on the cheek before disappearing.

"All righty then!" Ines sweatdropped.

"Jarid is the Zora who gave Link the silver scale." Ruto nodded, giggling to herself. "He's so good to me."

"I guess Ruto isn't so bad once she isn't obsessed with Link," Hayarpi laughed.

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Well... yeah, but I still hate the little brat inside her."

"So anyway," Link sweatdropped, butting in. "Why are we here? What happened? Details please!"

Then both Nicole and Navi started using the Mind Telepathy Thingy technique to talk to eachother again. So no one could hear the following conversation except those two--

'Nicole, weren't you gonna talk to me after the Water Temple?' Navi asked. Seeing Ruto reminded her of it.

Nicole eyed her. 'I did?'

'Yeah, remember?'

'... OH YEAH! Remember when you showed Link a picture so he would stop being such a blonde?'

'... Hehe, yeah.'

'CAN I SEE IT?!'

'Later. We're in front of everyone. They might get suspicious.'

'Okay.'

--End of conversation--

"Do you get it?" Rauru asked, snapping Nicole and Navi into attention.

"Get what?" Nicole mumbled.

Saria stared. "Weren't you paying attention?"

Navi and Nicole looked at each other. "Uhh, not really," the fairy sweatdropped.

Rauru sighed. Saria cleared her throat. "To make fat man's story shorter, we brought all of you back to life so you can continue your quest."

"Now go!" Ruto mumbled.

"And don't mess up again!" Darunia added.

The heroes and heroines sweatdropped, nodding resolutely. "GOTCHA!"

-

There was a flash and they appeared in the spot they were before they fell into darkness. "Now point the bird in the RIGHT direction!" Brian sweatdropped.

Link and Ines laughed sheepishly, pushing the bird in the direction of the correct skull. The gate on the other side of the room rose. Nicole cheered. "All right! Now... how do we get to the other side?" she mumbled, looking down the bottomless pit.

"Hover boots," Hayarpi said.

Everyone 'oh yeah'-ed, putting on the Hover Boots, barely making it to the other side.

They headed straight down the hall and killed the beamos in the middle of the room. Link looked about. "Where next?"

"We have three choices," started Navi. "All of us look at the center path first. I have a feeling that leads us further in..."

Brian looked at the map. "You're right, it does, but I'm not sure where..."

Hayarpi bombed the wall. "There. Now what?"

Navi flittered forward. "I'll go down and look. Enemies won't attack me!" So she went and did what she said she'd do, seeing that it does lead to another room. Then she went back up. "Yup! But why don't we check out what's in the other rooms first?"

Brian nodded. "Okay, everyone split up, and meet right here after."

Navi, Link, Hayarpi and Ines went into the room on the left while Brian, Nicole and Gilbert went to the right.

-

"Watch out!" Navi called.

Link 'eep!'-ed as he ducked the spinning scythe. Hayarpi meanwhile snatched a silver rupee, jumping to dodge the scythe. Ines got another rupee and ducked too. The blond managed to catch a rupee but ended up stuck in the scythe's path, making him go in circles around the two grim reapers.

"C'mon Link!" Hayarpi sweatdropped.

Ines rolled her eyes. "Stop playing around!"

"I'm not playing around!" Link sobbed. "I'm stuck! Someone help me!"

Ines just sighed in response, collecting two more rupees. Hayarpi caught the last rupee and the bars of a cell went up. Ines went into the cell and got the key in the chest. "Okay, we're ready to go!"

"C'mon, Link," Hayarpi called again, stepping to avoid the blades as she and Ines reached the door.

Link waved his arms while running. "I can't! Help me, girls!"

They both rolled their eyes and pulled Link before he got his head chopped off. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The three went out into the center and see the other trio. "What did you get in the other room?" Hayarpi asked. Nicole held out a compass.

"Do we need that?" Gilbert murured.

"... Hmm, no."

"I wanna keep it though." Brian said. Nicole handed it to him.

They went downstairs and avoided the razor-sharp guillotines. Two stalfos came down from somewhere and they easily defeated them. Then they bombed the beamos and collected all the silver rupees there. The bars on the door went up.

"Jeez, I'm already tired," Gilbert sweatdropped.

Nicole raised her fist. "No time for tiredness! Must defeat temple! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" she ran into the other room. Everyone sighed and followed her.

Since I am too lazy now, I will just say that they figured out the room and got the key. Then they got out.

"Heh, that saves us some time," Link sweatdropped at the writeress. He eyed Nicole, who was staring at something. "Hey Nic, whatcha' looking at?"

"Isn't that weird?" she pointed to a metal chain from wall to wall. "Or it could be like decoration! ... Crappy decoration, mwahahaha!"

Brian used his Lens of Truth in that direction. "Hey lookie! There's a platform over there! And a door too!"

So everyone jumped on the small blocks of land, and then jumped on a huge platform. Then they jumped even more onto another one. "Look through your Lens of Truth people!" Link informed. Everyone eyed him in shock a little. "When the invisible platform gets in front of us, jump on it!"

"When did he get so smart?" Nicole cackled playfully, but earned a whack on the head anyway from him.

They entered and saw a plain room with a redead on the left and one on the right.

"How suspicious..." Hayarpi mumbled.

Navi went behind Link's Lens of Truth and saw a lot of spikes coming out from the ground. "Ooh. Watch out people, there are spikes."

Everyone used their Lens of Truth to avoid the spikes and got into a room on the left. In the middle of that room was a huge skull with burning blue fire on its head. Link 'ooh'-ed. "Blue fire! Like the one in the Ice Cavern?"

Brian shook his head. "Trust me Link, that's not the same."

"Ah..."

Ines meanwhile had shot the keese down with her bow. Nicole took out a random bomb. Hayarpi sweatdropped. "What, are you obsessed with bombs now?"

She nodded. "Yesh!" and threw the bomb in the blue fire skull. The skull exploded. A key came soaring right towards Link's forehead. It hit him. He yelped as he got hurt, then picked it up. "Oww, stupid key!"

They headed back out, longshot up to the door and unlocked it. They went through the room with the freaky fans and entered another room.

"UGH, IT STINKS AGAIN!" Link mumbled.

"Oh shaddap, we have noses too you know," sighed Hayarpi. Then she coughed as her sigh made her breathe in the stench.

Nicole gagged. "Shtinky!" She started advancing to the other side of the room while killing stuff.

Meanwhile Gilbert and the others stayed behind, using their Lens of Truth. "There's nothing here..." he grumbled.

"Dammit, the door here is locked too!" Nicole said from the other side of the room. She dodged the razors and returned to them.

Ines looked around. "Then... how do we get out?"

"Hey! Listen!" Navi called. Everyone eyed her, seeing the fairy pointing and gesturing. "I see an outline of something in that pile of garbage!"

Link bombed the garbage, then used his Lens of Truth. "A chest!" he opened it. "A key! YAY! Let's get out! NOW!"

Everyone complied and they quickly scurried across the room, exiting. The first thing they saw was a huge boat. "Ooooh, a cruise liner!" Ines cackled.

Brian sweatdropped. "Uhh, no."

"Yo, Linkay!" Nicole called.

Link eyed her. "Linkay?"

"Shaddap, just go here and help me push the block."

Link did so, helping Nicole push the block to the other side so they can reach the ladder. Everyone climbed up and jumped on the ship. Gilbert looked down at the floor. "Oooh, what do we have here..."

"A TRIFORCE symbol!" Hayarpi said loudly.

Everyone looked at Link. He sweatdropped. "Oh fine." he played Zelda's Lulluby. Suddenly the giant ship lurched forward. It cruised along as it's bell rang, but then twelve stalfos came down from out of nowhere.

Everyone shrieked. "TWELVE?!" What the heck? That was so much! But they all stood in a circle, back to back.

"Everyone fight two stalfos each!" Link instructed. Everyone was shocked again at his leader-ness but it went away quickly. Maybe they were getting used to it now? Wasn't Link supposed to be the leader anyway? But he bloomed rather late, hmm?

Link twitched. Everyone looked at the narrator. Oh sorry, got sidetracked.

The blond waved his sword around. "Yeah, two per warrior, okay GO!"

Each of them attacked two stalfos. In minutes, they were all done and each stalfos was just a bunch of bones on the ground. Nicole was pushing the bones with her boots to the edge of the boat, making faces at them until Navi said, "Guys! Change into your Hover Boots, I sense something's gonna happen..."

Everyone nodded, lacing up their Hover Boots and tossing their regular ones in their dimensional bags.

A little later, the boat began to shake. Hayarpi and the others looked around. "What's happening?!"

"You have no time to lose!" Navi yelled over the boat's bell's incessant ringing. "Get off the boat now and onto that ledge!" Nodding, everyone jumped off the boat and onto the ledge, just as the boat stopped floating and sunk into the darkness.

But then they heard a scream behind them.

Turning around rapidly, they saw Nicole kneeling, holding onto something. She laughed a little sheepishly, saying. "Don't worry... I've got you... AHH!" Suddenly she lost her balance. She was about to fall over but luckily, Link grabbed her leg before she and the person she was holding fell into the dark pit.

"Link..." came Nicole's stern voice. "Um. Please don't leg go of my ankle. If you do, both of us will die."

Link struggled a little. "Both of you?"

"Yeah, Hayarpi."

Brian looked around. "SHE'S GONNA DIE?! WHAT?!"

Nicole sighed. "Look who I'm holding onto."

Everyone looked down, seeing Nicole grasping Hayarpi's left arm with both of her hands. Hayarpi looked up at them. "Ahehe! Hello!"

Navi scratched her head. "Now how are we gonna do this..."

"Umm, okay..." Nicole adjusted her grip on her friend's arm. "Hayarpi, climb up using me as a ladder."

"Won't that hurt you?" replied Hayarpi unsurely.

"Yeah, like a (beep!), but I don't care right now!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Hayarpi nodded. "All right." she climbed up Nicole to get to the ledge.

Nicole yelped as Hayarpi elbowed her. "Oww, my stomach!"

"Oops, sorry!" she jumped from where she was and hung onto the edge of the ledge. Everyone else helped her up to safety.

"Now for Nicole..." Navi sweatdropped.

Everyone looked at each other. "Uhhh..."

Nicole gave a stupid grin and a peace sign while upside down. Ines looked around. "Can't Link just pull her up?"

"Her head might bang on the wall," the blond mumbled, adjusting his grip again.

"Oh yeah, and that would hurt," Brian sweatdropped.

"I've got an idea!" Navi grinned.

"What?"

"It's very, very, risky, but it's the only thing I could think of."

Nicole stared. "So you mean... if they mess up, I'll die?"

"Umm... yeah."

"What the hell!? Can't you think of anything else?!"

"Pft well it's hard to think when pressured like this yanno!"

"YOU'RE under pressure? Oh yeah, imagine me then. I'm hanging upside down above a bottomless pit and I have no pressure whatsoever--"

"GRR--"

"HEY!" Ines sweatdropped, swatting at them both. "Now is not the time!"

Nicole sweatdropped too. Navi blinked, shaking her head. "Right, right! Anyway everyone, listen up. Nicole, first reach your hands towards Link."

Nicole did just that. Link looked down. "Do I grab her hand?" he asked, about to use his other hand to grab her hand, but--

"NO!" Navi screeched.

Link yelped and almost let Nicole go. The Asian girl twitched, arms still reaching though.

"Listen! Gilbert, grab her left hand and hold it tight, using both of your hands."

Gilbert grabbed her left hand in a firm grip. With his other hand he grasped Nicole's wrist for extra support.

"Link, use your other hand to grab her right hand."

Link went and made a grab for Nicole's right wrist, holding it tight.

"Okay, I guess the wrist is better."

Nicole laughed stupidly. "This is the weirdest postion I've ever been in my life."

(LFG: Yeah guys, imagine Link holding onto Nicole's ankle as she hangs upside-down from the ledge! And then Gilbert grasping her left hand and Link grasping her right! Her butt's like sticking out, haha. Weeeird.)

"My butt's like sticking out," Nicole grumbled. The writeress sighed heavily in the background.

Navi sweatdropped. "All right... now to the tricky part. Link... let go of Nicole's ankle."

Everyone eyed her. "WHAT?!"

"Just do it! And guys, hold onto Nicole TIGHTLY!"

Link nodded. "All right..." Nicole shut her eyes. Link gulped and reluctantly let go of Nicole's ankle. He and Gilbert held on tight.

Nicole screamed automatically, but looked down. "Hey, I'm not upside-down anymore!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The two were about to pull her up, but just at that moment, some stalfos dropped down, shoving the other earthlings aside before attacking Gilbert and Link.

Their grips loosened.

Link's eyes widened, "NO!"

Nicole's arms reached out as she fell, screaming, and eventually she faded into the darkness, as well as her voice.

-

Brian and Ines had disposed of the stalfos, but they froze when they noticed Nicole's absence.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Oh my god, no..." Hayarpi whispered, leaning over the edge.

Link clutched the ledge, tears brimming his eyes. "No, this can't be... she..."

-

Keikya's Fountain...

Keikya looked up, sensing something. "Oh no..." she murmured, holding her hands above her heart. "Oh Goddesses, I hope she discovered how to use her powers..."

-

Shadow Temple...

Everyone had gathered along the ledge, just staring down at the pitch black darkness that had engulfed their comrade.

Did they... really lose their friend this way?

"What is this," Ines spat through tears, glaring down at the pit. "She didn't even die in battle! This isn't fair! Bring Nicole back!" she yelled into the darkness. Gilbert held her back, wiping his tears away.

"I can't believe this..." Hayarpi whispered, a hand to her forehead. Brian rubbed her arm, trying to comfort, but it didn't really work as he was blinking back his own tears.

Link was just staring down at the darkness, eyes glossy.

He couldn't believe they lost Nicole like this.

Ines was right.

It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right! Nicole was a warrior, and she was meant to die like one, not the way... what happened right now...

His eyes narrowed.

But, in his heart, he felt this wasn't real.

"This isn't the end."

Ines, Brian, Hayarpi, Gilbert and Link looked up at Navi with questioning glances.

Navi's glance traveled from the pit to them, then back down. "Nicole is still with us. This isn't the end." she stated, quietly. "Don't you feel it?"

So Link wasn't alone, was he? "I feel it," the Hylian confirmed out loud.

"Me too," Hayarpi murmured softly. "As if her spirit... is still around..."

Gilbert and Brian nodded slowly. Ines wiped her tears away but nodded too.

"See? We feel her presence. She's still here. And..." Link swallowed the lump in his throat. "And... if Nicole's truly gone, t-then she wouldn't want us to weep forever. She'd... want us to finish the temple, right?"

There was silence.

Brian's eyes narrowed, and he used his sword to help himself up. "R... Right."

Link stood up as well. "We have to continue on for her. We'll defeat the boss and avenge her death, like she did when you guys killed Volvagia when I was gone!"

The other three stood up, full of determination now.

Everything they would do would all be for her now.

-

"All right, so... no more stalling. The more we grieve, the more time we're wasting..." Link stated. He eyed everyone. "Are we all okay here?" His friends wiped away the last of their tears, nodded a little. "G... good. Let's go through that door over there."

Everyone nodded, recovering somewhat. They went through the door Link pointed at and found their way to a room on the right with the help of the Lens of Truth. As they entered a brand new room, two walls of spikes came towards them, each spike covered in dried blood.

The door behind them slammed shut. No way out.

Gilbert looked around. "Uh oh..."

"It's wood," Navi said, trying to stay calm as the walls came closer and closer every second. "Very dry wood."

"Wood... so... what would--" Ines gasped, looking at Link. "Fire!"

His eyes widened as he realized it too. "All right, stay close everyone! Din's Fire!" With a yell, he slammed his hand into the floor, casting the spell. The dome of fire surrounding them for a bit before spreading out, catching onto the wooden spikes, burning them down easily.

Everyone sighed in relief. Link spotted a gold chest across the room. He opened it, getting the boss key.

"Okay, time for Bongo Bongo!" Navi said in determination.

Hayarpi managed a small laugh. "That's... it's name?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What, does it have a set of drums or something?" Brian tried half-jokingly.

Navi looked around. "Hmm... you'll figure it out."

Everyone entered the boss room, leaping from platform to platform. They entered the real battle room, falling through a hole in the ground, landing on a huge drum in the middle of the dark room.

Gilbert looked down. "What the-- there IS a drum!"

Link sighed. A boss fight without Nicole...? He looked around dejectedly...

But then, as if on cue, there was a BRIGHT silver flash.

Everyone covered their eyes when it appeared.

But when the flash calmed, everyone peaked through their fingers...

... And saw Nicole's body floating above the drum!

"NICOLE!"

Nicole meanwhile, had her eyes closed and was whispering to herself. "Please tell me it worked, please tell me it worked..." she opened her eyes. "YES, IT WORKED!" she allowed herself to be dropped and landed succesfully on her feet. She turned, seeing her comrades. "Hi guys!"

They stared at her, eyes practically overflooding with water in happiness.

Nicole sweatdropped.

"WAH, NICOLE!" the six screamed, running up to her and hugging her at the same time.

"We knew it!" Navi sobbed as she stuck to Nicole's face. "We felt your presence! We knew you weren't dead!"

"Really?" Nicole 'ooh'-ed. "That's so cool! It's like we all have an emotional connection then!"

"I think we do," Ines grinned through happy tears. "It's like that time when Gilbert and I //felt// that something was wrong when Link got into his accident at the Fire Temple..."

"Really? You actually felt something?" Brian asked in surprise. Gilbert and Ines nodded.

"That's so cool!" Link managed to laugh. Nicole laughed too, patting everyone's heads. Eventually they got off her so she could have breathing space.

"So... wait, didn't you die?" Hayarpi asked.

Nicole shook her head. "No. I used my powers!" she pointed to her forehead, in which then her Goddess Piece glowed temporarily, then faded.

-

Keikya's Fountain...

Keikya watched all this from her portal. She cackled. "Phew, she DID learn her powers already! That's my girl!"

-

Shadow Temple...

"Yes, now we can defeat Bongo Bongo together!" Link cheered.

Everyone else cheered too. "YEAH!"

"C'MON, YA STUPID BOSS!" screamed the blond, fully pumped now. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Not yet," came a voice in which everyone assumed to be Bongo-Bongo, aka BB. "I have to see if you are worthy of fighting me first."

"We can handle it!" Ines reassured with an attitude similar to Link's. Everyone unsheathed their swords.

BB laughed. "No, you will not fight. It is a matter of..." a snap of his fingers. "DANCE!"

Everyone STARED. "WHAAAAT?!"

"If you can dance, I will fight you."

"Uhh... what kind of dance?"

"The TANGO, SALSA and... WALTZ!"

They all started spazzing. "AHHHHHHHH! NOT WALTZ! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" they fell to the floor and had seizures.

BB ignored them. "TOO BAD! If you don't dance, you won't battle me and you won't be able to rescue the Sage of Shadow!"

Everyone stopped seizure-ing and got up. "OH ALL RIGHT, FINE!"

"Good. First, the waltz!"

"O.o"

"Choose your partners!"

Silence.

"C'mon guys!" Navi sweatdropped. "Choose!"

Brian scoffed. "Easy for you to say! You don't have to!"

Navi sighed, sitting in mid-air. "Just be with your partners that you chose earlier."

Link looked at Nicole. "Then... I have to waltz with you."

Nicole stared back. "I guess so!"

Link, Gilbert and Brian put one hand on their partner's waist, using the other hand to hold one of her hands. Nicole, Ines and Hayarpi grasped their partner's hand and left one hand hanging.

"Uhh, this feels awkward..." Link laughed sheepishly.

Nicole looked around. "Yes it does. Is this even the right position?"

BB scoffed too. "How should I know?" Everyone fell over. BB snapped his fingers; Link was now in a formal black tunic while Nicole, Hayarpi and Ines wore fancy gowns. Gilbert and Brian wore tuxedos.

Everyone looked at each other. "o.O"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Nicole squeaked. "AHHHHHH! I'M WEARING A DRESS!"

Link sweatdropped. "Goddesses, you don't look that bad."

"HA HA! I AM EVIL!" BB cackled.

Nicole twitched, pushing the fluff of the gown down. "Shut up and turn on the music so we can get this over with." BB shrugged, snapping his fingers. The music started.

Everyone waltzed beautifully, while they thought they looked like idiots. Soon the song ended.

"FINALLY!" they all screeched.

"Now, salsa! And you have to do this one by one!"

"DAMN YOU BB!"

"HA HA!" Another snap of his fingers and Nicole wore a black short dress, Ines a blue short dress, and Hayarpi a red short dress. Brian, Gilbert and Link wore black pants with a black shirt.

"AHH!" Nicole sweatdropped. "THIS IS WORSE!"

Link twitched. "Stop complaining!"

"This is weird..." Hayarpi laughed awkwardly, trying to pull down her dress so that her thighs didn't show too much.

Ines giggled. "I like it!" she did a little spin.

Gilbert whistled. Everyone looked at him. "... Ehehehe...?" Ines blushed.

"I feel weeeeird..." Brian cut in, trying to save his friend.

Navi just burst out laughing, that evil pixie. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Link whacked her quiet.

"First couple!" BB announced as if he were one of those judges at dancing competitions. "Link and Nicole!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" they both yelled, but began salsa-ing anyway when the music started.

"How do you know how to dance like this?" Nicole asked while dancing.

"Saria." Link answered, dipping her.

She twitched. "My dress!"

"Stop being so self-concious! How did you learn to salsa?"

"My mom."

Link spun her, and she almost fell over. Everyone else almost fell over.

A few minutes later, the music ended. Everybody clapped. "Impressive!" Brian grinned.

Nicole twitched. "Thanks?"

"I still feel weird," Link sweatdropped.

"Next! Ines and Gilbert!" BB called.

Ines and Gilbert start salsa-ing. Music ended a few minutes later. Everybody clapped. "Wow!"

"Next, Brian and Hayarpi!" BB continued.

Brian and Hayarpi started, doing VERY VERY COOL AND IMPRESSIVE moves! Music ended a few minutes later. Everyone was clapping and whistling. "Where did you learn that?!" Nicole gasped.

"Salsa school!" the two giggled.

"There's such thing?" Link sweatdropped.

Ines nodded. "Heh, at least in Earth, yeah."

"Wonderful!" squealed BB like a girl. "Now the last and most dramatic dance... TANGO!"

Everyone screamed in terror.

"Now, first Ines and Gilbert."

Ines and Gilbert stood around awkwardly. BB stared. "Uh. We don't know how," Ines sweatdropped.

BB blinked. "Seriously?" The two nodded shamefully. "Fine. It's up to your friends now! Hayarpi and Brian!" Hayarpi and Brian did a couple of moves and then stop. "... Well?"

"That's all we know..." Brian sweatdropped.

BB slapped his forehead... if he had one. "Grr... okay, Nicole and Link."

Nicole and Link twitched. "DARN IT!" Navi was laughing her head off. Nicole swat at her, who 'eep'-ed and dodged.

Link took both of Nicole's hands. "Ready?"

Nicole sweatdropped. "If you are!"

So the tango music played. Nicole and Link did impressive and dramatic moves. It all ended with Link dipping Nicole pretty low, faces pretty close! Everyone was clapping and whistling.

"Oookay, this is the second most strange position I've been in my life," Nicole sweatdropped, turning her face away.

"My back is killing me..." Link grumbled, turning his face the opposite way.

"BB, can we stop posing now?!" they grumbled.

BB cackled. "Nah, you guys look cute together."

Link made a weird face. "We do?"

Nicole twitched. "WHAT?! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!"

"Cuz we don't know who else to pair you up with," Hayarpi mumbled sadly from the sidelines. The others sweatdropped at her tone. Nicole twitched some more.

Either way, BB snapped his fingers and everyone was in their battle clothes again. They squealed, hugging themselves.

Nicole and Link didn't change positions. Nicole cackled. "I still feel weird in this position."

Link dropped her.

"AHH!" she squeaked, falling down and landing on her back, making a thump on the drum. "Oww, my omega..."

Link sweatdropped, standing up correctly. "Sorry, my back just couldn't take it anymore!"

"Beautiful dancing, absolutely beautiful!" BB grinned.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Thanks?"

"Now, the final battle against me..."

------

Blah, end of chappy! I am very bad with cliffhangers!! HAHAHAHA...

Niagra/Link: OKAAAAAAAY...

"OKAY" YOURSELF! Now wait until the next chappy! Byeeeee!

- LilFilipinoGurl, Niagra, Link


	20. PARAGRAPHS! And the Spirit Temple!

Disclaimer: Nope, dun own Zelda or characters related to that. And also, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Aaaand also, I don't own anything else I mention in this story that you know isn't mine. Mmkay? 

Mwahahahaha... I will be evil.

Niagra: Pft, you're already evil.

Not like that!

Link: Then how?

I will... WRITE THIS CHAPTER IN PARAGRAPH FORM!

Niagra/Link: (gasp) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

SHOVE A SOCK IN IT!! (stuffs a sock in Link's mouth)

Link: (spits it out) EWW!!! WAS THAT CLEAN?!

OF COURSE IT'S CLEAN YOU-- (thinks) ... Oh wait, no... it wasn't clean. That was one of my brother's socks after he came back from the gym.

Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs to the bathroom and starts washing wildly with mouthwash)

Niagra: HA!! IDIOT!!

My god, he fell for it:D It's not really paragraphs, but... AHH, WHATEVER!! Now, FOR THE PARAGRAPHING THINGY CHAPTER 21!!

Niagra: HUZZAH!!

Link: (spits) NASHTY!!!

(revision note: ... yeah, from this chapter was where i transitioned from script form to paragraph form! oh and i'm still here cuz i'm just fixing up the rest of the story, kakaka! if i just stopped last chapter, i wouldn't feel //DONE// yet... xD;;)

------  
Chapter 20: PARAGRAPHS! And the Spirit Temple! Almost there, guys!

Bongo Bongo snapped his fingers and the darkness lifted. What the heros and heroines saw deeply freaked them out. There were two HUGE hands floating in mid-air.

"WHAT THE?!" Nicole screamed.

"Ah, so we're battling against a hand..." Link said.

"Interesting." Hayarpi continued.

"Enough fooling around!" screamed BB. "FIGHT ME NOW!!"

"Oh, so first you wanted us to dance, now you want us to fight?" Brian yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG WIT YA, FOO!"

Everyone backed away a bit.

"..." everyone but the boss of the Shadow Temple was quiet.

"SPEAK!!" screamed the already irratated boss. "AND FIGHT, TOO!!"

"FINE!!" Nicole yelled back.

BB started thumping the drum under them and circled the humans.

"LENS OF TRUTH!!" Navi screeched with her high pitched fairy voice.

"GOTCHA!" everyone screamed in return. They all whipped out their Lens of Truth and used it to see that he had an invisible eye and body, kinda, between the hands. They all raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, listen! Shoot both of his hands while he's drumming, and when his eye turns red, go in for the kill!" Navi continued.

"YESH!" Nicole screamed. Link and her shot both of the hands at the same time, making them turn into a blue kind of color. They used their Lens of Truth and slashed the eye of the beast.

"ARGH!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" whined the shadow boss.

"HA! I LAUGH AT YOUR MISFORTUNE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Nicole screamed, her insanity slowly restoring.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!"

"YES YOU WILL!"

"NO I WON'T!!"

"YES YOU WILL!!"

"NO I WON'T!!"

"YES YOU WILL!!"

"NO I WON'T!!"

"YES YOU WILL!!"

"NO I WON'T!!"

"YES YOU WILL!!"

"SHADDAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!!" Ines yelled, finally ending the argument.

Everyone went silent. Crickets chirped.

"Crickets in my temple?" asked BB.

Ines ahemed. "Now, let's continue the fight, shall we?"

"Okay." everyone replied, getting into their battle poses.

"Let's rock!" Link said, posing.

"Let me show you my real power!" said BB, umm... floating.

"SONIC ADVENTURE 2 RIP OFF'S!" screamed Gilbert.

"SHUT YER TRAP, BOY!" Nicole said, slapping the boy on the back.

"Oww..."

Everyone went with their partners and teamed up by hitting BB on the hand(s) and slashing him. Soon, they ran out of arrows.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they all yelled.

"AHAHAHAHA!!! YOU WILL NOW DIE!!!" screamed BB, lifting a giant hand to crush the seven peeps.

But then a silver barrier enclosed the people, saving them from the hand.

"Your powers sure come in useful!" Navi said.

"Like, I know, girl!! Gimme the valley girl handshake!" Nicole said.

"Like, totally!" Navi highfived Nicole, causing the blue fairy to fall to the floor after Nicole hit her.

"Like, whoops..."

"The paaaaain..."

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" BB screamed, getting their attention.

"Aaaand why do you say that?" Hayarpi asked sweetly.

"Because, thou don't have any arrows! Thou cannot beat me! I SHALL RULE THE EARTH BEFORE THEE!!! HAHAHA!!" yelled BB. Man, he sure does a lot of yelling and screaming...

"What do you call this?" said Brian, holding up an arrow.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"An extra pocket in my secret invisible dimensional bag." he replied, patting something invisible by his waist.

"Oh, no matter. I shall beat you whenever I say! NOWDIE!!" yelled BB. No, the 'NOWDIE' is not a typo. I'm saying that he's talking fast. Did you know that's one of the ways to describe that way of talking? I'm sure that--

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, CONTINUE THE FRIGGIN' FIC!!!" Link screamed to the ceiling of the boss room... which could not be seen. Fine Link. Have it your way. (pouts) Link smiled.

"STOP SAYING WHAT I DO!!"

IGNORE ME!!

"Fine."

"How many hits 'til he dies?" Ines asked.

"Approximately 3 more." Nicole said, in a matter-of-factly.

"... AHHHHHH!!! UN-INSANE-LIKE!!" everyone screamed.

"Sorry!!!!"

"Stop your blabbering and fight me!!" yelled BB.

"He has no patience..." Link said, shaking his head. BB just rolled his eye. Which looked friggin' weird if you were actually standing in front of him.

Everyone eventually beat BB into a black pulp of shtuff.

"HA! YOU'RE A BLACK PULP OF SHTUFF!" Nicole said, laughing at the defeated boss.

BB looked at them menacingly. With the last of his powers, he snapped his fingers and made them all dance the tango. Then he died. Wow, no detail at all:D;;

Link dipped Nicole, lifted her up, spun her and ended with a dramatic pose.

Hayarpi jumped up, Brian caught her, and he slowly brought her down to a dramatic pose.

Gilbert and Ines danced the waltz since they couldn't tango.

"That was weird..." Ines said.

"Ah, finally, the Shadow Temple is complete." Link said, relieved.

"Yes... next the Spirit Temple!" Gilbert pointed out.

"But first, off to the Chamber of Sages!" Nicole said.

Angel music is heard in the background.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

Just get on the stupid glowing blue thing!!

"Okay!" Link shouted at the ceiling... again.

-

Everyone went to the glowing blue transporter, to the Chamber of Sages and saw Impa standing on her sage symbol. Impa and the heroes and heroines stared at eachother for a while when the Sage of Shadow finally said something.

"Good job, people. For your effort, I will give you this." Impa reached into her pocket to find nothing. "Hmm, strange..." she looked in her back pocket, and found nothing. Also, she searched for the medallion in her purse and backpack. "AHH, WHERE IS IT?!" Impa started to panic when she heard Ruto and Saria snickering. "Girls! Give it!"

"Finally, you've figured it out!" Saria laughed and tossed the Sage of Shadow the medallion.

"Nice plan, Saria." Ruto said.

Saria just grinned mischeviously.

Impa rolled her eyes and tossed the medallion to Link. "There. Now go rescue the princess! One more temple to go and then off to Ganon's place!"

"Thank ye!" Link said, catching the medallion and putting it in his dimensional bag.

"You all know what to do to get out of here, don't you?" Rauru asked.

"Yosh!" Nicole replied.

"Stop it with the SA2 rip-offs!!" Gilbert shouted.

"Hmm, nah."

Everyone jumped three times and landed on the warp symbol in front of the Shadow Temple. They decided that it was now a good time to go to Gerudo Valley. So, they headed out of Kakariko Village. Link played Epona's Song, Brian whistled 2 times, and Gilbert shook this little thing that made a thunder sound.

A pitch black horse and a reddish-brown horse came galloping from Lon Lon Ranch.

A horse with a brown coat with a white spot in the middle and another horse with a light-brown coat came from the direction of Lake Hylia.

Two horses, one white with black streaks and the other with a golden coat came galloping over from the middle of Hyrule Field.

"Maniac, my beloved horse! How art thou?" Nicole sweetly asked her pitch black stallion, scratching his neck and giving him a horse treat. He neighed happily in response and nuzzled Nicole's arm. "EEK, YOU ARE SO FRIGGIN' CUTE!!" She gave her horse a big hug.

"Crazy over horses..." Navi whispered.

"YES I AM!!" shouted the insane one.

Everyone finally mounted their horses after greeting them. Link decided by himself that he would lead everyone to Gerudo Valley. The order of horses were: Epona, Dash, Thunder, Streak, Raikou and Maniac.

Nicole was all the way in the back. Suddenly, a poe appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"WHOA, MANIAC, STOP!!" Nicole yelled. Maniac stopped instantly. The poe was circling them.

'Ugh, I hate poes... they give me the creeps...' thought the horse.

"Stupid poe... darn, I can't see the group anymore!" Nicole said to herself. She took out her bow and arrow and quickly disposed of the poe. "There... Maniac, do you know the way?" Maniac just shook his head 'no'. The female warrior sighed. "Now, how will we get there..."

-

"Where is she?" Link asked his friends, who were still mounted on their horses, just as he was. They had just arrived in Gerudo Valley.

"I don't know... do you think something happened to her?" asked the blue fairy.

"Wait, wasn't Nicole behind you, Brian?" Ines asked.

"Oh yeah... I saw from the corner of my eye that she had to stop. I thought she was following me." he replied.

"Let's wait... she'll come here soon..." Hayarpi reassured the others. "I hope..." she whispered the last part.

-

Nicole was dozing off on Maniac. She had ridden all around Hyrule Field, wondering if anyone could give her directions. "Man, this sucks..." she muttered. From the corner of her eye, she could see an opening that lead to a place which looked like a desert. "Hey, I think that's it! Maniac, that way!" she led her horse to the opening and realized that it was the right path.

-

"I hear hoofbeats." Gilbert said to the others.

He was right. A horses' hoofbeats could be heard. Every second, it became louder and louder.

"Maybe it's Nicole!" Hayarpi said, excitement filling her voice.

Sure enough, a pitch black stallion with a girl wearing all black on him entered Gerudo Valley.

"Nicole! What happened to you?" Ines asked her friend.

"Ehehe... we got attacked by a poe, then we got lost." she replied meekly.

"Ahh..." everyone understood and headed for the bridge leading to the other side.

"Oh great, just great! Now how will we get through?" Link asked, staring at the broken bridge in front of them.

'Woooooah...' thought Epona. '... I wonder if I can jump that? I might as well try!!' the wild horse backed up and broke into a full gallop, surprising her master.

"AHHH!!" Link screamed. "EPONA, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! STOP!! STOOOOOOP!!" Link cried, desperately trying to gain control of his horse.

'I CAN DO IT!!' was the last thought Epona thought before jumping the gap of the broken bridge, successfully landing on the other side.

Link made a dizzied face and fainted, falling off Epona.

"JEEZ, EPONA, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!" Dash shouted in horse language from the other side of the bridge.

"WHOOPS!" Epona yelled back.

"YOU GO, GIRL!" Maniac screamed. Epona smiled at him. Dash nudged him, surprising both their owners.

"Ooookay, our horses must be having a conversation." Hayarpi said.

"Eyup." Said Nicole. "If Epona can do it, Maniac can too!" Maniac nodded and backed up. He burst into a full gallop and succesfully jumped over the bridge.

'All right!' thought the black horse.

"Yay! We made it through!" Nicole celebrated. She hopped off Maniac and went to Link, who was lying down on the floor. She kneeled by him. "Umm, Link? You okay?"

Link just lied there.

"Okay, guess not."

Suddenly, the green hero leaped up and shouted the words of the Pledge of Alligiance. Everyone sweatdropped and fell over.

"All right, then!" Nicole said. She faced the group on the other side of the bridge. "C'MON AND GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!!"

Everyone on the other side nodded quickly and jumped over, one by one of course.

"So! Now that we're here, what do we do?" asked Brian.

"Continue on, of course!" said Navi.

So, everyone continued on and saw Gerudo Fortress. They decided that maybe they'd be safer on foot, so they put their horses in a certain place and dismounted. Everyone walked up the steps, and heard a whistle blow.

"Intruders!" yelled a Gerudo Gaurd.

Before they knew it, they were surrounded with other gaurds, pointing their spears at them. They saw a woman with fancier clothes talking with the woman who screamed 'Intruders'. She must have been the leader of the gaurds. Suddenly, two other women grabbed Link and dragged him away. Navi quickly hid in Link's hat. 4 more guards came and grabbed Brian and Gilbert, dragging them to the same place Link went.

"Uh oh... what will we do?" Ines whispered to Nicole.

"I don't know..." she replied, eyeing one of the gaurds which was staring at her threateningly.

"Let's just wait here and see what they want of us..." Hayarpi whispered to her two friends. They nodded.

"Well, well, well..." said the Gerudo Leader. "Who might these girls be?" The trio was quiet. "Speak!" yelled the Leader.

"My name is Ines..." said Ines, in her regular but somewhat firm tone.

"I am Hayarpi." Hayarpi said, no emotion showing in her voice.

"And my name is Nicole. What do you want with us? And where did you take the boys?!" Nicole practically screamed.

"No need to shout, young one. The boys were taken to... a safe place. Do not worry about them." replied the leader, who was still calm.

"What do you want with us?" Nicole repeated.

"You have guts, girl, to say that to the Gerudo Leader." said... well, the Gerudo Leader.

"Ha! You? The Gerudo Leader?" the guards gasped at the young warrior's words. "You ain't the leader! Nabooru is!"

Everyone but the trio gasped at this.

"WHAT'S WITH THE GASPING?" Hayarpi yelled.

"Ooookay..." Ines said.

"Anyway, how did you know about Nabooru?" asked the GL.

"Uuuumm..." Nicole tried to find an excuse. Suddenly, the excuse she always used in her child form hit her. "I have powers." she said, smirking. "And so do my friends here."

"Oh yeah, suuuuuure you do." said the GL, rolling her eyes.

Nicole knew that this time it was true. It was because of her 'game' knowledge and her Goddess Piece. "Ah, so you don't believe me? Watch this!"

"Uh oh..." mumbled Hayarpi and Ines.

Nicole pointed her finger at a large boulder and a silver beam came from the sky and destroyed it. The gaurds backed up a bit. And the GL gasped.

"Ladies!! Do you know who these people are?!" yelled the GL.

"Who?" asked a random guard.

"They are the three goddesses!! Disguising as humans!!"

Nicole, Hayarpi and Ines fell over. Nicole sent a telepathic message to her goddess. It went like this: 'Uhh, hi Keikya. Is it okay if we kinda impersonate the three goddesses?'

-

In Keikya's Fountain, the goddess certainly got the message. "Impersonate the goddesses?! That's a weird question."

'I know, but still! We need to!'

"Ask the goddesses yourself."

'WHAT?!?!'

"You heard me! I'll connect you to them."

'But-'

Nicole's telepathic message was cut off by the sound of a click. Then, she heard an elegant voice answer.

"Hello, Nicole."

'U-uhh, hi. Who is this?'

"It's Nayru."

'Ehehe, hello...'

"Keikya connected me to you. Need anything?"

'Well... yeah... but...'

"But?"

'I don't think this is appropriate...'

"Oh Nicole, just tell me!"

Nicole mentally sighed. And don't ask how she could do that because I don't know either. 'All right. Is it okay if we impersonate you, Din and Farore? At least in front of the Gerudos?'

'Hello?'

"Umm... do you need it badly?"

'Yes! The girls and I are surrounded by a bunch of Gerudo gaurds! I showed them my goddess-given power and they thought the three of us were you!'

"Oh... fine, all right."

'THANK YOU!'

The line between them cut off.

"Umm, yes!! We are the three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore!" Nicole shouted to the Gerudos.

"Which one is which?" yelled a different guard.

"Uhh..."

"I am Nayru!" Ines yelled.

"And I am Din!" Hayarpi said.

Nicole looked at her two friends and they nodded. "And I'm Farore!"

"Then why aren't you wearing green?" GL asked.

"What?"

"I mean, Hayarpi and Ines are wearing their respective colors! I mean, Din and Nayru! Please forgive me!" GL bowed down and repeated the word 'sorry' in front of Hayarpi and Ines. They both sweatdropped.

"Well, uhh..." Nicole found an excuse again. "I have decided to become a beatnik!" Her two friends fell over at this.

Suddenly, a man wearing boxers ran by, screaming about the pens and pencils of the century. Everyone stared at the man until he ran off into the Haunted Wasteland.

"Umm..."

"All right, where were we?" asked GL.

"Uhh, you were about to give us a welcome-ing tour!" blurted Ines. Nicole and Hayarpi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yes, of course! Follow me, Din, Nayru and Farore!" GL walked somewhere with the group of guards following her. The trio shrugged and followed.

-

With the boys... and the fairy...

"Man, I can't believe this!!" Link shouted.

"Shut your trap!" Gilbert said. Navi just started flying around.

Brian sighed and sat down, leaning on the wall. "What do we do now?"

They were trapped in the Gerudo Prison. Link sighed also. "No means of escape except for the hole WAY above us and that window over there." Suddenly, he got an idea, which didn't really come often. "I know!"

"Oh my god, he got an idea!" Navi said. Link glared at her and swatted.

"What?" Brian and Gilbert asked simultaneously.

Link took out his longshot and aimed it at the wooden board on the window. He hooked at it and managed to get up to the window. "HAHAHA!!"

The two other men got out their longshots and followed Link. All three stood on the wooden board on the window. "Oh my god, Link! You actually had a VERY useful idea!" Gilbert said.

Link whacked him with his longshot. Then he rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go."

"WAIT!" yelled Brian. "How do we get down?" All three looked down, they were WAY up high. They all gulped.

"I can fly!" Navi said.

"DUH!!" shouted the men.

"Any ideas?" asked Brian.

"Well... I'M GOING FOR IT!" yelled Link as he prepared to jump down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Brian, Gilbert and Navi shouted.

"I GOT IT FROM NICOLE!" Link said, and jumped off. The others stared in horror, and watched Link plummet down when they heard a loud thud and a small whimper.

"Ouch..." Gilbert said.

"The paaaaain..." Link whispered. "I feel as if my legs are broken..." He managed to stand up and dust himself off. Then he shouted, "OKAY, YOUR TURN!!"

Navi just flew down and hovered next to Link.

"WHAT?! NO WAY, JOSE!!" yelled the others.

"OH, FINE THEN!" Link started to walk casually away when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind. Again, Navi quickly hid in his hat. "Wha--" The Hero of Time was cut off as a hand covered his mouth. Something sharp poked his back. Then he froze.

"Now, how did you get out of the prison?" wondered the guard out loud. "Oh well. TAKE HIM AWAY!!" 4 guards came and dragged Link to the prison. Navi flew out before he was tossed into the square hole and landed with a thud on his back.

"You're such an idiot." Brian mumbled, shaking his head. The blue fairy hovered down where the men were.

"I know, he's been an idiot ever since I first met him." said the fairy. Link glared at her again and she smiled.

"Don't tell us, you forgot that guards were there." Gilbert asked.

"... Eh... yeah..." Link grumbled, moving over to his side. "And my back and legs hurt like hell."

"Hell hurts?" asked Brian.

"SHADDAP."

"I wonder if the girls forgot about us..." Gilbert asked himself.

Link stood up again and dusted himself off. He walked over to a wall and sat down, leaning against it. "I wonder what they're doing now..."

"They're probably trying to find us..." Brian said.

"Yeah." they all agreed.

However, Navi knew better than that...

-

With the girls...

"All right, Tila, enough fanning." Nicole said. The guard who was holding a fan bowed at the warrior and left. Nicole was lying on a small egyptian-like couch, and so was Ines and Hayarpi.

"Girls, leave us alone for a while." said Ines, shooing the gaurd who was giving her a back massage. All the guards nodded and left.

"I have a feeling we forgot something..." Hayarpi said, flipping over to her stomach and crossing her legs.

"I know, me too..." said Nicole, folding her hands on her stomach, and crossing her legs on the couch.

"What could it be?" Ines asked, putting her hands behind her head, letting one leg dangle on the couch. There was a small moment of silence.

"OH MY GOD!!" Nicole shouted, sitting upright. "THE BOYS!"

"OH YEAH!!" the girls screamed.

"How could we forget about them?"

"I dunno, but I'll call the guards. GUARDS!!" Nicole screamed. The guards came rushing in. "Remember those men who you have taken away?"

"Oh yes, do you want us to punish them for crossing into our land?" asked a random.

"NO!!" yelled Nicole, Ines and Hayarpi at the same time.

"Uhh, bring them in here." Hayarpi requested.

"Okay." The guards left.

-

With the boys...

Link was asleep against the wall. Navi was hovering right in front of Link. Brian was pacing around the room. Gilbert was looking at his watch.

"Jeez, when will he wake up?!" Brian whispered harshly to Gilbert.

"How am I supposed to know?!" he whispered back.

"Try again." Navi suggested.

Brian and Gilbert walked over to Link and started shaking him VERY VIOLENTLY. He continued to sleep.

"WAKE UP, LINK!" Navi, Gilbert and Brian yelled at the Hero of Time. Link just grumbled and turned his head.

"GAH!" Navi said, and started whacking Link. He still wouldn't wake up.

'Wow, heavy sleeper...' Brian thought.

"Is he always like this?" Gilbert asked.

"Eh, yeah, even when I first met him. He wouldn't wake up!" Navi said. "After many, many whacks, he finally did."

An explosion was heard from one of the walls and smoke filled the room. When it cleared, the boys saw a bunch of Gerudo guards. Navi hid in Link's hat again. "Hey, boys! The Three Goddesses have something to discuss to you." said GL, who was with them the whole time. 2 guards each grabbed one boy, and they even grabbed Link, who was still sleeping.

They dragged them to the main chamber. Then they threw them on the floor, in front of a curtain. That was when Link finally woke up.

"FINALLY!!" Gilbert and Brian shouted at Link.

"Huh?"

"Don't talk out of line!" yelled a guard and whacked them on the head with her spear.

They rubbed their heads and the curtains opened to reveal Nicole, Ines and Hayarpi standing up, in really fancy clothing. Hayarpi was wearing red, Ines, blue, and Nicole, green.

"I have to wear green?" Nicole whispered to Ines.

"Shush, you're representing Farore, of course you have to wear green!" she whispered back.

The boys' eyes widened at this. Navi flew out quietly and sat silently on Link's shoulder. She knew what was going on.

"Oh fine..." Nicole said. Ines ahemed and started talking in an elegant but firm tone. "Hello, boys- er, I mean, men! I am the goddess, Nayru."

"I am Din." said Hayarpi, using the same tone.

"And I am Farore." said Nicole, using the same tone.

"WHAT?! NO--" Link said, but was hushed as Nicole glared at him threatiningly. She seemed to say, 'I'll hurt you if you say anything' with her eyes. Link gulped and looked innocently at Nicole, who immediately smiled.

"So anyway, I heard you were sneaking onto Gerudo grounds, is that it?" Nicole asked, eyeing Link, who was looking around nervously.

There was silence.

"Speak! Or off with your head!!" Hayarpi yelled, making a hand motion in which she used a finger to pretend she's slashing her head off. Everyone looked at her. Hayarpi also looked around nervously.

"I always heard Din was a pyro and crazy..." whispered a random guard to another.

"Well, I guess it's true." whispered back the other Gerudo.

"Uh, excuse my sister." Ines said. "Now, you were summoned here because... uh, how should I put this? You have been released from Gerudo captivity."

"In other words, you're free." Nicole said. Ines glared.

"WOO HOO!!" shouted the boys, and ran off to find the exit.

"Um, our stay has been too long, we must go!" Nicole said. The other girls nodded, and ran off to find their battle clothes. Soon they found them, changed, and ran off to find the boys.

"WE ARE BLESSED BY THEIR PRESENCE!" yelled GL and everyone cheered, although the three "goddesses" already left.

-

With the girls...

"HEY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!" yelled Nicole to the boys, who were running ahead. They stopped immediately.

"THANK YOU FOR FREEING US!!" Link yelled, jumping up and hugging Nicole. She just let him hang onto her.

"No problem. Now, we need to free the carpenters!" Nicole said, trying to stay standing as Link hugged her and tossed her around.

"Carpenters? The carpenters are in there?" Link asked, letting Nicole go.

"Yeah."

"Hey, you know, we could just ask the Gerudos to free the carpenters." Ines said.

"OH YEAH!" Nicole and Hayarpi shouted.

Shadow the Hedgehog ran by with a picture in his hands, as Sonic the Hedgehog was following closely behind him. "SHADOW!! GIMME THAT!!" Sonic screamed.

"CATCH ME FIRST!" yelled the black hedgehog and dissapeared into the Haunted Wasteland, being followed by Sonic.

The group fell silent.

"Why is everyone running to the Haunted Wasteland?" Navi asked.

Everyone shrugged. "Oh well, let's just get this over with." Nicole said. "GUARDS!!" 5 guards came out.

"Yes, Farore, Goddess of Courage?" asked a random.

"Okay, um, you've caught carpenters on your land, right?" asked the brunnette, also known as Nicole.

"Yes ma'am."

"Could you let them free?"

"Of course." The guards ran in and freed the people. 4 carpenters came running out, and into the Haunted Wasteland. Again, the group watched as they disappeared from view.

"Hey, you know what? Would you be nice enough to release ALL of your prisoners?" Hayarpi asked as sweetly as she could.

"Anything for the Goddesses." said another random. They ran into the Fortress again, and 10 minutes later, they could hear rumbling sounds. Huge amounts of men started running out of the Gerudo Fortress. One man almost knocked Link over and another man almost stepped on Navi. 30 minutes of running men later, they all finally dissapeared.

"JEEZ!! How many men did you catch sneaking onto Gerudo Grounds?!" asked Ines.

"Well, about 384, last time I checked." said a guard, scratching her head in thought. The group of warriors fell over.

"Ehehe, okay then!" Gilbert said, grinning.

"BE QUIET!" yelled a guard, pointing her spear towards his neck.

Gilbert sweatdropped. "Yes ma'am..." he replied quietly.

The girls smiled at this. "NOW YOU KNOW THE TRUE POWER OF GIRL POWER!!" Nicole yelled. She and the other woman high-fived.

The guards also smiled, and the one with the spear lowered her weapon. Then she spoke again. "I suggest that you should see our true Leader, the exalted Nabooru. She dwells in the Spirit Temple, off in the Haunted Wasteland."

"All right, thanks a lot!" Hayarpi thanked them.

The guards bowed again. "We are honored with your presence..."

"Uh, thanks! Bye!" said Ines as they walked towards where their horses were.

-

"That was sure strange..." Link said, rubbing his head.

"How can they mistake you for the Goddesses?" Brian asked.

"I showed them my power." Nicole said, and smiled.

"Oh." everyone said at the same time.

"No wonder..." Brian murmured.

"HEY!" Navi shouted.

"Yeah?" Ines said.

"How could you forget me and the boys when we were in the prison?!" asked the blue fairy.

"We... forgot..." said the girls. The boys and Navi fell over.

------

Hey! Finally, the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it!

Link/Niagra: PARAGRAPHS!!!

I know. Tell me if you like this format, or if you like script form better. I personally like this format... (shrug) Don't ask why. So anyway, please R+R!!

(revision note: xD;;;;;...)

- L-Gurl aka LilFilipinoGurl, Link and Niagra


	21. Eh, it's a short chapterWriter's Block

Disclaimer: NO!! I don't own Zelda... oh boo hoo hoo.

Yaynesses!! Um, what chapter is this?

Link: The 22nd! (revision note: 21st.)

Niagra: Man, you keep forgetting a lot now.

Yes, I know. Let's go on, shall we?

And oh yeah... I heard somewhere that script form fics will be banned. So I ain't writing this in script-form anymore.

------  
Chapter 21: Eh, it's a short chapter. Writer's block.

"Off to the Haunted Wasteland!" Ines said.

"Yeah!" everyone said. Everybody ran to the gate of the Haunted Wasteland and found it closed.

"Great. Now what?!" Hayarpi said.

"I'll go up there and ask for it to be opened!" Gilbert volunteered.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE A MAN!" the girls shouted.

Gilbert grinned. "No woman can resist my beauty." Everyone fell over.

"Sure, whatever you say, Gilbert-o!" Nicole said, winking.

Gilbert started climbing up the ladder, and the moment he got all the way up, they heard a woman screaming. Before they knew it, poor Gilbert was being thrown off the huge tower... thing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" he yelled while falling. He was cut off as he hit the ground face down.

"Ooooh that must've hurt..." Link grumbled.

"OF COURSE IT HURT!" Gilbert screamed, getting up slowly.

"Why don't I do it?" Hayarpi asked. She climbed up the ladder and once she got all the way up, they heard the same woman squeal with happiness because she got to see Hayarpi, or "Din, one of the Mighty Goddesses". The gate opened and they were granted access to the Haunted Wasteland. Hayarpi started climbing down, smiling all the way. "I rock." Gilbert stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop fighting, you two, and let's go!" they heard Navi say. Everyone nodded and started heading into the desert. A sandstorm had started. The deeper they went, the worse the storm got.

"AHH! AHH!! SAND GOT IN MY EYES!!" Gilbert cried, running around in random directions. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Gilbert! You stupid person, you!" Nicole said. "Sand won't kill ya!"

"BUT IT BURNS!! IT BUUUUUUURNS!!"

"So?"

"YOU'RE HEARTLESS!!"

"Not all the time..." Nicole grinned.

"Okay, so where do we go?" Link asked, scanning the horizon, which they couldn't really see.

Hayarpi ahemed and everyone looked at her. "The lady told me to follow the poles with the red flags."

"RED FLAGS!! WOO HOO!!" Nicole yelled. Everyone inched away.

"Oh... kay..."

"Follow the red flags!" said Ines.

"YAY!!" they all yelled.

So they used their hover boots to cross the river of sand. Everyone was able to see through the sandstorm well enough that they saw the poles with the flags. After following a few of them, they reached a sign shaped like an arrow that said something about a shop and I'm too lazy to look it up now. They followed the arrow and were lead to a bridge. Soon, they saw a floating carpet with a man sitting down, Indian style. There was a gap between the bridge and the man.

"Helllloooo, my pretties!" he said to them. "Aren't you going to come over here and see what I've got for sale?"

"Should we?" Brian asked.

"I guess." said Ines.

"Navi, have any info on that guy?" Link asked. Nicole whacked him on the head. "Oww!!"

"Stupid, he isn't an enemy!" she said.

"WELL?!" the man on the carpet shouted across to them. They sweatdropped and put on their hover boots again. They walked in mid-air over the gap and onto the carpet.

"I'm selling something STUPENDOUS! MAGNIFICENT! GREAT! VERY COOL! AND IT'S LIMITED, TOO! BUY BUY BUY!!" the man yelled over the screaming sandstorm. Everyone raised their eyebrows in interest.

"What is it?!" Nicole shouted over the storm.

"You'll have to buy it first!" he screamed. Everyone fell over.

"HOW MUCH?!" Link asked/shouted.

"300 RUPEES!!"

"OH MY GOD!!"

"Link, didja get the bigger wallet?! The one that can hold 500 rupees?!" Ines shouted.

"Yup!! And it's filled up, too!"

"Buy it! It sounds interesting!" Gilbert yelled.

"Okay!" Link gave the man 300 rupees and the man grinned slyly.

He gave them some bombchu.

Everyone looked wide-eyed at the man. "BOMBCHU?!"

"YES! MAGNIFICENT! NOW, SEE YA LATER!" the man shouted, grinning successfully. As the carpet sped off, everyone flew off the carpet and onto the bridge. "HAHA!" laughed the man. Then, he and the carpet flew away. (O.o)

"What a rip off! Link should get his money back!" Nicole yelled.

"Too late, the guy flew away!" shouted Link.

"I told you not to buy it!" Navi said.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" they all shouted at her. Navi sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah...!"

Can you please continue with going to the Desert Colossus now?!

"SURE!" yelled everyone. They took off their hover boots, put on their regular boots and continued following the flags. Soon, they got to this whole building-like thing and climbed down the ladder. Link went over and opened the chest, getting some rupees.

"So... nothing else in here?" asked Brian.

"Guess not..." Navi said.

"I think I ran out of clean underwear." Nicole said. Everyone's eyes widened and backed away. She continued, "I think we all ran out of clean underwear!"

"(cough) Um, we should get outta here." Ines suggested. Everyone nodded and exited the building-like thing, entering the desert once more. They got on the roof of the building and read the stone with words on top.

'Hi. I'm a stone with words. Follow the invisible Poe with your Lens of Truth! He'll guide you to the Desert Colossus.'

"Ooooh, really?" Link asked.

'Yeah!' the stone responded.

"o.O;;;"

"Listen to the nice stone thingy!" Nicole said, sweatdropping.

Everyone whipped out their Lens of Truth and saw a Poe. "Hi! My name is George the Pope! I mean Poe!"

"AHHHHHHHH! ATTACK! ATTAAAAAACK!!" they all yelled, firing their fire arrows at the Poe.

"OWW! OWW, THE PAAAAIN!! JUST FOR THAT, I'M NOT HELPING!" screamed George, crying like an idiot and floating away.

"... He was supposed to help us, wasn't he?" Link asked.

They all nodded. "..."

Another Poe appeared out of nowhere. "'Ello! By George, where is George anyway?" said the Poe with a British accent.

Nicole laughed sheepishly. "Um... he ran-- I mean floated away."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"We attacked him!"

"So that means you have no one to lead you to the temple?"

"Nope."

"Oh, jolly good! I have something to do now!" everyone sweatdropped.

"Follow me, and don't be slow! Or else I will leave you here!" the British Poe said, floating away from them. Everyone followed him and were soon lead into the Desert Colossus.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. British Poe!" Hayarpi said.

"Oh no, thank yoooou!" it said happily and floating away.

"Kay."

"C'mon, let's go!" said Gilbert. They all ran for the temple and entered it.

"Ooooooh, coolie oolie stuff!" Nicole said, looking around.

The Hylian climbed up the steps and searched for anything that could lead him further into the temple. He saw a huge silver block with a kind of moon symbol on it. Link walked over and tried to push the block, but it didn't budge.

"Man, this is heavy!" said Link, trying to push the block again. Nicole started jogging over to Link and the huge block, but she was stopped as an electric barrier appeared and knocked her all the way to the opposite side of the room.

"NICOLE!" everyone screamed, running towards their fallen friend. Link got there first and held her up.

"x.X Ooooowwwwww..."

"What the hell was that?!" Hayarpi said, looking towards the block and the electric barrier.

"Must be Ganondork..." Brian said.

"YEP! I DID THAT!! HAHA, AND NO, NOT GANONDORK, GANONDORG, I MEAN GANONDORF!!" said Ganondorf from out of nowhere.

"... Wait, what?" Ines asked.

"MY NAME IS GANOOOOOOOONDOOOOOOOOORF!!"

"WE DON'T CAAAAAARE!" everyone yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOOMMMY, THEY'RE BEING MEAN!!"

"O.o;;;;"

"He is so freaky sometimes..." said Navi.

"Sometimes?" Link said.

"Oh fine, all the time."

Gilbert stared at his unconscious friend. "What will we do about Nicole?"

"I have a red potion!" Brian said, taking out a bottle. He always seemed to have red potion ready, huh? Anyway he poured it into Nicole's mouth and she felt better instantly.

"I feel much better! Thank ya, Brian."

"S'okay!"

"Let's just stay away from that block for now." said Navi. They all walked towards a small hole in the wall near the place where Nicole crash-landed.

"Hey, we could fit there if we were small..." Hayarpi said, examining the hole.

"Then off to the Temple of Time!" Link said.

-

As soon as everyone exited the Spirit Temple, their old friend dropped by.

"(sigh) Hi Sheik." everyone said bored-like.

"Hey. Time is like a river, you go upstream-"

"No speeches, up to the point!" Ines said.

"Link, take out your ocarina cuz I'm gonna teach ya a song!"

"YAY!!" Link whipped out his ocarina and Sheik whipped out his harp. He played the Requiem of Spirit and Link repeated it perfectly.

"WOO HOO!!" everyone shouted.

"You learned the Requiem of Spirit!" said the box again. The Ocarina of Time sparkled with sparkles.

Link stared at his ocarina. "Ooooh, shprinkles!"

"Shprinkles?"

"Shprinkles!"

"Oh okay!"

"Okay, I'll go now." Sheik said. "Good luck with the temple." He disappeared in another flash.

"Wait! Aw man, he left..." Link said.

"All right, he left!" Ines said.

"I HEARD THAT!" came Sheik's voice.

"I wanna go home!!" Nicole whined.

"Seriously?!" everyone asked her.

"Well, no... I WANNA STAY HERE WITH LINKY-POO!!" she replied, jumping in Link's arms.

":D;;" Link dropped Nicole on her butt.

"Oww!! Paaaaiiin..."

"Why does everyone say 'the paaaiiin' or 'paaaiiinnn' in this fic a lot?" Navi asked.

"We haven't said that." Hayarpi, Brian, Ines, Gilbert and Link said. A huge piece of the Temple broke off and fell on them. "... THE PAAAAIIIINNN..."

"HAHA!" Nicole laughed. Navi giggled and used her fairy powers to lift off the debris. "Where are we going again?"

"Temple of Time!" Link said. He played the Prelude of Light, and soon enough, they were in the Temple of Time. Everyone walked over to the pedestal and Link unsheathed his sword. They all placed their hands on his shoulder and Link drove the Master Sword into the Pedestal of Time.

WAAARPING!! YAY!

-

7 years ago...

"We're KIDS again!" they all shouted.

"Kids? We're pre-teens!" Hayarpi said. "Except Link."

"-.-;;" Link rolled his eyes. He started walking out of the temple. Navi shrugged and followed the boy.

The earthlings looked at each other. "Is he angry?" Brian asked.

"Maybe he's depressed." said Ines.

"I AM NOT DEPRESSED!" screamed Link from outside.

"O.O;;;"

"Uh, let's go before the nice green man decides to hurt us." said Nicole.

"Good idea..." Gilbert said. Everyone started running out of the Temple of Time, meeting Link outside. He looked very pissed.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?! TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!" the child Link scolded them. Everyone looked at him. Where the heck did this sudden mood swing come from?

"Why are you mad?"

"I AIN'T MAD!"

"YOU'RE MAD!"

"SCIENTIST!" Nicole yelled. Everyone glared at her. "What? Just trying to cheer everyone up..."

"Well, it's not working!!" Link yelled.

"What's wrong with you exactly?!" Ines asked.

"I'm tired of all your insults towards me! I'm a person too! I have feelings tooo!" sobbed Link, dropping to his knees and crying loudly. VERY VERY LOUDLY. "WAAAAAAAH! NONE OF YOU LIKE ME! I'M USELESS TO YOU! YOU GUYS DO MOST OF THE WORK! WHY DON'T I JUST DIE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW?!" cried Link, unsheathing his Kokiri Sword and raising it above him, the point closest to his body.

"LINK, NOOO!!" they all yelled.

"Why not?! I'm not worth anything! I'd rather DIE than take anymore of your insults!! I'm not a dumb blond! Just because I'm a blond doesn't mean I'm stupid!!"

"Whoever said we didn't like you?" Nicole asked.

Link glared at them all. "It's so obvious!" He started mocking what they said in the past. "'Kids? We're pre-teens! Except Link! Link is like a brother that is wearing spandex under his dress! Damn Link, don't take everything so seriously! Link, shut your trap! Link, you're such an idiot! Link has been an idiot ever since I first met him!' It's all the same!! I KNOW there were more insults than that!"

Nicole looked up to meet Link's flaring blue eyes. "Look, we're sor--"

"Sorry?! Is THAT all you can say?!"

"YES! WE'RE SORRY!" everyone apologized.

"I don't forgive you! Not even saying sorry a thousand times would forgive all those things you said to me!!"

"Link, please. Can we at least finish this quest?" Navi pleaded.

"Fine! But I don't want to talk to them!" Link shouted. Everyone looked at him, eyes widened. They decided not to say anything. Link was already pissed off more than ever and they didn't want to push him any further.

"(sighs) All right..." Navi turned her light off and flew forwards. The kokiri raised boy followed angrily. Everyone dragged themselves forward, regretting all those insults and bad things they've said to Link before.

"I knew he would break one day..." Hayarpi murmured. "I just didn't think that it would be so soon..."

"That's it," Brian said, "We didn't think about how Link would feel afterwards. We shouldn't have teased him so much..."

They decided that they should be quiet now...

Link overheard them. And he didn't really know what triggered that spontaneous outburst of his. He knew they were playing. But certain things just built up.

He knew he was completely wrong when he said that none of them liked him. For Din's sake, even when he was already dead in the Fire Temple, they took his body with them because they couldn't leave him in there. They watched over him after he got beat up by that evil thing in the well. They laughed with him during fun times at Lon Lon Ranch. They made him feel better when he was down.

He bit his lip, regretting acting so dramatically earlier. He knew his friends were truly sorry...

------

Did I say that Writer's Block is gone? Yes? I said that A LITTLE BIT of writer's block is gone!

Man, THIS WAS A FRIKKIN' SHORT CHAPTER!!! And it SUCKED, TOO!!

Oh well. Dude. Just review. I don't care anymore if you flame, I barely read reviews anymore anyway. :D;;;

- L-Gurl


	22. Now THIS is a short chappy! Argh!

Disclaimer: AAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH! Look at chapter one, please. 

Sorry for not updating, it's just that I don't feel like working on this fic anymore... (sigh)

(revision note: oh my gosh! i was in a slump?! xD)

Oh yeah, and by the way: I'm sorry but I'm not excepting _any_ requests to be in this fic. It's not an interactive one. I'm real sorry if I disappointed some of you, because I mean, it would kind of mess up the flow and I already planned out the future chapters. Does this site even allow cameos anymore? Besides, it's almost the end of it.

------  
Chapter 22: Now THIS is a short chappy! Argh!

Everyone walked along, Link and Navi ahead of Nicole, Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert. Link, even though he felt bad for his dramaticness, was still kinda angry at them and Navi suggested that they should take a nice long walk before going to the temple.

The blue fairy looked towards Link. "Um, are you ready to go on?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Link replied gruffly. "I'm still not talking to them though."

Nicole narrowed her eyes at him. 'I'm getting real pissed off on how he's acting... he knows we were just kidding...' she thought angrily to herself.

'Yeah Nicole, but do you know how you'd feel if you were teased like that over and over again?'

'Navi, don't tap into my thoughts!'

'Sorry.'

"Navi, ask them if they're ready." said Link as he took out his ocarina.

"(sigh) You guys ready?"

"Yeah." everyone placed their hands on Link's shoulder lightly and he played the Requiem of Spirit. In a flash of orange, they were gone.

-

In another flash of orange, they reappeared standing on the warp pad in the Desert Colossus. Everyone quickly withdrew their hands from Link's shoulders and unsheathed their swords. The Hylian put away his ocarina and headed for the temple, everyone else following closely behind.

As they neared the temple, they slowed down a bit and walked inside. They went to the left and in front of the small hole was a woman, with pink fluffy clothing, red hair and dark skin. No doubt she was Gerudo.

"Uh oh..." Brian murmured.

The woman turned around and was shocked for a split second when she saw the 6 pre-teens staring at her. She didn't say a word.

"o.o... Um, should we say hi?" asked Ines.

The woman suddenly started to speak up. "What do you want?" she said in a kind of harsh tone.

"U-umm..."

'Think of an excuse!' Navi said, MTTing Nicole.

'Oh... um...'

"We're just here to look around, no biggie..." Nicole said suddenly.

The Gerudo raised an eyebrow and her tone softened. "So you have nothing to do?"

"Um, no...?"

"Okay, then can you help me out? I'm trying to get some treasures on the other side of this hole thingy... I can't fit inside it, I'm too big. But it looks like you guys can fit in it."

Nicole looked at her friends. They shrugged. She looked towards Link. He looked away.

"I don't care what you decide..." he said, obviously still angry.

"-.-;;; Grr..." Nic looked towards the woman. "Fine."

"Great! My name is Nabooru and I'm the leader of the Gerudos."

"Oh yeah, you're NaBOOOru!" Nicole said, "Nice to meet you!" she took her hand and shook it.

Nabooru sweatdropped. "Um, right back 'atcha!" she pulled away from Nicole's hand. "So anyway, I'm looking for silver gauntlets. If you can find them and give 'em to me, I'll get you something cool."

"Uh, okay..."

Everyone just stood there for a bit.

"HURRY UP!!"

"YES MA'AM!!" they all said and crawled through the hole one by one. They entered a room with fire keese and those spiky metal thingies crawling around.

"All right people, let's get to work!" Navi said. Everyone walked through the temple, unlocking everything they could, defeating enemies, climbing walls, discovering secrets and all that. Even through all that, Link still didn't say anything.

Soon, they came to some sort of throne room with columns and a metal suit holding an axe sitting on a plain brick throne.

"Um, okaaay..." Hayarpi said.

"So what's this?" asked Brian, nearing the suit and looking over it. Everyone also neared the suit.

Link flicked his finger on the metal. "It's hollow, Navi. Tell the others that this suit is hollow."

Nicole rolled her eyes at him. "We heard that, fairy boy." Link growled at her and she smirked.

"I thought you guys were best friends..." said Navi.

"..." Link looked away.

Nicole sweatdropped, waving her hand. "Well, we all are, but I guess not right now."

"Oh okay..."

Link's eyebrows furrowed. Hearing that made a his heart twinge a little.

... He wanted his best friends back!

The Hylian unsheathed his sword. "All right, enough playing around! What do we do with this thing?!"

Ines looked at him. "You're speaking to us again?"

He sweatdropped. "Yeah, I decided that it's stupid to just ignore you guys while we have a princess to rescue."

"Oh okay!"

"YAY!" the earthlings yelled as they hugged Link.

"HOLY CRAP, YOU SQUEEZE HARD!! LEGGO!!! LEGGOOOO!!!" he pleaded.

"Sorry!!" they let go.

"Yay! You guys are friends again!" Navi said.

They all grinned. "WEEEE!"

-

Five minutes later...

"Um, so anyway, what do we do with this thingy?" Gilbert asked after five minutes of apologizing to Link for the insults and being mean, and Link apologizing to them for acting dramatic and ignoring them and saying incorrect things.

Nicole grinned like an idiot. "THIS!!" she jumped up and smacked the suit straight across the head with the hilt of her sword. The suit started moving and stood up, axe in it's hand.

"Holy crap!" they all yelled, running away from it.

"AAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!!!" it groaned loudly, stomping towards them. The team was too terrified to do anything so they just backed up away from it. Soon, they were backed up into a corner.

"What a stupid thing to do!!" Navi scolded them.

"Hey! At least you can FLY!!" they yelled back.

"Oh yah."

"AAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!!" the suit, or Iron Knuckle, groaned. It lifted up it's axe, ready to strike them. The team stood still. Suddenly, the suit twitched and it lowered it's axe. He smiled at them. "Ooooh, SCARED of me, yesh?" he asked.

They nodded. The suit grinned widely and started swinging his axe wildly, and he sort of danced too.

"WEEE, SOMEONE'S SCARED OF ME!! WEE, SOMEONE'S SCARED OF MEEE!! MUAHAHHA!!!!" he shouted, dancing like a moron.

"Pst, this is your chance to attack!!" Navi whispered harshly to them. They nodded and stood around the suit, who was still dancing. He stopped and stared at them. "Hmm?"

"DIIIEEEE!!!" they screamed, hacking at the suit madly with their swords.

"ACKK!!! OWWW, THE PAIN I AM EXPERIENCING!!!" he shouted, waving his arms. While doing that, the axe flew out of his hands and he was unarmed. Everyone grinned and continued to slash at the suit.

"NOOOO!!! THOU HAS defeated ME!!! WAAAAAHHHHHhhhh..." said the suit as it... um, died and it turned into ashes.

"YAY!! WE WON!! MMM HMM, DO THE BOOGIE!!!" shouted Nicole, jumping up on the throne and boogie-ing.

"o.O;;;"

"Uuuuhhm, yeeeaaahhh..." said Brian.

"Ooooh yeah! We're the best! Yep!" she cheered.

"C'mon, the door behind the throne opened! Let's go!" Link said.

"YESH!!" Nicole bolted out the door and everyone sweatdropped. They followed her out and were lead outside onto one of the hands of the statue on the temple.

"Only one chest?" Gilbert asked, staring at the single chest.

"Well, yeah... I guess..." Hayarpi said.

"Who should open it and keep what's inside?" asked Ines.

Brian gestured towards Link. "Him."

"What? Why me?"

Nicole posed. "BECAUSE 'TIS DESTINYYYYYYY!!!!"

"O.O;; Oookay, I guess I shall!" Navi nodded and she and Link advanced towards the chest. As Link was opening the chest, Navi peered inside and Link took out a pair of gauntlets. Silver gauntlets. "Hey, cool! Navi, is this what Nabooru was looking for?"

"Yup! Those are Silver Gauntlets. It grants the wearer with the strength of many men!"

"How many men?"

"Many!!"

"How many?!"

"Many!!"

"HOW MANY?!"

"MANY, DARN YOU!"

"... How many?"

"Many."

"Oh okay!"

Everyone fell over. "Jeezus Link!!" Nicole said.

"Hehe."

They heard a blood curdling scream from behind them and they all ran to the edge of the hand to peer down. Nabooru was being sucked into some kind of purple portal and two witches were flying around her. That was obviously black magic.

"YOU GUYS! HELP MEEE!!" yelled Nabooru, spotting the team all the way up on the hand of the statue.

"Oh crap, what'll we do?!" Link panicked.

"We can't do anything now..." said Hayarpi.

"YOU GUYS, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE AND HELP ME, DARN IT!!!" Nabooru shouted.

"O.O WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING NOW!!" Gilbert shouted back.

"WE'RE SOOORRY!!" the team screamed.

"It's okay!" said Nabooru. "Okay then, WILL SOMEBODY ELSE HELP ME OUT OF THIS PORTAL?!"

"Oh shaddap, stupid girl!!" one of witches screeched. "You'll attract attention, stupid Gerudo!"

Nabooru gasped. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT GERUDOS!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT GANONDORF BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT, BUT I DO CARE ABOUT THE OTHERS!! I'LL SLAP YOU GUYS SILLY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!!"

"Ha! Who said that you were gonna get out of here anyway?" asked Kotake, one of witches. Nabooru was fully sucked into the purple portal and then she disappeared.

"Shoot!!" yelled Hayarpi.

"Now what?" Nicole asked.

"We hafta get outta here, there's nothing else to do!" said Navi.

"All right, les' go!"

Everyone ran to the entrance of the temple. Navi told them that they have to go to the Temple of Time and become adults again. So, Link played the Prelude of Light and then they appeared in the temple.

"Dang. L-Gurl is feeling lazy now, huh?" Brian asked.

Yep! I wanna get this darn story finished!! This was like, my first fic and it's STILL not done! And I've ALREADY got 11 stories! Jeebus!! MUST... FINISH... STOOORY...

"O.o;;" everyone sweatdropped.

"Oookay!" said Ines.

"C'mon! Like L-Gurl said, and I quote, 'MUST... FINISH... STOOORY...'" said Navi.

"Yah!" everyone yelled back.

"MAYONNAISE!!" Nicole screamed. Everyone backed away from her.

------

Dang, now THIS was a short chapter. SAVE ME FROM LAZINESS, ANYONE!!!! AACCCCKKKKK!!!!!

(sob)

- L-Gurl

P.S. - I'm really getting tired of this story... -.-;;; And this short chapter probably won't make up for the long time you guys have been waiting... FORGIVE MEEEE! (Readers: NO!) (sob)

And I'm LOSING MY TOUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! MUST RESTORE INSANITY!! (sobs and falls over)


	23. Yay! The insanity of this fic is back!

Disclaimer: (Link: HAHA! L-GURL DOESN'T OWN ZELDA! HAHAHA! (points and laughs)) (smacks him over the head) Stop that! 

Man, I've been so evil to you guys!! Sorry 'bout that! But hey, I updated!

Chapters in this story will be shortened from now on because I'm so lazy. :D

------  
Chapter 23: Yay! The insanity of this fic is back!

(Link's POV)

Sheesh, of all the people... wait... what was I gonna say? How can I forget something that I was gonna think? Did that sentence make sense? Do I like pie? It's a possibility...? How the heck did I ever become insane? Wasn't I NORMAL in the beginning? Isn't normal bad? Man, do I love highlighters. Navi smacked me across the head.

"Stop that!" she screeched.

"Stop what?!"

"You think weird stuff!"

(3rd Person POV)

"WEEEEEE HEE HEEEEEE!!" shouted Nicole as she ran around the entrance to the Spirit Temple, which was where they were right now.

"Can we head to the Temple of Time now?!" Brian said impatiently.

"But aren't we IN the Temple already?" Hayarpi asked. They looked around.

"We're still in the Desert Colussus!" said Gilbert.

"But, how? Didn't we warp to the Temple in the last chapter?" asked Ines. Everyone looked at the author. ... What?!

"Why aren't we in the temple?!"

Uhm... I dunno. You just aren't.

Navi tilted her head. "But we were in the Temple when you ended the last chapter!"

You were? Everyone fell over. ... Oh yeah! Well, I decided to make a plothole appear and toss you back here.

"Why?!"

Because I can. And because I'm the author.

Link raised his sword threateningly. "DARN YOU, AUTHOR POWERSSSS!!!"

I smirked. Anyway, they continued talking aimlessly about random stuff.

"I like pie!" Nicole said.

Link sighed and sheathed his sword. "Sheesh, monkey spanks hurt."

Hayarpi stared at Link. "... What?"

"No, nothing." Link sighed. 'Why the heck did I say that... STUPID INSANITY!' he thought and slapped himself.

"o.O" everyone stared at the kokiri raised man.

"STOP STARING!!!"

Everybody looked away quickly.

"WEEEEE HEE HEEEEE!" Nicole shrieked like a monkey, jumping in Link's arms. "LINKY-POO!"

'I feel awkward.' thought Link. 'Maybe it's because I used to like her. Maybe I still DO like her! Oh, the mysteries of love!'

"No you don't!" Navi yelled.

Link blinked. "... Oh yeah, you're right! I don't! I got over that in the Forest Temple!"

"It's cuz we have no one else to pair Nicole up with, so everyone gets affected," Hayarpi sobbed in the background. The earthlings sighed.

"DAMMIT, LINK!" Nicole smacked him across the face.

"OW! What, Nicole?!"

"Throw me over the sand hill!!"

"o.o;;"

"NOW!"

Link nodded and started running for a sand hill that appeared out of nowhere. 'Where do these hills come from? Did Sheik make them? Sheik looks awfully familiar to someone...' he thought.

"I said to throw me OVER the hill, not drop me on it!"

Link sighed. "Why do you want to be thrown over the hill anyway?!"

"So I can get a pot of gold from thy leprechaun! He gives me multi-colored carpets too! Look!!" she pointed to the other side of the hill. Link looked over and saw a little man dancing jauntily around a pot of gold.

"Hear ye, hear ye!!" it yelled, "Where is Nikki Amythest?! She must retrieve this gold before I sell it off to the black market!"

Link glanced at Nicole. "Who's Nikki Amythest?"

"Some character L-Gurl made up. Based on me except much more serious. L-GURL OWNS NIKKI AMYTHEST! THOU SHALT NOT STEAL!" Nicole smacked the reader over with a rainstick.

The Hylian raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that?"

"DISNEYLAND!"

Link raised another eyebrow. 'What's Disneyland? Is it filled with little people dancing jauntily around toilets? I sure hope so!!' And out loud he said, "Take me to the happiness!"

Nicole blinked. "Okey!!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the rest of the crew who were tapping their foots with pissed off looks on their faces.

Link started thinking again. 'Why is everyone so mad? Can't we all get along? ... I like Zidane from FF9. I want a dagger. Why can't I have a dagger? Daggers are cool! ... FF9. Dang, Princess Garnet from FF9 is HOT! Wait, she's my age! I can go out with her! Woo hoo! ... Aww, she's in Playstation... dang. -.-;;;'

Navi coughed. "You like Garnet from FF9?"

"Of course not, you dork! I like Zidane! Oooh, him and his fluffy tail!"

Everyone backed away from Link. Can't blame 'em.

Ines walked towards him, smiling. She snatched the ocarina from his hands and wiped the mouthpiece. "Are you gonna play the Prelude of Light, or shall I play it for thee?"

"NO!" Link snatched back the ocarina. "MY ocarina! Not yours! MINE! I don't want girl cooties on it!"

She giggled. "You're such an idiot."

"Hey!" shouted Nicole. "You're supposed to say that to me!"

Ines turned to her. "Okay, YOU are such an idiot. And may you enjoy life on planet Daahtuogjghrwut."

"I agree!"

The Hero of Time turned to Gilbert and Brian. "Why are you two quiet? ... Hallo?!" He waved a hand in front of their faces. He looked over to where they were looking and saw Hayarpi and Ines.

Link rolled his eyes. "Sheesh! Boys!"

"But..." said Navi, "YOU'RE a boy!"

The blue eyed man smirked. "What made you so sure?"

She flew away from him, a look of horror on her face. Link was so weird.

"HEY!"

I speak the truth...

"You're all insane!" Navi yelled.

"I agree!" Link said, grinning.

"CAN WE GO NOW?!" Hayarpi screamed, leaping on Link's back and chewing on his hat.

'Wait...' thought Link, 'AUUUGGGHHHHHH!!!!!' And out loud, "AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!" he shouted, running around like he was on fire. "AAAHHHHHHHH!! GETHEROFFGETHEROFFGETHEROFF!!"

Brian jumped up, grabbed Hayarpi and held her over him. "Macho macho man! I want to be... a Macho man!!"

"Nachos?" Nicole asked.

"Hachos?" Ines asked.

"Vachos?" Brian asked.

"Kachos?" Gilbert asked.

"Lachos?" Link asked.

"Gachos?" Hayarpi asked.

"Jachos?"

"Wachos?"

"Bachos?"

"Xachos?"

"Rachos?"

"Pachos?"

"ALL RIGHT, SHUT UP!" Navi shrieked. They all stopped. "God, you people! Has your insanity returned?!"

"YES!" yelled Nicole, jumping up and down. "THE HAPPINESS! LEMME SING A SONG!"

"OKEY!" screamed everyone, including Navi.

"Shizukani deguchini tatte!  
kurayami ni hikari wo ute!

imadoki yakusoku nante! fuan ni saseru dakekana!  
negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo!

donna tokidatte! zutto futaride!  
donna tokidatte! soba ni irukara!  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru!  
mayonakani!

donna tokidatte! zutto futaride!  
donna tokidatte! soba ni irukara!  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru!  
mayonakani!

kansei sasenaide! motto yokushite!  
one scene zutsu totte! ikeba iikara!  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario!  
utsushidasu!

motto hanasouyo! mokuzen no ashita no koto mo!  
terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo miteiteyo!

donnani yokutatte! shinji kirenaine!  
sonna toki datte! soba ni irukara!  
kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru!  
mayonakani!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--"

Breath.

"--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--"

Another breath.

"--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" everyone finished.

They all started clapping while Nicole bowed.

"What song is that?" asked Link.

"The Kingdom Hearts theme song! I just sang some of my favorite parts. "

Hayarpi's eyes widened. "You mean it's longer than that?!"

"Mmm hmm!"

Everybody fell over.

"Sheesh kabob!" said Hayarpi.

"Oooh, shish kabob!" Link said. "... Whuzzat?"

"It's food."

"Oh. ... Can I have some?"

Nicole leaped on his back. "PIGGY BACK RIDE!!"

Link threw her off him. "No."

"Dang!"

"Wait, where are we now?"

Everybody looked around. "Uhm..." said Gilbert, "We're in the Temple of Time!"

Brian raised an eyebrow. "How's that possible? We were in the Desert Colusses a few minutes ago."

Navi giggled and pulled out a small ocarina. "I used this!"

Link blinked. "You can play the ocarina?"

Navi smacked Link with it. "OF COURSE!! Why do you think I was hired to be your fairy in the first place?"

"Uhm... because you were meant to annoy me?"

Navi flew into Link's hat.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! OWW! OW! OW! OW!!! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!" shrieked Link as he ran around the Temple screaming bloody murder. "BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER OF MY LUSHIOUS BLONDE HAIR! AUUUUUUUGHHHHH!!"

The blue fairy flew out of his hat. ":D"

"Jeez, did you REALLY pull my hair out?! Cuz that hurt like crap!"

"... Crap hurts?"

Link glared and swatted at Navi. "NO!"

"All I did was cast a small lightning spell at the roots of your hair."

"SO MY HAIR IS FRIED?!"

"... Only the roots..."

"AUGH!!!" the hylian started chasing after his fairy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! SAVE ME JEBUS!!"

Brian, Ines, Gilbert, Hayarpi and Nicole stared in silence.

"Isn't it nice how they get along?" said Nicole. Everyone fell over.

"MOMMEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Come back here, Navi! And fix my hair!" Navi flew in Link's hat and made him feel a tingling sensation on his head. "What are you doing now?!?"

"Shut up, I'm fixing your dang hair!"

"Oh okay."

Navi flew out again. "There. Happy?"

"Very!"

Brian grabbed Link's hand. "Let's go, fairy boy."

"'Kay!" Link was led to the Pedestal of Time. "Ready?"

Everyone sighed. "... -.-;;"

"I'll take that as a yes!" He pulled the Master Sword out of it's pedestal and a blue light surrounded them all.

Even MORE WARPING! YAY!

-

7 years later...

Adult Link fully pulled the Master Sword out of it's place. "Yes! I'm an adult!"

"And as sexy as ever!" Nicole winked. Link blushed at being called sexy. But then Nicole slapped him on the back. "JUST KIDDING!!"

"... Owww..."

"Uhm, sorry."

------

Oh gosh. Insanity. :D;;;;

- L-Gurl


	24. They've beaten Twinrova! Yay for them!

Disclaimer: Man, the 25th (revision note: 24th) chapter and you expect me to put a disclaimer? SHEESH!! 

Dude!! The TWENTY-FIFTH CHAPTER! (revision note: 24th) (Sorry for the month's wait!)

Niagra/Link: OH HAPPY DAY!

Hey, you guys haven't been talking much.

Niagra: Yeah, because you forgot about us.

I did?

Link: ... Yeah.

Oh! Sorry!

Link: Ah, s'okay.

Anyway, hope ya enjoy this new chappy! Oh! And before I go on, I'd really like to thank "Kiyoko Hayami" for giving me ideas for past chapters when I had writer's block! Props to you, girl! (o.O) Thanks a bunch for helping me out. :D

Okay! Here we go!

------  
Chapter 24: They've beaten Twinrova and completed the Spirit Temple. :D

Everyone was cantering on their horses to Gerudo Valley.

"Man, Link!" said Gilbert, "You could've just used the Requiem of Spirit or Farore's Wind to warp us to the temple!"

Link grinned. "Yeah, I know, but I feel that we haven't ridden our horses for a while now."

Hayarpi scratched her hand with one hand while the other was holding the reins. "Actually yeah, that's right."

"WEEEEEEE!!!" Nicole shrieked while riding ahead of them with Maniac.

Navi sweatdropped. "I'm so glad her insanity returned!"

-

At Gerudo Valley...

"Yay!! We're here!" said Nicole as the 7 of them entered Gerudo Territory.

"Oh yeah!" said Link, "The other reason I wanted us to ride our horses is because I wanted us to jump the broken fence thingy! I mean, the first time I did it, I wasn't paying attention much!"

"... Okay." Ines said.

"MOTHER OF PEEEEEEEEEAAAAARRRRRRRLLLLLLLL!!!!" Nicole yelled as Maniac jumped the bridge. "WEEE HEE HEEEE!!!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" yelled Link as he also jumped the bridge with Epona.

"SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORKS!!" yelled Gilbert.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!" yelled Ines.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!!!" Hayarpi yelled.

"DONUUUUUUUUUUUUTS!!" yelled Brian.

"You're all so weird." Navi said.

"Oh c'mon, Navi!" said Link, "Be insane! Like us!"

"NO WAY! There is NO way that I'll be risking MY sanity! (I might try to later, but who knows!)"

"But..."

"NO!"

"YES FAIRY GODMOTHER!!"

"O.o My point exactly."

Soon enough, everybody got to the Spirit Temple again.

"WE CAN GO KICK BUTT NOW!!" yelled Ines. Everyone grinned widely, and they entered the temple and stopped at the huge black block.

"So..." murmured Brian.

"Uhh..." muttered Hayarpi.

"PUSH IT, ESTÚPIDO!" Nicole shouted to Link. He screamed like a little girl and then pushed the block with all his Hylian might.

"Push, Link! Push!" shrieked Navi. Everyone stared at her. "What? That sounded wrong, didn't it?"

"YEAH, YOU FAIRY BIZNATCH!" hollered someone. Tinkerbell flew down the ceiling of the Temple. "I've waited all my life to challenge you to a rematch!"

"... Okay."

"HEY! I pushed the block and now there's a passage! Oh joy!" Link did a little dance.

"CHALLENGE ME!"

"Heh, where's your little weird looking boyfriend, Tinker-girl?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND YOUR BOYFRIEND LOOKS MORE WEIRD THAN PETER DOES!"

"... Wait, you think LINK is my boyfriend? YOU'RE SO ICKY!!"

Link raised an eyebrow and ran around screaming. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"Yup, Link! He's your boyfriend!"

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yeah he is!"

"No he isn't!"

"Yeah he is!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE WEIRDO!" Navi lunged at Tinkerbell and they had a one on one fight that lasted a few minutes.

-

A few minutes later...

"EEK!" shrieked a little voice as she was thrown to the side. Navi emerged from the cloud of smoke. "Hah! I won again, "BIZNATCH"! HWA HWA HWA!" Navi did a little dance.

Tinkerbell's eyes filled with tears. "I'LL GET YOO FOR THIS, NAVI!" then she flew off crying like an idiot.

The humans stayed where they were and raised an eyebrow. Link was already looking around in the next room. Navi was panting and she landed on Nicole's shoulder. "I won. "

"Great! Now let's finish this dungeon." Everyone nodded and joined Link in the next room.

-

One and a half hours later...

We see the 7 heroes and heroines running around in a huge chamber. A gigantic statue of some kind of Sand Goddess was in the center of the room, and a few stairs with some doors were there too.

"Where do we go, where do we go?!" Ines asked as they looked around.

"How am I supposed to know?!" said Gilbert. She'd just been hugging his arm.

"Let's try that door!" Hayarpi pointed to a door above some stairs on the left.

"Okay," said Link, "but how do we get to that door?"

"Uh... we go up the stairs!"

"How do we get to the stairs?"

She walked over to the platform and looked around. "Oh! Oh! We can use the HOOKSHOT TARGET!"

"... Okay!" Everyone hookshot-ed up there and ran up the stairs to the next room.

-

Two more hours later...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" everyone screamed while they fell down the hole. They landed with a 'thud' on the huge, circular platform that they had just lowered. It was hanging by chains that were attached to the ceiling above them. Everyone looked up.

"Those chains better not break or we're dead," said Hayarpi. Everyone nodded.

Brian looked in front of him and saw the huge face of the Sand Goddess. "What the heck is that?!"

"Whoa! We're like, in front of it!" Nicole said like a surfer-dude.

"Yes Nicole. We're in front of it." Link nodded.

She walked over to him and pinched his cheeks. "Ah Link, you're so kawaii!"

Link ignored the fact that he didn't know what "kawaii" meant. "Why thank you."

Navi suddenly screamed. "... Argh! We're back in this room again?" she asked restlessly. Everyone stared at her and then realized that they were back in the huge chamber.

"Well, I guess we are! (Wow that sounded corny, but anyway...) But I think we're supposed to do something this time..." Nicole started thinking! Oh my! XD

"I know! I'll use my NEW MIRROR SHIELD!!" Link yelled, lifting up his new shield.

Everyone sighed. "Yay."

"Aww, why the sad faces?"

"How come you get a new shield?" Brian said, poking it.

"Be happy that the shields you got while you were a kid are metal, big enough for an adult, and long-lasting! My shield was wood, had way too many cuts and stuff, and was falling apart by the time I pulled the Master Sword out of its pedestal!"

"Dang you talk too much."

Link took his child shield out of his dimensional pocket and chucked it off the platform they were on. "Don't need it anymore."

"NOOOO!!!" the Earthlings yelled. They peered over the edge and saw the Deku Shield fall to the ground WAAAY below them. It landed with a thud and broke into several small pieces.

"Wow. It //is// worthless," said Ines.

"You can always buy a new one later anyway!" said Gilbert.

"I don't need a new one!" said Link, "I have my two shields!"

Gilbert blinked. "Ah hah."

"So what do we do here again?" Nicole asked. She had stopped thinking. Thinking made her head hurt... a lot.

"As I said before," Link... uh... said. "I will use my NEW MIRROR SHIELD!" he whipped out the nice new shield he had and reflected the sunlight above them onto the face of the sand goddess. It melted (or something) away and a passage was revealed!

"Yay! Go Linky-poo!" everyone screamed. They all hookshot-ed to the circular door behind the face and entered.

"Uh... whoa." said Link, looking around. "Isn't this a room where we fight an Iron Knuckle?"

Nicole ran over and covered Link's mouth. "Leenky! Shh, don't give those witches any ideas!"

"... Mmmpfh?"

"MWEE HEE HEE HEE!" screeched Kotake, appearing in a swirl of red smoke. "Good idea, boy!"

"KWEE HEE HEE HEE!!" Koume shrieked; her wicked, high pitched laugh filled the room. "Come on, Iron Knuckle!" The two witches created a ball of black light, and in a flash, an Iron Knuckle appeared out of nowhere. "Take care of these pesky... uh... people things for us!" Koume said.

Nicole pointed at both of them, threw her head back and laughed. "Hah! You're too lazy to take care of us yourselves!"

Kotake sneered and nodded at her sister. "Let's go!" They both disappeared in a flash of blue and red.

Link unsheathed his sword and went into a battle position. "Come on, guys! It looks like we have our hands full again!"

"That was so incredibly corny!" Ines snickered, also unsheathing her sword.

"I know!"

"And why was that?"

"I don't know!"

-

An hour later...

The seven appeared in the final boss room, part of their clothing ripped and torn from the last fight. Link huffed and tried to keep his shirt on; it was falling apart. "I hate Iron Knuckles... especially when a really strong mind-controlled Nabooru is in them..."

Everyone looked at him. "Heh, and you think we don't?"

"... Eh..."

Navi stared at them in their condition. "You guys don't look ready for a boss fight. Do you need to rest?"

Brian sighed. "We're in the boss room, Navi. Where will we rest?"

The blue fairy winked, and pulled something that looked like a huge house-shaped tent from her dimensional pocket. "Look at what I've got!"

Everyone looked at it. "What is it?"

"Have any of you played Final Fantasy IX?"

Nicole jumped up and down. "OH! OH!! I'VE PLAYED THAT BEFORE! ZIDANE HAS UGLY PANTS!" Navi sweatdropped.

"Yeah, yeah he does. But anyway, this is a tent from those games! Ya know, when you get to a moogle, you can rest using a tent! And also, it'll relinquish your status and make you feel way better when you wake up!"

"Will it fix our clothes?"

"Yes!"

Everybody screamed. "YAAAY!!"

-

The next day...

"LALALALALALA!!" sang Brian as he came waltzing out of the tent in dog pajamas. "Ah, what a bootiful mornin'!"

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" yelled the rest of his friends from inside the tent. He sweatdropped.

"Sheesh, okay, okay..."

-

A few hours later...

"'Kay, are we all ready?" Gilbert asked everyone. Everyone nodded.

"Wait!" said Ines, adjusting her sword sheath on her belt. "... 'Kay, there! I'm ready."

"GOOD FOR YOO!" Link said.

Hayarpi raised a fist. "LES' GO!"

Everyone climbed up the rough side of the platform and looked around the square platform. There were four other tall platforms, same height except smaller, around the big one. They all walked to the center of the room, and Koume and Kotake appeared in a flash of blue and red.

"MWEE HEE HEE HEE!" screeched Kotake.

"KWEE HEE HEE HEE!!" shrieked Koume.

"o.O" everyone stared at them.

"Uh, um, anyway..." Koume said, scratching her head, "Let's fiiiiight!"

The six heroes and heroines unsheathed their swords, took out their shields and prepared for battle.

A man with a microphone came running in. "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLEEEE!!!" then he exited.

"AYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!!!" the six shouted like Xena (A/N: Xena, Warrior Princess does not belong to meee.) and pounced on the witches. Both of them yawned and created a force field, knocking everyone back.

"Hah! Dat is so pathetic!" Kotake laughed.

"Yah! So patetic!" smirked Koume.

"Hey, why are they talking like that?" Brian asked, rubbing his head.

"I dunno," said Gilbert, "They're demented witches, what do ya expect?!"

"I expect more." Hayarpi said.

Ines snickered. "Man, they can't even speak proper English."

"Maybe they were raised... uh... wrong-ly!" Navi piped up. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, maybe they're just stupid." Link pointed out. Everyone agreed and nodded. "Wait... hey Nicole, why so quiet?" He eyed the girl, who was staring forward with wide eyes. "... Nic? Hello? Anyone alive?" said Link, waving his hand up and down in front of the girl's face.

"They..." she murmured, "they... have... FIRE POWER..."

"O.o;;;; Uhh..."

"F-f... FIRE!!" Nicole pounced on Kotake and started shaking her. "GIMME FIRE POWER! FIIIIIIIIRRRREEEEE!!"

(A/N: 'Kay, I'm not sure which witch (oh! didja see that? which witch! hahahaha!! ... o.O) has the fire power, but I just made it Kotake because I can. Oh, and btw, yes, the Nicole in this story is part pyromaniac. Notice I said HALF!! that's why she wasn't spazzing at the Fire Temple, hahaha...)

"GIT OFFA ME, YA STUPID CHILD!" shrieked Kotake, knocking Nicole so far back that she fell off the platform.

"NICOLE!!" Link shouted, and ran off to where she landed.

"God! You are so... so... uh... ESTÚPIDO!" Hayarpi shrieked, leaping towards Kotake with her sword in front of her.

"Isn't it funny how the non-hispanic people are speaking Spanish?" Gilbert laughed. Brian and Ines sweatdropped.

"HOO HAW, WEAPONS ARE NOTHING AGAINST UUSSSS!!" replied the witch, also knocking Hayarpi back, but not as far away as Nicole.

-

"Dude, you okay?" Link asked gently as he held Nicole up.

"Uhhh... uhhh... hi little fairy man..." she said, dazed, then fell back and fainted.

"... Riiiiight." he just let her lay down in that spot and went back up the platform. "Hi!"

"AAHHHH!!" Brian shouted as he knocked right into Link, knocking them BOTH to one of the smaller platforms on either side of the big one.

"KWEE HEE HEE HEE!!" Koume laughed, raising her ice staff (or whatever she has.). "How can you expect to defeat us with such puny weapons?"

"OUR WEAPONS ARE NOT PUNY!!" they all shouted.

"MWEE HEE HEE HEEE!!" shrieked Kotake.

"o.O;;"

Link suddenly piped up. "HEY GUYS! HIDE BEHIND ME! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT COME OUT BEHIND ME!"

Ines tilted her head. "Why?"

"MIRROR SHIELD!"

"OH!" everyone yelled, and then ran off right behind Link. The Hero of Time held up his new shiny shield that he had just polished.

Kotake and Koume blinked. Then they laughed. "MWEE HEE HEE, do you think that YOU can defend those four behind you? With ONE shield?"

"KWEE HEE HEE HEE!"

Link nodded. "Yeah! I can! And I will!"

"KWEE/MWEE HEE HEE HEE HEEEE!"

Nicole, from her landing spot, got up and screamed, "STOP LAUGHING LIKE THAT, YOU FREAKIN' DEMENTED WITCHES!" then she fell back again and fainted.

Her group glanced at her for a moment and raised an eyebrow.

"She's weird." Gilbert said.

"NOOOO!" Brian rolled his eyes.

"But she is!"

"(sigh)"

"HIYAAAA!!" shouted Koume, sending a wave of ice towards Link. He braced himself and held the shield. The ice attack was absorbed into the Mirror Shield.

"OOOOHMAIGOSH!" gasped Koume, "He like, ABSORBED my attack! The little fool!"

"Ahaha!!"

"Well, YIYIYIYI!" hollered Kotake, sending a wave of fire towards the five people and one fairy.

"Link! Don't absorb that one! That's fire! Absorb the same element three times in a row and it'll reflect back onto the witches!" Navi whispered to Link, careful to not let the witches hear. He nodded and side jumped the wave, everyone else following behind him. The fire collided with the ground of the platform, making part of it become engulfed with fire for a few seconds. Then it was gone. And there was no stain on the platform either.

"Wow!" said Hayarpi. "What awesome... um... tiles you've got for this!"

"Yes! We bought it at Witches' Home Depot!"

"o.O That exists?" Ines asked.

Koume nodded. "Anyways! HAYAAA!!" she cast another wave of ice towards Link and he absorbed that one also. The mirror shield glowed a white color twice as fast and a kind of sound was emitting from it.

"Ooooh..." Brian said, poking the shield.

"You like poking shields, don't you?" Link asked. He blinked and then went back to his place behind Ines, who was behind Gilbert, who was behind Hayarpi, who was behind Link. "Ookaaay..."

"Hey!" Gilbert said, "We haven't talked about teletubbies in a while!"

"AAAAIIIEEEEEE!!!" shrieked Nicole as she just got up from her slumber. Then she fainted again.

"AAAAIIIEEEE!!" Brian screamed like a girl. Everyone scooted away from him.

"We'll do that... later." Navi said.

"DIIIIIIEEE!" Kotake cast a wave of fire, and the five dodged it. Koume cast a wave of ice, and Link's shield absorbed it. It glowed even brighter, and the tempo of the sound became faster. The one dressed in green aimed it towards the fire-bearing witch, Kotake, and a wave of ice, three times as strong as Koume's attacks, rushed out of the mirror shield and penetrated the fire witch.

"AAAAAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! COOOOOOOOLD!! C-C-COLD!!!" then she fell over in a daze.

"KOTAKE!!" yelled Koume, rushing to her side. The six were laughing at them hysterically. Koume glared at them and shook her sister. "Kotake! Kotake!"

"Huh?"

"Whoa! You're still alive?!"

"WELL DUH!!" she pushed her sister aside. "I don't die that easily! Wait... brain freeze..." Her eyes widened, and she tilted her head, not blinking at all.

"o.O;;;" Even with the current situation, Kotake rose up and hurled a wave of fire towards Link.

"Link, absorb this one three times!" Navi aided him. He nodded and absorbed the attack.

This went on three times, and when Link absorbed it the third time, his mirror shield glowed a fire-red color, and the same fast sound emitted from it like last time. He aimed it at the ice witch, Koume, and blasted her with an attack three times as strong as the fire witch's.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! I'M ON FIRE!! I'M ON FIRRREEEE!" shouted Koume, and then she too fell over in a crisp.

"Argh! We've had enough of this!!" Kotake yelled. She faced her sister. "Koume! Team up!"

Koume blinked, and some ashes fell from her eyes.

"... Do I wanna know what was that?" her sister said.

Gilbert shouted out from behind. "No, no, I don't think you'll want to know..."

"Okay..."

Koume rose up, and the ashes disappeared. "Ack! My eyelashes were burnt!"

"Hey! I said I didn't want to know what it was!"

"Whoops."

"Anyway, combine!"

"Yah!"

The two witches circled around one another, and in a flash, was a woman. An ugly woman. With green skin and a kind of baton in each hand. One of them had fire on it, and the other, ice. She had on Gerudo clothing, with the fluffy pants and all, and extremely strange hair. Half of it was encased in a kind of... I don't know, some kind of pot, and fire was coming out of it. The other half of her hair also had the "pot" but frozen ice was coming out of it.

The heroes and heroines stared at her as she laughed like the Great Fairies.

"Hee hee! I'm invincible now!" laughed the combined witch.

"EEEWWWW!!" Hayarpi and Ines shrieked.

"Your voice... your voice is UGLY!" Gilbert said.

"It's like a combination of Kotake, Koume, and some kind of preppy, seductive, kind of girl!" gasped Brian.

-

Nicole panted, halfway up the platform. "Ugh! I hate climbing without the proper equipment! I feel like I'm going to fall..." she whined. But she shook her head and continued up the platform.

-

"My name is Twinrova--"

"We don't care what your name is." replied the six.

"-.-;;; YOU'LL KNOW IT ANYWAY! My name is Twinrova, the combination of Kotake and Koume!"

"Ah hah."

"And you shall diiiieeee!" she sang like an opera singer, and flew above one of the smaller platforms.

"Hey, listen!" Navi said.

"AHHHHH!" the five shouted.

"-.-;;"

"Oh. You were being serious." Ines sweatdropped.

"Anyway," she shouted towards Twinrova. "HEY! CAN WE HAVE A TIME OUT?!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because!"

"Oh all right." Twinrova lowered herself and sat down cross-legged on the small platform.

Navi faced her group. "Okay, so--"

"HELLO!" yelled Nicole as she jumped into the circle that the six formed.

"Hi!" Link said, "Feeling better?"

She nodded in response. "Was just dazed for a while, that's all."

"Aww! Linky-poo is so caring for Nicole!" Brian teased. Link narrowed his eyes at him.

Navi giggled and then put on a straight face. "There's nothing to joke about right now! We're fighting a boss!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Ines sighed.

"Okay. I have a plan for beating the ugly chick." Navi nodded towards the witch. Nicole looked over, and since this was the first time she had seen Twinrova, she shrieked. Right in Gilbert's ear.

"OOWWWW!" he cried, grasping his ears.

"Sorry 'bout that, Gilbert!" Nicole apologized. "But she is so dang ugly..."

"Eh. Can't argue with that. And she laughs like the Great Fairies."

Nicole shuddered.

"LISTEN TO MEEEE!" cried Navi. Everyone listened. "Okay! Here's my plan. There's... six of us, right?"

"No. Seven. Including you." Ines said.

"No! Not including me."

"Oh. Six then."

"Right. And there's..." she looked around the room. "... Four small platforms."

"... Okay." Hayarpi said.

"So, we have to split up. I know what this boss is going to do. She's going to float up above one of the small platforms, cast a spell at Link, and once he's absorbed the same spell three times, it'll rush back at Twinrova. She'll collapse at one of the platforms and then Link will have to jump over the gap between the big platform and the small one to hack her into pieces."

"O.o;;;"

"What?"

"Did you just say hack into pieces?" asked Ines.

"Yeah."

"I think your sanity is SLOWLY, but surely, going away."

"WOO HOO!" Nicole said.

"No it is not!"

"Ah hah, suuuuure."

"-.-;; All right, so anyway, we'll have to split up to make this task easier for Link."

Link beamed. "Aww Navi, I didn't know you cared!" She smacked him over the head. "OWW!! -.-;; I spoke too soon."

"Yes you did." she replied. "All right. Link and I will stay at the huge platform so I can target Twinrova for him. Gilbert will go to the platform over there. (points) Ines will go over there. (points) Hayarpi will go there. (points) And Brian will go to that one. (points) If Twinrova collapses at your platform, HACK LIKE CRAZY!"

"RIGHT!" the four replied.

"But how about me?" Nicole asked.

"Um... if you want, you can run around distracting Twinrova."

"OKAY!"

"Or you can hide behind Link. And when Twinrova collapses at a platform, you can run over there and help your friend hack her into pieces."

"Oh! I'll do that!"

"Riiiiight..." said Link.

"All right people! Go!" Navi said. The seven nodded and split up. Four of them jumped onto a platform, and the other three stayed at the large one.

"So are you ready yet?!" asked the witch.

"Yep!" Navi replied. The witch rose up and laughed like the Great Fairy. Everyone shuddered.

"Please don't do that." Brian asked.

"Oh fine." She hurled an ice spell at Link and his shield absorbed it. Navi flew above the witch's head and targeted her for Link. Nicole just hid behind Link.

"DARN!" yelled Twinrova. She sent another ice spell at Link and he also absorbed it. Her eye twitched, and she sent a FIRE spell at Link. He dodged it. Then she sent another ice spell at Link and he, of course, absorbed it. The mirror shield glowed a bright white color, and with the help of Navi's targeting, he was able to hurl the ice attack right back at the witch. She shrieked and fell on the platform where Ines was.

Nicole came out of her hiding place and ran to Ines's platform, unsheathing her sword on the way. She jumped the gap and grinned at her friend.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

They both started whacking and smacking the witch with their swords, with Navi swiftly dodging their attacks to avoid being hit while still targeting for them.

-

Link, on the larger platform, was staring at them. He yawned. "Aaauuggh." then he took out the Ocarina of Time and stared at it for a while. 'Hmm... I haven't talked to Saria in a while...' he thought. So, he put the ocarina to his lips and played the familiar tune of Saria's Song.

Navi, on the other platform, heard the ocarina. She rushed to Link's side. "You want to talk to Saria, right?" she asked.

"Yep."

Navi glowed a small light green, and Saria's voice was heard. 'Hey Link, it's Saria, can you hear me...?'

"Yeah!"

'Great! So you wanted to talk to me?'

"Uh huh. I was bored."

'But you're supposed to be fighting Twinrova!'

"Hayarpi and Nicole are hacking her into pieces."

'Oh okay.'

"Link! Watch out!" Navi shrieked as a fire spell was suddenly cast at Link. He quickly raised his shield and absorbed it. Also, he noticed that Nicole was behind him again.

'See Link?! Pay attention! Bye!'

"Wait!!"

'What?!'

"Uh... um... nevermind." he dodged an ice spell.

'::sweatdrop:: Okay. But hey, once you're done finishing the Spirit Temple, contact me!'

Link absorbed another fire spell. "Why?"

'Because! I have something to tell you. All right, best friend, see ya later!'

Then the connection was cut off right as Link absorbed another fire spell. The shield grew a red color, and Navi flew to Twinrova. She targeted her just as the wave of fire from Link's shield came rushing out. It hit the witch and she collapsed on Brian's platform. Nicole ran over and they hacked her to pieces.

Eventually, Twinrova collapsed on Gilbert and Hayarpi's platform, and they too got to attack her.

On the final attack, Twinrova collapsed on Ines' platform again. Ines yelled to Link, "Hey Linky-boy! C'mere and deliver the final blow!"

Nicole stayed put where she was, behind Link. He turned around and faced her. "Wanna join me?"

"Nah. You kill her."

"Okay!" Link ran to Ines' platform, and smacked, whacked, and hacked Twinrova with the Master Sword. In a final cut, Twinrova shrieked LOUDLY. There was another flash of light and the two witches, Kotake and Koume, appeared floating above the large platform.

"Huh?! What happened?!" Kotake asked.

"I don't know! ... Hey, what's that above your head?" Koume asked. Her sister reached up above her head.

"I don't know! Ahh! Did that stupid boy and his friends kill us?!" screamed Kotake. They both looked at Link, who was grinning widely, and waving a hello to them.

"ARGH! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW, LINK!" Koume cried, trying to fly towards Link. But there was a light aura surrounding them, and she couldn't get out of it. "What?! What's this?!"

"WE'RE DEAD, YOU FOOL!" her sister shouted at her.

"Well, I'm younger than you!" she retorted.

"WHAT?! NO! I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

"NO, I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!!"

"I AAAMMMMM!"

Everyone narrowed their eyes at them. "-.-;;"

"Even when they're dead, they're still annoying," sighed Hayarpi.

"Yeah..." agreed Gilbert.

The light sucked them up as they were shouting... stuff... at each other. A blue light appeared in the center of the platform.

"Yay! We've completed this dungeon!" everyone said happily, and then ran into the blue light all at the same time. They ended up colliding with each other. "OWWW!" the blue light sucked them up anyway.

-

Chamber of Sages (angel music heard in background)...

Everyone came screaming down as they fell from the 'sky' of the Chamber of Sages (angel music). They landed on the Triforce symbol and saw Nabooru standing on the Sage of Spirit symbol. She had her arms crossed and a grin was on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Gilbert asked as he and the others got up.

"Well, I'm proud of you guys! And look at you, you're all grown up!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "Yep!"

"I'd like to ask you one thing, though..."

"Yeah?"

"WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME AND NOT HELP ME WHEN I WAS IN TROUBLE SEVEN YEARS AGO!?" she shrieked. The entire Chamber of Sages echoed with her voice. Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, and Impa covered their ears in pain.

"GODDESSES, NABOORU!" the Sages yelled at her.

"Oops..."

"Remember we said that we couldn't do anything?!" Link screamed.

"Oh yeah!" The heroes and heroines fell over.

Nabooru had her grin back on her face and was tossing an orange medallion up and down with her left hand. "I suppose you'll want this."

"No duh!" Ruto said she was sitting cross-legged on a chair on her Sage symbol.

"Just give it to them," Impa sighed. She was standing on her symbol.

"Oh all right. Catch, Link!" she tossed it at the Hero of Time and he caught it perfectly. "Good job! I'm so proud of you guys!" then she burst out sobbing.

"o.O Why are you crying?" asked Ines.

"B-because..." she suddenly perked up, had a maniacal smile on her face, and raised her fist. "YOU'RE NOW GOING TO GO BEAT THE SHIZ OUTTA GANONDORF!! BEAT HIM FOR ME, YOU GUYS!"

Rauru reached over and patted Nabooru on the back, half-jokingly. "It's okay..."

"-.-;;"

"We'll beat him up for you ALL!" Nicole beamed.

"YAY!" the Sages yelled.

"All right, time to go!" Darunia said.

"Wait!" Saria said. She looked to Link. "Remember, I have something to tell you guys!"

"Oh yeah!"

They all faced her, and she jumped down from her chair. "When you exit the Chamber of Sages, head directly to the Temple of Time."

"... That's it?"

Saria nodded. "Yes. Now go!"

"Right!"

Everyone jumped up and down three times.

-

Their vision turned into a blurry blue, and then they realized that they were in mid-air. Again. They started screaming like crazy, AGAIN, as they fell from the sky. They landed with a loud thump on the ground.

"MY... BUTT... FEELS... PAAIIINN..." whined Link.

"AUGH! IT BURNS!" Gilbert cried, rolling around.

"God! You guys fell from higher than before, didn't you?" Navi asked. "Does it get higher every time?"

"Probably," Hayarpi grumbled.

"I LIKE PIE!" Nicole yelled.

"o.O;"

------

Wow. That was a strangely kinda-long chapter. O.o; Weird! I've gotten back into Zelda again! Linky-poo is so kawaii. (revision note: wtf THAT WAS SO RANDOM! XD) Anyways, I've gotten more inspiration for this fic! But now, the problem is that I've got no inspiration for my other fic... (sigh)

I guess that's what happens when you're trying to work on two different fics at the same time. :D;;

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! They're finally done with all the temples! And then off to Ganondorf! WEEEEEE!

- L-Gurl


	25. Goofing around before important events!

Disclaimer: Zelda and co. does not belong to me. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!! (falls over laughing) (Niagra/Link: o.O;;;) 

Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing. :D Here's an ::EXTRA LONG:: chapter to all you faithful readers! So if you don't have time to read it, oh well! (stupid grin)

Link: Why is there a lot of Malon in this chappy?

Because she rocks socks. And is way more better than Zelda.

Niagra: Malon was only in one game... Zelda was in... like, all of 'em.

So?!

Niagra/Link: o.O Nothing!

To Kite: Yes, I already know that Malon and Link are to be married. I found out by some researching myself! Cuz, y'know, Wind Waker is 100 years after OoT Link defeated Ganondorf. In Wind Waker, Zelda is there also! So that means that OoT Link couldn't have possibly married OoT Zelda because that would mean the WW Zelda is WW Link's sister (or at least somehow related). The only other women Link could marry were Malon, Saria, Nabooru, and Ruto.

Why Link can't marry Saria: Hello?! Saria can't grow up!! o.O;;;

Why Link can't marry Ruto: If Link married Ruto, WW Link would have fins. And he doesn't.

Why Link can't marry Nabooru: She's too old for him. (Nabooru: Hey!) No offense, I'm just stating the truth!

Why Link CAN marry Malon: She's the only one left from the other 3. Same age, same height, same species. Besides, they make a GREAT couple. (Yeah, so I'm a Malinker! So?)

Therefore, Link will not be married to Zelda, but to Malon. :D

... Yeah, I just pieced it all together all by myself. :D

Fun Fact: WW Link's Grandma that we'll see in the game is the daughter of OoT Link and OoT Malon!

(revision note: (STARES AT THE ABOVE) Um. ... Um. I have no response to that. Did I really say that? Man. xD That was just some theory I made up I think, cuz I was/am a huge MaLink shipper so yeah. I don't think WW Link's Grandma is Link and Malon's daughter. ... Though I still believe it's possible that OoT Link got married to Malon, HAHAHA! NO ZELINK! XDD (shot by ZeLink readers)  
I should've put this also:  
Why Link can't marry Impa: CUZ IT'S JUST WRONG OKAY.  
xD;;;  
Oh and I actually like Zelda now. Hehe.)

Now that I've finished rambling, read the chapter! (stupid grin)

------  
Chapter 25: Goofing around before important events!

"So like... now what?" Hayarpi asked.

"Off to Lon Lon Ranch!" Link yelled.

Gilbert scratched his head. "Huh? Why?"

"Off to see Malon!"

"Why?"

"Cuz we haven't seen her in a while!"

Nicole laughed. "Nah, Link, you're just in luuurve with her!" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh... okay then, let's go!" Ines said.

Everybody called their horses in the middle of the field and then cantered to the ranch. At the entrance, they dismounted their horses and walked towards Malon. She was singing with her hands clasped together and her eyes closed.

Link sneaked up behind her, and in a low, deathly voice, murmured, "Hello... Malon..."

Malon jerked out of her singing state and screamed, "HOLY CRAP!" Link grinned broadly.

Nicole laughed hysterically and pointed at Malon. "Hahaha, loseeerrr!"

"-.- +"

"Hi Malon!" said Brian, Gilbert, Ines and Hayarpi.

"Hello! What brings you to this ranch?"

Link started thinking. He put a hand up to his chin and started stroking it slowly. "Well, we just completed all five temples and are now on our way to Ganondorf!"

Malon gasped. "You mean... The King of Evil?!"

Thunder is heard in the background.

"O.o?"

"Uhh yeah, him."

"Well, I wish you luck, you guys!" Malon gave them all a cheerful smile.

"But we went here first for a reason."

"Oh. Okay. What's that reason?"

Link bowed down on one knee and put a closed fist across his chest. "To learn from you, master."

Malon just stood there, staring down at her friend. The earthlings blinked; they too were confused. "Excuse me?"

Link looked up with his midnight blue eyes. "Remember? When we were kids? You taught me everything I know!"

Nicole, Gilbert, Ines, Brian and Hayarpi fell over. "WHAAAT?! SHE DID?!" they all yelled.

Link turned to them and nodded. "Yes! She is my master, and I am her apprentice." then he bowed his head to Malon again.

Nicole giggled. Malon was Link's MASTER! Navi bonked Nicole for being pervy.

(revision note: ... i added that above sentence. (GUILTY) XD)

The ranch girl had a thoughtful look on her face. "I... did...?" she murmured.

- FLASHBACK! -

_"AAAIIIEEEE!" shrieked young Link like a little girl, barely dodging the pitchfork that was just about to smack him upside the head. He looked up at the fire-haired girl with big, pleading blue eyes. "Can we take a break?"_

_Malon sighed, slapping her forehead. "Link! We just started five minutes ago, and we've already had two breaks!" she yelled._

_"But... but..."_

_"No buts! If you want to be a better fighter, you must learn to strategize well!"_

_"... But..."_

_"Defend, Link! You have a shield!"_

_"But!"_

_"HI-YA!" Malon lifted the pitchfork above her head again, screeched like an Indian warrior and then brought it down upon Link, who had the most scared look you could ever see on a little 11-year-old._

_"AAAIIIEEEE!" Link cried again, scrambling up from the ground and running away like mad. Malon chased after him, pitchfork still raised._

_"LIIIINK! YOU'RE GOING TO LEARN FROM THIS AND BENEFIT! COME BACK HERE, FAIRY BOY!" shouted the ranch girl._

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

"Oh... yes... I remember..." giggled Malon.

Link smiled faintly. "So will you teach us? Or have you taught me everything you knew already?"

Malon smirked. "Link, Link, Link, one NEVER teaches another EVERYTHING one knows." she started heading in the barn while everyone waited.

Brian faced Link. "Did Malon REALLY teach you all your strategizing skills?" he asked.

Link nodded. "Why, is it so hard for you guys to believe?"

"YES!" they all said.

"Why?"

"Because! That's Malon! She lives in a RANCH! Where would she learn that anyway?" Hayarpi said.

"I dunno..."

The ranch girl came out of the barn, holding a pitchfork in her right hand. "All right! Let's get to work!" she said while walking to the paddock.

"Yes master!" Link said as he scurried along after Malon. The 5 earthlings looked on until they shook their heads and followed.

"First," Malon gripped the pitchfork with both hands. "Show me what's new, fairy boy!"

Link grinned slyly and unsheathed his sword and shield. "The pleasure's all mine! Navi!" The blue fairy flew right by his side and flew to Malon, targeting her for him. The redhead moved out of her fighting stance and sighed. "What?" asked the blond.

"You can't use Navi."

"WHAAAT?!"

Nicole started laughing at him. "HAHAHA! LOSSEERRR!"

"SHADDAAAPP!!" then he faced his 'master'. "Why can't I use Navi?"

"It'll be too easy. Besides, do I have a fairy to help me target people?"

"No. But you should get one!!"

She slapped her forehead. Navi shrugged and flew to the earthlings, who were sitting on the grass cross-legged, watching the two Hylians from not far away.

"You don't use Navi during your Super Smash Brothers Melee fights anyway!"

"... My whatta whatta whatta fights?"

"... Nevermind. C'MON, LINK!!" she yelled, gripping the pitchfork again. She held it like a staff and swung at the Hero of Time, instantly whacking him on the head.

"... x.X" he fell over. Malon ran to his side and held him up. The earthlings also ran over.

"Dude, girl! You killed Link!" Gilbert said.

"He's not dead." she replied.

"But look at his eyes!" said Ines. Everyone looked at Link who had "X" marks on his closed eyes.

Nicole smirked. "Watch this. HEY! HI RUTO!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link leapt to his feet and started swinging madly with his sword. Everyone flipped out of his way.

Malon was able to dodge all his mad swings and she grabbed Link's left arm. "Stop!"

He blinked then looked to the floor. "Sorry mom."

"S'okay. Okay look, stop delaying and show me what you've learned!" she jumped back and held her weapon. Link nodded, but then faced the earthlings.

"HEY! DOES ONE OF YOU HAVE A HEALING FAIRY?!"

Hayarpi nodded and held up a bottle with a pink fairy in it. "Yep!"

"Good!" he faced the other Hylian again, and leapt for her in a flying jump attack. She jumped over him and struck him with her pitchfork. Then, Link turned around and slashed at Malon vertically, injuring her left arm. Link started swinging his sword in difficult moves and almost chopped off half of Malon's hair. She side-jumped out of the sword's reach, jumped up, and stood on the Master Sword while Link held it.

"Huh?! What are you doing?! That's cheating!" he cried.

Malon shook her head. "No it's not." she instantly smacked Link with the "staff" (pitchfork) and jumped off the sword and onto the ground behind him. As she turned around, her face met with the sharp point of the Master Sword and she was flung 3 feet.

"Oh shiz!" gasped Link. He ran over to her. "You okay?! I'm sorry! Oh Goddesses, I'm sorry! Sorry!!"

Malon sat up, rubbing her cheek. It was smeared with blood. "Ugh... it's okay, Link." she got up and held her staff again. "Let's continue!"

"But you're injured..."

"Look, if you're gonna fight Ganondorf, and you get a way more worse injury than this, would YOU stop fighting?! Think, Link!"

She started running towards him, and with a scream, smacked Link's stomach. He doubled over in pain, but then held up his Master Sword just as the pitchfork was about to hit him again. He rolled out of harm's way again, and jumped over the ranch girl. He grabbed her hand and flung her right over him. She landed on the floor with a thud, but got up immediately. Malon jumped, with the assistance of her staff, and kicked Link right in the gut. Her kick looked similar to the kick Zelda had in SSBM, except there was no magic involved.

Link was knocked back 5 feet and then rolled over to his side. He lay there, the Master Sword in his left hand and the Hylian Shield slipping out of his right hand.

"Get up, fairy boy!" Malon yelled. He nodded and got up slowly. He coughed weakly, but then held his sword in his left hand, determination in his eyes.

"I'll beat you, Malon!" he said.

"Good! C'mon and try!" she teased. They both lunged for each other and Link rolled right under Malon just as she was about to smack him while airborne. He dropkicked her and she fell over on her right side. Malon let out a gasp of pain and was distracted for a few seconds before she got her guard up again and rolled to the left, getting up at the same time.

Malon held her staff, and then began twirling it in a strange pattern. She advanced on Link while doing so, and as an end of it hit Link's face, he too was distracted for a while before Malon kicked him in the gut again.

Link did a horizontal slash and made a gash on part on the ranch girl's stomach. She cried out but then got back into focus again as she gave him a diagonal swing with the pitchfork. The staff hit Link's right hip and he too cried out.

Taking out his longshot, he aimed it at Malon and pulled her towards him. (sorta like in SSBM!)

"Hey! Let go!" she shouted.

"Nope!!" then, he took Malon's arm, flung her into the air above him and struck her with his sword. She was flung HIGH into the air, but as she slowly descended and neared Link, she kicked him from above, knocking him a good 2 feet away.

Malon landed weakly on her two feet, but then fell to her knees. She held on to the pitchfork for support. Link was lying on his back, partly sitting up.

They didn't look too good at all. There was a big cut on Malon's cheek that was bleeding a lot, a gash in her left arm, and the bottom of her dress was partly stained with blood. Her stomach had also had a cut, not too deep, but it too was bleeding. She was clutching onto it in pain. One of her legs already had a bruise forming on the thigh.

Link's hip was smeared with blood and there were cuts all over his face. There were tears in his leggings and tunic, and some blood was also stained on his blond hair. His stomach too was cut, but he was clutching to his hip instead.

"Ha... ha..." gasped Link, "I... I... beat you..." then he fell back and fainted.

Malon coughed out some blood. "Ack. I feel... like... crap..." she muttered. She tried getting up, but the pain was just annoying her actually, and she felt too lazy to get up on her own. "Someone, help meee..."

Hayarpi walked over to Link and released the pink fairy. "Heal him, the blond guy." the fairy nodded and flew around Link's bruised and battered body, restoring his blood, fixing his clothes, and making him feel better! He got up the instant the fairy was done.

"Wow!! I feel so much better!" he jumped up and started kicking and punching the air. "That was a great fight! Wasn't it, Malon?" he looked to his friend, but then frowned when he saw her kneeling there in pain.

"Shut. Up."

Gilbert ran over and released another pink healing fairy on her. The fairy danced around Malon's body, healing and fixing and doing all that spiffy stuff, and then flew away when she was done. Malon got up and tucked her hair back on her ear.

"Yep. You've improved, Link."

"WHAT?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER THIS FIGHT?!"

She nodded. "Yes. You've definitely MUCH better at me in fighting. But you can't strategize well."

"And you can."

"Of course. That's what I taught you when we were kids, right? Strategizing. Sometimes you're just all brawn, Link."

"Yes, I know..."

"Anyways, going back to the fight. Why'd you faint?"

Link thought for a while. "I don't know, really."

"Ah... did you try your hardest?" asked Malon.

"Uh... no! I was kinda holding back..." said Link.

"... Tell the truth."

He sighed. "Okay fine, I wasn't holding back THAT much. You made my hip and stomach bleed, man! I wanted to get you back for that... -.-;;"

"Sorry. :D;; But YOU made a cut on my cheek! And you made my stomach bleed too!"

"So I guess we're even!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!!"

"FIINEEE!!"

Then they turned their backs to each other. Navi blinked. "What kind of fight is that?" she asked.

"A very good one!" grinned Nicole.

"Uh..." Link looked over his shoulder. "Teach us more...?"

"Okay!" Malon smiled. She took her pitchfork from the ground and gestured for everyone to follow her.

For the next few hours, Malon taught the heroes and heroines all they needed to know in order to be prepared for the fight against Ganondorf. She taught them to use every single weapon they've got for good results. Let's see how they're doing.

"All right," said the ranch girl, picking up a pot. Y'know, those brown pots that Link breaks easily? "Always use whatever the enemy throws at you. It may be their weakness."

"Like GG in the Forest Temple!" Nicole grinned. The other girls nodded.

Malon had no idea, but looked at the blond anyway. "Link!" she said.

Link looked up. "Yeah?"

"What would you do if I did this?" she threw the pot hard at him, and he screamed and held his shield up. The pot was shattered to pieces.

Malon slapped her forehead. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Not really..."

"Ayayai..." she picked up another pot. "Brian!!" she yelled. He looked up just as Malon threw the pot at him, and it smacked him right in the face. Malon gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "OOPS!"

"BRIAN!!" Hayarpi cried, going over to his side.

"Uuuhhm... ouch."

"You okay?"

"Just fine, yes!"

"YAY!" then she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. Everyone laughed.

"HAHAHA, LOSSEEERRR!" Nicole giggled insanely.

"Goddesses, you LOVE to say that, don't you?!" Ines yelled.

"YEP!"

"You guys! Pay attention!" Navi sighed. Everyone sighed also and turned their attention back to the ranch girl.

"Now please," she said, picking up another pot. "Do what I said! Gilbert!" she threw the pot at him. He caught it, and threw the pot back at her. Malon caught it and grinned. "There we go!"

"Ooooh, THAT'S what you wanted us to do?" Link and Brian asked. Malon sweatdropped.

"Yes."

During the next few hours, Malon taught them more about strategizing. It was about 5:45pm when Link asked her something.

"Malon?"

"Yeah, Link?"

"If you're so good, which I know you really are, then why don't YOU go face Ganondorf?" he asked innocently.

Malon was taken aback. She laughed and blushed a little bit. "Oh Link!" she started, "I'm not that good. You guys are WAY MUCH BETTER than me at fighting anyways."

"We know," Ines said, "But you're way more good at strategizing. Plus, your fighting isn't that bad."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Oh stop it!" Navi said.

"Yes it is." replied Malon. "But anyway, it's cuz it's not my destiny. I am only a simple farmgirl, waiting for her prince to come...!" Everyone sweatdropped.

It was about 7:15pm when they finished. Malon taught them a lot of stuff, mostly the most important things she knew.

"Thank you sooo much, Mal!" Link said, giving Malon a hug. She hugged back, smiling.

"No prob, Link. You guys will totally defeat Ganondorf! You've mastered both brain and brawn! Unlike Ganon, who's all brawn and no brain at all."

"HEY! I HEARD THAT, RANCH GIRL!" screamed a voice from above.

Malon grinned, and stuck her tongue out at the sky. "HAHAHA, LOSSEEERRR!!!" she teased.

"Hey! That's my line!" Nicole yelled.

"NO! THAT'S MY LINE! YOU JACKERS!" a girl named Tanya shrieked. Then she exited the ranch.

"o.O;;" everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, we're off now, Mal!" Link said. Malon nodded.

"All right! Good luck to ya!" she said.

Everyone thanked her and began walking out of the ranch, waving goodbye. Once they were out, Malon went into the barn and got a rake. She went to the paddock and started raking away the remains of the broken pot earlier.

The 7 people entered the ranch again. Malon looked up. "Oh, hi again! What's up?"

"Uh..." Hayarpi said, "We have no place to say for the night..."

Malon sweatdropped. "Oh, of course! C'mon, I'll show you to your rooms!" she dropped the rake and led them into the house.

-

Inside...

"You've stayed here before," Malon said, walking down the hall. "Here's the room Gilbert, Brian, Nicole and Navi stayed in before." Then she walked to another door on the other side that was a few feet away. "And this is the room Ines and Hayarpi stayed in. I'll be leaving now, to rake up the remains of our sessions at the paddock. Get yourselves situated, 'kay? If ya need me, I'll be outside." then she smiled at them and then continued downstairs.

The seven looked at each other. "So..." Navi said, "Who's staying with who?"

"OH! OH!! I WANNA STAY WITH THE BOYS!!" Nicole yelled, pointing at Brian and Gilbert.

The two men's eyes widened and they made a cross sign with their fingers. "NO! NO!! EVIL! STAY AWAY!!" they screamed.

"I won't make you watch a Teletubby marathon."

Brian blinked. "You won't?"

Gilbert backed away more. "SHE LIES!!"

"I am not lying!!"

Brian sighed. "Okay fine..."

"WOO HOO!!"

"How about me?" Link asked.

"Stay with us!" said Hayarpi and Ines.

"But I wanna stay with Nicole!"

Nicole raised an eyebrow. ".Oo;; Nah Link, stay with them. There are three beds in each room anyway."

"Oh fine."

Link, Ines and Hayarpi went into their room while Nicole went into the other room. Gilbert and Brian sighed as they hesitantly entered the room with Nicole.

Navi hovered between the two rooms. "Where should I go?!"

Nicole poked her head out. "Oh, go with Link!"

"Okay!" she flew into the room that Link was residing in.

-

Nicole, Brian, Gilbert...

"Ayayai, I'm so tired!" Nicole said as she flopped down on one of the beds. "I've got dibs on this bed!" she said happily and then closed her eyes. After a while, she realized that the boys weren't saying anything and opened her left eye. She saw Gilbert and Brian huddled in the corner of the room, watching her every move.

"o.O Guys? What are you doing?" she asked, getting off the bed and walking towards them.

"AAAHHH! EVIL! GET AWAY!!" they screamed, making a cross sign with their fingers.

"I won't make you watch a marathon!!" she took her portable TV out of her dimensional pocket.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! EVIL TV! BACK!! BACK, I TELL YOU!!" they screamed again.

Nicole sighed. "It's out of batteries from last time. I've got nothing. Seriously."

Brian blinked and started thinking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Gilbert sighed. "I think she's being nice for once..."

"Well... just this once."

"Phew!" said the two boys, getting up and lying down on the other two beds.

-

Link, Hayarpi, Ines, Navi...

"This is... awkward." Link said to himself as he saw Ines and Hayarpi gossiping and giggling on the other two beds.

"Well, that's what girls do." Navi said. She was sitting cross-legged on the table beside Link's bed. She pulled her blue bed out of her dimensional pocket and sat down on it, grinning.

"What do I do here? It's so boring!" cried Link. Ines and Hayarpi overheard him and then faced him.

"Link, it won't be so boring if you go over here." Hayarpi said.

"Why would I wanna go there?"

"We're talking gossip!!" Ines said happily.

"I know!"

"Then c'mere!!"

"Who are you talking about, exactly?"

Hayarpi sighed. "Link, it's gossip. We talk about everyone."

"And everything we heard about everyone." Ines added.

After a while, Link sighed and crawled over to the middle bed where Hayarpi and Ines were sitting. "Okay. Fine. Gossip."

-

Other room...

"Do ya have any... five's?" Nicole asked Brian.

He looked at his cards and shook his head. "Nope. Go fish."

"Darn!" Nicole took a card out of the deck of cards.

Brian faced Gilbert. "Have any... king's?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. Here." he gave Brian his King card and Brian put a pair down.

"Isn't this kinda boring?" Nicole asked. The boys narrowed their eyes at her.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Gilbert suspiciously.

Nicole shrugged. "I dunno," she put down her cards. "Eh, I don't feel like playing now." she walked over to her bed and crawled in it, a notebook and pencil in hand. "I'll be here if you need me."

"Okay." came the boys' reply.

-

Other room...

"Oh my god! Really?! Is that true!?" shrieked LINK (yep, Link! ), eyes widening.

Hayarpi gave him a huge grin. "Yes! It's true! I can't believe it either!"

"Where'd you get that information?!" giggled Ines.

"The market! You can get SO much gossip in the market."

"But the market's filled with ReDeads..." Link said.

"Oh, I got it when we were kids."

"Oh okay!"

"Anyways," Ines continued, "I have some gossip of my own!"

Link laughed. "Oh, do tell!"

The three began talking and giggling again. Navi had her light turned off so her clothes and face were showing. She was lying on her bed that was on the table beside Link's bed. She glanced over at the three. "My Goddesses." she murmured. "Link's gone to the evil side."

From the middle bed, Link giggled as Ines told more about what she heard about WINDMILL GUY!!! (N/L: Eww! Gossip about Windmill Guy?!) I couldn't think of anything else!!

Navi slapped her forehead and then rolled over to her stomach. "Sheesh. Now I'm the one that's bored. Maybe I should go visit the other guys' room." She flew to the trio. "Hey!"

They looked up. "Yeah, Navi?" Link asked.

"I'm going' to the other room, 'kay?"

"Oh, sure."

"See ya later then." she headed for the door. Right before she was able to go through it she told Link, "You are one weird man, Link." He grinned and then continued gossiping. Navi sighed and fled through the door.

-

Other room...

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!!!" Nicole screeched from the bed.

"WWWWWHAAAAATTT?!" yelled Gilbert.

"I wrote a poem!"

Brian got up from the floor where he and Gilbert were still playing cards and crawled over next to Nicole on the bed. "Yay! Can I read?"

"Not until Gil gets up here too!"

Gilbert sighed and got up. "All right." He walked over to the bed and sat down. Nicole ahemed and started reading...

"This poem is called "I'm a fruit!" by Nicole, ally to the Hero of Time and all-time crazy-person." Gilbert and Brian sweatdropped. She began reading again.

"I'm a fruit!  
I'm not worth much loot!  
But I taste good!  
Eat me, I'm food!  
I come in different shapes!  
Sometimes I come in crates!  
I'm good to eat!  
A very nice treat!  
I'm good for your body!  
C'mon, and peel meee!  
Sometimes I come as a banana!  
While eating me, you do the Macarena!  
Sometimes I'm an orange!  
... Does anything rhyme with orange?!  
Sometimes I'm an apple!  
Hey, I see a horse, a dapple!  
Fruits are really good for you!  
Some c'mere, pick me up, and have a chew!  
Sometimes people eat vegetables instead!  
But tomatoes are not as good as an apple, at least not as red!  
I think I'm finished with this poem!  
I've clearly stated my point!  
Hey camera man, go and roll 'em!  
Now you'll watch a movie about fruits, and don't smoke joints!"

Gilbert and Brian fell off the bed. "Don't smoke joints?" laughed Brian.

"Yep! Joints are bad!"

A light clapping was heard from the doorway. The trio turned to the door and saw Navi hovering and clapping.

"Good poem, good poem!" she grinned.

"Hi Navi!" Nicole, Brian and Gilbert said.

"Hey! I see that you're not torturing them, Nicole."

"Yeah. I decided that I'd be nice." The boys smiled widely. "... Just this once." Their smile turned into a frown.

-

Other room...

"Ah c'mon, Link! Go to sleep!" Ines begged.

"Why do you want me to sleep?" he asked innocently from his bed. Ines and Hayarpi were still sitting on the middle bed.

"I need to tell Hayarpi something!"

"Yeah!"

"But I... I want to know too..." he said in a cute way.

Hayarpi and Ines looked at each other and sighed. They can't resist Link's way too good looks. (L: Ah, so you finally admit I'm cute, huh?) I never said that! (L: Darn it, so close!)

"Oh all right." Link squealed like a little Japanese schoolgirl and crawled over to the middle bed. The two girls scooted away from him.

"What?"

"Don't ever squeal like that again." Ines said.

"Ever. Again. Never ever." added Hayarpi.

"Okay," Ines faced Hayarpi. She opened her mouth to talk, but then saw Link staring at her with his midnight blue eyes. She glanced at him, and then tried to speak again. But Link's eyes wouldn't leave her alone. "GOD, LINK! DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"EEEP!" he shrieked, ducking under the bed's blanket.

"Ugh! Anyway, Hayarpi, we need to find a way to get them to kiss us before this quest is over!"

"I know!" she replied, "but how?"

Link went out of the covers and faced the two. "You want to kiss someone?! Who?! Is this more gossip?!" The girls ignored him. Link was totally engrossed in the conversation anyway so he didn't care much.

"Wait, but why do we need them to kiss us BEFORE this quest is over?" Hayarpi asked.

"So when we get back to Earth, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"EEEEEEKKKKK!!" they both screeched in a high-pitched tone, giggling like crazy. Link fell off the bed, clutching his Hylian ears.

"X.x;;; My ears... the paaaiiin…"

-

Other room...

Nicole was sleeping soundly on her bed, the covers just up to her waist. The boys and Navi stared at her.

"Is she... is she REALLY asleep?" Brian asked.

"I guess..." said Gilbert.

Navi flitted over to her face and inspected her. "This isn't normal," she said, "Nicole wouldn't fall asleep at 8:45pm."

"THAT'S RIGHT!!!" she shrieked, jumping up and glomping the two boys. "I'LL FALL ASLEEP LATER!! IT'S TOO EARLY!!"

"ACK!! WE TOLD YOU!!!" the boys yelled at the fairy. She sweatdropped.

"Whoops!"

Nicole got off them and grinned slyly. "You guys were planning to go somewhere without me, huh?"

Brian and Gilbert looked at each other nervously. "Oh! No! No! Of course not! We're just going to a guy's night out!"

"o.O Guy's night out?" They both nodded vigorously. "Then you're taking Link, right?"

"... Uh... yeah! Link too!" added Brian.

"Of course! Link! He's a guy too!" Gilbert said.

"... Are you sure about that?" Navi asked. Everyone inched away from her.

"Okay! Hope you guys have a good time!" Nicole smiled at them, walked to her bed and sat down. The two boys glanced at each other.

"So you'll just let us go?" Brian asked. Nicole nodded.

"Won't you ask if you'd like to come along?" Gilbert said.

Nicole shook her head. "Nah. It's a 'Guy's Night Out' thing. Anyways, you guys haven't been doing much lately together."

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Wait!"

"What?" they both asked.

"Be here before midnight. We want to get a lot of sleep tonight for the fight tomorrow against Ganondork." They both nodded and sped out the door and into the other room.

Nicole sighed. "I'm alooooone!"

-

Other room...

"And then, we'll get Gilbert to go and kiss you! They'll definitely fall for that!" beamed Hayarpi. Link was staring at them both and was TOTALLY into the conversation.

"Good idea!" giggled Ines. "Now, for you and Brian--"

"HEY!!!" yelled the two boys as they burst into the room. Hayarpi and Ines screamed nervously as they saw them.

Link just looked up. "Hey!" he greeted them. He glanced at the two girls who were making "shh" signals with the fingers. He nodded. "What's up?"

"We're going to a Guy's Night Out thingy!" Gilbert said. He grabbed Link.

"Wha?"

"We're goin' out, Link!" Brian added. The three boys exited the room, exited the house, mounted their horses and rode off, Link following slowly behind since he didn't know what was happening.

Ines and Hayarpi just sat there. "Okay, what just happened?" one of them asked.

Ines shrugged. "Dunno."

Hayarpi suddenly grinned. "OH! MY! GOD! DIDJA SEE BRIAN?! HE WAS HOTT!"

"YEAH! AND GILBERT TOO! OOH, I'D LIKE TO GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

They both giggled like crazy and continued their chat, forgetting that Nicole was alone in the other room with Navi.

-

Other room...

"I'M ALOOONE!!!" cried Nicole to the ceiling. A piece of it broke off and fell on her. "OUCH!! STUPID CEILING!!" she shook her fist at the ceiling.

Navi sweatdropped and fell over. "Why don't you try hanging with the girls?"

"I've hung around them all my life before this quest, and all they ever talk about is boys, make-up, boys, boys and boys. Not that it's bad, but yanno... and they talk especially Gilbert and Brian."

"Why don't YOU ever talk about boys?"

"I don't wanna talk about my love life! Ines and Hayarpi would probably try to hook me up anyway."

"... Try?"

"Yep."

-

Boys...

All three boys were riding their horses somewhere.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Link yelled to the guys.

"WE'RE GOIN' TO LAKE HYLIA!" replied Brian.

"Why?"

"Fishin'!" Gilbert said.

"... Why?"

"So we won't be too stressed tomorrow when we get to Ganon's Castle."

"Oh fine."

Soon, they got to Lake Hylia and entered the Fishing Place. (What was it called again?) They spoke to the man standing behind the counter who was scratching his head.

"Hiya! We'd like to fish!" Gilbert said.

"Uh huh, sure. 20 rupees for each of you."

The two earthlings turned to the green-clad Hylian. "Oh Liiiiiiink..."

"What? ... Aw no, I am not paying for you guys!"

"I said NO!"

-

Girls...

Nicole sighed as she listened to Ines and Hayarpi blabber on and on.

"And he was like, "No way! Kayla?! I went out with her!" And I'm like, "Oh god, no you didn't!" and he's like, "Yeah I did! Ask her! Ask her!" Can you believe Danny?!" Hayarpi said in a fast way.

"No, he did not just say that! Did he really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Who's Danny?! And who's Kayla?!" Nicole asked.

"Ah, you don't know them." Ines said.

"Why don't I know them?!"

"Because you don't gossip."

"... Ah." Then she flopped on Link's bed and sighed.

Navi flitted in front of her face. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

Nicole sweatdropped. "Yeah Navi, yes I am."

-

Boys...

Link sat down on the ground and flung his reel out into the pond. "I can't believe I paid for you guys."

The two grinned on either side of him. "Thank you!" Brian laughed.

"Eh. No problem."

Suddenly, Gilbert's rod started jiggling. He jumped up and started reeling it in. "I caught something! I caught something!!" Just then, the thing on the other side of the rod started pulling back on Gilbert. His feet made marks in the ground as he was actually being pulled INTO the pond! "ACK! BRIAN! LINK! HELP!" he screamed, "I don't wanna lose this catch!"

Link and Brian dropped their fishing rods and ran over to Gilbert. Link wrapped his arms around Gil's waist and pulled him. Brian did the same.

"Goddesses! This is one helluva fish!" yelled Link, desperately trying to keep Gilbert on dry ground.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Brian suddenly shouted. "Link, go underwater and see if you can weaken the fish by attacking it a little! Don't kill it though!"

Link nodded and donned his iron boots. "But wait, I don't have my Zora Tunic!"

Brian took out his Zora belt from his dimensional pocket. "Here! And hurry! I'm being dragged in too!"

"Got it!" replied Link, jumping into the pond. He sunk down and starting heading for the direction of where the fish was. He gasped (yep, he gasped underwater!) and stared at the size of the fish.

It was huge! At least the size of a truck! Link pulled out his longshot, aimed at the fish and it struck it right on the side. He unsheathed his sword underwater (how? i dunno.) and started just smacking the fish with the flat of it. Soon, from the looks of it, the fish looked much weaker than it had before. So, the Hero came swimming back to the surface to help his friends reel it in.

This time, Link and Brian took hold of the rod also, helping Gilbert pull/reel the fish onto dry land. As soon as it was on the ground, all three men dog-piled it, preventing it from flopping back into the waters.

The man who owned the Fishing Place gawked. "THAT IS ONE HUUUUUGE FISH, DUDES!" he said. The three nodded happily. "You've got the new record! Although I do not have a tank large enough for that one, you'll have to release it in Lake Hylia!"

"... Can't we keep it?" Brian asked.

"No!"

"Aww!"

"Anyway, what are your names, boys?"

"I'm Link."

"The name's Brian."

"My name is Gilbert."

The man wrote all three names down on a piece of paper. "And... what exactly do you think is the weight of this fish?"

"We seriously have no idea." the three replied in unison.

"Oh. Now release it in Lake Hylia!"

"But there's no water in Lake Hylia!" said Link.

"Yeah there is, we restored it," Brian reminded. Link 'oh'-ed.

The man blinked. "On second thought, bring it to the Lake Scientist!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"OKAY, OKAY!"

The three men returned their rods and after 30 minutes were able to push the fish out of the door. They tied ropes to it and dragged it to the Lake Laboratory. They sighed tiredly as they stopped at the door to the small house. Link peeked inside. "Uh, hello?"

"Yeeeesh?" asked the Lake Scientist. (Let's call him LS for now.)

"Um, hi! My name's Link. My friends and I have caught a really huge fish at the Fishing Pond. The owner of the pond didn't have a tank large enough for it so he told us to bring it here instead."

"Hmmm... where is this... fish you speak of?" Link opened the door all the way, revealing the truck-sized fish right outside. LS's eyes widened. "Ooooaaah! That is not a fish! That is a shark! A very big one!"

"WHOA!! WE CAUGHT A SHARK!" Link, Gilbert, and Brian yelled, high-fiving each other.

LS gestured for them to bring the shark in the laboratory.

-

30 minutes later...

"ACK!!" they all shouted. The shark was finally able to fit through the door of the house. It was lying right next to all LS's experiments on the table and was taking up almost all the floor space.

"Thank you, boys!" said LS.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Link.

"I'll put it in a cage at the bottom of the water thing there." he pointed at the water thing there.

"Do you need some help?" Gilbert asked.

"No."

Brian scratched his head. "But it's a pretty huge shark!"

"That's okay."

"All right..." Brian sighed. The three men waved at LS and said their goodbyes before exiting the house and closing the door.

-

Right before they mounted their horses, Link spoke up. "Oh wait! I left my sword and shield in there!"

"Why is it in there in the first place?" Gil asked.

"I removed it while trying to shove the shark in the house."

"Oooooh."

"Be right back!" Link walked over the door of the house and opened it. His eyes widened. The shark on the floor was gone. Totally GONE. He looked to LS, pointing at the empty space... "Where... where is it...?"

"It's in the cage." LS replied.

Link's mouth dropped open. He ran to the water and looked down; sure enough he could hear the shark banging on the metal. He eyed LS. "WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! YOU WERE ABLE TO GET THAT HUGE SHARK INTO THE CAGE UNDERWATER IN ABOUT--" he looked at his watch, "2 MINUTES?! BY YOURSELF?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

LS gave the Hero of Time a toothy grin. "Hyrule is a mysterious land..."

"o.O;;" Link slowly went over to the corner where his equipment was stashed. Then, he stealthily put it on and headed for the door quietly. Before exiting, he glanced over his shoulder at LS.

Just then, LS came sprinting up to him with a can. "A CAN OF WORMS! A CAN OF WORMS! EAT IT! EEEEEAAATTTT!!"

"AAAIIIEEEEEEE!" Link screamed like a little girl and bolted out of the door. LS grinned and walked slowly to his corner and stuffed a worm in his mouth. "Can of worms. Mmm."

-

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!" shrieked Link, coming out of the house.

Brian and Gilbert were already mounted on their horses and looked behind them to see Link. The hero jumped right on Epona, kicked her sides, and the red-brown horse bolted off in Lon Lon Ranch's direction. Gilbert and Brian followed with no questions asked.

-

Girls...

"OH GOD! OH GOD NO! GET AWAY! EVVILLL!" Nicole yelled. She struggled, but to no avail. Hayarpi made sure the ropes around her wrists were tight. Ines made sure the ropes around her ankles were tight too.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! AAAAHHH! AAAHHHHH! LINK! BRIAN!! GILBERT!! HELP MEEEE!" Nicole screeched again. "NAVI! NAVI!! HEEELP!"

"I can't, Nicole!" Navi sighed. She was tied to the bed pole.

"Oh Nic, it won't be so bad!" Ines said, reaching into a purse.

"NO! NO!!"

Hayarpi uncapped some lipstick. "We'll give you a makeover and you'll like it!"

"Do I even NEED a makeover?!"

"No, but we're bored."

"IF YOU'RE BORED, DO SOMETHING ELSE THEN MAKEOVER ME! MAKEOVER NAVI!"

Ines giggled. "We can barely see her face, silly!"

"I DON'T CARE!!"

-

Boys...

The three men reached Lon Lon Ranch at 10:35pm.

"That was fun!" laughed Link.

"Yeah, especially when LS ate a worm!" Brian said. Gilbert and Link stared at him. "What?"

"LS did what?!"

"He ate a worm. Didn't you see?"

"I was too busy running for my dear life," commented Link.

"I wasn't paying attention." Gilbert sighed. The three were already in the house and was climbing the stairs upstairs. Suddenly, they heard a familiar shriek. All three unsheathed their sword and shields, and Link led them to the source of the scream. He bust open the door.

"What happened?! What happened?!" Link yelled, looking around frantically. Brian and Gilbert were doing the same. In front of them was a chair with a girl tied to it, not facing them. In front of the girl were Ines and Hayarpi, grinning widely. They looked up at the guys.

"Oh hi!" Hayarpi said flirtatiously, looking at Brian. He blushed a little.

"Hey Gil." Ines winked. Gilbert also blushed.

Link sweatdropped. "We heard a scream. What happened?"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" screamed the girl in the chair. "OH NO! NONONONONONO!!" she paused as she heard the blond's voice. "LINK? IS THAT YOU?! LINK! OH MY GOD, HELP ME LINK!! GET THAT LIPSTICK AWAY FROM ME! AAAHHH!! NO! NOT THE BLUSH! NOT THE BLUSH!!! AAAAIIIIIEEEE!"

Link backed away a few steps. "What the?!"

"We're giving Nicole a makeover." Hayarpi said, applying the blush. Nicole screamed again.

"She doesn't need a makeover!"

Ines sighed. "We know. But we were bored!"

"Then why didn't you makeover Navi?" asked the hero. Then he looked around. "Hey, where is Navi?"

"Link! Untie me!" piped up a voice from the bed pole. Link walked over, bent down and saw Navi tied to his bed pole with a small piece of fabric. The hero sweatdropped then easily undid the knot. The blue fairy flew up and stretched her wings.

"Phew! Thanks!"

"No problem."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Nicole continued screaming. The three men snickered. "AAAIIEEE!! NO!! NO MASCARA! NO!! EEEVIL!!"

"There we go!" Ines said, looking at her finished product.

Hayarpi was doing the same. "You look great!" she giggled. "Take a look for yourself." She held up a mirror in front of the tied-up warrior.

Nicole gasped at her reflection. "I... I..."

Link walked over and also peered into the mirror at her. "Wow. It's not that bad, actually! You look pretty!"

"I... I..."

There was an awkward silence.

"... AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" she shrieked. The mirror shattered and Link covered his Hylian ears again. Everybody else stared at Nicole who was struggling crazily to get out of the ropes and the chair.

"TAKE IT OFF!! TAKE IT OFF!! TAKE!! IT!!! OFFFF!!" she yelled. Malon burst into the room.

"What the heck is going on in here?!" she screamed. Then she noticed Nicole and her make-up. "Nicole, you look pretty!"

She blinked. "AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEE!!" was her only response.

A sweatdrop appeared on Malon's head. "Oookaaay... anyways, you guys, it's a little past 11pm. If you're gonna go see Ganondorf tomorrow, you'd better get some rest!"

"All right." replied Brian. Malon then left. He and Gilbert headed into the other room while Link stayed in the room with the girls. Ines and Hayarpi finally cut the ropes on the chair with their swords. Nicole bolted out of the chair and out of the room, slamming the door to her room with the boys, Navi following.

"She doesn't like make-up, does she?" Link asked. The girls shook their heads.

"Not one bit."

"Okay, let's get to sleep then."

"All right."

Ines, Hayarpi, and Link all changed into their jammies, then climbed into each of their beds. Then they turned off the light and said their goodnights. (Hey! That rhymed! )

"Goodnight Ines."

"Goodnight Link."

"Goodnight Hayarpi."

"Goodnight Link."

"Goodnight Ines."

"Goodnight Hayarpi.

"Goodnight Link."

"Goodnight Ines."

"... Goodnight."

-

"IT! WON'T! GET! OFF!!" cried Nicole from the bathroom, washing her face madly with the soap. Navi looked up at her, an eyebrow raised.

"There's still some mascara on your eyes." she said. Nicole had her eyes closed and was wiping soap everywhere on her face.

"Is it still there?"

"Sorta."

"Ugh! It won't get off!"

"It'll get off," said Gilbert, lying down on his bed.

"What if it doesn't?!"

Brian snickered. "Then you'll have to face Ganondorf looking like that."

"AAAIIEEEEE!"

-

Soon enough, all 7 heroes and heroines finally fell asleep at about 11:30pm. A miracle, isn't it? And yes, Nicole got the make-up off.

-

The Next (Early) Morning...

"Epona! Epona! Soba ni oide! Futari de ireba sabishiku nan ka nai!" sang Malon to the tune of Epona's song. She was preparing pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast.

Link came wobbling down the stairs, scratching his blond hair. His hat was still in the bedroom. "Hi... (yawn) Malon..." he said sleepily, flopping onto one of the chairs.

"Good morning to you too, Link." replied the ranch girl, putting another pancake on one of the plates.

The rest of the heroes came sleepily down the stairs. All of 'em sat down on the table around Link.

"Here!" said Malon, putting down the last slice of bacon on the table. "Eat up!"

Everyone began to dig in. At about 6:30am, they finished eating. (Heh, guess what time they woke up?) They all took a quick shower and put on their swords and shields.

-

7:45am...

"Well," Link said, mounting Epona. "Thanks Malon. For everything."

She smiled back at Link. "No problem. Good luck. And may you defeat the King of Evil once and for all! If you do, I'll have a party."

"WOO HOO!" everyone yelled.

"Bye Malon! Thanks!" Navi said as Link and the others rode away in the direction of the Market.

------

Wow. That was long. And not even funny. (sweatdrop)

Niagra/Link: Wowies.

The next chapter! OMG! It's almost done!

Link: Why didn't you make THIS chapter the last chapter?

Niagra: You were stalling, weren't you?

... Yes, I was stalling. (I can't believe it's almost over!)

Niagra/Link: (falls over)

But the last chapter is the next one! I think! Or maybe there might be a chapter after that... but I dunno.

Stay tuned, everybody!

- L-Gurl


	26. The Final Battle! Short title, eh?

Disclaimer: After a year and twenty-seven chapters... the answer's still no.

Link: OH MAI GOD!

Niagra: THE LAST CHAPTER!

(faints)

Link/Niagra: O.o

Link: ... Um, are you okay?

... I CANNOT BELIEVE IT IS ALMOST DONE! OH MAI GOSH! (bursts out sobbing)

Link/Niagra: o.O;

Niagra: It's all right. (pats her head)

I can't believe this fic is done! I really can't believe it! Thank you so much! (hugs all the reviewers and bursts out sobbing) I LOVE YOU ALL!

Link/Niagra: Haha. :D;;

Thanks so much to all of you that has made this fic possible! Thanks to all the "Zelda-Self-Insertion-Fics" that were posted before WIHs was! They've inspired me so!! (sob sob) Thanks--

Wait, I should not be saying this now. xD;; (I'll say it later when the chappy's done. )

By the way, this chapter is probably the chapter with the most detail. I like deeettaaaaiillss! Sorta.

------  
Chapter 26: The Final Battle! Short title, eh?

The heroes and heroines entered the sacred shrine. On the other hand, you can call it the Temple of Time. Whatever, I don't care.

"Okay, so we're here..." Gilbert said as everyone walked onto the warp pad. They all looked around. Just then, a sort of 'swish' sound was heard from behind them. Instinctively, they all turned around and saw Sheik.

"You have made it this far, heroes," the Sheikah murmured softly.

Ines sighed and slapped her forehead. "Not YOU again!"

"Why is it that you dislike me, Ines?!"

"Because! There's something about you that I don't like!"

"Well, obviously. However, you do not have to be so rude. Have some manners." Sheik rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms. The Hispanic girl also rolled her eyes and 'hmphed', turning to the side. Everyone fell over. "Anyways, I have a confession to make." Sheik started.

"A confession?" Link asked, taking a step forward. Sheik took a step back. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." the young man positioned his arm in a way that the palm of his hand was facing his carefully covered face. Through his fingers, he could see the seven staring at him with curiosity.

Suddenly, the golden mark of the Triforce glowed on Sheik's hand. Everybody gasped.

"Sheik...?" Link murmured. He was cut off as a bright flash of light made them all cover their eyes. Once all eyes were uncovered again, a gasp escaped from everyone's lips. There, in place of the young Sheikah male, was the Princess of Destiny; all grown up.

"Zelda!" Link cried happily. Ines gawked.

"Ack! No wonder I didn't like Sheik! He was Zelda!"

Hyrule's princess gave her a frown. She crossed her arms. "You don't like me?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know! You seem so... conceited and full of yourself! And so many people put you in fics where you're hooked up with Link! Ick!"

"AAAIIIEEE!" Nicole shrieked, and then fell to the ground twitching. Everyone inched away from her.

"Sheesh, Nicole! What's up with her?" Link asked.

"She's convinced that you and Zel are siblings. (But we know you're not.) Therefore, the thought of you people paired up makes her sick." Hayarpi explained casually. He and Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"I... don't think we're related..." Zelda said to Link. "But maybe so... because you were adopted; born to a normal Hylian family but raised in Kokiri Forest. And I... also born to a normal Hylian family, then adopted by the royal court."

(revision note: i'm not sure about the above anymore. i think i heard that somewhere so i just put it in. x.X;)

The two blonde-haired people pondered about this.

"Hey! And don't forget!" Brian suddenly said, "When Link's uncle died in 'A Link to the Past', he said, 'Zelda... is your...' then he died!"

Everybody stared at him.

"What?"

"I had an uncle?" Link asked, scratching his head.

"That was a different Link," said Gilbert.

"Ahhh."

"Anyways, listen!" Zelda said loudly.

Everyone snapped his or her attention back to Zelda as Nicole was just getting up.

"I thank you for rescuing all the Sages. I'm sorry I had to meet you all disguised as Sheik. If I revealed myself too soon then Ganondorf might have found me before I could help you guys at all." She reached into a bag. "But here, to help in your battle against the evil one, these are for you." she handed Link a light arrow.

"Oh yay! An arrow!" Link did a jig.

"Not just an ordinary arrow," said Zelda, "It is a holy arrow meant to pierce those of the dark with the light of goodness." Everyone just gave her blank looks. "In other words, that's meant to kill evil people."

"Ooooaaah!"

"Please, for the Goddesses' sake, save Hyrule and all its inhabitants!"

The seven nodded. But then suddenly, the Temple of Time began to rumble. Bits of loose debris fell from the ceiling. Everyone began shielding themselves with their shields.

In another bright flash of pink light, the princess was trapped in a magical transparent crystal. She tried getting out using her magic, but it was no use. She was trapped. Zelda placed both hands on the crystal and sighed in defeat, staring at the seven who were still out in the open.

Link looked up and saw her. He ran over to her and began pounding on the crystal with his fist. Zelda shook her head. Link growled and began kicking the giant pink rupee.

"OPEN UP! YOU! STUPID! THING!!" he yelled.

The princess slapped her forehead. "You killed the sad moment, Link!" she screamed from inside.

"It won't open!"

"I know that, moron!"

"Hey!!"

"What?!"

"You tryin' to pick a fight?!"

"No, the question is, are YOU tryin' to pick a fight?!"

"Maybe so!"

"All right then!"

"Bring it on!"

Zelda casually leaned against the crystal as Link repeatedly kicked the enclosure.

"TAKE THIS! AND THIS! AND THIS! AND-- OH GOD, MY FOOT! ARRRGGHHH!!"

The six stared at Link in a bored manner.

"And he's supposed to be the Hero of Time?" Hayarpi asked.

Navi nodded slowly. "Yep." The princess rolled her eyes. Her elegant forehead (A/N: (laughs) I just thought of how strange that sounds. "Elegant forehead". Lol.) fell against the front of the giant pink rupee.

"I. Am. Doomed."

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESSES, LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!!" Ganondorf growled loudly. Everybody looked up.

"Yeeees?" Nicole asked sweetly.

"I have taken Zelda hostage!! Bwa!!"

"o.O"

"To get her back, come to my castle! If you dare! Bwa!!"

"o.O;; What's with the "Bwa!" thing?!"

"BWA!!"

"Chicken!" laughed Gilbert.

Link shrieked like a little Japanese school girl. "AAIIEEEE! WHERE?! OH GOD, WHERE?!" Everyone fell over.

"Whatever! Just go to my stupid castle!" Ganondorf yelled. In another flash, Zelda and the crystal were gone.

It took the seven a few minutes to figure out what just happened.

"OH NO!"

-

"Are you really letting me out?"

"Well, yes. What could a princess like you do?"

"... Hey! Is that an offense?!"

"Maybe so."

"Grrr..."

"Fetch me some coffee."

"What? I am not your servant! You get it yourself!"

"Fine. I'll trap you in that crystal again."

"... GRRRRRR..."

Obviously, Princess Zelda was having trouble at Ganon's Castle. She and Ganondorf were in a big room with a huge organ, a table, and a coffeemaker along with a refrigerator. A small door was to the west, leading to a strangely clean restroom.

She made her way to the coffee maker to retrieve some coffee. Muttering obscenities, she made her way back to the King of Evil and roughly placed the mug on a table beside the organ.

"There," she hissed, "happy?!"

Ganondorf read the sheet of music in front of him as he sat in front of his instrument. "Also get me a chocolate donut," he uttered, not taking his eyes off the music.

"Grr..."

"Please. It's on the table over there."

"GRRRRRRR..."

(A/N: Heh, I love being mean to Zelda. xD;;)

-

For the first time, the seven entered the place where Hyrule Castle used to be. They gasped in horror as their eyes widened at the site.

Hyrule Castle was totally gone, and just a few bits of it were left sitting on the dead soil. In place of the royal palace was a dark black castle floating above a giant pit of boiling red lava. Dirt and grime clung to the castle, indicating that the owner pretty much didn't care how it looked like on the outside. It rose high into the gray sky, looking as if it would touch the Heavens.

The rest of the area was in ruins, most likely the ruins of Hyrule Castle. The seven walked up slowly to the edge of the pit and stared at the evil palace in front of them.

"How do we get to the other side?" Brian asked.

Link pulled out his longshot and began longshot-ing at several places. A few minutes later, he sighed and tucked the longshot back in his bag in defeat. "I don't know... there has to be some way..."

"Link, Hero of Time... and his allies... do you hear me?" a voice from above said. Everyone looked up.

"Huh?"

"It's me, Rauru. We six sages will combine our powers to create a bridge. Stand back."

The seven did so. In a flash of yellow, green, red, blue, purple, and orange light, a rainbow bridge was positioned right over the pit of magma. The green-clad hero's eyes widened and carefully took a step on it. The bridge was sort of transparent though.

"Wowies. Thank you!"

"Okay then! Let's go in!" Hayarpi said. Everyone nodded and ran over the rainbow bridge right into the castle.

As soon as they entered, there was a pair of beamos there. Quickly avoiding them, they ran into the next room. It was a huge room all right. In the center was an entrance to somewhere higher up. However, it was blocked by some kind of evil magic barrier.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" a dark male voice laughed. It sounded as if it came from every corner of the palace. "I have blocked you!"

"Ganondorf!" Brian growled, unsheathing his sword. Everyone did the same.

"Bwa ha ha! You foolish idiots will NEVER find out that to break the barrier, you must weaken the seven points around the castle designed after each sages' temple! Bwa ha ha ha ha!"

Everyone lowered their weapons and sighed.

"Ganondorf?" Nicole said.

"What?"

"You are a complete moron."

"I resent that!"

"You just told us what to do, genius!" Navi yelled. A roar of feminine laughter was heard in the background of Ganondorf's mutters.

"OH SHADDAP, ZELDA! UH... YOU SUCK!" Ganondorf yelled. The laughter continued anyway.

"Hah! Ganny can't even make good comebacks!!" laughed the female voice.

"Well... um... your mom!"

The princess's laughs echoed throughout the castle. Ganondorf was getting redder by the second. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SCARED AND INNOCENT AND FRAGILE AND WEAK AND STUPID AND ALL THAT!" he yelled at her. Zel's hysterical giggles continued without hesitation.

"UGH! STUPID TEENAGER!!" then his and Zelda's voice cut off.

The seven sweatdropped. "Zelda seems quite content in making 'Ganny' angry." Navi said.

"So let's just leave her there!" Ines said happily, turning around. Link and Gilbert grabbed her though.

"We are not leaving until we save the princess and Hyrule!" sighed Link.

"But can't we just save Hyrule and not Zelda?" pleaded Ines.

The female voice was heard again. "I heard that, Ines!" Zelda snarled.

"AUGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE COMMUNICATION DEVICE?! LET GO OF IT!!" Ganondorf screamed. The connection was cut off again.

"o.O;;"

-

"That's it!!" howled Ganondorf, banging his hands on the organ's keys. Zelda jumped back in fright. He rose to his feet and faced the princess. "You are going BACK!"

Zelda gasped. "NO! NONONONONO!! IT'S UNCOMFORTABLE THERE!! NOOOO!!"

"You should've thought about that before annoying me! Now in you go!!" he shouted. A bright flash of pink light later, there was Zelda. In the giant pink rupee. Again. She angrily beat her fists against the surface.

"AUGH! I HATE THIS!!" she cried.

"BWA HA HA HA HA!!"

-

About an hour or more later...

"Yay!" everyone cheered as the barrier began disappearing. In a few seconds, the evil barrier vanished completely and a new way to go was open. The seven ran in quickly.

First, they arrived in a room with a tall staircase and fire keese flying all over the room. Everybody quickly scaled the stairs and ran into the second room before the keese could attack. In the next room, two Wolfos and 4 Stalfos dropped from the ceiling, all with possessed looks on their faces.

"O.o;;" the group stared at them for a while before the blue fairy snapped them back to reality.

"Hey! Stop that! Everyone, handle one of them. This'll be easy."

"Okay!" everyone replied.

-

A few minutes later...

Everyone came slowly out of the room.

"That was really easy, actually." Ines said. "Why would Ganondorf use Wolfos and Stalfos as his last line of defense, I wonder?"

"No time for wondering! Time to kick Ganon's arse!" Nicole yelled, raising her fist into the air. Everyone raised an eyebrow and inched away.

"Riiiiight," said Link. "C'mon! Let's go!"

They scaled another pair of stairs and entered another room.

"Oh god, no!" whined Brian. They were faced with two Iron Knuckles; one with pitch black armor and another with shimmering white armor.

"And there's TWO of them!" cried Hayarpi.

"We might as well get started!" Nicole said, unsheathing her sword.

Navi started giving out commands. "Girls, handle the white one! Boys, kill the other one!"

"Right!"

-

A few more minutes later...

"This is starting to get old," Link said as they all exited the room, the Boss Key in hand.

"Yeah. When are we getting to Ganondorf?" Ines sighed.

They walked ahead and entered a room with a huge block-like thing in the center. Also, there was some pots just sitting on the sides. Everyone smashed them and got the hearts, arrows, and magic jars they found inside. As they exited that room, they found a long, huge staircase with a red carpet and stained glass windows.

Quickly, everyone ran up it and was faced with the Boss Door.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Gilbert asked. Everybody turned silent and listened. A song from an organ was heard nearby.

"It's probably Ganondorf..." Link whispered.

"All right..." Navi gulped, "Insert the key, Link."

The Hero of Time nodded slowly. He carefully took the key from his pocket and slid it into the lock. With a twist, the chains on the door disappeared.

"Ready?" he whispered to his friends. They nodded slowly and the hero pushed the door open.

-

-

"Heh... heh... heh... heh..." Ganondorf laughed slowly as he heard the door to his room creak open. "You have finally made it, little kids."

He sat at the organ, his hands briefly positioned over the keys. Right above the King of Evil was the bright pink crystal which had the princess trapped. She looked at the seven heroes and heroines with despair.

"You will never save her!" he laughed.

"Uh, well we don't want to save her." Ines said.

Zelda hmmphed, and Link laughed nervously, scratching his head. "What she meant was, we're gonna save everyone!"

"Whatever. These toys are too strong for you. Or something. Give them back!" he shouted. The Triforce of Power glowed on his hand.

Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom glowed on her hand.

Link's Triforce of Courage glowed on his hand.

Nicole's Goddess Piece glowed on her forehead.

"Huh?" Nicole asked, looking up. "... Why?"

Link shrugged. "I dunno."

"HAAAAAHHHH!!" growled Ganondorf, sending a wave of dark magic towards them. They were barely able to stand it.

"Link! I can't help you this time! The waves of darkness are too strong for me to get close! I'm sorry, Link!" Navi said helplessly.

"It's okay, Navi! Just give us hints and all that!" Link said.

"All right!"

"Hah ha ha ha ha ha! Haaah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ganondorf laughed hysterically, rising up and floating. He pounded the ground with his fist, and two rows of blocks fell to the ground below them. Luckily, everyone got off and was positioned in a corner of the room.

"Link!" Navi said.

Link looked up. "Yeah? What?"

"Remember the Forest Temple battle?"

"Yah!"

"And remember what Malon said yesterday?"

Link thought for a while. "Always use whatever the enemy throws at you. It may be their weakness..." he said out loud, partly thinking.

"Yeah! That's what she said. Do that! He's a snap to beat!"

"Got it!" he turned to Nicole who was grinning insanely. "Would you like to--"

She cut him off. "OF COURSE, LINKY-POO!!"

"Great!"

She started running behind Ganondorf as Hayarpi, Ines, Brian and Gilbert distracted him so he wouldn't see her.

"HAHA, YOU SUCK, GANONDORK!!" laughed Ines, pointing and laughing.

"GRRR!!"

"You're a LOSER, GANONFORK!!" Brian cried, laughing nonstop.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! TAKE THIS, STUPID TEENAGERS!!!" he shouted, sending a wave of energy towards the four. Link ran in front of them and reflected the ball of magic with the Master Sword.

"Hey! Barney's behind you, Ganny!" Nicole sighed in a high-pitched way.

Ganondorf screamed like a Chinese woman and turned around quickly to see Nicole waving. "Wha?!"

"Hi Ganny!"

"Where's Barney?"

"Oh, he went away."

"Oh oka-- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" he shouted as his own magic penetrated his body. He hung limp in mid-air. Link shot a light arrow to his chest. "AAAAUUGGGHHH!!!" the king yelled once again, this time dropping to his knees. Link jumped over quickly and began hacking away. Soon, Ganondorf recovered once again. Hayarpi, Brian, Gilbert and Ines helped Link over the gap before Ganondorf could attack him with a powerful punch.

"TAKE THIS!!" Ganondorf yelled, sending another ball of magic towards Link. He effortlessly reflected it back.

"Ganny! There's a teletubby behind you!" Nicole teased yet again.

"I am not falling for that again! What, do you think I'm stupid?!" he rolled his eyes and glanced behind him. There was Nicole, in a teletubby costume. But the king didn't notice it was her.

"AHHH! EWW!! GET OUT OF MY CASTLE, EVIL TELETUBBY!!" he shrieked, pointing an accusing, long, green finger at her.

"I wuv you!"

"ACK!!" he yelled, his magic hurting him again. Link flung an arrow at him and then hacked him into little pieces.

This procedure was repeated several times until...

"AAAAHHHHH!!" The King of Evil dropped to his knees, panting heavily. "This... this can't be! The great King of Evil... beaten by... these kids?!"

"Yep!" Nicole said happily. She kicked him on the shoulder.

"OWW!"

"HAHAHA, LOOSSEERRR!!"

"GRRR!!" With the last of his breath, he made a scream that echoed throughout the tower and castle. Then, he collapsed on the floor.

The pink crystal slowly started descending from the air. It disappeared as soon as it got to the ground, and Princess Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at the seven, but then turned her attention back to the unconscious man.

"Ganondorf... pitiful man..." she murmured. "He was not able to handle the power of the Triforce... and..."

Suddenly, the entire castle began to rumble. Zelda turned her attention to the heroes and heroines again as they looked around frantically. "You guys, listen! With the last of his breath, Ganondorf has put a curse on this castle that will cause it to collapse! He'll try to kill us! Please, hurry and follow me!" she yelled over the noise. Everybody nodded and started following the princess, dodging the debris falling from above them.

Zelda ran quickly down the passage towards a locked door.

"Ack! Now what?! We're all gonna die!" Hayarpi cried.

"Hey, watch out!!" Brian yelled, pulling Hayarpi out of the way of a falling rock.

"AHH!! THANK YOU!!" she said frantically, jumping into his arms. Everyone raised an eyebrow at them.

The princess shook her head. Using her sage powers, the bars of the door lifted and everyone passed.

(A/N: From this point on in the story, there will be more swearing than usual. Why? Because they're all in a rush to get out of the castle before it collapses. And also for another reason, but you'll find out when you read.  
Also, there will be huge amounts of drama and seriousness. Hey, this story is rated Drama too, not just humor! Okay, I'll stop talking. Here we go.)

-

In the next room...

"Hurry!" Zelda yelled over the noise, noticing the seven slightly lagging behind her. Everyone began to speed up.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a half-dead Stalfos emerged and grabbed Hayarpi. She shrieked in terror and tried to unsheathe her sword, but her hands were held by the Stalfos. "AAIIIEEE! BRIAN!" she screamed. Brian turned around and gasped. He leapt towards the enemy, but the Stalfos disappeared out of thin air.

"Hayarpi!" Brian cried.

Everybody else saw the whole thing.

Zelda gasped. "Oh no, where'd she go?!"

"Hayarpi!" Nicole yelled, looking around the area. Just then, a huge piece of the castle broke off above them.

Link looked up. "Watch out!" He ran over and pushed Nicole, sending them both sprawling to the ground stomach down. He used his shield to block any debris from hitting them.

Gilbert and Ines ran over and helped them up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," muttered Link. He turned to the girl. "Nicole?"

"I'm okay, don't worry. But where's Hayarpi?!" she yelled.

"I don't know!"

"You guys, we have to get out of the castle!" Zelda cried.

"We aren't leaving without Hayarpi!!" screamed Brian.

"She'll get out, don't worry!! She's a strong warrior, right?"

"But Zelda--"

"Now!"

The earthlings all faced Link. With a sad nod, he looked up. "She's right." he turned to Brian. "She'll get out. Don't worry."

"But..."

The castle made a violent shake. Link looked to him. "Brian! We don't have any time!!"

The young earthling paused, fist clenching. "... F... fine. Let's go." Everyone passed through the gate that Zelda just opened. Brian looked back at the scene where Hayarpi disappeared. "..."

-

Outside...

The princess led everybody down the slope/passageway on the outside of the castle.

While running, Nicole briefly put a hand on Brian's shoulder. "Don't worry..."

"Watch out!" came Gilbert's voice. He pushed Zelda out of the way of a rock.

"AHH!!" the princess yelled as the oversized rock almost hit her right over the head. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand to her heart. "Oh, goddesses, thank you..."

Gilbert shook his head. "No problem. Let's go."

They continued down. Suddenly, a ReDead grabbed Gilbert. And it too vanished... just like the Stalfos.

Ines gasped and shrieked. "Oh shit, no!! Not Gilbert too!!" she sobbed, and fell to the floor on her knees. Nicole went over and tried comforting her.

"They're out to get us..." Navi murmured, looking around cautiously.

"We've got to get out as soon as we can." Zelda said. Everybody nodded.

"He and Hayarpi will get out... c'mon, we have to go." Nicole said softly to Ines, gently pulling her arm. She hastily wiped her eyes and got up. Everyone continued on.

-

Next room...

"We're in this room again!" Navi yelled. Everyone looked at her. "This is a battle room, probably the one where you guys fought the Iron Knuckles..."

Zelda ran ahead to find an exit. Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounded her and she shrieked. She tried using her magic but it didn't work. "Link! Help!"

Link unsheathed his sword and the others did the same. "Zelda!"

Four Stalfos dropped from the ceiling. In seconds, they were disposed, and the ring of fire went down. But just before their dead bones disintegrated, their bony arms clung to both Brian and Ines.

"Shit!!" Brian cursed, trying to pull away.

"NO!!" Link and Nicole yelled. They ran over to help, but the Stalfos and their two friends disappeared.

"Dammit!!" Nicole shouted, throwing her sword to the wall in anger. She sank down to her knees and started pulling her hair in vain.

"Not them too..." Link cried.

Zelda looked down at them. "I'm sorry, you guys..." she whispered.

Slowly, Nicole got up and retrieved her sword. "They'll get out. T-They'll get out..." she stuttered, wiping her eyes quickly.

Link turned to Zelda and wiped his eyes with his arm. "Zel, c'mon."

The princess noded. "O-Okay..."

-

Outside...

Link quickly grabbed Nicole's wrist once they were outside. She looked up at him.

"Nic, I've already lost 4 dear friends of mine... I'm not losing you."

(A/N: ACK!! THE CORNYNESS! (explodes)) (L/N: o.O;;;;)

She slowly nodded and they both ran to catch up with Zelda. She led them down the ramp, to the gate, to another room, and then to yet another room except with stairs.

Soon enough, the four reached a room with stairs leading up to the exit. Zelda's eyes widened in happiness and turned to face the two.

"There's the exit! Let's go! Hurry!" she yelled. They nodded and started following the princess when suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and Link's hold on Nicole's wrist was broken.

"Shit! Nic! Where are you?!" he screamed. A shriek was heard in the corner of the room. Link turned around and saw Stalfos holding onto her legs and arms. She was slowly being sucked into a purple-black void.

"Link!" she screamed. The Hero of Time leaped forwards and tried to grab her hand, but in a flash, she, the void, and the Stalfos vanished.

The Hylian's eyes widened and he took a step back. His sword fell from his hand. "No! T-this isn't happening...!!"

Zelda placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "We have to go--"

"Don't touch me!" Link hissed coldly, turning around, harshly shoving Zelda away. The force of the shove ended up pushing the princess to the floor.

Link's eyes widened, realizing what he just did. "P-Princess, I... I'm sorry, I just..." he drifted here.

Zelda's eyes softened at him. "Link..."

He bit his lip, then turned and dashed away, Navi following worriedly behind.

The princess's eyes widened as she remembered something. She looked around, spotting his abandoned weapon not too far away. Grabbing the Master Sword, Zelda scrambled up and, as fast as she possibly could, ran to the entrance.

-

Outside...

The Princess of Destiny flung herself out of the castle, staining her dress with dirt as she rolled out of harm's way. Pieces of wood flew from the entrance, and Zelda held her arms up to shield herself. The entire castle all fell down and collapsed, turning into a heap of black debris. Any more seconds in there and she would have been buried under.

Lying on her side, the princess breathed a heavy sigh. Thick blonde hairs covered Zelda's face. She swatted them away, and looked at what remained. The castle was gone. It had collapsed. Most of the debris fell off the platform and into the molten lava, but some chunks remained.

Using the help of the Master Sword, she helped herself up and leaned on the weapon, using it for support. Her hair was thoroughly messed up; her dress was covered in dirt, her face also, and on her legs and arms were a few cuts and bruises.

"It's.. over... finally..." she panted, a sigh of relief escaping from her lips. "I thought it would never end..." a sound was heard from the pile of rocks in the center of the platform. Zelda covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

"Oh no... what was that?" she asked herself. Gripping the Master Sword, she walked forward. But suddenly, she was reminded of something else. "Link!"

Turning around, Zelda started searching for the Hero of Time. "Link! Link! Where are you?!" she screamed. She searched behind rocks, near the Fairy Fountain, and also near the exit to the burned down Market. While looking behind another rock, a shaky sob was heard nearby. The princess peeked behind a boulder and saw the green-clad hero on the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, trying to stifle his sobs. A blue fairy was sitting on his knee, trying to whisper words of comfort, but she was failing miserably as she was crying too.

Frowning, Zelda kneeled down next to Link. As she was about to put a hand on his shoulder, Zelda then remembered the last time she did so. Instead, she tried to look at him.

"Link... it's okay..." she murmured softly.

The blond boy looked up at her. His eyes showed so much sadness that Zelda actually fell back a bit, shock in her own blue eyes.

"They're gone... forever..." he muttered, burying his head into his arms again. Navi quietly sat on his knees.

"Link... I..." she searched for anything comforting to say, ANYTHING, but nothing came to mind.

'This isn't right...' thought the princess, her frown turning into an even bigger one. 'He is the Hero of Time... he shouldn't cry like this... it's sort of... pathetic... I do understand how he feels, but...'

The princess stood and picked up the Master Sword. She handed it to Link, handle first. He looked up at her.

"Link." Zelda said firmly, "Link. Get up. Stop crying. You are the Hero of Time. Accept your destiny."

"..." Hesitantly, he reached up and grabbed hold of the Master Sword. In one swift movement, he was up and adjusting his shield. He wiped his eyes, and in a soft whisper, asked, "... Now that we've defeated Ganondorf, what happens now?"

Zelda's eyes looked around the area carefully. "Do not be so sure. Come, I heard something."

She led him to the gigantic pile of rubble where the castle used to be. The sound was heard again. Link put an arm in front of Zelda protectively.

"See, there it is again! What was that... ?"

"I'll check it out. Stay here." said Link. Navi flew out of his hat and followed him as he made his way towards the rubble. As they neared it even more, a dark figure flew out, floating above the debris. It was panting heavily. Link's muscles tensed and he unsheathed his sword.

"Ganondorf..." Link growled.

(A/N: Okay dokay, the drama and seriousness is now OVER!! (sees the reader go, "phew") Haha, yeah, yeah, it was boring. Ah well. Here we gooo!)

"LINK, YOU LITTLE MORON!!" Ganondorf screamed, showing his fist to the two Hylians, the mark of the Triforce glowing brightly. "YOU SHALL BE DECAPITATED!!" in a horrible mutation sequence, Ganondorf's already hideous body was transformed into something EVEN MORE hideous! Oh, the humanity!

It was a monster with pig-like features, and a sword in each gigantic hand. It stood a towering 8 feet (i dunno... just guessing!) above the Hero of Time, its face partially hidden by the dark eerie glow of the cloudy sky. He had turned into the evil pig-being: Ganon! A ring of fire suddenly went up around them, blocking Zelda from interferring.

"What did you do to my friends?!" Link yelled.

Ganon smirked. "What do you think? They collapsed along with this castle of mine! They're DEAD!! HAHAHA!!"

Link silently growled and grabbed the hilt of the sword tighter, his blue eyes blazing with pain and anger. Navi floated up confidently. "Link, nothing is holding me back now! This time, we fight together!"

The hero re-played what Ganon had said: 'They collapsed along with this castle of mine! They're DEAD!!' echoed the words. Link's eyes widened and he screamed like a little Japanese schoolgirl. "AAAIIIEEEE!!"

"o.O;; Get a hold of yourself!! Jeezus!!" screamed the blue fairy.

He started running around screaming. "HOW DO I DO THIS WITHOUT MY FRIENDS?! THEY'RE GONE!!" he suddenly broke down again. "WWAAAHH!!" Zelda twitched from where she stood.

"Hey! Fight me!" Ganon yelled, swinging his sword at Link. Link raised up his own sword in defense, but the force of Ganon's swing made him let it go and it swung to the outside of the arena.

"Crap!" Link yelled. "Zel! Throw it back in here!"

"Right!" she replied. Zelda picked up the Master Sword and threw it over the fire. But the sword bounced off an invisible barrier. "Huh? Oh Link, it won't go over!"

"It won't?!"

"No!"

"CRAP!"

"Link, use your Megaton Hammer! Roll under in between his feet and mash his tail!" Navi informed.

But Link just ran around yelling, "I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT THEM! NOTHING!"

Ganon stared at the hyperventilating Hylian. "This is gonna be a while..."

------

Chappy's over! I'm sorry for the huge amounts of drama and seriousness. Just wanted to see how it would turn out. Now, time to answer some questions!!

Megatron - Mr. Sharp Teeth won't be in this story for a while...

Shadow4Ever - I write for fun. And only because I write for the love of it. Remember that, people!

fire9tasadaris - I'm still thinking if they should go to Clocktown or not... I dunno... I haven't finished Majora's Mask yet, man! (sweatdrops)

Kite - Of course I care! I care for everybody! Maybe I'm too nice... o.O;; ... Yeah, I really like Navi! She's my favorite fairy! WAY better than that stupid annoying Tatl... And about the 100 years thing... wait, I'll explain something else about that in the next chapter, 'kay?

(revision note: yeah i was being theoretical about that. xD)

Mevy/Shia/Whatever - No, Nicole's make-up washed away the night before the battle, when they were still at the ranch.

Thanks for the nice cool reviews, everybody else! Thanks!

If I missed your question, I'm sorry! Ask it again at this chapter, I'll probably see it and answer it in the next chapter.

Heh, it ISN'T the last chapter!! Hahahaha!!! Haaaahahahahaha!! (laughs and falls over)

Okkaaay!! R+R!

- L-Gurl


	27. Memories, Crying, and The End of WIHs!

Disclaimer: LINK IS (Link: Hot?) GOOD-LOOKING!! (Link: (falls over)) BUT SADLY, I DO NOT OWN HIM!!

Ay, shet naman!!

Link: Well, I--

SHUSH!!

Niagra: Wait--

No blabber!

Link/Niagra: BUT--

Here we go!

------  
Chapter 27: Memories, Crying, and The End of WIHs!

Navi shook with annoyance as she watched the Hero of Time screaming and running around like an idiot. She closed her eyes and fist, clenched her teeth, and yelled:

"LINK, YOU STUPID HOBO!! FIGHT! NOW! OR! ELSE! YOUR! HAIR! IS! **_DOOMED!!!_**"

Link stopped immediately and his hands flew to his hair. "No! Not my hair! ANYTHING but my lushious, blonde hair!" he whimpered.

"I don't care! Fight now, or your roots are fried!!" Navi spat. Link whimpered and walked towards her and faced Ganon, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Um..."

"You ready?" asked Ganon.

"Yessiree, yes sir I am!"

"FINALLY!" the demon jumped up and stabbed at Link.

Once again, the hero recalled what Malon, his master, said earlier... 'Eat some bagels for brain food!!'

o.O;; No Link, the other thing!

"Oh!" he tried again...

- FLASHBACK! -  
(ch.25)

_"Good!" he faced the other Hylian again, and leapt for her in a flying jump attack. She jumped over him and struck him with her pitchfork. Then, Link turned around and slashed at Malon vertically, injuring her left arm. Link started swinging his sword in difficult moves and almost chopped off half of Malon's hair. She side-jumped out of the sword's reach, jumped up, and stood on the Master Sword while Link held it._

_"Huh?! What are you doing?! That's cheating!" he cried._

_Malon shook her head. "No it's not." she instantly smacked Link with the "staff" (pitchfork) and jumped off the sword and onto the ground behind him. As she turned around, her face met with the sharp point of the Master Sword and she was flung 3 feet._

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

"Uh... what DID Malon say earlier?" Link pondered. Ganon fell over and Navi sweatdropped.

"Fight!" yelled Ganon, stabbing Link again. He jumped up high, and landed on the thick, broad sword while Ganon was holding it out.

"Ahh! What are you doing?!"

"Oh yeeaah! THIS is what Malon did, huh?" Link looked over at Navi who was smiling widely. Smirking, Link pounded Ganon in the face with the Megaton Hammer, leaped off the sword, and stood back.

"OWW! MY EYE!" cried the demon, raging and yelling obsceneties. The ring of fire died down and the path to the Master Sword was open.

"RUN, STUPID!!" yelled Zelda, picking up the sword. She threw it to Link. Link scrambled over to where it landed and picked it up. The moment the handle of the sword touched his hands, the fire roared high into the sky again.

Ganon stood up shakily, one hand covering his eyes, the other outstretched in front of him. "Where am I?! Am I blind?! Hello?! Am I dead!?" he screamed. He walked blindly all over the arena, and then smacked into a long piece of debris. "OWW!!"

Link and Navi sweatdropped. "Time to kill him off," informed the fairy. She pointed at Ganon's tail. "Smash that with the Master Sword."

"Why?"

"It is the Goddesses' Will."

"Okay!"

Skipping to the tail like an idiot, Link smacked it repeatedly with the Master Sword. Ganon fell to the floor on his knees and suddenly, a bolt of golden light held him in place. Link looked over where the light was coming from and saw the princess.

"Link! I'm holding the King of Evil back! Use the Master Sword to deliver the final blow!" she yelled.

"Okeeey!"

The Master Sword grew an eerie color, and then a surge of power traveled throughout Link's body. "Wow!" he screamed, then raised the sword above his head.

"I HAVE THE POWEEEEEEERRRRR!!"

Navi, Zelda and even Ganon sweatdropped.

"Goddesses..." Navi muttured.

With a few slashes from Link's sword, Ganon was finally defeated!

Thunder roared in the sky as it got darker. Zelda looked up to the Heavens and cried out, "Six Sages! Now!"

-

"Hmm... checkmate!" Saria said.

Darunia looked wide-eyed at the check board. "What?! No! You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?!"

"I don't know!"

Ruto was in the corner, talking with her boyfriend. Impa and Nabooru sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, meditating.

Suddenly, Rauru burst into the room yelling.

"It's time!"

Nabooru opened one eye. "Time to what?"

"TRAP GANON!"

"AIIIEEEEE!" everybody yelled in panic, rushing out of the game room. They scrambled into the main room and stood at their places.

In a flash of blue, green, orange, purple, yellow, and red, each sage was transformed into a ball of light. They flew into the Triforce mark in the middle of the room, combining their powers.

-

-

Ganondorf floated in a bright, white, open space. His eyes were wide and his teeth were bared, making him look like he was rabid.

"CURSE YOU, SAGES!  
CURSE YOU, ZELDA!  
CURSE YOU! LINK!!  
I HATE YOU ALL!!  
Oh yeah...  
AND CURSE YOU, BARNEY!!  
CURSE YOU, TELETUBBIES!!  
I--"

Farore appeared in a flash of green. Ganondorf looked at her.

"Ganondorf, you talk too much! Into the Evil Realm you go!" she grinned. Din and Nayru appeared smiling behind her, and in a flash, the Gerudo was gone.

-

-

Zelda and Link stood above the clouds, smiling at eachother.

"Thank you, Link." Zelda said, sighing happily. "It's now--"

"WAIT!" yelled the male Hylian.

Zelda raised an eyebrow at him. "What?!"

"Where are my friends?"

"They're dead, remember?"

"... Um..."

"... I'm supposed to bring them back to life, aren't I?"

"... It'd be nice..."

"Oh sorry!"

In a flash of pink light, all five earthlings fell from the sky... or maybe from somewhere above the sky since Link and Zelda stood on the clouds.

"OWWW!" they all yelled as they hit the clouds.

"Why are you saying 'ow'? We're on the clouds." Navi reasoned. The earthlings blinked and then sweatdropped.

"Hehe, we're just used to that," Hayarpi laughed, scratching the back of her head.

Zelda raised an eyebrow but then faced Link. "Anyways.

"Thank you, Link, and the others. The Heroes and Heroines of Time.

"Thanks to you all, Ganondorf has been sealed inside the Sacred Realm! Thus, peace will once again reign in this world... for a time.  
All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young... I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm... I dragged you into it, too.  
Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes... You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time... However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed...  
Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

Link fished for his ocarina in his pocket, took it out, and stared at it for a moment. Then he placed it in Zelda's outstretched hand. The princess put her other hand on Link's.

"ACK! THE ZELINK-NESS!! MAKE IT STOP!!" Nicole screamed in horror. Then she fainted again.

Everybody inched away from her.

"When peace returns to Hyrule..." Zelda continued, "It will be time for us to say goodbye... Now, go home, Link.  
Regain your lost time! Home... where you are supposed to be... the way you are supposed to be..."

The Princess of Hyrule took the Ocarina in both hands. She slowly put it up to her lips. But then, Link grabbed her wrist as she was playing the first note.

"Wait!" he said.

Zelda opened her eyes. "What?"

"My... friends..." he said slowly.

Zelda looked over at the five earthlings and nodded. "They will be sent back to their homes... on Earth..."

"Can we... say our goodbyes first?"

She nodded. "Very well."

Nicole was already up since five minutes ago. Link walked to the five of them as Zelda waited patiently, holding the Ocarina with both hands. "I'll... I'll miss you all..." he said, his eyes welling with tears. Everybody else's eyes were glossy and watery too.

Hayarpi put a hand on his shoulder. "W-we'll miss you too, Link..." she stuttered. Then she looked up at Navi. "You too, Navi..."

"H-Hayarpi... remember the time... we were at Lon Lon Ranch?" Link said fondly, remembering the memories.

"Yeah..."

- FLASHBACKS! -

_(ch.7) Link, in the distance and who had been watching them, kept growling. "Grrr...!"  
__He was about to march over when Hayarpi saw him. "Link!" She pulled him back, whispering, "It's ok, calm down, she's still yours..." over and over again in his ear until he calmed down.  
__Link sighed as Hayarpi released him. "Thanks, Hayarpi."  
__Hayarpi gave him a thumbs up. "Anything for a fool in love!" She started laughing. "BWAHAHAHA!"  
__Link blushed and smacked her shoulder. "The word 'love' is a bit too much..."  
__"But a fool in 'like' sounds dumb."  
__"..."_

-

_(ch.8) "Grr..."  
__Hayarpi sweatdropped heavily.  
__"Look at them..." Link steamed, glaring at Nicole and Brian.  
__"Huh? What?" She also looked. "Jeez Link, you get jealous over the littlest things!"  
__Link sighed, shaking his head and looking away. "Sorry. So, what should we do?"  
__"I wanna tell you something, c'mere..." Hayarpi said, leaning over.  
__"Uhh, ok." The Hylian leaned over and listened as Hayarpi talked about something. She herself giggled and kept on whispering. Link also laughed a bit.  
__Soon Hayarpi finished whispering, looking up at Link with a big grin.  
__Link nodded, scooting away from her. "Thanks Hayarpi. That sure did brighten my mood."  
__"Anything for young love..." she giggled. Then she burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
__Link stared at her. "..."  
__Hayarpi stared back. "..."  
__"... Are you //sure// that you're not insane?"  
__"I'm insane only when I want to be. Ok, now's not the time, about our plan."  
__"... Aaaaaaaaaand?"  
__Hayarpi blinked. "Actually, I don't have a plan. I just wanted to lift your spirits."  
__"Craaaaap! HOW THE HECK AM I GONNA TELL HER THAT I FREAKIN' LOVE HER?!"  
__All the things shut up and Link was left blushing._

- END OF FLASHBACKS! -

Hayarpi and Link laughed at the old times they had.

"And remember when you always used to explain everything?" Link laughed.

Hayarpi nodded.

- FLASHBACK! -

_(ch.4) "Link, you need anger management classes," Brian said flatly.  
__Gilbert glared at him. "Shush, Brian! You might get him mad again!"  
__Link, however, didn't hear them. Then he realized what he did. "OH MY GODDESSESS! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" ... Haha, that like... contradicted what I narrated. Yeah so he crawled back over to Nicole and held her hands. "Oh Din, is she dead? If she is, I'll stab myself..." he asked softly, looking up at the others.  
__Gilbert shook his head. "Oh, no, no, it's not your fault."  
__"It isn't? But... is she dead?"  
__"She's just unconscious," explained Hayarpi. "You did this because she was acting all calm and you got annoyed. Really, really //really// annoyed." She shook her finger at him. "Temper, temper!" Link glared at her._

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

"Those were fun times..." Hayarpi laughed, brushing the tears away with her arm. "We really bonded though in Lon Lon Ranch, huh?" Link nodded in response. They looked at each other for a bit before hugging tightly.

"I'll miss you!" Link said.

"I'll miss you even more!" replied the girl. They both let go. Then, Link went over to Brian.

"Brian... dude! I'll miss you too!" Link cried as he pulled Brian into a hug.

Brian laughed, sniffed, then said, "Remember how much I hated Ruto?"

"Hated? Don't you //still// hate her?"

"Well yeah, but... yanno."

- FLASHBACK! -

_(ch.15) Brian clenched his fist. "I wanna kill her..."  
__Link eyed him. "Really?"  
__"Well, not kill, but punch her. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING SHE IS?!"  
__"I'm sure I'd know better than anyone else," the Hylian shuddered as he remembered the kiss Ruto gave him when they were kids._

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

Link laughed and wiped his tears. "And remember the time at the Water Temple?"

- FLASHBACK! -

_In the middle of the room was Princess Ruto, all grown up.  
__Brian growled upon seeing her. "Grrrrr..."  
__Ruto stared at him. "O.o;;"  
__"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Brian dove forward, hands going around Ruto's neck as he choked her.  
__But the Princess only laughed. "Hehe, no use. I can still breath!"  
__Everyone except Ruto stared. "NO WAY!" and all at once they attacked.  
__Ruto 'eep'ed as she saw them all go for her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

"I still find it funny how you all helped me attack her," Brian laughed, wiping his eyes.

Link nodded. "Those were some awfully fun memories..." The two men hugged each other once again. Brian patted Link's shoulder as the Hylian nodded.

Then, Link went to Ines. "Hi Ines..."

"LIIINK!" she cried, grabbing Link into a VERY tight hug.

"Ack!! Can't! Breathe!" he choked. Ines loosened it a bit, and Link returned the hug, sweatdropping.

"Time to recall our memories!" Ines laughed. Link nodded.

"Yeah... it was so funny how you always gave some remark every time Sheik popped up..." snickered Link.

Ines giggled. "I know..."

Zelda frowned.

- FLASHBACKS! -

_(ch.10) They all went to the Pedestal of Time and saw Sheik standing there. He nodded in approval. "Good job. You have saved the Forest Sage."  
Ines rolled her eyes. "Reeeeeeeally, ya think?"  
Sheik twitched. "Stop saying that to me!_

-

_Everyone else finally hookshot across and walked over the bridge. Ines stopped in the middle though. The other six looked at her questioningly. "Ok," she started, looking up. "In three--"  
Link blinked. "What?"  
Ines glared, clearing her throat. "(AHEM!) OK, in three... two... one..." Right at that moment, Sheik dropped down in front of them. Ines smirked. "Told ya."  
"You have made it here." the Sheikah murmured.  
"Duh!"  
"... I get the feeling you don't like me."  
Brian sighed. "And you just realized that?"_

-

_(ch.21) As soon as everyone exited the Spirit Temple, their old friend dropped by. "(sigh) Hi Sheik." everyone said bored-like.  
"Hey. Time is like a river, you go upstream-"  
"No speeches, up to the point!" Ines said.  
"Link, take out your ocarina cuz I'm gonna teach ya a song!"  
"YAY!!" Link whipped out his ocarina and Sheik whipped out his harp. He played the Requiem of Spirit and Link repeated it perfectly.  
"Okay, I'll go now." Sheik said. "Good luck with the temple." He disappeared in another flash.  
"Wait! Aw man, he left..." Link said.  
"All right, he left!" Ines said.  
"I HEARD THAT!" came Sheik's voice._

- END OF FLASHBACKS! -

Ines sniffed and smiled weakly. "I'll miss you! Dude!"

Link managed to stifle a slight laugh. "Me too! Duddette!" They hugged tightly for a bit before letting go, and the Hero of Time walked over to Gilbert.

"Dude!" Link cried, pulling Gilbert into a hug.

"Dude!" cried Gilbert, crying along with Link.

"Dude!"

"Dude!!"

"Dude!"

"Dude!!"

"Please!!" Navi yelled.

"Sorry!!" they both replied.

"Heh..." Link said, "Remember when the lady threw you off the tower cuz you were a guy?"

- FLASHBACK! -

_(ch.21) "I'll go up there and ask for it to be opened!" Gilbert volunteered.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU'RE A MAN!" the girls shouted.  
Gilbert grinned. "No woman can resist my beauty." Everyone fell over.  
"Sure, whatever you say, Gilbert-o!" Nicole said, winking.  
Gilbert started climbing up the ladder, and the moment he got all the way up, they heard a woman screaming. Before they knew it, poor Gilbert was being thrown off the huge tower... thing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" he yelled while falling. He was cut off as he hit the ground face down.  
"Ooooh that must've hurt..." Link grumbled.  
"OF COURSE IT HURT!" Gilbert screamed, getting up slowly._

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

"Pft, yeah, that was nice," Gilbert laughed sarcastically, but still grinned.

"Hey... do you still have the rainbow boxers?" Link asked.

"... I'm not answering that..."

Link laughed.

- FLASHBACK! -

_(ch.7) "Well, the mounting took a while, but everything else was fantastic." Nicole said.  
"So, I'm ready?"  
Nicole patted Gilbert on the head. "Yup, oh stupid one."  
"Thank you for teaching me, oh insane one!" And he bowed to her.  
Nicole burst out laughing. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Gilbert looked up. "What was THAT for?!"  
Nicole held her stomach, managing out, "Wahaha! I saw your BOXERS! PINK PONIES AND RAINBOWS?! OH MY GOD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OW MY STOMACH!"_

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

The two boys hugged eachother once again. Then, Link spoke to all five of them. "You guys! I'll miss you! Never forget our fun times!!" sobbed Link, crying anime waterfalls.

"Link..." Nicole sweatdropped.

- FLASHBACKS! -

_(ch.3) The Great Fairy looked at them all, extending her arms in a gesture to greet/help them. But she... revealed... something a little... more... o.O;; "Let me heal you, Heroes and Heroines!"  
Nicole's eyes widened. "Cover your eyes!" She covered Link's, Hayarpi covered Brian's and Ines covered Gilbert's. The girls clenched their eyes close. "PLEASE, OH GREAT FAIRY, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" the girls requested.  
There was a slight pause before the fairy responded with a cheery, "OK!" She went down and came back up wearing a long gown with gold bordering. "Better?"  
All the girls peeked one eye open. "Yes! Thank you!" They finally let go of the boys' eyes, in which they looked around conf00zled._

-

_(ch.11) Nicole sighed. "Fine... I AM THE PRINCESS OF EVERYTHING IN THE OoT AND MARIO WORLD!" Peach and Zelda came in from somewhere. Nicole sighed. "Oh greeeeaaat..." she covered her head. Peach hit her with a frying pan and Zelda zapped her with magic.  
They both laughed and turned to head out, but Zelda was stopped by Link's voice. "Z... Zelda?"  
She turned and looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"  
Link gasped and started waving his arms. "OH MY GODDESSES! YOU //ARE// ZELDA!"  
Zelda blinked. Oops. She looked around in panic; she wasn't supposed to appear yet! Why did Nicole have to go and say that!?  
"We were looking for you!" continued Link, still waving his arms up and down. "Remember me? I snuck into your castle seven years ago! And then you told me to get stuff, and then we saw you again at the bridge but then Ganondorf was chasing you so you threw the Ocarina of Time at me and it knocked me unconsc-- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"  
Zelda had run out of the temple._

-

_"You go girl!" Navi cheered. She and Nicole highfived, but it caused Navi to fall into the lava. "I'M MEEEELLLTTIIIIING!" She's meeeeeeltting!  
Everyone cheered. "YES! SHE'S DEAD!" Then they stopped. "Wait why are we cheering? We like Navi. o.O"  
But then Navi came back up. "Oh wait, I just remembered, fairies have 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 lives!"  
Everyone stared. "NOOOO! (pause) Oh right, we like Navi. YAAAAY!" Navi fell over in mid-air at them._

- END OF FLASHBACKS! -

Link glanced at Nicole who was staring at him. "Um... guys? Can I talk to Nicole? Alone?"

Hayarpi giggled and then pulled Ines, Gilbert and Brian away. "Of course, Link! Anything!"

The hero sweatdropped as the four earthlings walked to where Zelda was... which was like, very far away. Out of their hearing range.

(A/N: Okey, okey, I will TRY to make this next part very sentimental and touching and all that... but since I'm not that kind of writer, it will probably turn out corny. (sweatdrop) I shall try anyway. (takes a deeep breath) Here we go.)

Link walked over to Nicole and held her hands. Nicole raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, stinky cheese paperclip man?"

Link laughed and looked down. "It's been a while since you called me that..."

"I know... my insanity dissapeared. Because of you!! But that's okay..." Then, Nicole fell right into Link's open arms. (A/N: First she shouts at him, then she embraces him. o.O;;) The female earthling clutched Link tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder, tears streaming down her face. "I'll miss you, dammit! So much..."

Link wiped his eyes with his arm, laughing and resumed holding her tight. (A/N: I have a HUGE feeling that I'll regret creating this scene in the future... the cornyness... x.X;;) Just the way he did when they were at Zora's Domain.

- FLASHBACK! -

_(ch.15) Ines sweatdropped. "Alright, ok, calm down."  
Nicole screeched. "AHH, DON'T SAY THAT! YOU REMIND ME OF SCARY PERSON!"  
Hayarpi grinned. "Hey, Anthony's behind you."  
"WHAT?! AHHHHHH!" Nicole screeched and latched onto Link.  
Link held her, going 'wtf' a little. "I guess she IS scared of SOMETHING."  
Navi blinked. "Who's Anthony?"  
Nicole screamed some more. "AHH! Don't say that horrid name!" she clutched onto Link's tunic tighter.  
"Shh, it's okay," Link sweatdropped, rubbing her back. She sniffed.  
"Why don't we call Anthony--"  
"AAAIIIE! (cling!)"  
"It's okay, he's not here!" he pet Nicole's head, then turned to the fairy. "Navi! Don't say that!"  
Navi sighed. "Okay fine, instead of that name, let's call Anthony--"  
Nicole screamed again. Link held her closer. Everyone except Nicole looked at the fairy, glaring. "NAVI!"  
Ines grabbed her and stuffed her in a bottle._

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

"I don't want to leave, Link..." Nicole whispered, arms tightening around his waist.

He nodded in understanding. "I don't want you to leave either..." He was crying as well.

-

"Aww... look at them..." Hayarpi gushed, giggling, and pointing at the two.

Ines slapped Hayarpi's pointing hand, making her lower it. "Hey! No pointing! Bad manners!"

Brian and Gilbert gazed intently at the two girls.

"Besides," Brian added, "They might think you're spying on them."

"Well... aren't you?" Zelda said flatly.

Everybody turned to her and yelled, "NONE OF YOUR BEEZWAX, MISSY!"

Navi sweatdropped. "You're all insane..."

-

Link and Nicole pulled away and looked into each others' eyes.

-

"OH MY GOSH, LOOK AT THAT!" Hayarpi screamed, pointing. "EEEE! KISS! KIIIIIISS!!" Hayarpi screamed. Ines and Brian held her back from jumping up and down.

"She's more insane than all of you." Navi sighed.

-

"Nic... I... now that we're sort of alone, I need to tell you..." Link stuttered. He looked away and at the ground... err... clouds.

"... What is it?"

"I... Nicole, I..."

"Yes?"

"I... love you..."

Nicole blinked and tilted her head. "Really?" Link nodded. "As family-ish love, or as in man-loves-woman kind of thing?"

Link sweatdropped. "Family-ish love! I mean I got it confused at first, when we first turned into adults, but then I got over it all the way back at the Forest Temple. The others, especially Hayarpi, keep bringing it up though, which is not my fault at all."

Nicole nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see. That's why they kept hinting towards us? At Goron City, the Shadow Temple, Lon Lon Ranch, the Desert Colossus..."

"Yeah. Plus we have no one else to pair you up with."

"I know huh! At least you have Malon! I have nobodyyy...!" Nicole banged her forehead on Link's shoulder. He sweatdropped.

-

"They didn't kiss!" Hayarpi shrieked.

"That's none of your business!!" Zelda scolded.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANTED A KISSING SCENE IN THIS STORY!! THERE WAS NOT EVEN ONE!!"

"You want a kissing scene?" Brian asked.

"YEAH!"

-

"Link?" Nicole asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can you... I mean, is it... go to earth with me?"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"How come?"

Link shook his head. "No. L-Gurl will not allow it."

MUAHAHAHA!

"O.o;;"

"Hm, then I guess not..." Nicole sighed. Just then, Link managed to laugh a bit feebly. "What's so funny, paperclip?"

"Remember all the times you almost died?"

"Yeah... wait, why are you laughing at that?"

- FLASHBACKS! -

_(ch.4) Nicole opened her chest, holding up a black-tinted shield. "A shield. This will be useful during our quest. Oh, and look, there's a symbol of a stallion there. How beautiful! I might not use it for combat. Oh, but I have to."  
Everybody stared, annoyed looks on their faces.  
"OK THAT'S IT!" Link yelled.  
Nicole turned to face him. "What's wrong, Link? Is anything bothering you?"  
"YES! YOU ARE!"  
"Whoa, calm down, what did I do? Whatever I did I'm te-- acck!" Nicole was cut off as Link leapt on top of her, strangling her throat. "Someone (cough) help me! (cough, cough)"  
Navi started screaming. "GAH, LINK! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
"Ooh, Navi sweared. Well, kinda." Brian pointed out._

-

_(ch.6) Nicole, who had wandered off, began to approach a Redead. "Wait Link, what is th—" her sentence was cut off and replaced with a frightened shriek. The Redead saw her and flung itself upon her body, throwing them on the floor, sucking the life out of her system.  
Link's head snapped in the direction of the scream, then unsheathed his sword at the sight. "Nicole! No, not again!"  
Everyone ran her direction, and hauled the Redead off her body. She lay there, barely breathing. _

"C'mon, let's get her a red potion!" Brian said. Everyone nodded, and began heading their way out of the market. They made it to Kakariko Village and into the potion shop.  
Navi flew up to the shopkeeper's face. "Quick, please give us a red potion!"  
The shopkeeper saw Nicole hung over Link's back, and then nodded, placing a red potion on the table. "Here, this one's on me."  
Everyone exited the shop and Link put Nicole on the ground, laying her head in his lap. Ines leaned over, tilting the other girl's mouth open and pouring every single drop of the red potion in. When it was all gone, Brian put the bottle on the ground and everyone watched, anticipating, for any movement.  
She made none.

"Why isn't it working?" Hayarpi cried through her tears. "But we gave her the potion! She should be alive!" She stared at Nicole's pale face. Navi began to shake her head, keeping silent. The entire group bowed their heads in prayer, tears falling silently. A crowd had formed around them, watching quietly.  
... However...  
Ever so slowly, did a certain person's eyes begin to open. In a voice to compete with silence, she whispered, "I..." In a louder voice, she began to voice her thoughts. "Ouch, my body..." She opened her eyes all the way, then looked up at the face of Link, who had the stain of tears on his cheeks. She screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Link's eyes shot open, and then caught sight of Nicole screaming, mouth wide open. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Navi began to scream also. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
And so did Ines. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Gilbert did the same. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
Also Hayarpi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
And finally, Brian. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Nicole stopped suddenly, staring at all of them. They stared back at her in pure shock. "'AAAAHHHHH!' yourself!" Nicole muttered. She blinked, eyeing their tear-stained faces. "Huh? Why are you all crying?! Huh?! WHAT HAPPENED?! PLEASE TELL MEEE!"  
Navi was the first to escape from the shock, and her first action was to smack Link across the face. He shook his head. "Nicole!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek. "You're alive!" his tears came again and he hugged her in happiness.

-

_(ch.13) Just then, there was a very violent shake, rumbling throughout the room. It affected the slab of land especially, and Nicole, who was standing nearest to the edge, was caught by surprise...  
"AIIIEE!" came her scream. "HELP ME!" The other four turned just in time to see her slip, disappearing from view...  
"NICOLE!"  
Thinking fast, Link dove in her direction, an arm out as he reached for whatever he could grab.  
Just barely did he manage to grab her hand. He grunted at the sudden weight of an entire person and quickly slung his other arm over the edge, grabbing the same arm with that one, struggling on the edge of the slab as the room continued to shake around them.  
"Hold on," Link said, smiling reassuringly down at her. "I got you!"  
Nicole gazed up at him in relief, using her other arm to cling to the side of the slab. "Oh my god, don't let go, please don't!"  
"Don't worry, I won't! Why would I?"  
"I don't know, maybe as revenge for something..." Nicole began sobbing. "Link, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you so pleeeaassee don't let go of meee!"  
Link sweatdropped HEAVILY.  
Hayarpi and Brian did so too but they were over in an instant. Both knelt down, arms out as they reached for her too. "Nicole, hold on!" Hayarpi said. "Give me your other hand!" Nicole did so and Hayarpi grabbed that one, pulling up. Link pulled her up by the other arm and Brian helped Nicole get her whole body back on land.  
Nicole collapsed on the ground, eye twitching. "T-Thanks you guys..." They sweatdropped._

-

_(ch.19) Nicole sweatdropped too. Navi blinked, shaking her head. "Right, right! Anyway everyone, listen up. Nicole, first reach your hands towards Link."  
Nicole did just that. Link looked down. "Do I grab her hand?" he asked, about to use his other hand to grab her hand, but--  
"NO!" Navi screeched. Link yelped and almost let Nicole go. The Asian girl twitched, arms still reaching though. "Listen! Gilbert, grab her left hand and hold it tight, using both of your hands." Gilbert grabbed her left hand in a firm grip. With his other hand he grasped Nicole's wrist for extra support. "Link, use your other hand to grab her right hand." Link went and made a grab for Nicole's right wrist, holding it tight. "Okay, I guess the wrist is better."  
Nicole laughed stupidly. "This is the weirdest postion I've ever been in my life."  
Navi sweatdropped. "All right... now to the tricky part. Link... let go of Nicole's ankle."  
Everyone eyed her. "WHAT?!"  
"Just do it! And guys, hold onto Nicole TIGHTLY!"  
Link nodded. "All right..." Nicole shut her eyes. Link gulped and reluctantly let go of Nicole's ankle. He and Gilbert held on tight.  
Nicole screamed automatically, but looked down. "Hey, I'm not upside-down anymore!"  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The two were about to pull her up, but just at that moment, some stalfos dropped down, shoving the other earthlings aside before attacking Gilbert and Link.  
Their grips loosened.  
Link's eyes widened, "NO!"  
Nicole's arms reached out as she fell, screaming, and eventually she faded into the darkness, as well as her voice._

- END OF FLASHBACK! -

"Wow, I almost died A LOT," Nicole cackled. "I must have a really strong guardian angel! And I didn't die in the Shadow Temple, Linky-poo."

Link sweatdropped. "I know... it's good that you knew how to use your powers before anything bad happened!"

"And remember those insane times we had?" laughed Nicole.

"Heh, I'll never forget those!"

- FLASHBACKS! -

_(ch.19) At Gerudo Valley...  
"Yay!! We're here!" said Nicole as the 7 of them entered Gerudo Territory.  
"Oh yeah!" said Link, "The other reason I wanted us to ride our horses is because I wanted us to jump the broken fence thingy! I mean, the first time I did it, I wasn't paying attention much!"  
"... Okay." Ines said.  
"MOTHER OF PEEEEEEEEEAAAAARRRRRRRLLLLLLLL!!!!" Nicole yelled as Maniac jumped the bridge. "WEEE HEE HEEEE!!!"  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!" yelled Link as he also jumped the bridge with Epona.  
"SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORKS!!" yelled Gilbert.  
"CRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!" yelled Ines.  
"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!!!" Hayarpi yelled.  
"DONUUUUUUUUUUUUTS!!" yelled Brian.  
"You're all so weird." Navi said.  
"Oh c'mon, Navi!" said Link, "Be insane! Like us!"  
"NO WAY! There is NO way that I'll be risking MY sanity! (I might try to later, but who knows!)"  
"But..."  
"NO!"  
"YES FAIRY GODMOTHER!!"  
"O.o My point exactly."_

-

_(ch.23) "I said to throw me OVER the hill, not drop me on it!"  
Link sighed. "Why do you want to be thrown over the hill anyway?!"  
"So I can get a pot of gold from thy leprechaun! He gives me multi-colored carpets too! Look!!" Nicole pointed to the other side of the hill. Link looked over and saw a little man dancing jauntily around a pot of gold.  
"Hear ye, hear ye!!" it yelled, "Where is Nikki Amythest?! She must retrieve this gold before I sell it off to the black market!"  
Link glanced at Nicole. "Who's Nikki Amythest?"  
"Some character L-Gurl made up. Based on me except much more serious. L-GURL OWNS NIKKI AMYTHEST! THOU SHALT NOT STEAL!" Nicole smacked the reader over with a rainstick.  
The Hylian raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that?"  
"DISNEYLAND!"  
Link raised another eyebrow. 'What's Disneyland? Is it filled with little people dancing jauntily around toilets? I sure hope so!!' And out loud he said, "Take me to the happiness!"  
Nicole blinked. "Okey!!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the rest of the crew who were tapping their foots with pissed off looks on their faces._

_-_

_(ch.16) Dark Nicole, who was holding hands with Dark Link, noticed her light side hugging him and snapped. "HEY! GET OFFA MY MAN!" she jumped, sword out as she swung.  
Nicole noticed her from the corner of her eye, yelping as she backed away and narrowly dodged her attacks. Hayarpi meanwhile found her mirror. "I found yooooooouu!"  
"HA!" Dark Hayarpi screamed, attacking.  
Ines poked her dark self. "I found me too!"  
Dark Ines twitched. "-.-"  
"Hey, I'm handsome!" Gilbert grinned as he gestured at his mirror.  
Dark Gilbert stared. "O.o" _

-

_(ch.19) Seven years later...  
Link fully pulled the sword out of the pedestal. "There!" he grinned, swinging it around as he got used to his adult body again.  
Ines screeched as she saw the flailing sword. "AHH!" she ducked.  
Navi squeaked as she saw it too, dodging. "Eep! Link, watch where you swing that thing!"  
Link turned around as he swung the sword, accidently letting go. "Huh? Oops!"  
Brian, Nicole and Gilbert screamed. "AHH!" they ducked the Master Sword that was heading straight for them. Everyone twitched at Link. He only grinned sheepishly.  
Nicole ran over, picking the sword up. "Lemme try now!" she swung, let go, everyone screamed, and it almost chopped Gilbert's hair off.  
Gilbert twitched. "NICOLE!"  
":P" she ran over and returned the Master Sword to Link. "There ya go!"_

-

_(ch.4) "-.-;; Look Ruto, all I want is the Spiritual Stone of Water and all of us will be gone!"  
Ruto smirked, holding up a large sapphire with gold bordering. "You mean this, Linky-poo?"  
Link's eyes widened and he smiled, reaching for it. But Ruto held it out of his grasp. Link blinked. "But--"  
"If I give it to you, will you promise to marry me in the future?" Ruto asked, snuggling up to Link in the water. He kicked her away.  
"BWAHAHAHA!" laughed the others from on top of the log.  
"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?!" Link screamed. He faced Ruto. "I won't marry you! Never! I'll NEVER MARRY YOU!"  
She 'hmph'-ed and began swimming off, the stone in hand. "Then you can't have it."  
The earthlings halted their laughter and stared as Ruto swam away. Then they threw rocks at Link's head. "GET THE STONE, IDIOT!"  
"OKAY, OKAY!" Link yelled, swimming after the Zora Princess._

-

_(ch.5) "DO you really, really, really wanna know?!"  
"YES AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, I'LL BLAST YOU TO BITS!"  
Nicole gasped and started waving her arms up and down like an idiot. "Cool! OK! BLAST ME! BLAAAST MEEEE!"  
Ganondorf formed a yellow orb in his hands and threw it at Nicole. "Hi-ya!"  
The orb smacked Nicole, making her fly a foot back. She sat up, whining. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! ... Hey! That felt good!" She stood up, waving her arms again. "Do it again!" Everybody stared at her in fright.  
"Nicole, don't be stupid!" Gilbert yelled, pulling her back.  
"Too late," Brian laughed sadly from behind them._

-

_(ch.9) Shrugging, everyone passed through the central chamber and opened the door.  
A bubble was floating there, but when it heard the door open, it turned around, staring at the teens. It grinned. "WAZZZAAAAAAAAAAAP!"  
Brian greeted it back. "WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"  
Gilbert and Link joined in too. "WAZZZAAAAAAAAP!"  
Ines sighed. "Men... they're all the same."_

_-_

_(ch.10) Nicole was standing in the middle of the village, leaning back as she did a Xena call. "YIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!"  
Everyone stared even more! "o.O"  
And Link stared, horrified. "What the hell, Nicole?! STOP IT!"  
The girl stopped. "Huh? Oh, ok!" she grinned as she walked calmly back towards them._

-

_(ch.12) Everyone looked at each other. "As I was saying," Nicole continued. "Yeah, it's going to hurt more when Ganondorf hits you."  
Link whimpered at the thought. Navi sighed. "I got partnered up with a crybaby. Greeeat, just peachy."  
Peach popped up out of nowhere. "Grr." she smacked Navi.  
"Leave me alone, you freakin' idiot!"  
"WAAAAAAA! MARIO! SHE MADE FUN OF ME! WAAA!" she ran off crying.  
"How do these people get in here?" Brian grumbled._

-

_(ch.17) Link gave a heavy sigh and leaned on the wall, sliding down to the floor and cradling his head in his palms. Everyone else just stood there quietly, everything the Goddesses showed and said to them still sinking in.  
Brian decided to brave the silence, clearing his throat slowly as not to startle anybody. "S... So now..."  
Gilbert cracked a tiny smile. "Wow. Link can sure be suicidal, huh?"  
Hayarpi twitched, kicking his shin. "Gilbert! What's wrong with you?!"  
"OWW! What?! I'm just pointing it out!"  
"Can you not kick him like that?" Ines mumbled. "How would YOU feel if I did this?" she went and punched Brian in the stomach.  
Brian sweatdropped heavily, bending over at the pain. "Ack! What the heck?!"  
"Ahaha, pain," Nicole sweatdropped. "I mean... stop hurting each other!"  
Navi sighed, rolling her eyes. "You guys are so lame..."  
Link looked up from the floor, a small smile gracing his face at all their silliness.  
So, these were the ones he was destined to save Hyrule with, huh?  
He gave a laugh.  
He wouldn't have it any other way._

- END OF FLASHBACKS! -

"Aww, the nicest flashback to wrap it up," Nicole said as she looked up. "I loved that!"

"I loved it too!" Farore giggled from above. Everyone sweatdropped.

Nicole turned back to Link, sighing as she banged her head on his chest again. "I wish we could re-live everything... you know, start all over... well except some things..." Nicole laughed a little, stopping her self-abuse and instead burying her face into Link's shoulder.

Link looked down. "Me too... but sadly we can't..."

The two stayed in their embrace for just a few more minutes, enjoying eachothers' warmth and company. (A/N: I will TOTALLY regret this scene in the future!! (sweatdrop))

Nicole gave one more heavy sigh, then opened her eyes and looked up at Link. "They're waiting for us." He nodded. They let go of eachother and walked to Zelda and the others.

-

Hayarpi jumped in front of them, fire in her eyes. The two backed away.

Link looked around nervously. "What?"

"YOU! DIDN'T!! **_KISS!!!_**" she shrieked.

Link and Nicole sweatdropped. "WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER LIKE THAT!" they both yelled.

"But you guys were embracing!!" she said, then turned into a corny-romance-fangirl. "PASSIONATELY!!!" she gushed.

Nicole narrowed her eyes at her. "No."

"DARN!!"

"She wanted a kissing scene." Brian pointed out.

Well! There's no kissing scene!! Mua ha ha ha!!

"SHUT UP, L-GURL!" yelled Link, Nicole, Hayarpi, Brian, Gilbert, Ines, Zelda, and Navi.

"YEAH!! SHUT UP!!" yelled the Ocarina. Zelda shrieked and dropped it. Everybody scooted away from it.

"Did it talk?!" Gilbert screamed.

"Maybe." Ines said.

"It must be our imaginations..." Zelda said. She shook her head and then picked up the Ocarina again. "You guys ready?"

Everybody looked at each other, smiled at one another, and nodded.

"Okay. Link and Navi, go stand over there. Hayarpi, Brian, Nicole, Ines and Gilbert, stand over there."

The seven split up. Then, Zelda closed her eyes. She began playing the soothing melody of Zelda's Lulluby. A bright blue light surrounded the humans and Link.

Link watched as the light appeared around him, his midnight blue eyes filled with tears. He took a deep breathe, leaped out of his ring of light, and ran for the earthlings' blue light.

"Link! What are you doing?!" Zelda yelled.

The hero leaped into their blue light, and glomped Nicole, tackling her to the floor. Nicole lay on the clouds face up and looked at Link who was positioned above her.

"What are you--"

In an action to stop her words, Link kissed her right on the //cheek// and then stared down at her. "Goodbye, Nicole... I'll miss you!" he cried, leaning down and hugging her again.

Nicole sweatdropped, rubbing his back. "Aww, Link! Don't cry... we've cried already... you're making this hard for me!" Link sniffed and sat up, getting off her. Nicole sat up too, and she half-laughed as she reached over and wiped Link's tears away while ignoring the ones falling down her own cheek.

The Hylian half-smiled, took his green hat from his head, and gave it to the girl. "Here. You can have this." he looked up at the others. "You guys don't forget me!"

Hayarpi winked. "Never!"

Nicole looked down at the hat fondly, taking it. She undid the necklace around her neck, that we never mentioned in this story at all, took Link's hand and then placed it in his palm. "And you can have this. Don't forget us either..."

"I won't..."

They embraced once again. Quickly, they let go and both stood up.

"Nicole, the blue light will disappear!" came Zelda's voice. "I can only do this spell twice, one for you guys and one for Link! Hurry up or else you can not return to earth! And you can't stay in Hyrule, the Goddesses (and not to mention L-Gurl) won't allow it!"

The earthling nodded. She patted Link's shoulder, green hat in hand, and ran to the blue light with her friends. Link ran to his light.

"Goodbye, Link!" Nicole waved at him, clutching the green hat tightly.

"Farewell everybody!" Link called out to the five.

"Bye guys!" Navi cried out.

"Bye Link! Bye Navi! We'll miss you!" said the voices of the earthlings.

Nicole touched the spot on her cheek where she was kissed and smiled at Link. Brian glanced at the two. 'Well... if Link can do it...' thought the male human, 'Then... I can do it too!'

"Hayarpi?" Brian asked.

The girl turned to him. "Yes?"

In one swift movement, Brian took Hayarpi in his arms, dipped her, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Nicole and Link looked at them, then at one another, and grinned widely.

Gilbert gulped. 'Link and Brian have done it already... my turn...'

With the same swift movement, Gilbert grabbed Ines's arm, spun her around to face him, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Nicole and Link grinned even wider.

Brian broke the kiss and he and Hayarpi stared into each other's eyes, breathing hard.

"Well..." panted Brian, "There's the kissing scene you wanted." Hayarpi looked at him wide-eyed, kissed him again, and fainted in his arms.

It was Ines who broke her and Gilbert's kiss. "You... kissed me..." she panted.

Gilbert smiled at her. "Yeah... I sure did..." Ines fainted in Gilbert's arms.

Nicole laughed at them. Finally! But then she realized something and turned to Link. "Hey, were you planning this?"

"Uh... I didn't plan on kissing you before... I just decided to do it now. So it was sort of a last minute thing. But I think Gilbert and Brian planned it."

Gilbert and Brian held their new girlfriends in their arms. "Yep!" Ines and Hayarpi woke up.

Just then, the earthlings started to float up.

"Bye Link and Navi!" Ines, Hayarpi, Brian, Gilbert and Nicole yelled.

Link waved back, smiling through his tears. He grinned, putting the necklace Nicole gave him around his neck. Nicole smiled and put the green hat from Link on her head. Both were thinking the exact same thing...

'I hope to see you again... some day...'

------

Link/Niagra: ...

... o.o

Link/Niagra: ...

... o.o

Link/Niagra: ...

... o.o;;;

Link/Niagra: STOP THAT!!

You started it!!! Anyway, it's really over!! It's over!! I can't believe it!! I can't believe it!! (looks at Link and Niagra) Can I?

Link/Niagra: (nods)

(deep breathe) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (faints)

Link: (picks her up and tosses her on the couch)

Niagra: Well everybody! You heard it! "We're In Hyrule, stupid!!" is finally finito!!

Link: Or, in Japanese, "Owari!"

Niagra: Now, (takes out a long list) I have some people to thank for L-Gurl--

(gets up from the couch) No wait! I wanna do it!

Niagra: Sure, it's your story... (hands it to L-Gurl)

Okey dokey!!

-

Thanks to Candi Fox for being my very very first reviewer! Thank you so much! And yeah, I reviewed your story for ya!

Thanks to ZeldaFanFic22 for being a fan of this story, even if you got tired of it! (sweatdrop)

Thanks to heath 999 and keeper-of-fate for reviewing ALMOST every chapter! Yep, I checked! (I'm pathetic, aren't I? (sweatdrop)) THANK YOU!!!!

THANKS TO EVERYBODY ELSE WHO REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! THANK YOOOUUUU!!!

Special thanks to:

--Non-Mary-Sue SIH fics and Mary-Sue SIH fics. Do you know what SIH stands for? "Sucked-Into-Hyrule"!! Let's use that term from now on! XD  
Anyway, thanks to those kind of fics, it inspired me so much to write WIHs! Thanks a lot!

--Sonic19902! For being there for me!

--All the people I inspired to make SIH fics! Why am I thanking you? Well, BECAUSE I CAN!!! XDDD!!

--MistyGirl's Not GreyMargera & Winter Daze the Ice Cream Girl! Both of you guys are MY MOST FAVORITE WRITERS in this site! They inspired me to register here too! Aren't they awesome?! Read their stories!!!

--TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON THAT REVIEWED MY FIC!!

Link: Can you please stop now?

Not yet, Link. I still have something to say... uh... umm... that's it!!

Niagra/Link: (fall over)

Thank you so much! Thank you so much! Thank you so much! I should shut up now! Goodbye everybody, and thank you for making this fic possible!

Niagra/Link: (realize something) WAAAIIITTT!!!

And-- what?!

Link: Is there gonna be a sequel?

(evil smile) Yes, no, maybe so, I dunno! You guys will have to find out later! (I MIGHT do one, but I don't know.)

By the way! In the review, PLEASE TELL ME WHICH CHAPTER YOU LIKED THE BEST!!! For me, I liked most of the chapters... (stupid grin)

God bless, and happy writings everyone!

- L-Gurl

-

Disclaimer (just to clear up some things) - The Legend of Zelda and related characters/items mentioned in this fanfic do not belong to me. I use them for the sake of having a humorous story. They belong to their respective creator. Other unrelated things such as Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog, Tinkerbell, Peach, Mario, Scooby Doo, Prince Marth, and etc. belong to their respective owners. All else that YOU know that doesn't belong to me, doesn't belong to me! (duh!) However, Mr. Sharp Teeth is mine. :D

-

"We're In Hyrule, stupid!"  
by LilFilipinoGurl

March 15, 2002 - April 11, 2003

-

Owari

(The End)


	28. Epilogue ::

Disclaimer: The Legend and Zelda don't belong to me! JEESH, MAAAN!!  
  
.........  
  
.................................  
  
..........................................................  
  
Wait, what the heck is this chapter doing here?! *blinks; pause* Oh yeah! This is an epilogue! *smiles* Okay, here you go. Since this is an epilogue, it'll just show what happened to everybody.  
  
-----~*~-----  
  
Chapter 28: Epilogue  
  
-  
  
The five earthlings yelled hysterically as they were thrown from the T.V. and into Nicole's living room.   
  
Brian sat up, rubbing his head. "God, what happened?"  
  
Nicole looked at her arms. "We're kids again!"  
  
"Uh... yay!(?)" Everyone responded.  
  
"Was that just a dream... or what?" Ines asked.  
  
"I don't know... it felt real, though." said Hayarpi.  
  
Nicole looked around. They were at her house again. She glanced at her T.V., in which it was turned off. The Nintendo 64, however, was still flicked on. Suddenly, she felt an unfamiliar weight on her head. She reached up and slowly took off an emerald green hat off her head. "It's... Link's hat!!" She said, eyes wide.  
  
The rest of them crawled over to her. "So... it wasn't a dream?!" Gilbert yelled.  
  
Ines pinched his cheek. He yelped. "Nope, it wasn't a dream! So that means you really kissed me!"  
  
Gilbert blushed. Hayarpi snickered at him and then glanced at Brian, smiling at him. "You kissed me too!"  
  
Brian joined Gilbert in his embarrassment. The two girls looked at one another, grasped hands, and squealed loudly. Nicole rolled her eyes.   
  
"STOP THE GIRLISH GIGGLES, WOULD YOU?!!"  
  
"But they kissed us! (giggle)"  
  
"WELL, NO ONE KISSED ME!! I FEEL LEFT OUT!!" Nicole suddenly burst out sobbing.  
  
"Dude, Link kissed you." Brian said flatly. The girl perked up.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Hayarpi hmmped. "I //still// think that you guys would've made a cute couple..." she suddenly leapt onto Nicole, holding her by her collar and shaking her wildly.  
  
"X____________________x;;;"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM, NICOLE?! YOU HAD A //PERFECT// CHANCE OF DOING SO WHEN HE WAS TALKING TO YOU IN PRIVATE ON THE CLOUDS!! WHY DIDN'T YOU?!!!??"  
  
"Cuz... Cuz... I... CAN'T BREATHE..."  
  
Brian pulled the rabid Hayarpi off Nicole. "Whoa, calm down, girlie!" Then he just held her in his arms, which quieted her instantly. Everybody stared.  
  
"o_O; How did you do that?!" Ines asked. Brian shrugged.  
  
Nicole sat up, rubbing her throat. "I didn't KISS paperclip man BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY, YOU BRAINLESS PIECE OF CHEESE!!!" she yelled in Hayarpi's face. "Besides, L-Gurl didn't want this story to turn out like all the other Mary-Sue stories--"  
  
AHHH "MARY-SUE" SHUT UP!!! *cowers*  
  
"..."  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, in Hyrule...  
  
-  
  
Link looked up at the soft humming as the blue light lowered him right in front of the Pedestal of Time.   
  
He stared blankly at it and then looked around. "The Temple of Time..."  
  
Suddenly, Navi began flittering away from him, saying nothing.  
  
"Navi?" Link asked. No answer. "Navi, where are you going?"  
  
The blue fairy turned to him. "Sooomewheeere over the raiiinbooooow!"  
  
Link sweatdropped. "Uh... why are you leaving me?"  
  
"So L-Gurl could make a sequel!"   
  
"But... nooo! Navi, don't leeeave meeee! I'll miss you!" He then broke down sobbing, falling to his knees. Navi looked at him, turned around to the window, and then sighed annoyingly, turning around again. She flittered towards the weeping Link and stood in front of him.   
  
"Aww, Link! I won't be leaving for long! The only way you'll find me is if you LOOK for me!"  
  
"B-BUT NAAVIIII!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEEEAVE!" He cried, scooping Navi up into a hug.  
  
"X____x;;; LINK... CAN'T... BREATHE... WINGS... //BREAKING//..." She choked.  
  
Link reluctantly let go of her, wiping his eyes with his tunic. "S-So... y-you m-mean, if I-I look for you, t-then I'll f-f-find you?" He stuttered.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"W-Will you b-be in H-H-Hyrule?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
He sobbed harder. "NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Sweatdropping, Navi flew up again. "Aww, Link, just... take care of yourself, okay?" She said softly, touching his cheek briefly before flying up to the window. "I'll see you later! Look for me, okay?" With that, she grinned at him widely and sped out of the window.  
  
Link sniffed and looked up at the window. "Look for you...?" He then stood up, wiping his eyes. "Fine! I'll look for you! And when I find you... uhh... uhhh... I'll do something! Yeah, that's it!" He said, getting up. "I'll find ya Navi! Dontcha worry about it!" He yelled confidently before striding out of the Temple.  
  
Navi, from the outside of the window, raised an eyebrow. "He //still// changes moods too quickly." Then she flew away in a random direction, hoping that one day Link would REALLY find her.  
  
-----~*~-----  
  
Bah, that was a bad epilogue. _ Buuut, that means I AM making a sequel! *hears people cheering* Yah, but you probably won't read it. XD   
  
Anyway, I'll start on the sequel very soon. My other fic, "Boredom", got deleted... *glare, glare, glare at Fanfiction.net* Darn their stupid rules and restrictions.... JEEZ!!! *to FF.Net* T__________T;;  
  
*cough* .; .... So yeah, the sequel will come out soon. ^^V But not TOO soon. Because I want to take a long, relaxing break from writing. __;;  
  
Also, one more thing!! I've read this fic over and noticed that there were OH SO MANY unanswered questions. I haven't really caught them all, though. So I need the reviewer's help. If there's a question in WIHs (there's A LOT. .), then tell me in the review and it'll all be answered in the first chapter of WIHs's sequel. And I need title help, too. ^_^; What should I name WIHs's sequel? It has to be something related to Majora's Mask, okey? Thanks!!  
  
Until Next Time! ^__^V  
  
~L-Gurl 


End file.
